


Unfold

by Its_Milk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 159,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Milk/pseuds/Its_Milk
Summary: Didn't edit this as much as I'd like to, so hopefully will get around to that in the future.Is there beef in this universe? I've been thinking of Garula meat as the general substitute. There are cats, so maybe there is beef too.Also interesting note: Did not find birth dates for either Iris or Clarus, but decided to go with Iris since she comes back late on in the story.





	1. Chapter One

_Remember that plaza with the cafe we went to that had the crepes? Yeah, head over there!_

You navigated your way through the throng of pressed bodies, phone close to your chest as you searched for any sign of your blond-headed friend. He called you less than an hour ago to meet you for what you assumed to be a hang out, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Colliding head first with a hard surface, chocobos flew around your head in twinkling halo, kweh’ing as they dove in and out of your vision. A large hand grabbed you by the shoulder, steadying you where you stood. “Whoa, easy there, girl. Don’t go fallin’ over on me now.”  
Looking up, you screwed your face to witness a giant of a man grinning down at you. Your heart thumped in your chest, feeling yourself sink in size beneath his heady amber gaze. With the light filtering behind his wild mane of hair, he looked appeared to be Titan reincarnated. He looked familiar, you thought, but you couldn’t place where you’ve seen him before.

“You doin’ alright there?” 

You shook your head, dusting the last bits of stars from your eyes to get a better look at the man: strong masculine eyebrows and facial hair set over aquiline features. You lifted your hand to brush a lock from your face, fighting back the blush that threatened to overtake. “I’m a-alright,” you squeaked. He smirked, lifting his hand off your shoulder to rub against the scruff of his chin. “Well, ain’t that something. You watch yourself, you hear? Don’t go crashin’ into men all willy nilly. Some of ‘em might not be nice like me,” he added with a wink. You nodded, dumbfounded, as you stepped back from his intense aura before continuing on your way. Something about him seemed immensely familiar, but you couldn’t put your finger on where you’ve seen him before. The man grinned, hands locked behind his head as he watched your small figure retreat into the crowd.

“Someone you know?” a second voice asked. The larger man shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. “Nah, just another girl falling for me. Sure was cute though.”

“Hn,” the shorter man snorted, bringing a hand up to check his pocket watch. “Well then, if you’re done _preening_ your feathers, we’ve still got to find Noct.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the larger sighed, turning on his heel to follow his friend. “Let’s find His Royal Scrawniness and Lover Boy so I can kick both their dumb asses.”

\----

By the time you found Prompto, you weren’t sure if you wanted to kiss him or strangle him until his lips turned blue for sending you on the wildest goose chase throughout Insomnia’s backstreets. He was tucked away in some obscure diner that you never heard of, chatting away with someone seated on a stool next to the window. But the seething anger simmered down immediately once he turned to you with those glorious cornflower eyes. “Y/N!” he called, racing from his seat to bounce over to you. You caught a glimpse of a bundled up person sulking behind him, but your view was blocked as Prompto crashed into you, arms wrapped around your shoulders, lifting you off your feet in a surprising vice grip. 

“Prom.. c-can’t breathe..” you whispered as the air squeezed from your lungs.

“Oi, cut it out already,” the stranger’s voice sharply cut through Prompto’s affectionate disposition. He dropped you back to your feet at once, hands clapping onto each of your shoulders with a grin. “Heh heh, sorry about that,” he called back to his friend, “I just haven’t seen her in a while!” You nodded slowly, craning your neck over Prompto’s shoulder to take a peek at your mystery savior. Prompto, noticing your curiosity, wheeled you over to meet him.

Standing in front of him, your line of vision barely cleared the mid section of his face, but between the trucker hat, the mess of jetblack hair sweeping in front of his eyes, and the high collar of his vest, you weren’t able to make out any distinct facial features other than what appeared to be a permanent scowl. His face was downturned to the side, shoulders up to his ears while his gloved hands gripped the edge of the stool with such tenacity, you were sure something was going to break. He was oddly… tense for someone hanging out with Prompto.

“Hey, uh, are you okay..” You asked, bending at the hip to try and get a glimpse of the mystery man’s eyes, but he freezed up, bringing a hand up to cover his face. You stepped back, startled by his sudden reaction. Prompto came up behind you, laughing nervously as he placed an arm around your shoulder. “Hah...ha.. Sorry about that, Noct—er, he’s just really shy. He uh… he doesn’t get out much.”

“His name is Noc—”

“Gar!” The mystery friend blurted out suddenly, leaning out of his seat. A crimson blush dusted across his face and you were able to catch a quick glimpse of a pair of crystal blue eyes before he averted them again. “Noct Gar!” Prompto repeated, laughing nervously as he rubbed your shoulder just a little too quickly for comfort. 

“_Anyway_, my buddy, Noct _Gar_ is really shy and doesn’t get out much, so we’re just hanging out!”

You scrunched your lips to the side in a pout, eyeing both of them critically. Something was fishy between the two of them, but you couldn’t put your finger on it.  
Prompto was an absolute train wreck of hysteria while the other guy couldn’t look you in the eye for even a second. Was this why he never introduced you to his other friends? Because they were… well… this?

You shrugged your shoulders sighing, “Well Prom and… Noct Gar, what do guys feel like doing today?”

——

Having settled your plans, the three of you decided to check out an arcade in the area. It wasn’t your usual stomping ground, but it was hidden from the Main Street, a perfect location for a get away if need be. 

“By the way,” Prompto said hooking an arm around each of your shoulders as he walked between you and Noct Gar. “My buddy over here owes some guys some money.” Both you and Noct Gar shot the blond a look, your’s incredulous, the other withering. “It’s _nothing serious_, but we’d _prefer_ if we didn’t run into them, if y’know what I mean. So if you see two really big dudes, one with a scar over his eye and the other that looks like uh… like a … a fancy butler, we gotta hightail it like ASAP.” Noct Gar grimaced at Prompto’s description big said nothing otherwise. 

The image of the hulking man from earlier briefly crossed your mind, but you quickly brushed it aside. _That’s probably just a coincidence, there’s probably dozens of ripped guys like that with scars across their eyes in Insomnia, right?_

Peeking inside the arcade, you noticed the games were a bit dated, even going as far as accepting tokens instead of cards swipes as game fare— pretty out of the ordinary for a place like Insomnia. You rotated games with Prompto, taking turns to play with Noct Gar while the other person kept an eye out for the said loan sharks. On your next turn, you opted to walk outside to grab a canned Ebony from the nearby vending machine.

“Well, the two of them couldn’t have gotten far, Gladio. They barely share a brain cell between the two of them.”

Turning around the corner, you heard a distinct clipped accent that struck you as odd in this neck of the woods. Looking up from your drink, you locked eyes with a tall and slender man dressed to the nines in a crisp black suit with perfectly coiffed hair. He regarded you carefully, quickly looking you up and down with his phone pressed against his ear. You were instantly star struck, as if Ramuh himself smote you with a bolt of terrible lightning as you took in the crystalline depths of his emerald eyes, or the Astral-like bone structure that graced his features. He parted his lips slightly as if to say something to you, but your eyes widened in shock as another revelation struck you.

_...looks like a fancy butler…_

Darting your eyes towards the floor, you quickly sped past him back towards the arcade, slamming the can of Ebony into the garbage receptacle as you passed by . He raised his hand out as if to stop you, but you paid him no mind as the black walls of tunnel vision set in, blood pumping loudly in your ears. _I’ve got to warn Prompto and Noct Gar before it’s too late ...!! _

“One moment, Gladio, I think I’ve got to go. Excuse me, miss—!!”

Pushing your way through the arcade doors, you quickly scanned the dark establishment for signs of Prompto and his financially troubled friend. You found the two of them stationed at a fishing game— Noct Gar excitably reeling in points, while Prompto looked on with boredom. “Come on, Noct, let's play something else,” he whined. “You can go fishing at any time..”

Prompto’s demeanor perked up when he noticed you next to him looking visibly distressed. He opened his mouth to ask you what was wrong, but you quickly cut him off. _He’ll be here any second now…_

“Guys, I think I saw the fancy butler guy outside, we gotta go, like _now_!” 

Noct Gar snapped his head up, turning his gaze to meet Prompto’s as the Regal Arapaima on screen danced away. Noting a dimly lit exit sign in the back corner of the arcade, you jerked your eyes towards it, Prompto’s line of sight trailing after yours before nodding.

Shoving your weight against the door, you thanked your lucky stars that an alarm didn’t go off. _Probably from being so run down_, you thought. Just as you stumbled into the alleyway, you looked back and saw the suited man burst the arcade doors looking for you. Prompto was the first to take off running while you and Noct Gar closely followed his lead. Blurred faces of passers-by rushed by accompanied with exclamations of _Hey!_ or _Watch where you’re goin!_ as the three of you tore through the crowd. You didn’t dare look back lest you see those piercing green eyes boring into your soul again.

“What are we gonna do? Iggy’s totally gonna roast our butts,” Prompto screamed frantically somewhere to your right. Your chest burned with the repeated expulsion of air. You weren’t terribly out of shape, but you would surely die if you kept up this pace, you thought. 

_Shit, shit, SHIT! What are we gonna do?! Gladio’s gonna totally going to kick my ass if he catches us!!_

_You’re afraid of Gladio?! Iggy’s the one that’s gonna skin me alive!!_

_I dunno, man!! This was your idea!! Can’t we just hide at her house or something?_

_I am not going to send an actual assassin and psycho bodyguard to my friends house, thank you very much!!_

“Whatever you guys pick, can you just decide already?!” You cried out as the fire burning in your lungs rapidly spread throughout your chest. 

“Aw, DAMMIT!!” Prompto yelled before quickly turning down an alley shortcut that led to his apartment, you and Noct Gar trailing behind. Skipping the elevator, you took the stairs two at a time, essentially throwing yourself into Prompto’s apartment before slamming the door shut. 

Prompto and Noct Gar practically threw themselves onto the couches while you slunk your way over to the bathroom, desperate for some cold water on your skin. Turning the faucet, the spigot rumbled for a bit before water cascaded our in a sloppy stream. You overhead the guys’ voices trailing from the hallway in between splashes. 

_You think they’ll come here?_

_Nah, they probably already checked here, I think we’re good, dude _

_Let’s play that new Assassin’s game_

_Heh, you’re on!_

Bringing a towel to your face, you sighed at your reflection in the mirror. You were in all definition of the word _wrecked_. Exiting the bathroom, you walked past the living room where Prompto and Noct Gar were lazing around playing video games and into the kitchen to fix yourself a drink from Prompto’s liquor stash. After all the shenanigans from earlier today, you needed something to still your blood.

Your body hummed as the liquor slid down the back of your throat like hot fire. From the kitchen counter partition, you watched as Prompto and Noct Gar fidgeted in their seats with their eyes glued onto the screen. _Must be nice to have such a short attention span_ you thought bitterly as you knocked back another sip. 

A quiet rap against the front door barely noticeable above the gameplay caught your attention. Placing your glass against the counter, you padded over to the door, not thinking to check the peephole before undoing the locking mechanism and pulling the door back. Looking up, you met eyes with the handsome man from outside the arcade. Behind him, you recognized the Titan reincarnated from earlier today.

_ ..big dudes, one with a scar over his eye…_

“Hello, my friend and I—“ you didn’t give him a second more to finish his sentence before unceremoniously slamming the door in his face, fingers darting to lock the door. Prompto and Noct Gar paused their game, craning their necks to peek over to you in the foyer.

“You good, Y/N?” You heard Prompto call from the living room. 

“Guys,” you whispered loudly, tip toeing away from the front door, “the loan sharks are here!!!”

——

“Did she just….” The suited man blinked incredulously. He closed his eyes, brows knitting slightly as he took a deep breath trying to make sense of what had just occurred. The day had been hellish at best: from finding out Noct had gone missing, to being sent on a wild goose chase _before_ he had his afternoon Ebony, to now having a door slammed in his face. The day was long and his patience was wearing thin. The larger man crossed his arms in front of his chest, releasing a hearty chuckle in response. “She really got under your skin, huh, Iggy.”

The former man sighed and reached into his pocket to retrieve a set of keys. “Regardless, I was hoping I didn’t have to use this, but they leave me no choice.” Eyeing the yellow tagged key in his hand, he inserted it into the doorknob, turning slowly.

——

You jumped back from the door, yelping in surprise upon hearing the clicks of the lock grinding behind you. Prompto and Noct Gar dropped their controllers in their laps, gulping as they made eye contact with one another.

“Looks like the jig’s up, dude...” Prompto sighed, placing a comforting hand onto Noct Gar’s shoulder, to which the latter grimaced sourly in response. 

Grabbing a broom leaning against the hallway, you gripped it in your hands tightly, mentally preparing yourself to strike once they stepped through the door. Pulling your arms back, you gulped as you watched the door quietly pushed open and a pointed black leather shoe stepped into the doorway. Your eyes slowly trailed up the tailored pants leg, past the button up plum Coeurl print button up, and froze upon meeting his sharp emerald eyes. Your arms locked above your head of their own volition, unable to move beneath the man’s cool gaze.

He quietly stepped into the foyer, noting the still wavering broom in your hands. Raising a hand to adjust his glasses, he cooly spoke “Unless it is your intention to strike a member of the Crownsguard with cleaning supplies, I do believe there’s been some sort of misunderstanding here.”

_Crownsguard..?_

“C’mon, you little shit. You can’t avoid training by running away,” The larger man barked, stepping into the house behind the former. The blood ran cold in your veins when you recognized him as the man from earlier this afternoon. “And Shiva’s tits, can you lose the vest already? Lookin’ at you is making me all hot and sweaty.” Noticing you in the hallway, broom limply hanging in your hands, he looked down on you grinning, “Hey, babe. So we meet again.”

And then it dawned upon you where you’ve seen this man before. Gulping, you raised your finger pointing to his barreled chest. “You’re….” you started dumbly, words thick in your throat.

“Gladiolus Amicitia”, he grinned “Sworn shield of the Crown Prince. But ah, you can call me Gladio,” he added with a wink. 

“Then that means you’re…” you turned slightly, hand trembling as you pointed to the man dressed in the fine black suit, vexation clearly written upon his face.

“Ignis Scientia, advisor to the Crown Prince,” he replied sternly, nodding his head towards you in the slightest.

“So you mean I’ve been…” The color drained from your face as you turned around to witness Noct Gar, or rather _Prince Noctis_ slowly remove the trucker hat from his head and peeled the vest from his arms. Next to him, Prompto swayed side to side sheepishly, hands clasped behind his back. He looked up at you, cheeks ruddied with embarrassment and cracked a small apologetic smile.

_Oh shit_.

“Yes,” the man named Ignis replied dryly, adjusting the wrist strap of his leather gloves before settling his heavy emerald gaze back onto you. “You’ve just unwittingly assisted in the kidnapping of the royal Crown Prince.”

——-

“Honestly, I expected it from the two of you..” You sat on the couch along with Prince Noctis and Prompto, cradling your drink in your hand as Ignis paced in front of the three of you, brows knit together in a scowl. “But to drag in another civilian? What on Eos were you thinking? No— never mind, forget I asked.”

“Aw, come Iggy,” Gladio called out from his seat at Prompto’s makeshift dinner table, “It’s not like she was gonna really beat your head in with that broom, were you, sugar?” You blushed furiously at the nickname, hands fisting in your lap as you tugged at the hem of your sweater. Less than three hours ago, you were on your way to hang out with Prompto. So how did you end up accidentally kidnapping the Crown Prince of Lucis and getting interrogated by his shield and advisor? It was all too much.

“I thought you guys were loan sharks and you were gonna hurt Prompto and Noct Ga—I mean Prince Noctis,” you mumbled quietly. Ignis stilled, frowning slightly as he looked down on your subdued form on the couch. You’d raised your hand against him with the intention to attack and though you faltered at the last moment, it’d been enough to fill you with dread.

“Cute and gutsy,” Gladio interjected, leaning his arm against the tabletop with a wide grin on his face. “I like it.” 

Despite the shame displayed so blatantly on your face, you had to admit it was somewhat exhilarating to be complemented by the shield. Anything seemed like an improvement compared to getting scolded by prince’s uptight advisor.

“Oh, and I suppose you find this funny, do you?” Ignis scoffed, incredulous that he was the only person who saw something wrong with how today went down. “The Crown Prince of Lucis goes missing for a day and we’ve to spend the afternoon searching for him, only to find that we’ve been branded as mere ‘loan sharks,’ as these two would have it.”

Gladio shrugged, offering you a small sympathetic smile before leaning back into his seat to brush his hands up against his face.

“C’mon, Specs, we said we were sorry,” Noctis groaned from his seat. “And Y/N didn’t even know I’m the prince and it’s not like anything bad happened, so could be just drop it already?”

“...Very well,” Ignis sighed. Your ears perked up at the sound, grateful that the ordeal was finally over. Reaching into his inner breast pocket of his suit jacket, Ignis produced a golden pocket watch. You watched with interest as his gloved finger pressed on the spring loaded button, popping open the cap to check the time. You had to admit he was extraordinarily handsome and practically dripping with elegance; it was like looking into a painting of an older time. “It’s getting late,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone. “If I head to the market now, I can still get some ingredients to prepare supper.

“Actually..” Prompto chimed, bringing a hand up to scratch the side of his face. “I was kinda hoping we could do a pizza tonight…” Ignis shot him a pointed look and opened his mouth to object, but was cut off by Noctis. “Yeah, pizza sounds pretty bomb right now. You down, Y/N?”

You nodded slightly; it had been hours since your last meal and the alcohol was not doing your stomach any favors as it intermixed with your rising stomach acids. As curious as you were to try something made by the advisor, you didn’t think you could hold out much longer. 

The thin hairs on the back of your neck bristled slightly when Ignis turned to sweep his judging gaze on you. You brought the cup to your lips and drank deeply, averting your eyes from his. Ignis sighed in response.

“Should any issues arise due to your less than _spectacular_ diet, I’ll not be to blame.”

Next to you, Prompto cheered, jumping to his feet to give Noctis a high five. 

——

When Ignis turned his back to dial in a delivery order for pizza, you excused yourself to the kitchen to refill your drink.“Prompto,” you called through your teeth in what you hoped was a semi-decent smile, “could you come with me to the kitchen real quick..?”

Prompto, sensing your anxiety, smiled brightly and pushed himself off of the couch. Clapping an arm around you, he squeezed your shoulder a bit before whisking you off to the sanctity of his kitchen. Ignis frowned slightly as he watched your figures stumble around the corner into the kitchen, but made no comment. When you were sure the two of you were out of sight, you turned to Prompto pouting.

“What the heck was that, man! You didn’t tell me you were friends with royalty! I almost swung your dirty broom at the prince’s advisor for Shiva’s sake! I could’ve gotten arrested!” You whispered loudly as you ducked behind the counter clutter. You peeked over into the living room. Ignis was talking to Gladio, arms crossed as he mentioned to the kitchen while Noctis lazily swiped at his phone screen. Were they discussing you?

“Heheh, sorry about that,” Prompto sputtered as he tugged lightly on one of the golden locks framing his face. “I didn’t know how you’d react. And the loan shark thing was my bad and they’re not gonna arrest you.. probably… but at least you finally get to meet them now!”

_Yes, yes, I finally get to meet Prompto’s other friends, all of whom are very attractive in their own way, but they are literally three of the most sought out men in your generation. Trying to get you to simply co-exist near them would be downright outrageous. As if a commoner like you stood any chance to—_

“Wait,” you muttered, turning to face Prompto slowly. He backed up a bit, wary of the semi-crazed look in your eye. “You’re not royalty too, are you..?” 

His face scrunched up and for a moment, you were absolutely terrified that you might’ve stepped on a landmine. But the howling laughter he let out moments later nipped those worries in the bud immediately. “Puh-LEASE, Y/N. I’m just a plebe, just like you! Plebe squad for life, dude!” He held a fist to for you to bump, but you left him hanging. 

Prompto sighed, smiling as he took in your pouting disposition. He placed both hands on each of your shoulders, shaking them slightly for reassurance. “You’ll be fine. I’m sure they’ll love you as much as I do. So don’t worry about it, ok?” 

You sighed as you your hand on Prompto’s as it rested on your shoulders. “You’re right. I am pretty freaking cool, aren’t I?” 

Before the pizza deliverer knocked, Ignis was already at the door, wallet in hand as he pulled open the door to greet the startled worker. You leaned back in your seat to take a peek at his silhouette, admiring the length of his long legs and how his suit complimented his intellectual image. You left your seat and crept up to his side to offer assistance but was nearly taken out by a corner of a pizza box as he turned around. 

“Heavens, are you alright, miss Y/N?” he asked, shuffling the boxes of pizzas to one hand while reaching out another to assess for any potential injuries. “I’m fine..!” you yelped, blushing slightly as he swept his gaze over your face. “I was gonna ask if you needed help carrying those, but it looks like you got it..” 

Ignis blinked and settled into a gracious smile, making your heartstrings flutter at the sight. Astrals, the man was beautiful. “Thank you for the offer, though I am quite alright. I do believe we’ll be needing some plates if you’re still offering your assistance..?” You nodded your head eagerly, bounding off to the kitchen to grab the plates. 

Prompto cheered, jumping from his seat to place an arm on Ignis’s shoulder as Ignis placed the pizza boxes onto the coffee table. Ignis sent him a withering look causing the shorter blond to shrink back slightly with a nervous smile. 

“Sure smells good,” Gladio said. 

“You’re telling me, I’m starving,” Noctis jumped from his seat to stand on the other side of Ignis. He reached out a hand to grab a slice, but was promptly swatted away with a light hand. Noctis recoiled at the touch, eyes narrowing as he glared at his advisor. Ignis paid him no mind as he unstacked the boxes,“Well, you would have had something to eat, had you not run away like you did,” Ignis chided. 

You returned from the kitchen with a stack of paper plates in hand, passing them out to Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and finally Ignis, who accepted with slight inclination of his head. You didn’t know it then, but a sudden urge to be on the receiving end of Ignis’s approval was born. 

‘So uh, Y/N right?” Gladio said, leaning back in his seat. You looked up from your seat on the floor, slice of pizza hanging from your mouth.“You goin’ to school or something? How’d you get tangled up with this half pint over here?” Prompto snapped his head towards Gladio, glaring. The alcohol bloomed nicely across his face, making a dreamy combination with his soft freckles and cornflower blue eyes. 

_ _Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?_ _

__It means you’re short, duh_._

_ _Y-you…!! You’re only three inches taller than me, Noct!!_ _

_ _Yeah, well, you don’t need to be tall if you’re a king!!_ _

You brought a napkin to your mouth, wiping the oil from your lips as you chewed, “I’m currently at SomU. I met Prom in electives class earlier this year. We’ve been tight ever since.” Prompto grinned from his place against the floor, having overheard his name as he struggled feebly against Noctis’s grip. 

“I see,” Ignis continued, dusting his fingertips free from crumbs. “If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you and Prompto been dating? We’ve heard things about you for some time now, but this is the first time we’re meeting you.” 

You sputtered on your drink. “No..!! We’re not dating, we’re just friends!!” 

Ignis raised an eyebrow at your reaction, expression unreadable. “Ah, with your intimacy and that proclamation in the kitchen earlier I had assumed…. I misunderstood. My apologies.” He looked away, bouncing a finger over his crossed thigh. Was he ...flustered? 

“So, that means you’re available, then?” Gladio grinned. Noctis rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. 

“Lay off, buddy! Keep your mitts off my friend, you perv!” Prompto called, swaying slightly from inebriation. He rose to his feet, stumbling as he stepped over to Gladio with a pointed finger. The larger man grinned, pulling Prompto close before placing him into a joking headlock. Prompto struggled in his grip, yelling obscenities as he struggled to get free. 

_I was just putting it out there, kid. You her bodyguard or something?_

_Hey! Hey! Not the hair, man! Iggy!! _

You laughed at their antics, relishing the warm humming coursing through your veins. They seemed close. You wondered long they've known each other. How did a kid like Prompto get involved with the prince and his posse. You’d have to ask him later. 

_——_

The rest of the party had cleared out sometime after midnight. You said your goodbyes to the group, waving from inside of Prompto’s apartment as they set off. When it was just you and Prompto, silence filled the room. “So, uh…” Prompto started, hands swinging at his sides, “What did you think of my friends…?” There was some hesitation in his eyes. Clearly your approval meant a lot to him. 

“They’re great, and it was really fun….” you worried your lower lip a bit. “Did I do okay?” 

He looked taken aback by your question and then laughed. Placing an arm on either side of your shoulders, he pulled you into a light hug. “Of course. Any guy would be crazy not to love you.” 


	2. Chapter Two

Vibrations on your tabletop snatched your attention from the monitor in front of you. The upper you took a couple of hours ago in an attempt to finish your essay was starting to wear off, and your attention wandered elsewhere.

Seeing all current efforts as moot, you sighed and turned over your phone, finding a text message from Prompto.

**Prompto:** What are u doin 4 halloween?

**You:** Hmm, I dunno, watch scary movies on TV?

**Prompto:** Forget that! Let’s go to the street fest! Noct and Gladio are coming 2!

You bit your lip thinking about the Sword and the Shield. Prompto was pushing you to hang out with the guys more lately. You didn’t know what to make of it. On one hand, it was nice, but on the other seven thousand hands, it made you nervous as heck. Not wanting to hurt your sunshine boy’s feelings, you downplayed your anxieties.

You: I don't know. It sounds like Bro-Time.

**Prompto:** It’s just Noct, really! Gladio has 2 come bc he’s his bodyguard! Stop doing hw and let’s go out!

**Prompto:** We can watch scary movies together 2 after!

You sighed deeply. He wasn’t going to let this go. Still, you thought, a night out with the boys didn’t sound too bad. It was better than whatever you were doing.

**You:** Alright, count me in :)

After hitting send, you stared at your phone until only your reflection shone off the black screen. With today being the 27th, you wondered what kind of costume you could possibly slap together.

——

You met up with the guys around 7PM. Prompto and Noctis wore matching assassins outfits, which was perfect for hiding Noct’s face, while Gladio opted to go shirtless. Didn’t that guy ever get cold?

“You’re supposed to wear a costume,” you joked to Gladio. He grinned in response, somewhat taken aback by your initiation and said “I am,” before fixing a detached collar on his neck. “I’m a Chippendale dancer.” He flexed a bit and nearby the audience, men and women alike, ogled. Noctis blanched at the brazen display of macho masculinity before turning to talk to Prompto.

“What about you, kid? What are you supposed to be?”

You thought it was obvious! Maybe..? You wore a large brown cape with a hood hanging heavily from your shoulders with yellow pom-poms fastened in your hair. Underneath, you wear a short black dress and wielded a plastic dagger. Okay, so maybe it WAS sort of a stretch, but for being completed on a last minute’s notice, you thought it looked okay in the right type of lighting..?

You held out the dagger towards Noctis, brows furrowed in an attempt to channel your inner murderous intent.

Gladio’s arms tensed across his chest when he saw you hold up the plastic knife in the low light before letting out a booming laughter. “Let me guess.” He rubbed his fingers against his chin scruff while you a once over, “A little sexy tonberry,” he grinned. Again Noctis pretended to gag.

“Just a regular tonberry…” you pouted, but Gladio’s infectious smile got you to start grinning too. Before you could think of a witty retort, you were spun around in a 180 with Prompto’s arms around your shoulder.

“Hey, hey, hey let’s take a picture, you guys!!!!” Prompto called out before sticking out his phone to take a selfie. Before you could respond, you were crushed against Gladio’s chest. “Say cheese!”

After taking a month to gather yourself and to fix your hood, you peeked at the picture on his phone as he held it up for Noctis to see. You were sandwiched between Prompto and Gladio, with Noctis on the other side of Prompto. A little uncomfortable looking, but still in the general realm of happy.

It was weird seeing yourself in photos, but Prompto had the magical ability to turn every photo he took into gold.

“Hey,” you muttered, tugging at Prompto’s robe, “Send me that picture.”

Prompto’s eyes lit up at your words. He always got excited when you took an interest in his work. “Good idea! I’ll send this to Iggy too!”

Your cheeks grew hot at the mention of the Advisor. Oh yeah, he wasn’t here. Where was he anyway? Did he not want to dress up? You snorted at the idea of Ignis dressed up in anything other than his pressed suits. He was probably at home balancing his checkbook or something. Definitely not dressed up like a sexy vampire, or a school teacher, or Astrals knows, the Infernian himself...

“Yoooo, Eos to Y/N! Let’s go!” 

A gloved hand waving frantically in your face snapped you out of your reverie. Right! You were here to play games and eat cardiac arrest inducing street eats, not fantasize about some cute guy with glasses. Sheesh.

“Hey,” you said coming up to Prompto and Noctis. “Did you guys know that there’s an Assassin’s Festival every year in Lestallum?”

Noctis’s eyes widened like saucers beneath the cover of his hood. “Are you serious!!” He exclaimed. Prompto looped an arm his shoulder as Noctis pulled up the information on his phone. 

_Are you freaking kidding me? That’s this summer!_

_No kidding! We have to go!_

You smiled inwardly at the exchange. Despite the general stigma that came along with being from outside the wall, you were happy to share whatever interesting bits of information you were about to glean from your time in outer Lucis, all the while never talking about where you were really from. 

The group of you spent the first half of the evening meandering through the street festival, going from booth to booth trying different snacks. Prompto and Noctis’s eyes lit up every time they saw a cool cosplayer and rushed up to take a photo with them, with Gladio hot on their heels. You sympathized with the big guy. With Ignis being gone, Papa Gladio took on the brunt force of watching their kids. It was kind of endearing in a way.

By 10PM, the two assassins were effectively out of commission and the lot of you returned to Prompto’s apartment for movies and booze. True to his word, Prompto agreed to watch horror movies with the exception that he got to choose which one you watched. But by the third jumpscare in, Prompto’s teeth chattering got so loud that Gladio offered to loosen them for him.

Noctis pretended to be oblivious to it all, hiding behind his phone screen, but you on several occasions, you caught Noctis side-eying the television screen, shoulders up to his ears. Eventually you were all so distracted or high strung that you opted to turn of the TV and watch Prompto and Noctis play a round of King’s Knight instead.

Within the safety of the light, you sat on the floor next Prompto, drink in hand, trying to make sense of the game in front of you. Noctis and Gladio each claimed either of Prompto’s eclectic sofas, Noctis slouched in his seat on the far end of the room while Gladio rested tree trunk legs as he turned the pages of some obscure book you’ve never heard of. 

“Whaaa-ha, Noct, you cheated!” Prompto cried, pointing an accusatory finger at the prince reclined lazily into the sofa.

“Tch, it’s not my fault you don’t know how to get good,” Noctis sneered. 

“Play me again and I’ll wipe that smug look off your face!”

“One game or five games, you’re still gonna lose, Prom, because I’m the king.”

“The king of being big-headed,” Gladio toned flatly behind his book. Sitting up from his seat on the adjacent sofa, he took a swig of beer before flashing a toothy grin. “Last I recall, Iggy laid you out pretty good and you had to eat your carrots as a penalty.”

“Wait, the crown prince doesn’t eat vegetables?!” You blurted out in disbelief as if it were the Insomnian scandal of the century. Judging by the Lucian tomato look on Noctis’s face, Gladio was the true winner here. 

“Tchh, whatever,” Noctis pouted as he tucked his phone under his arm in protest.

“Yeah, yeah! I remember that! Look, Y/N” Prompto called excitedly as he scooted over to you, “I got pictures!”

You caught the corner of one screen before it was yanked abruptly out of your hands by Noctis, who subsequently locked himself in Prompto’s bedroom, Prompto yelling obscenities in tow.

You looked over to Gladio who looked pleased with himself over the whole ordeal. Perched low in his seat, he looked a lot less menacing with a book in hand. For a brief moment, you forgot just how deadly that that man of solid muscle was, much like a coeurl before the lethal strike.

You inched closer to him, wanting to get to know the Shield of the future king.

“Soo, what’s this about the pri—, I mean Noct not eating vegetables? Is it really that bad?” Your skin buzzed. You were only a few feet from him, but you could feel the heat radiating off his hulking body. The man was like a walking furnace.

“Yep,” Gladio nestled his bookmark between the pages before closing the book with a soft thud. You watched as he ran a hand along the back of length of his scalp before resting his heady gaze. Your thumped in response. From either arousal or apprehension, you weren’t sure.

“Iggy spoils that kid too much. Always nagging and trying to find ways to sneak vegetables in his meal. I keep telling him he’s never gonna grow up if he keeps babying him like that.”

“Ignis cooks?” Your minds eye flashed back to the advisor, wondering if there was anything he couldn’t do.

“Yeah,” he scratched his beard scruff with a shrug. “He’s like the mom of the group I guess.”

“The royal advisor or the royal babysitter then?” You quipped.

Was this okay? A small part of you wondered if you were being too familiar with a guy you’d just met days ago. It didn’t help that he was shirtless and your stomach was doing weird things.

His amber gaze shifted to yours quickly, your stomach flipping in response. Your worried subsided his face cracked into a slight grin with traces of a chuckle rumbled in his chest.

“Yep, that’s our Iggy for ya. Classy, calm, and capable.”

You laughed lightly in response, the ingested alcohol making you feel boneless. You looked up from your vantage point, noticing just how handsome Gladio was from that angle.

“You know you’re not that scary up close.”

“I bet I could change your mind.”

——— 

One of the main pillars of your friendship with Prompto was your affinity for video games. Often times, you’d go over to Prompto’s apartment to fire up the latest co-op game.

“What do you think of my friends?” Prompto asked, eyes staring straight ahead at the screen. He held a gaming controller in his hand, pink tongue peeking out as he quickly tapped his fingers against the buttons, launching a series of attacks against your character.

“I dunno,” you responded dully, mashing buttons on your controller in rapid succession. Aside from the birthday party and the Halloween outing, you hadn’t had much time to interact with them. “Noct is kind of sulky, but they’re fine for the most part, I guess? 

“Well,” Prompto started, rocking in his seat. You side-eyed him, sensing this was going somewhere, “What do you think of Gladio?”

“He’s pretty cool, I guess. He’s kind of intense with the muscles and the tattoo... Why do you ask?”

“Well….” He scratched the side of his face. “He’s been kinda bugging me to ask you for your number. I think he’s interested in you.”

Your eyes bulged out of your head. Prompto saw and opening and launched a brutal combo, effectively killing your character. You grimaced as you watched the victory animations pan out. Sighing, you put down your controller, turning at the waist to face him.

“What did you tell him.”

Briefly, you imagned Gladio’s face in your mind’s eye— his smoldering amber gaze beneath thick black eyelashes, his sloping nose, that strong rugged jaw, and Astrals, those muscles that he never seemed to mind showing. Not necessarily your type per se, but he was nice to look at. You could admit that much.

“That you’re sworn to the Six for life,” he said with a shit-eating grin.

“That’s so weird!” You kicked your foot at him. He laughed as he tumbled over, trying to catch your ankle before you could kick him again. “He’s gonna think I’m some kind of weird nun with a sex fetish for the Astrals!” 

“Don’t you though?” He paused, wiggling his eyebrows for added comedic effect. He was referencing a previous vignette you wrote about a particularly steamy scene between Shiva and Ifrit. 

“Oh, Ifrit,” he moaned playfully, pressing his hands against his chest. He cracked an eye open to gauge your reaction.

“Titan’s balls, Prompto! That was one time!” Your cry fell on deaf ears. Prompto continued to roll on the floor, caressing his body lewdly, garnishing the action with various _~oohs_ and . You launched from your seat on the ground, fingers itching for the kill as you tickled him mercilessly.

_Okay, okay! I”m sorry, I give!! I won’t tell Gladio you have a HUGE hardon for Titan dick_

During the rough couple of months following the end of your last relationship, you took to writing to unleash the tumultuous feelings inside of you, focusing heavily on the Cosmogony, or the Tales of the Astrals. You admired the Archaen for his unwavering soul, the Fulgarian for his sagacious wisdom, the Glacian for her tender-heartedness, the Infernian for his raging passion, the Hydraen for her relentless tenacity, and the Draconian for his unbending will to shape the Eos in his design…

But one of the things of many things that drew your interest into the Cosmogony was the cataclysmic love story between Shiva and Ifrit and the tragic fate that befell them both as a result.

On one particularly warm night, you found yourself unable to sleep due to an insistent nagging in your loins. You trashed in your bed, effectively distenagling the sheets and covering them in a blanket of sweat. Your mind burned with images of carnal throes of passion and no amount of physical effort on your part could quell the deviancy in your mind’s eye.

...And so you took to writing. 

What started as a brief outline evolved into pages and pages of sheer vulgarity, the main focus of the story being Shiva and Ifrit themselves. You knew it would be considered sacrilegious, should any of these forbidden texts be seen by the light of day, but that only spurned your desire to write more. 

...And so you wrote until night turned to day, the birds of morning congregating outside of your window to discuss what terrible things that you’d been up to. Regardless of whether that deep aching inside of you dulled, or tides of slumber overwhelmed you, you slept heavily throughout the day, missing text after worried text from Prompto.

By the umpteenth call, Prompto broke into your apartment with the aid of a screwdriver, only to find you nestled in bed and your laptop monitor blaring for all of Eos to see. By then time you woke up, Prompto was in all essence of the term ‘mind fucked.’

The whole ordeal left you with one mentally scarred Prompto and one broken door lock, to which the former apologized sheepishly. You sighed, recognizing that it was your erratic behavior mixed with your particularly vulnerable mindset given the recent circumstances that drove Prompto to assume the worst had happened to you. Still, it sucked and your landlord was NOT happy. Luckily, Prompto offered to pay to fix it for you, to which you only accepted half, recognizing your own part in all the chaos.

… and so you set two buffers should history ever repeats itself: 1) you gave a copy of your house key to Prompto that should only be used in emergencies and 2) you configured sleep mode and password onto your laptop 

You collapsed next to Prompto on the floor in a heaving mess. He rolled over and you looked at him, not a word between you two before you both break out into laugh.

“I’m just SAYIN,” leaning on his side, head propped up to look at you, “You and the big guy might have more in common than you thought. I’ve looked at some of those books that he’s always carrying around and whew…..woof. You might be giving him a run for your money with those dirty thoughts of yours.”

You pouted as you mulled it over in your head. Gladio seemed like a nice enough guy, if nothing short of a total meathead. Even if he wasn’t your exactly your type per se, you still found him easy to be around, more so than Noct or Ignis. (He was also nice to look at too with that jacket leaving little to the imagination, but that's besides the point). He was Prompto’s friend, his good friend, and if you wanted to continue to be a part of each other’s lives, it wouldn’t hurt to forge additional friendships.

“Fine, you can give him my number, but you tell that walking Catoblepas jerky stick that I’m NOT interested.”

———

Your phone buzzed noisily in your hand. The previous screen you had been looking at had been pushed away, replaced by an unfamiliar phone number.

_Swipe to answer_

You frowned at your phone as you held it in your hand, mentally scrolling down the list of who it could possibly be. The area code was Insomnian, but aside from that, you were drawing blanks. Since the aftermath of your break up, you had a strict policy of not answering phone calls or text messages from unrecognized phone numbers. It was too risky.

The call screen vanished, leaving a bright red banner at the top of your display: _One missed call from…. _

You put your phone back onto the table. For all you know, it could be a spam caller. Aside from Prompto and the management at your workplace, you had no real contacts in the city, leaving the actual amount of people with a reason to call you close to none. 

Moments later, you received a notification for a text message from the same number. You slowly swiped on it, hoping it to be a transcribed voicemail, or some indication of a wrong number. 

**???:** Hey

You frowned again, your lucky stars failing you. _It looks like they’re typing another message though…_ you thought as you watched the ellipses dance in rhythmic fashion. And so you waited for their next message. 

**???:** This is Y/N, right?  
**???:** Prompto gave me your phone number. It’s Gladio.

_Oh. Gladio._

You released a shaky breath of relief; thanking the Astrals that it was Gladio of all people. You placed your phone on your lap and flexed your fingers, opening and closing them tightly. In the time that you waited for a second message, you squeezed them into a painfully tight fist until they had turned white; it was the only way you could cope with the suspense. Picking up your phone, you typed a casual response.

**You:** Oh hey, sorry. I don’t answer messages from people I don’t know. What’s up?

_Innocuous enough, right?_

As you waited for him to type a response, you pulled up the display to add him to your contacts lists. _But what to label him as…?_

Your small game of giving contact nicknames started with Prompto, whom you lovingly named as _Chocobutt_ in your contacts list, due to his larger than life hair that resembled the hind tail feathers of a golden chocobo. You reasoned that if someone were to steal your phone and somehow get through your lock screen, you would want to at least try and protect your contacts. _Not that Chocobutt isn’t a dead giveaway…_

_Beef… Cake.._

__

__

You saved the contact just as the next message came in and snorted at the thought. 

**Gladio:** I need some help with some errands. Do ya think you can help me out? 

You mulled the idea over in your mind, wondering what kind of help that Gladio would need that would involve _you_ of all people. Hopefully it wasn’t some convoluted scheme to get into your pants, you thought. Still, you decided to hear him out. 

**You:** Sure. Where do you want to meet?

****

****

**Gladio:** Send me your address. I’ll pick you up.

** **** **

****

****

If you had any reservations about meeting him, now would be the time to bring them up, you thought warily. Aside from meeting him, you’ve only met him once, which was not nearly enough time to get a reading on a person. Were you even ready to meet him one on one? 

_But I’m supposed to be getting to know them… for Prompto’s sake.. He didn't have to introduce me to them._

****

You entered your address with a sigh, hoping that you wouldn’t come to regret this decision. You watched as the message status changed from _Delivered_ to _Read_, followed by the typing animation. 

**Gladio:** Tks, I’ll be at your place in 20. 

****

And with that, you left your bed to get ready.

** **** **

** **** **

After Gladio picked you up, you were surprised to find that he took you to a nearby shopping center. Not one you’ve ever been to though; this one seemed to be a little more high end than what you were used to. 

“I thought we were running errands?” You asked as Gladio put the car in park. Your hands reached to unbuckle your seatbelt instinctively, going through the motions as you exited the car. “Why are we at the mall?” You watched as Gladio’s head popped up on the other side— it amazed you that such a large man was able to even fit in a car in the first place. 

“Kid sister’s birthday is coming up,” he said, motioning for you to follow. You skittered you to his side, trying to match your pace with his long and confident strides. “She’s around your age, and I don’t really know what the kids are into these days, so I need help picking up a gift. I’d ask Prom or Noct, but something tells me they wouldn’t be much help.” 

“What’s she like?” You asked, looking up to him. You couldn’t imagine what his younger sister was like. Was she also buff? In the end, you just pictured a shorter, beadless Gladio in a skirt. _Weird…_. 

“Mmm, high school,” he said, bringing a hand to rub his chin. His stride shortened to a casual swagger, which you were thankful for. “Short, kinda like you,” he added with a cocky grin. You shot him a look, to which he laughed heartily at. “She’s pretty cheerful...I dunno, she likes cute things I guess, still watches things like cartoons.” 

You slowed to a stop, something in a window display case catching your eye. 

“Oh, what about that!” You exclaimed, pulling Gladio’s large hand towards a store. You ran up to a shelf and pointing to a large moogle doll on the top rack. Gladio extended his arm over you, easily grabbing the doll by the side. 

“This thing?” He questioned, inspecting it every which way as if it were from another star. _He really is hopeless…_

“Yeah! It’s pretty cute,” you said confidently. While you no longer watched cartoons, you still liked to buy things like stationary featuring characters like Moogles or Chocobos. “Moogles are pretty popular cartoon characters, and they’re supposed to be good for protection too. Not a bad present from a big brother, I think.” 

“I’ll take your word on it,” he said as if not fully convinced. He turned to an employee kneeled on the floor they stocked the lower shelves. “Excuse me,” he announced, holding the doll raised in his hand, “I’d like to check this out.” 

“Yes, of course,” the employee replied, gathering themselves from the floor. They extended a hand towards the back end of the room, “I’ll ring you up at the front counter.” 

The two of you followed the worker through the store, you turning your head occasionally to inspect something that caught your eye. Once you reached the counter, Gladio placed the doll down and reached into his pocket to grab his wallet. 

After sliding the card, the employee handed it back with both hands. 

“Shall I wrap this for your girlfriend?” They said with a perfectly polite smile. 

You coughed suddenly, looking from the employee to Gladio to bail you out. “I’m not—” you started, but Gladio silenced you by placing an arm around your shoulder, crushing you against his frame. “Yes, please,” he replied looking down at you with a shit eating grin. The employee chuckled lightly, professionally wrapping the doll in a cellophane bag topped with a scalloped pink ribbon. 

They handed you the package, which you hesitantly accepted with a pout, shooting daggers at Gladio all the while. 

After exiting the store, the two of you stopped by a cafe to grab drinks. You got a hot cup of Ebony, while Gladio got a cup of tea, not being a coffee man himself. 

“Damn, stuffed animals are expensive,” he said as he inspected the doll through the cellophane as it crinkled loudly beneath his fingers. You looked up from your cup, savoring the depth of flavor on your tongue. “If this doesn’t work, I’m gonna come lookin’ for you.” 

“Well… you know where to find me,” you quipped back. 

He chuckled, lifting his own cup to his lips. You watched him, amused at how delicate he was with the cup. It was polarizing effect to see a giant of a man like Gladio holding such a fragile thing in his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“Can I ask you a question?” You asked, placing your cup back against the saucer. Gladio cocked a brow, amber eyes flicking to yours. 

“You sure you want that to be your question? 

“Fair,” you replied, blushing slightly under the intensity of his gaze. Still, you pushed on, eyes flicking to the black ink peeking from under the lapels of his lapels of his leather jacket. “What’s with the eagle tattoo?"

“This?” He said pointing to the bird beak below his left collar bone. He pulled off his jacket and for a second, you were worried he’d also pull off the black undershirt as well. “It’s an Amicitia thing. Whenever a male from the Amicitia line becomes a shield for the Crown, they get the tattoo. My old man has one too.” 

“Your turn.” 

Your eyes flicked from the tattoo scaling down the length of his forearms back to his face. You lift the mug back to your lips, taking a deep drink as you anticipated his questions. 

“What’s with the ‘I-don’t-answer-calls-from-strangers,’ thing? You got a story on that?” 

“Oh...yeah..” You shrank back in your seat, placing your cup onto the saucer. You weren’t sure of what to say, or how much would be _too_ much on first one on one hangout. Despite the time you’ve spent separating yourself from the issue, you didn’t know if you had it in you to talk about it again. 

Gladio, sensing your hesitancy to respond, nudged your leg with his foot under the table. You looked up, slightly shaken. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. You can just go on a date with me instead,” he added with a wink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't edit this as much as I'd like to, so hopefully will get around to that in the future.
> 
> Is there beef in this universe? I've been thinking of Garula meat as the general substitute. There are cats, so maybe there is beef too.
> 
> Also interesting note: Did not find birth dates for either Iris or Clarus, but decided to go with Iris since she comes back late on in the story.


	3. Chapter Three

Post class, you mentally ran through a list of things you needed to do. Firstly, that you needed to access the city library at the Citadel, and to do that, you needed to get on the subway at near the campus. Once you were at the library, you needed to get to work. Finals were coming up and you needed additional resources for your argumentative paper on the book of Cosmogony. It was going to be a long day.

After exiting the subway, you made your way over to the Citadel library located in the annex part of the main building. Once there, you flashed your ID to the librarian, which granted you temporary access some of the supplementary rooms. After finding some books, you set up a station in the corner of the room, pulling out your notes and laptop. Taking the metal tin from the small pocket lining the inside of the bag, you took out a small cream colored pill and placed it on the tip of your tongue before throwing your head back to swallow. 

_Time to get to work._

\----

A tap on your shoulder woke you up from your dreamless slumber, the librarian signaling that it was 15 past closing time. You apologized sheepishly as you peeled off the study leaflet off the side of your face. On your monitor screen, there was what seemed to be a never ending stream of aaaaaaaaaa…..

You frowned. You must have held your hand on a key during your rest. You packed up your belongings and apologized again to the stern librarian as she waited for you to exit.

Your phone read 8:27 PM, which meant you had been at the library for hour nearly seven hours, enough time for uppers in your system to wear off. You stretched your arms and shoulders with a heavy yawn, feeling you laptop and booklets sliding up your back before coming back down again.

A car slowing to your right caught your attention. It was Ignis. He exited the car and met you on the sidewalk.

“Y/N, are you alright? Why are you walking alone at night?” The corners of his lips were turned down in a soft frown. 

You blushed, feeling silly for being chastised, especially by the object of your affections.

“O-oh, I’m okay,” you started. “I just finished studying at the library, so I’m walking home now. Why are you here?”

Ignis’s frown lines deepened, his brows coming together in a sight knot. “I had just finished a late evening at the office and was on my way home when noticed you walking alone, albeit somewhat distracted. Apologies, but did you say you were going to walk home?”

Your cheeks flushed. So he stopped his car because he saw you...

“Yeah, it’s not too far though. It’s a short walk.” You lied. In fact, it would take at least 45 minutes to walk home. Maybe even longer at the pace you were going. But still, you had already walked past the train station in your sleepy daze. You couldn’t let him know that though. You had to carry out this lie.

As if reading your thoughts, Ignis stopped you “If memory serves correct, you live by Prompto, do you not? I recall him mentioning it in passing.”

You looked at him wide-eyed as he called your bluff. 

“Please, allow me to give you a ride home. It would not do well for a young woman to be walking alone at night.”

You pouted at that. “I’m not a child, Ignis. I can get home safely on my own,” you grumbled. 

“I don’t doubt that. Rather, I doubt the people around you to remain honorable should the opportunity to strike presents itself.”

Ignis sighed, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Look, if not for your own safety, then please do so for my sake of my nerves. Heaven knows our mutual friends wouldn't forgive me should I let something befall you.”

“Fine, but I owe you, ok?”

Ignis walked you to the passenger’s side of his car, closing the door shut after you stepped in.

Ignis’s car smelled good— a mixture of leather, Ebony, and his cologne. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as you savored the air flowing through you.

“So, you said you were at the Citadel library studying. What do you study?” Both of his hands were on the wheel, eyes never leaving the road.

Before you could answer, a low groan twisted from your stomach. Your hands flew to your stomach, eyes bulging in shock. Abating your breath, you dared to peek up at Ignis from the corner of your eyes.

His left hand masked his mouth, but you caught the faintest traces of mirth in his eyes.

“Feeling a bit peckish, are we?” He said with a low chuckle. 

A million thoughts flew threw your mind, but you could not for the life of you come up with a single coherent response. You opted to nod instead, keeping your head hanging low.

“It’s alright,” he said, briefly placing his gloved palm on the back of yours. “I also have not had dinner yet. I’ve a mind for some Ebony myself.”

He hummed lightly as he took the next left back towards the capital.

The two of you stopped at a cafe in the inner city that you had never seen before. A classy place with lilting music playing quietly in the background. The mahogany surface of the tables and wall interior basked warmly in the low lighting. Ignis made his way directly for the counter, with you following closely behind. You wondered if he came here often.

He drummed his fingers lightly on his chin as he considered the menu. “I think I’ll have the breaded cutlet sandwich. Anything caught your fancy?”

You hadn’t even looked at the menu yet, you were too busy looking at how the light dance off the side of his face. “Oh..! Um, I’ll get the garula salad.”

“Sounds like a capital idea. Excuse me, miss?” He called over to the cashiers. They completely fawned over him, hearts worn on their sleeves. You twisted the hem of your shirt while he ordered.

“Y/N, what’ll you be having to drink?” Ignis called out. You froze when you saw him reach into his jacket to pull out his wallet. _Oh no, you don’t..!_

You skittered up to him before shifting your weight to the side and bumping him out of the way to pay. You caught him off guard, but he regained his footing completely. Before he could ask you whatever the hell that was you blurted “Just water please,” and handed them your card. The cashier looked at you, then to Ignis, and back to you again. You pretended not to notice as you signed the receipt. She returned your card and gave you a table marker before turning to help the next customer.

“You didn’t have to pay, Y/N,” Ignis said as you two walked to find a table. You plopped the marker on the table before sinking in your seat.

“It’s fine,” you blushed. _I can’t believe I just booty bumped Ignis freakin Scientia, advisor to the king, over some garula salad. Ramuh, strike me now! “You picked me up, remember?_ So consider this just me paying you back.”

He regarded your face thoughtfully, unaware of hysteric semantics raging on the forefront of your mind.

“Well then, if that’s the case, I graciously accept your offer. Thank you, Y/N.”

The following moments were passed awkward silence as you waited for your food to arrive.

“Sooo, how old are you?” You asked, desperate from any sort of relief from the heavy tension. Ignis quirked a brow at your sudden question.

“How old do you think I am?” He replied as he straightened himself in his seat. The servers brought out your dishes and you thanked them quietly in response before returning your gaze to the advisor. Fork in hand, you mindlessly moved the greens around your plate as you gave him a once over.

“Hmm,” you started as you stacked a couple of pieces of lettuce, followed by a slice of meat, “well... you’re old enough to be out of school and you seem well put together, but not married yet... I’d have to guess somewhere between 25-28?”

Ignis chuckled as he unfolded the napkin cloth in front of him and placed it on his lap. “And how would you know if I were married or not?” He quipped back. He shifted his gaze to yours, eyes sparkling with mirth.

You may have Moogle’d him the first time you met. And Gladio. And Noctis. And Prompto, just to be sure. In your mind, it was a completely normal response. But still, you couldn’t tell him that.

“Ah-ha.. well if you DID get married, Insomnia Insider would have been all over it now. You’re pretty famous, dude.” Did you just call Ignis Scientia dude? Cheese and crackers, _Y/N, get it together!_

Seemingly satisfied with your answer, he loosed the fingertips of his glove, pulling one off and then the other. Your eyes were briefly transfixed on the newly exposed skin, before looking back to him,“You flatter me, but alas, I am only 22 years of age. I’ll be turning 23 once February rolls around.”

“Are you serious?? You’re only TWO years older than me? But you’re so…. YOU, I thought you must have been at least….” 

Oh shit. Backpedal, back pedal, backpedal! You shoved your fork quickly into your mouth in order to silence yourself before you said anything else stupid, but that was for naught. The juiciness of the garula cut exploded in your mouth and you let out a tiny moan escape as you sunk your teeth into the flank slice.

Ignis’s froze, watching the pink of your tongue peek out to lick a dribble of sauce on the corner of your mouth. His hand twitched under the table, unbeknownst to you as he suppressed the urge to wipe it clean for you. 

Your eyes snapped shut, only just realizing your faux pas. 

“I mean, this is SO good, here, try some!” You blurted nervously as you pushed your plate towards him. With the amount of back to back social blunders you committed, it was a miracle he hadn’t stormed out by now. You hid your face behind your hair, mentally cursing yourself to Nilfheim and back. He reached out his fork, stacking the greens and finally a cut of meat. He chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. 

“You’re right, is quite good. Excuse me for a moment.”

_This is it, he’s running away! Great job, Y/N!_

When you finally looked up, you saw that he was just finishing scribbling something in a leather bound notebook. He paused for a moment while pondered about something and then scribbled one last note before pocketing the pen and book in his inner breast pocket.

Ignis handed you your plate back and motioned for you to eat. You nodded, grateful for any opportunity to keep your mouth shut. Save for small comments about the food you ate the remainder of your meal in silence.

——

As the two of you approached your apartment, Ignis expertly pulled into the curb before hopping out to circle the car and open your door for you. You gave him a small thanks as you exited the car. His fingers remained on yours for just a fraction of a second longer before slowly releasing it. 

“Ah, before I forget,” he said as he walked you to the apartment entrance, “Let us exchange numbers. Should you find yourself in a situation where you must walk home at night, please give me a call. I’d be more than happy to pick you up.”

Your heart warmed at the thought. So you didn’t scare him away then. A nagging voice in the back of your mind told you to invite him in, but you steeled against, instead opting to hang him your phone. With a few succinct taps, he handed your phone back to you. You shakily took it back and hit the dial button. You hung up before he could answer.

“There,” you smiled. “Now you have my number too. Thank you, Ignis.”

He opened his mouth as if to say something. Instead, he returned your smile and said “Goodnight, Y/N.”

When you reached the sanctity of your apartment, you closed the door behind you and leaned into it, imagining him walking away, back into his car before driving into the night.

As you removed your footwear and placed them on your shoe rack, you were faced with a sudden realization.

You didn’t tell him where your apartment was.

\-----

With the conclusion of finals in early December, you were faced with one hurdle of the closing year.

Presents.

Having severing your connections before moving to Insomnia from a small in Leide, you didn’t have many reasons to give out presents for the holidays. Likewise, you didn’t have many opportunities to receive them either. This year with the arrival of new friends, you were hoping to change that.

With the exception of Prompto, you hadn’t spent enough time with the Royal Retinue to truly know what they would’ve liked. That aside, you surmised that if there WAS something they wanted, they could’ve easily purchased it themselves being literal royalty and all. You were once again faced with the fact that you simply belonged to another world— the world of commoners. With that in mind, you had something to offer that money couldn’t buy: kitschy handmade goods.

Pressing your forehead against your trusty sewing machine repeatedly, you willed the spirit of creativity to come flowing into your head. 

Nothing.

_Welp, where creativity fails, Moogle search succeeds!_

After spending what seemed like hours scrolling through various pages of tutorials and writing down countless ideas, only to cross them out again, you settled into a game plan. Feeling satisfied, you grabbed your bag and headed to the craft store.

Having purchased your supplies, you returned home to begin your projects. Several hours and a few pin-pricked fingers later and you were done. Almost. You placed them on the side, anticipating your plan.

This year, Christmas fell on a Sunday. Being Thursday, it was too late to hand them out now, so you had just tomorrow and Saturday to hand them out, surmising you wouldn’t see them at all on the day of.

Feeling satisfied and somewhat stiff from hours hunching over your sewing machine, you decided that it was a good place to stop for the night and get some sleep.

\----

Prompto pulled you in a tight hug when you gave him your present, before launching a sputtering into a string of apologies for not having one ready for you (yet) and promises of something good. The thought of receiving anything filled your chest with something warm and intangible, but inarguably good.

“I’m looking forward to it!” You grinned before heading on your way to the Citadel. You had three more gifts to deliver before the day was over. Hopefully they wouldn’t be too hard to track down.

Deciding Gladio was the easiest of the remaining three to approach, you pulled out your phone.

**You:** Hey, I’m at the Citadel.

**You:** Where are you?

No immediate response.

You toyed with your lower lip as you the twin towers of the Citadel loomed over you. You hoped he would answer soon, otherwise you were stuck. The glaives stationed in the entrance hall eyed you as you lingered at the front waiting for a response. 

Your phone buzzed in your hand. You brought the screen to your face, internally begging for Gladio. As luck would have it, it was him.

**Gladio:** Training with his royal scrawniness.

**Gladio:** Why? You interested in a pounding ;-) ?

You snorted at his response, before you remembered where you were and brought a hand to cover your mouth.

You: As if, your royal meatiness. I’m at the front entrance. Got a package for you, big guy ;-)

_Read._

Three dots appeared on screen before stopping and reappearing again. This happened a couple of times and you rolled your eyes of the thought of him trying to formulate a lewd but witty response. Looks like he was shooting blanks.

“Uncle, I believe I’ve already my stance on the issue clear...”

Your head turned on its own accord upon recognizing that high Lucian accent. 

Ignis appeared from a connected hallway. He stood next to an elderly gentlemen who wore an austere mask, not once removing his eyes from the path in front of him. 

“I’ve already rejected her advances; I don’t expect that she’ll be happy with the decision, but nevertheless, I must insist...” His brows were knotted in frustration._ Huh.. It looks like they’re having some sort of argument..._

You found yourself rising from your seat, your legs acting on their own accord.

“This is neither the time or the place to discuss this, Ignis. Do take care to remember that, hm? You never know who is listening.” The elder removed his eyes from their fixed place in front of him and met Ignis’s with a sharp gaze. Ignis straightened his posture. 

“My apologies, uncle. I merely hoped that—”

“Ignis!” you called out. Before you knew it, you were standing in front of them.

Ignis blinked, snapping out of trance and looking at you like you were some sort of two-headed chocobo.  
“Y/N? What are you doing here?”

What WERE you doing here? Your stupid sahagin brain turned on auto-pilot and somehow you ended up as an unvited guest in what appeared to be a very serious conversation.

“Oh, um.. I came to see Gladio, but I have something for you too.” 

Ignis cocked his brow as you dug through your bag searching for his present.

“I made it myself, so you can’t laugh, ok?” 

You placed his gift in his hands, fingers sparking as they brushed against the gloved underside of his palm. 

“I—” Ignis paused, staring at the small parcel in his hands before searching your face. His gift was tucked neatly in a cloth drawstring bag (green like his eyes, but you couldn’t go telling him that). “My sincerest apologies..” His gaze softened before meeting yours “but I haven’t prepared anything in return for you.”

You shrugged at his response. 

“You didn’t have to.”

Still, something in Ignis’s disposition made you feel guilty. Lonely, even.

Ignis’s uncle, forgotten to the side, cleared his throat. You were suddenly aware that you were in fact in a busy hallway, and his uncle had watched your entire conversation transpire.

“Ignis, aren’t you forgetting to introduce me to this lovely companion of yours?”

The lightest shade of pink dusted the peaks of Ignis’s cheekbones. 

“Apologies for my rudeness, uncle. This is Y/N,” he said as-a-matter-of-factly, holding a hand to your person.

“She is..” Ignis broke eye contact with his uncle briefly to look at you, seemingly undecided on what to refer to you as, “a recent... _friend_ I’ve become acquainted with through our mutual friend.”

“Prompto!” You chirped. A small part of you fixated on the term ‘friend’ that he used. You tucked that feeling away.

“Yes, thank you.” The faintest up-curvature appearing at the corner of his lips. “Prompto introduced us at a.. recent gathering of sorts with Noctis and Gladio.

“I see. Well, do give Mr. Argentum my regards. Ignis, we must be on our way. Miss Y/N,” he said, turning to face you, “it was a pleasure meeting you.” Grabbing your hand, he placed the slightest kiss on the surface before nodding his head. “Come along, Ignis. We mustn’t tarry.”

Ignis shot you one last glance, nodding to your small wave before following his uncle.

_Oh, shoot._

“Ignis!” You called out to him before he disappeared into another hallway. He turned on his heel to face you, or what he could see left of you floating in the crowd. “You can’t open it until Christmas, ok!” 

Ignis opened his mouth slightly, but then waved his hand again before continuing on.

You stood there slightly reeling at the exchange. It left a warm feeling blooming in your chest. Remembering why you were here, you clicked on your phone screen. You had a missed call and text from Gladio.

**Gladio:** Don’t move. I’ll come and get you.

The last message from him was nearly 15 minutes ago. You looked around for any sign of his hulking mass. As if sensing your intentions, he snuck up quietly behind you.

“Hey.”

You nearly jumped out your skin as you fell backwards, bumping your head against his chest. He grinned down at you, like a predator closing in on its prey.

“Easy, sugar. I don’t bite,” he said placing a large hand on either of your shoulders, steadying you. “Unless you want me to,” He added with a wolfish grin

Once you regained your composure, you shoved him off. Or well, tried to. He laughed deeply at your efforts drawing the attention of passersby. Looking around, you noticed that he came alone. 

“Where’s Noct?”

Gladio cocked his head back before feigning a hurt expression. “And here I thought you came all the way down here to see me,” He pouted, a glint of mirth in his eyes.

You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t stop yourself from smirking. “Anyways,” you emphasized while digging for the remaining presents from your bag.

“This one’s for you,” you motioned to the red bag in one hand, “and this one is for Noct,” looking at the blue one other in the other hand. “You can’t open them until Christmas, ok?”

Gladio crossed his arms in front of his chest and laughed.

“Thanks, kid. That’s sweet of you. I’ll make sure to pass this along to the whiny prince and let him know who sent it.”

“Thanks, Gladio.”

And so you walked home, empty handed, but a lot of feelings to unpack. It was nice.

On Sunday morning, you woke up to a slew of messages (mostly) from Prompto, Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis, and then finally a group chat including all three of them.

**Prompto:** Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, this is so CUTE!!! Is this a little me??

**Prompto:** I luv u forever, I’m gonna hug u so hard when I see u next time!!!!

**Prompto:** Tytytytytytyyt! Merry christmas, Y/N!!!!!

**Prompto:** [Attached selfie]

\----

**Noctis:** I got your present from gladio. Thanks

**Noctis:** Happy holidays

**Noctis:** The cookies are good

\---

**Gladio:** There wasn’t enough of me to go around so you had to make another one? Thanks babe x

\----

**Ignis:** Good morning, I hope you’re enjoying your Christmas. I’ve just opened your gift. Thank you. it’s quite spot on if I say so myself.

**Ignis:**The cookies were excellent, by the way. 

\----

**Group Chat (4): Chocobutt, Prince Sulky, Beef Cake, Ignis**

**Prompto:** Merry Christmas, u guyz!!!!!

**Prompto:** Look what Y/N made for me!!! Isn’t it so cute??!?!

**Prompto:** [Selfie]

**Gladio:** You got one too? Man, @Y/N, and here I thought I was special

**Gladio:** [Selfie]

**Prompto:** LOLOLOL it looks just like u!!

**Noctis:** [Selfie]

**Ignis:** It would seem that we’ve all received a themed gift. 

**Ignis:** [Selfie]

**Ignis:** Thank you again, Y/N. These are quite lovely.

**Prompto:** But what are they?

**Noctis:** It’s a doll, duh

**Noctis:** Thanks again Y/N

**Prompto:** But then why is there a hole at the bottom?!!??!

**Prompto:** [Picture]

**Ignis:** It would appear that these are finger puppets, or some other form of decoration.

**Ignis:** [Picture]

Your plan for kitschy Christmas presents was a hard success. The rest of the chat continued to with several pictures from the guys positioning their puppets with various backgrounds. It looks like they all had something planned for today.

You sat in your bed, blanket wrapped around your body as you scrolled through them, smiling at their expressions. Your hours sewing into the night made your friends happy. But if that was the case, then why did you feel so sad?


	4. Chapter Four

With the fall semester come and gone, you spent the majority of your newly found free time at your part-time job as a barista, much to your dismay. Part of not having a partner or curricular commitments Your job at the cafe was by no means glamorous— there were constant spills on your apron, entitled customers belittling you for every minor transgression regardless of whether it was your fault or not, co-workers flaking at the last minute, all on top of the unpredictable rush that came along with the business territory. You often found yourself holding your breath in the midst of chaos, only to get a throbbing headache once you came down from your mania induced high. As cumbersome as it was though, it paid the bills and that was reason enough to keep you coming back.

Your were far enough from the school campus so that you weren’t constantly bombarded by the faces of your peers, but also close enough to the city private sector so you were almost guaranteed decent tips if the gods were feeling gracious. Occasionally, you'd recognize a face that you saw on campus _ somewhere_, but unless they initiated some sort of conversation, you opted to fade into woodworks to complete your job without interference. There was free caffeine, WiFi, and the means to keep a roof over your head. Not something that you’d want to do for the rest of your life though, but for now, it was ok.

You grabbed a wet towel from the sanitizing bucket, wringing it between your fingers over the sink before wiping down the countertops and in between the appliances. This was the best kind of work, you thought. Menial tasks that required little to no thinking, so you'd shift into autopilot while you let your mind wander. Today you found yourself in an introspective kind of mood, reflecting your on you recent experiences with the Noctis and friends, and what of them each meant to you.

Prompto was your best friend and your proverbial sunshine. He appeared in your life while you were at your lowest point, emotionally starved, yet trapped in a relationship that could be described as hell on earth. Your ex didn't beat you; it was his words that were covered in a false pretext of love and concern that whittled you down until you were a shell of a person, a body to hold at night, and a thing to spill seed into. Any ugly things you felt were a result of your own doing, something that could only be made better if you continued to love and respect him.

For a brief moment, the Astrals permitted your then relationship to unwittingly coincide with your blooming friendship with Prompto. It was an unspoken rule that you weren't allowed to talk to anyone else, but an overlap in classes allowed your's and Prompto's path to meet. He approached you with the intention of flirting, but was content with the promise of friendship. Despite your attempts to stave off the impending fallout with your ex, you allowed yourself to get closer to him, even if it meant at an arm's distance. What started off as to acknowledging each other's presence led to gradual conversations about the cartoon chocobos on your assignments folder, to genuinely looking forward to seeing him in class. But the peace could only last so long before everything fell to ruin.

When your ex found your text messages with Prompto, the saccharine illusion that you allowed to cloud your judgement for so long fell asunder. It didn't even matter if he went through your phone, what mattered was that you were a whore, talking to other guys while you belonged to him. Endless nights of accusations, screaming profanities, and threats ensued. And so you receded, allowing yourself to face into nothingness again in desperation for some semblance of normalcy. 

But it never came. You spent every waking moment in punishment for a crime you didn’t commit. Prompto sensed your aversion tried to reach out to you, to find out what happened, but you refused to meet his eyes, too ashamed of who you were as a person.

And like a spell, all of it vanished.

In the dead of the night, you peeled your ex’s arm off of your body and left the bed, muttering bathroom to him quietly. Tip-toeing around your shared flat, you grabbed a shirt off the floor, phone shaking in your grasp. You froze when you heard him inhale sharply, but he released his breath and turned over. Adrenaline streaming through your veins, you closed the front door quietly behind you, not once looking back. 

You kept running, you didn’t know where to, but you just _ran_. The faces of the concerned around you melt into nothingness as you ran as far as your legs could take you until you arrived at Prompto’s door in nothing save your nightwear, your ex’s shirt and your underwear.

He looked at you, dumbfounded. It had been two weeks since you dropped off the face of the star without a single word. A peek into his doorway revealed some sort of party was underway. You were intruding. You didn’t belong.

You turned to run again, but Prompto caught your hand and pulled you into his chest. All at once, the pent up emotions surged out and he let you ride out the waves of your anguish until you were spent, all the while rubbing the back of your shoulder saying, it’s okay.

Despite the heavy gaze of the onlookers packed like sardines in his apartment, he led you onto his room where he laid you against his bed. By then you’d been trained to assume he wanted you for your body, you started to take off your shirt, _his_ shirt, but he stopped you. Once the initial embarrassment wore off, you placed both hands on either side of your shoulder and told you to go to sleep, that it’d be okay in the morning. You knew it was a lie. Once the morning came, the spell would resume, and you’d have to face the consequences of your actions. But sleep overtook you and you allowed yourself to believe him just this once. 

It was only a matter of time before he found you. Rumors of the mysterious girl who followed Prompto to his bedroom spread around the halls the wildfire, how she was a filthy whore, and how dare she do that to him when he gave her all she’d ever wanted. A part of you screamed to return to him. You were ruining Prompto, destroying how others perceived him. If it bothered him, he never said so. He’d just place a hand on your shoulder and smile, saying that it would be okay. You tried to walk away several times, but he held onto your hands steadfast, telling you that you were loved and deserved to be in love, not somebody’s prisoner. 

You ended up dropping out for the semester, hiding away in Prompto’s bedroom while hoping to reassembling your life from the wreckage that was your last relationship. 

It was all thanks to Prompto that you were able to escape and rebuild your life again. You could only imagine what would have become of you had he not opened his door.

A tinkling from the doorbell pulled you out of your reverie. “Welcome~” you called out, effortlessly slipping into your pleasant customer service persona voice as you put down the cups you were mindlessly wiping down. Any remaining thoughts were squashed into box until you could de-compartmentalize later. “What can I get for you— ah!” 

You took a step back, not expecting to see someone already at the register, a young woman, maybe 15 or 16 by the looks of it. Her face was obscured by her bangs as she hovered closely over the dessert drink menu on the counter, dragging her finger along with purpose across the images as she debated on the choices.

“I’ll have this one please!” She beamed at you, her finger pressed onto the strawberry black tea drink.

You faltered, momentarily stunned by the cute energy radiating off of her tiny frame. Clearing your throat, you slipped back into your customer service role.

“One iced strawberry black tea,” you repeated pushed the digital buttons on the tablet in front of you, “did want to add any toppings or adjust the sugar level?”

Now it was her blank out. “Toppings..?” Her index finger crept to her face where it rest of her chin while she mulled it over in her head. Goodness, she was adorable.

“I’ll have it… however you recommend!” She beamed with a smile. Internally you crushed your hand to your breast, withering away at the sight.

“Ah, okay. Can I get name for the order please?” 

“Iris!” She chirped happily. 

“Alright, Iris. I’ll call you when your drink is ready.”

After she paid, you scurried away to make her drink, gears turning in your head as you formulated your game plan.

Hm.. she’s young, so she’ll probably like her drink sweet, you deliberated. But 100% is a bit much, so… maybe 75%? The boba will make it sweeter too… should I add some chopped strawberries..?

Satisfied with your plan, you prepared her drink. Peeking over the high countertops with the cold shaker in hands, you noticed her looking around with her hands clasped behind her back. When she caught your eyes, she smiled again.

_Eep!_

Wiping your hands on your apron, you called out her order. 

“Order for Iris!”

She made a beeline for the pickup counter, eyes wide as saucers as she held the drink in her hands.

“Ohh!! It’s so pretty, but um, how do I drink it?” She questioned, pointing to the seal on the cup. She turned it over, marveling at the tapioca balls swirling inside.

“Oh, here. Pick a straw.”

You held a large circular tin of straws in front of her. The slightest tip of her tongue peeled out as she scanned the different color options.

“Hnnn….red!”

You motioned for her on how to pierce the lid. 

“You just stick it with the pointy end. Yup, just like that.”

Sticking the straw between her lips, she took a quick sip, working the tapioca pearls in her mouth.

“Oh my goodness, this is so GOOD, thank you!” She said before taking another sip. Taking out her phone, she held her drink out in front of the interior store sign and snapped.

The front door bell tinkled again.

“Hi welc—“ you called over your shoulder, but were interrupted by a booming voice.

“Hey, squirt! You done yet? I was supposed to be a training hall 20 minutes ago, Shiva’s tits….” 

The gruff voice sounded familiar, but whoever it was, your view was obscured by the clutter in the front.

The girl rolled her eyes.

“I’m COMING, Gladdy, sheesh, you’re SO impatient!!” The girl grumbled before giving a small shrug. “Guys, right?”

“Gladdy..??” You repeat to yourself quietly. Gladio is here??

Gladio was a wildcard, you thought. He made incessant passes at you, much to the rest of the group’s visible distaste. You knew he meant at least some of it, judging by the way his eyes ravaged your body. You wondered what it would be like having Gladio as a lover. Rough? Passionate? All-consuming? You’d be lying if you said you didn’t imagine his hands roaming across your body on more than one occasion. 

Still, you took every joke in stride, and occasionally threw it back at him, occasion earning a disapproving look from the others. 

Gladio turned the corner before standing next to Iris, towering over her tiny frame. “Jeez, what are you drinking?” He scolded, threading a large hand through his hair. “Dad’s gonna kill me if he catches you drinking that kinda stuff.”

_Dad...?_

Then it dawned on you that the short girl with the bob was none other than Gladio's kid sister, the one you helped shop for not too long ago. You saw the resemblance in the eyes, the same amber ones that shone brightly whenever she talked. The rest though threw you for a loop. She was much shorter than he was and fairer in complexion too, something you guessed might have to do with his penchant for physical activity. Despite all other visible differences though, you could tell by their mannerisms that they were siblings.

Gladio cocked his head back in pleasant surprise when he realized you were watching him behind the counter. You noticed he subtly flexed his pectorals before addressing you.

“Hey, starshine, I didn’t know you worked here!” He placed a large meaty hand atop of Iris’s head. Her mouth instantaneously screwed into a pout in response. “Did this brat give you any trouble at all?”

“Hey, I’m RIGHT here, you know!” She piped beneath his fingers. “And it’s called ‘bubble tea’ for your information! It’s really popular right now at school!! You might have heard about it if you didn’t spend so much time checking yourself out in the mirror all the time!” 

_Oh, you liked her. _

You imagined tiny tendrils of steam wafting from her head as she glared at her older brother. You laughed in response. Iris beamed at you from over the counter, grateful to you for taking her side.

“It’s pretty good, Gladio,” you said in a matter of fact tone while placing your hands on your hips. “You should give it a try some time.”

“Oh, you like balls in your mouth, baby girl? That can be arranged,” he smirked, winking as he placed on elbow onto the counter. Your counter. That you had just cleaned. Now it was your turn to roll your eyes.

“EW, Gladdy, you’re SO gross. As if she would go out with a giant meathead like you!” She dug her elbow into his side, earning a loose headlock in response. “Giant meathead? You don’t wanna know, kid,” he joked again, half heartedly blocking her jabs with his free hand.

“Maybe next time, starshine,” He said, turning his attention back to you, “I gotta take this brat home and head back to the Citadel for training. The offer’s still on the table, if you’re interested,” he added with a wink that said _much like you’ll be once I get my hands on you._

Iris visibly blanched at his response before turning back to you. “Thanks for the drink, it was really good, byee!!” Her high pitched voice trailed off as Gladio dragged her by the collar, earning a strange looks from the few patrons inside.

The scene ended as quickly as it started. You were back to your quiet shift, just you, your thoughts, and the quiet music playing overhead. 

_The Amicitias, huh?_

You reach into your pocket to dig out your phone. It had buzzed several times during the previous interaction. The groupchat Prompto made on Christmas Day ended up becoming some sort of state of permanency in your phone. 

By the looks of it, Prompto and the sleepy prince were tag teaming Ignis in order to convince him to help Prompto with some sort of project of his. 

You didn't know much about Noctis, save for the fact that he played video games, slept a lot, and hated vegetables. He didn't talk much, opting to deliver his responses in grunts or short responses laced with sass. He never outright treated you rudely, but he kept you at a noticeable distance. You didn't know where you stood with him, whether he saw as friend, or if you were someone that simply _shared_ his friends. You know he was a good guy though. Prompto saw something in him. You figured you would find out one day too.

And then there was Ignis. 

You pocketed your phone, reaching out to grab the dirtied shaker off the counter. You turned the faucet on letting the water sprinkle over its surface as you thought of the advisor.

First and foremost, he was the single most handsome human being you had ever seen. He was the one you hung out with the least by a large margin, but was the one you missed the most while he wasn't there. Your interactions and conversations with him were few and far in between, but something about each interaction had you wanting for more. You just wished there were more opportunities to find out what that thing was.


	5. Chapter Five

During the last leg of your shift, Prompto messaged you to come over to hang out. You groaned in response. Today had been another hellish day with dozens of customers suddenly materializing out of nowhere, hell bent on getting their caffeine fixes. Though you tried to scrub most of it off at the work sink, there were still patches of syrup across your arms and even worse, in the ends of your hair. The last thing you wanted to do after work was to shower, only to head pack out again, but according to Prompto, he had big news and wanted to share it with you. So you gave in, like you always did when it came to your sunshine boy. “It better be good,” you mumbled to no one in particular as you peeled the wet apron from your equally wet uniform.

After returning to your apartment, you made a quick pit stop to the mailbox before heading upstairs to take a shower. Dumping all letters and leaflets on the counter top on your way in, you headed straight for the bathroom eager to scrub your skin raw. Easing in to the hot sheets of pouring water, you cringed momentarily as it scorched your skin upon contact. You contorted in a mess of curled limbs, sighing once the initial pain gave way to relief. 

Your actions slowed, trailing down the length of your body before finally brushing your fingertips against that tiny bundle of throbbing nerves. Your body shuddered involuntarily into the touch. Resting against the tile wall behind you, you imagined a pair of strong arms snaking behind you — one grasping the base of your neck and the other trailing past your navel, resting a large hand on top of your own. Small kisses and feathery breaths trailed behind your ear and down your shoulder while the hand below dipped between your fingertips, applying that sweet pressure in small circles. 

_ That’s it, darling, just a bit more.._

You lean into the touch, feeling the faint trembles marking the oncoming of your impending release. You imagined a firm body against you, lithe and powerful, purposefully grinding slowly against the slope of your ass as curled lips left deliciously bruising love bites across your shoulder. Your breath hitched, as the flat edge of their teeth bluntly grazed against the column of your throat, leaving you panting. Your body was in shambles, teetering over the edge as the fingers stroked you faster.

_Come for me, Y/N_

The image of Ignis comes to your mind’s forefront as your orgasm violently ripples throughout your body. Your limbs jerked wildly on their accord, crashing into the shower walls, sending bottles of various kinds tumbling across the shower floor. You fell to your knees heaving, long strands of hair plastered to your face as you rode out the remainder of your descent.

\----

Grabbing your towel, you gingerly pat yourself down in front of your mirror, still feeling slightly hyper-sensitive from your self-induced climax. You gaze fell upon your neck, which was for all intents and purposes, perfectly spotless. It had been only your imagination after all. There had been no one in that shower for you, with the exception of Prompto on the rare occasion. 

Deciding on a loose cable-knit sweater and some skinny jeans, you lounged around while waiting for your hair to dry, shifting through tabletop letters in one hand, while digging the shell of your ear with the other.

Your eyes slowed on a champagne colored envelope with gilded penmanship. Pulling it out from the pile, you held it up to the light, your fingertips mindlessly rubbing the material between them. _Sure, feels fancy _, you thought. _Too fancy for someone like me._ And yet, the envelope was addressed to you, with no accompanying return address. You peeled the backing open gingerly, not wanting to ruin it

Inside there was a simple cardstock invitation to the New Year’s ball to be held at the Citadel on New Year’s Eve.

_ Strange _, you thought as you flipped it over. Why would you get one of these? You hadn’t gotten one before? There was nothing else in the envelope. Thinking nothing more of it, you left it on the counter top before continuing to get ready. 

\----

“Heyy!!” Prompto cheered as he peeled back the door to let you in. You stepped through the doorway, you scanned the household for signs of anyone else, half expecting to see the rest of the guys.

“Just us tonight?” You called from the living room. You half hoped Noctis or one of the other guys would turn out of the bathroom or something. That’s not to say you didn’t enjoy alone time with your sunshine boy anymore. You just got used to the idea of them coming as a group package.

“Yep!” Prompto chimed back as he returned from the kitchen, two drinks in hand. You reached out to grab a glass, but he made a show of pulling it back from you, “Unless,” he started batting his eyelashes in feigned hurt, “My company isn’t good enough for you anymore, my lady.” You rolled your eyes at his insinuation and swiped a drink. “Shut up, Prom,” you said before taking a drink, “You know you’re my favorite person.” 

_Favorite person_. That was your codeword when you wanted to tell how you felt about him, the L word not feeling quite right as you attempted to work it around in your mouth. Your experiences with love were brief and decidedly not very good. Your home life, the foundation of love, was nothing to talk about either. Prompto understood though, even if you never talked about it with him. He knew the things you wanted to say even if you didn't have the courage to say it yourself. 

He blushed and grinned back at you. “And you’re my favorite person too, Y/N.”

\----

The two of you laid on floor lazily, staring at the popcorn ceiling above you. The cookie kicked in about 20 minutes ago, leaving the two of you boneless as you writhed against the carpet. It was a pleasant feeling; sinking, but not actually falling. It was a state of existence where you felt impervious to all outside forces; nothing could hurt you while you were melted into the floor. 

A fleck of yellow on the ceiling caught your attention. What _was_ that? You craned your neck left and right, trying to make sense of the weird spot on the ceiling. Maybe you were stuck inside of a giant gigantoad and that was its belly button. You giggled at the thought.

“Whaa huzzer?” Prompto slurred to your right. Oh, you were at Prompto’s place, you forgot. Leaning on your side, you reached over and lightly brushed your fingertips along the peaks of his nose and rosy cheeks.He grabbed your hand and placed it palm down onto his face and giggled into it. _Warm_.

Thinking back to the envelope on your countertop, you pulled yourself up onto your elbows. And began to lightly tug at small tufts of his golden hair. He giggled at your touch, shoulder blades shimmying against the carpet floor.

“Hey Pommie, what are you doing for New Years?”

“Haaa….Ionno,” he drawled lazily. He blinked a few times, stretching his eyes wide open, trying to formulate a coherent sentence. “Staying home, I guess? The other guys are gonna be busy at some fancy party at the Citadel.”

“You’re not gonna go?”

“Nah, wasn’t invited. It’s only for bigwigs and royalty,” he said, his lips coming together to form a small pout. “It would’ve been fun, I think. Seeing everyone dressed up and all.” Prompto sighed, bringing up his arm to cover the top half of his face.

A certain well-dressed advisor came to your mind’s eye, but you quickly dismissed the thought.

_That’s weird_. Prompto was best friends with the literal prince of Lucis. How did he NOT get an invitation. And on the same vein, how did you? It's not like the guys would invite you and not invite him too. _He seems so bummed out though_. You decided not to tell him, it would only make him feel weird if you did.

“Nah, I bet it’s really lame,” you snorted in an attempt to make him feel better. “I bet their food is really tiny, and it’s not evening filling. They’re probably all like ‘I have to stay slim for the photos, pip-pip cheerio!’”

Prompto laughed at your impression, nose scrunched with tears at the corners of his eyes. You weren't sure if they were from your joke or not.

“Yeah,” he said. “Who needs ‘em? We can have our fancy New Year’s party, just you and me. A-a-and maybe Desmond Miles!”

“I’ll bring the liquor if you bring the brownies?”

“Deal!”

Scooting closer, you placed one arm around his shoulder, carding through his now messy hair. He learned into your touch and smiled.

“Thanks, Y/N.”

\----

“2000 yen. 1000 a piece.”

“That’s kind of steep for a cookie,” you balked. 

“What can I say, New Year’s prices." He said with a shrug. "You want it or not? I got other people waiting on me.”

You fished out the cash, begrudgingly handing it over to your dealer, watching it as he counted the bills in front of you. 

_Following your evening with Prompto, he texted you, telling you to meet him in 30 minutes at the back lot behind the coffee shop near campus. You tugged your jacket over your hoodie sleeves and set off. _

Satisfied, he pocketed the cash and handed you a small zipped baggie with a single cookie with confetti sprinkles on it. 

“New Year’s edition— It’s a hybrid speciality. Enjoy.”

You nodded, nestling the cookie safely in the smallest pocket of your bag.

“Thanks,” you say before leaving. Your dealer nods, placing both hands in his pockets before turning to leave in the other direction. Taking out your phone, you sent Prompto a quick text message.

**You:** Goodies acquired ;-)

Slipping your phone back into your pocket. You found yourself at a loss of what to do next. 

\----

Feeling lost, you walked into a bookstore. You wandered the aisles quietly, weaving throughout the stationary bodies parked throughout the store. You weren’t looking for anything in particular, aside from something to bide your time. Dragging your fingertips across innumerable spines and covers, your eyes caught on a hardcover book, powder blue with fanciful golden script. Pulling it from the shelf, you smoothed your hand across the front of it, fingertips tingling as they brushed over the embossed patterns.

“Ah, _Translated Fairy Tales across Eos_," a voice from behind you said. "That one’s a good read. You’re in for a real treat.”

You looked up, blinking, only to be caught off guard by a face hovering inches yours. You jumped back with a yelp, nearly falling off balance, had arms not reached out to catch you. Several faces around you looked up, scowling at the disturbance in the otherwise quiet bookstore. 

“Sorry about that,” his boyish voice tinkled, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Red faced, you lifted your gaze to meet the eyes of your savior/ would be executioner. Your heartbeat quickened in your chest, stunned by the crooked yet charming smile of an apron-clad employee.

“I’m Vannes,” he said cheerily, holding out a hand to you. You took it, dumbfounded, unable to process a simple response. Laughing nervously, he smiled again, “it looks like you’re busy. I’ll be in the other aisle if you need any help.” And just like that, he vanished.

Steadying your breath, you made your way over to the register, deciding that you had enough outside stimulation for the day. After this, you were going to go straight home and hide under the covers. Placing your purchase on the counter, you looked up to find the same shop attendant smiling brightly at you.

“Hey, you again,” Vannes smiles warmly. “Hope I didn’t scare you too much back there.” He held out his hand towards you and your fingers eagerly twitched in response. Taking a deep breath, you hand him the book the counter and give him a once over as he scans and packages your book. Tall, brown hair, and slender, clad in a bookshop apron, he looked you to be the perfect hipster boyfriend, if you were into that.

“Anything else?” He said with a warm smile.

Your eyes snap to meet his before training your vision on a brown book on the _ Return_ cart behind him.

“That last on the right please,” you lean on the counter, pointing behind him. Vannes’ eyes slowly swoop over to the cart behind before taking the book into his long slender fingers. Taking a long look at it, he scans it before placing it into the paper bag along with the other book.

“Interesting choice. Is that one for you too?”

You blushed, handing him your card to pay. 

“No, it's for a friend.”

——

On the night of New Year’s Eve, you and Prompto planned take a shot every hour on the hour, also sharing half of the cookie you picked up in order to fully get into the swing of things by the time the fireworks went off. As for Prompto's _big_ news, he was working a new project, but wasn't allowed to tell you any of the details yet. Soon though, he promised.

“Hey, Prom, what are you gonna do this year? Like what are you aiming for?”

Prompto hesitated, reaching a hand up to scratch the side of his face. “Hmm… I want to get stronger, I guess. Like the other guys. Gladio keeps givin' me shit about being scrawny and stuff. What about you?

You looked into your distorted reflection in the surface of your drink and grimaced. Things always had a way of going awry when you planned them out. It was better for you to just feel your way through; they were much less expectations and hardships that way.

“I guess… I guess I just want to be happy this year,” you sighed. Last year had been rough in more ways than one— this year, you just wanted peace.

Prompto, not fully expecting your answer, looked up at you and gave you a small smile. Last year, you were perfect strangers, completely oblivious to the fact that you would one day be good friends. All until that one day, Prompto walked into your _Visual Storytelling_ class and approached you by chance. A lot of things had happened since then: a lot of painful memories, a lot of tears, and a lot of negative emotions, but Prompto was there with you for the entirety of it. Because of Prompto, you gained the courage to break free. Because of Prompto, you had _friends_ for the first time since moving to Insomnia.

“Thanks, Prom,” you said as you smiled into your drink. “For everything.”

“Hey, why don’t we call the guys and see what they’re up to?” He said excitably. Scrambling onto his knees, he pulled his phone from his pockets and started scrolling through his contacts. You scooted to the side of him, peeking over his shoulder all the while. “Do you think they’ll answer?” you asked. Somehow, you figured they would be busy, being at a royal ball and all.

“I dunno," he shrugged. "There’s three of them. One of them’s gotta answer, right?”

First, he tried Noctis. No luck— his phone was turned off and immediately went to voicemail. Ignis must have confiscated it before the party, you surmised. You pulled out your phone, offering to call Gladio. Prompto raised brow at you, recalling your vehement statement about not being interested in the Shield, but said nothing.

Gladio answered on the third ring, his large face filling up your screen. You’re pretty sure it’s his face at least. All you could see was the scruff of his beard. After a few jerky moments and a few muffled taps against the phone’s speakers, Gladio smiled at the two of you. You were pleasantly surprised to see him fully clothed for once.

“Heya squirts, what are you up to?” He grinned.

Prompto’s jaw dropped and he yanked the phone out of your hands.“You look good in a suit, dude!!” You leaned over in you seat to peak over the edge of the phone. “Yeah, you clean up well.”

“I look even better out of it,” he winked.

Prompto gagged, handing the phone back over to you. You took it from him, snorting as he silently mimicked Gladio’s response off screen. _I look even better out of it_, he mouthed while rolling his eyes to the back of his head. 

“Where’s Noct and Iggy? We want to say hi to them before the ball drops.”

Gladio rubbed his chin against his fingertips, looking off to the side as a group of young women in gowns passed by. You watched the action with great interest. Despite knowing each other for a couple of months nows, you realized that you’ve never touched his beard before. _I wonder if it feels like eyebrow hair..._ You leaned back to lay on the floor while Prompto got up to go to his room, saying something about grabbing his camera really quick. That cookie was making your head spin.

“Noct is a little busy right now, and Iggy…. Oh, hey Iggy!!!” The camera shifted; you could hear the distinct clacks of Gladio's heels against the marble as he walked somewhere. You craned your head to the side as you tried to make sense of what you were seeing as view continued to wildly shake. “The kids wanted to say hi to you before the year ends,” you hear off screen before a perplexed Ignis appeared with Gladio grinning behind him.

“Here, say hi to the kids, Iggy.”

Like Gladio, he wore a black suit, only somehow looking more regal and sophisticated in the way that only Ignis Scientia could pull off. His hair was pulled up into a neat coif, not a single hair out of place as per usual. Your heart quickened at the sight of a dressed up Ignis on your phone screen above you.

A silver haired woman in a black silhouette gown passing by caught Gladio’s attention, causing him to double take. “Here, hold the phone,” Gladio said before the camera view jerked briefly. You saw Gladio after the woman behind Ignis’s shoulder. “Hey, Aranea!” He called, jogging to catch up to her out of the camera’s view. Ignis scoffed in his direction, fixing the camera so you had a better view.

“Good evening, Y/N, how are you? Spending the eve with Prompto I assume? ”

“Yup! You know how it is, just two plebes doing regular plebe things,” You paused for a moment, taking a deep breath as the floor rolled beneath you, sending tingles across various points along your back. "We just wanted to say hi and see how you guys were doing at the party.”

Ignis chuckled and your heart soared at the sound. Something off camera caught his attention. Tilting the camera away, you watched curiously as he paused to smile graciously at someone as they passed. You didn't get to catch a look of them before they walked away. 

“You look really good, Ignis,” you blurted suddenly, missing the feeling of his eyes on you. Why were you being so needy? You took a deep breath, trying to seize control as your extremities hummed. He turned his attention back onto you, seemingly unaware of what you just said. “Sorry, what was that Y/N? It’s a tad bit loud in here, just a moment please.”

You watched in awe as the bright lights of the ballroom faded and the loud chattering of conversing party goers slipped away into the background. Ignis turned down an empty hallway before exiting out into one of the Citadel’s many gardens. The moon shone overhead, casting him in brilliance of white light.

“Apologies for the delay; what was it that you were saying earlier?”

Remembering your near miss, you shook your head. “Mm, it’s nothing,” you mused before a light went off in your foggy mind. Peeking towards the hallway to check for Prompto, you brought your phone closely to whisper “Actually, I have a small question though.”

Ignis perked his eyebrow up at your response. He didn’t know why you were being so odd at the moment, but supposed it wouldn't hurt to humor your curious endeavors. “Alright then,” he said, coming to rest on a stone bench. “I’m all ears.”

The thought of a bunch of ears sprouting from Ignis’s perfect head nearly had you in a giggling fit, but you mentally brushed them off the nearest cliff, trying to maintain a brief moment of clarity to ask your question. “I got an invitation to the ball tonight, the one you're at, but I think it was by mistake because Prompto didn’t get one. That’s kind of weird isn’t?”

Ignis’s mouth dropped open slightly, not expecting your question in the slightest. While _he_ didn't have any part in it, he knew someone that would. He pursed his lips lightly, brows furrowed as he racked his mind for an answer. Before he could give you a response, you were roused from your position on the floor by Prompto's voice coming from the other room. 

\----

Having grabbed his camera, Prompto emerged from his room as he powered it on. It chimed melodically in his hands before the optical display flickered to life. Turning the corner to the living room, he paused upon seeing you laying on the ground, your phone in your hand as you smiled dreamily at Ignis on your screen above. He paused, considering your form for a moment before lifting the viewfinder to his eye and snapping a picture. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and noted it was nearly time for the fireworks to go off.

\----

“Y/N, it’s almost time! We gotta get moving, c’mon!!” Prompto’s voice called from the other room.

“You two are going out? At this hour?” Ignis asked, concern written plainly on his face. It was nearly midnight whether you were drunk or under the influence of some other substance, you were clearly in no condition to be going out anywhere. He could only imagine the sort of hijinks the two of you would indulge in given your state. His hands crept to the front of his dress pants, lingering above his car keys.

You smiled lazily at him, pushing yourself off the floor with one hand all the while holding Ignis in the other. You followed Prompto out the window and onto the fire escape, swaying with each step as the blood sang hot in your veins, all the while Ignis sat on the edge of his seat, unsure if he should stay to watch you or drive to Prompto’s residence immediately. Both had their cons and he was at a loss of what to do.

You were able to catch the first few explosions in the distance as you stepped onto the rooftop. Making your way over the edge of the building, you placed both arms across the ledge as you watched the great explosions arching overhead— some even in the fanciful shapes of cactuars and moogle heads. They crackled and fizzed in the night sky, illuminating all of Insomnia. Regardless of where you were, you and Ignis were looking at the same sky. Turning your attention back onto your screen, you found him watching you carefully, his brows knit together in a small frown. Cocking your head to the smile, you smiled at him dreamily.

“Happy New Years, Ignis,” you breathed.

“Happy New Years, Y/N,” he responded back with a slight smile.

Kneeling down on one knee, Prompto aimed his camera and clicked the shutter. He looked down at the viewfinder and smiled. Clad in a cable knit sweater with your hair whipping around you, you leaned against the building ledge smiling to Ignis while the fireworks shattered brilliantly behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's weird that Insomnia uses Yen while the rest of Lucis use Gil. It seems like there's Asian people though since Prompto has a small line in Japanese and it looked like there was a Japanese area in episode Ardyn.


	6. Chapter Six

Weaving through the hallways was always such a hassle, you thought. Given that this was your last semester though, you were left with no choice but to squeeze through the sea of bodies. And given that your next class was a capstone requirement for graduation AND you were on the waitlist, you pressed on. To make matters worse, Prompto was taking a leave of absence from school to work on some other side project that he had going on. He didn’t say much, only that he would be very busy from now on. 

Upon entering the room, you were elated to find there was one seat left. Making a beeline for the seat, you unpacked your pens and notebook, waiting for class to start. A tap on your shoulder though caught your attention. Turning back in your seat, you were met with a familiar face — the employee from the book store.

“Hey, I thought I recognized you!” He said cheerily. Others around you turned to look before going back to their business. 

Moments passed as the gears in your head slowly turned. His name was on the tip of your tongue, jammed somewhere in the gears as they grinded against each other. Eventually, friction gave way and the dam inside your mind burst with a resounding _pop_/ 

“Vannes… right? From the bookstore?”

Vannes beamed at you, seemingly elated that you remembered him from your brief encounter nearly a week ago. “Yeah! I didn’t know you went to SomU, I would’ve given you a discount if I knew, uh..”

Realizing that he didn’t know what to call you blurted out, “Y/N. My name is Y/N.”

“Well, Y/N. It’s good to see a familiar face around here.” He reached out his hand for you to shake and you held it in your own, marveling at how soft it was.

Before either of you could continue with the conversation, the classroom door opened and all the chattering died down as the professor strode in. You gave him one last smile before turning back into your seat.

\----

Groaning internally as you packed your belongings, you went over today’s class briefing your mind. You essentially had 18 to weeks to come up with end product to encapsulate your journey at your university and give a presentation of your process to a board of community members. Given that your focus was on story-telling, you figured you would start there. But as for the story and how you were going to present it, you were drawing blanks.

Lost in your thoughts, you almost didn’t hear Vannes as he stood up behind you. You snapped your attention to him realizing that most of the class had already packed up and gone by now. Vannes looked down to you, 

“Are you alright, Y/N? You look kinda lost.”

“Oh yeah, sorry,” you said, pulling a lock of hair behind your ear. “I was just uh.. Thinking of what to do for the senior project I guess. I don’t really know where to start.” Feeling weird that you were literally looking up at him, you removed yourself from your seat, slowly gathering your bag into your arms and followed Vannes as he walked out of the classroom.

“I get it,” he said while navigating through the throng of passing bodies, all the while tilting his head back to look at you. _Easy for him_ you thought as you struggled to keep up with his long legs. “I’m actually considering a poetry anthology for myself, but I’m not sure yet. Gotta sleep on it some more, haha.”

When you exited the hallway, you let out a big sigh. It was nice to be out and away from all those bodies pressed together. Despite being your 2nd semester back after your break, you still found it hard to be around so many people at once sometimes. All the lingering stares and voices reminded you of...

“Do you have any more classes after this?” He asked. Your head popped back up at the sound of his voice.The two of you slowed to a moderate but steady pace as you continued to leisurely walk about. “No, I’m done for today. I’m actually have to head to work in a bit..”

“Oh, alright. I’ll see you next class then!” And with a smile and a flick of his wrist, he was lost amongst the sea of bobbing heads on campus. 

You sat on a nearby bench collecting your thoughts, only for them to stream endlessly into each other. Faceless people passed by as sunk into your seat, curling lower and lower into yourself._New semester, final semester. Prompto gone, no— busy, not gone, but new friend? Maybe friend. Big class, neat seat.Big project, final project, end of college career project. End of of non-adulthood, the end, the end, the end, the end…. _

_ Bzzzzz.._

Your hand shot to your phone in your pocket before you realized it was ringing. Pulling it out with a shaky hand, you stared at the screen display in disbelief. You watched it for a couple more rings before taking a deep breath bringing it slowly to your ear.

“Hello? Ignis?” Astrals, it disgusted you how normal you sounded when it felt like your insides were being churned with an angry mesmer horn. 

“Hello, Y/N. I hope I’m not disturbing you.” The satin lilt of his voice made your skin hum, slowly undoing the angry knots in your stomach. You closed your eyes, drinking deeply as you slowly pieced together his image in your mind.

“Nope, just finished class for the day, what’s up?”

“Excellent,” you ears honed in on what sounded like footsteps in the background; Ignis was afoot somewhere. “I’m calling to inquire on whether you’d like to join me for a late lunch. After dealing with some paperwork, I’ve found myself slightly peckish. I’m actually in your area right now, if that’s alright with you??”

Your heart quickened at the thought lunch with Ignis, especially at the thought of him going out of his way to see _you_. You felt yourself drunk with giddiness at the thought, perhaps going as far to entertain the idea of lunch as a date. A small smile crept to the corner of your lips.

“Oh..sure!” A nervous laughter escaped your lips, but you attempted to quickly conceal it by clearing your throat. “I’ll meet you at the fountain by the main exit, is that ok?”

“Excellent, I shall see you then. Goodbye for now.”

When you found Ignis, he stood in front of the fountain, fingers curled against his chin as he carefully examined the statue at the center, Shiva, her lithe likeness captured in stone as she danced in the midst of carefully placed water jets. Two aquamarine stones were placed in her eye sockets, glinting beautifully under the sunlight. It was a project by someone in the university’s art department and was donated to university after acquiring some accolades.. He heard you as you approached, hand dropping slowly to his side as he turned his head to greet you.

“Hello,” he smiled politely. You paused in your step as you soaked in the picturesque view of Ignis against the fountain. Elegantly clad in his crisp black suit and the facial bone structure cut by the Astrals themselves, he truly looked like an ethereal being himself against the aquatic background. 

“Hello,” you smiled back weakly, heart pounding in your chest. Astrals be damned. Whatever you had going on for Ignis Scientia, you had it bad. 

——-

“I hope you don’t mind if walk a bit,” he said lightly, the intonations dancing pleasantly across his tongue. “It's nearly impossible to find parking in this area at this time of day. Fortunately, the place we are headed is quite close. It’s a bit off the beaten road, but we should be there shortly.”

You followed behind him curiously, taking short steps for every one of his long strides of pavement. A sneaking suspicion quietly tip-toed through your mind as the two of you made several familiar turns since leaving the campus. “Hey Ignis,” you called cautiously over his shoulder. He turned around to face you. “What did you say the place was called again?”

“I didn’t, but I believe the establishment was called ‘Kweh Cafe’, if I’m not mistaken.”

You groaned out loud in response, bringing the palm of your hand sharply against your forehead. Ignis’s jaw slackened for a brief moment before coming to a soft close. He stared at you pointedly, green eyes fixed on your expression as his mouth settled into a slight frown.

“Gladio told you, didn’t he? He told you that I worked there and you’re taking me there to torture me.”

Ignis quirked his brows before chuckling lowly. “I assure you I did not know that this establishment was your place of employment prior till now. We could go somewhere else, if you wish.” You looked up to his face, deciding that you he was being honest as far as you could tell. You bit your lip, internally scolding yourself for jumping the proverbial gun. You simpered sheepishly up at him, silently apologizing for your previous transgressions. He returned the gesture with a kind smile. 

“As for methods of torture,” he continued as he opened the front door. It gave way with a slight creak, bell tinkling above, “I could think of other tactics that should suffice...” Though he smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes. Though you might have imagined it, you could have sworn they darkened for a moment, giving way to something unnameable, something _wicked_. He held the door open, gesturing for you to go in, “ladies first.”

You nodded as you continued to search his face for a trace of whatever that was but just as quickly as it came, it disappeared, leaving you with a normal Ignis Scientia— as normal as he could be anyway. You shook your head as you stepped through the doorway, chasing the thoughts from your mind.

The barista, your coworker, flashed you a look when you entered, eyes darting to Ignis and back to you. You shrugged and turned back to Ignis, “There’s not much to eat here, but the soup’s good and the Ebony is always fresh.”

Ignis’s demeanor peaked at your suggestion. “I think I’ll have just that then. I hope you don’t mind me paying, lest I find myself being bumped out of the way again, hm?” He flashed you a devilish smile before walking to the register to pay. Your cheeks heated at the insinuation, mind wandering back to the first time you were alone together. Despite your numerous social shortcomings, you held the memory close to your heart. 

——

“I must confess that I haven’t been completely transparent with you, Y/N,” Ignis started, placing his spoon against the rim of the bowl. Your eyes moved from the center of your bowl, meeting his steady gaze with apprehension. “The reason I called you out today wasn’t just to catch up, but rather I’ve found myself in a predicament and in need of a favor.”

You sat back in your seat, flush against the chair’s backrest as you felt yourself being picked apart under the advisor’s scrutinizing stare.“The truth of the matter is that I’m being pursued and find myself in need of your assistance.”

You imagined fantastical scenarios of dramatic car chases, impromptu gun fights, an epic final battle with an unnamed nemesis— Ignis’s pursuer. Perhaps after a long-awaited kiss scene, the sound of strings playing before the screen cuts to black and the credits roll. You took your glass of water in your hand, mulling over the idea while toying with a chip of ice in your mouth. Ignis took your silence as a means to continue.

“Do you remember when we met at the Citadel prior to Christmas? Well, prior to that, I found myself in a rather unpleasant predicament with my uncle, as you might’ve seen. To put it shortly, wishes to see me married..”

You snorted loudly, blinking back tears as the ice water chilled the back of your throat and nostrils. Behind the counter, your coworker rolled their eyes and continued to wipe down glasses. Ignis procured a handkerchief from his breast pocket, handing it to you.

“O-oh, I see…well uh..thank you,” you said quietly taking the linen square before gingerly dabbing your eyes and nose. You considered handing it back to him, but opted to keep it, rolling the corners between your fingertips, “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can you help you with that..? I mean, I’m _flattered_, I really am but…” 

Your voice died in the back of your throat as you watched the corners of Ignis’s mouth turn up into a faint ghost of a smile. He chuckled lightly, taking his cup of ebony in hand and taking a sip before continuing, “My apologies for the misunderstanding, but what I’m asking is you to to act as a _decoy_ for the time being, at least until I can convince my uncle elsewise. The ball invitation seems to be a pleasant indication that he is currently none the wiser to our current relationship status.”

“Oh.. I see...” _Y/N, you absolute fucking dingus, how could you think that he would be asking for you to marry him? Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…_ “Is there anything I have to do on my end then?” Somehow, dying in a flurry of bullets in a dramatic gunfight didn’t seem so bad in comparison to the overwhelming shame displayed so flagrantly on your cheeks. 

“None at all, aside from what you already do, continuing to be by my side as a mutual friend and perhaps confidant of my terrible secret.” Ignis paused, looking at his reflection in rippling surface in his cup. “However, I am fully aware that this is no easy task on your part and would bare no ill will towards you, should you decline.” _Lies_, his distorted reflection spoke towards him. _Coward, cheat._ Frowning slightly, he lifted the mug to his lips to take another drink.

_Pretend to be Ignis’s girlfriend so he doesn’t have to get married… that’s good, right? Then I can keep him all to myself and get to know him more. But… that’s not right, is it?_ You frowned as you sunk into your seat thinking of the ramifications of his proposal. On one hand, you got to be in a relationship with Ignis and potentially get closer to him— you'd have to chance to work out _whatever_ feeling gnawed on your stomach and sent your heart pounding in your chest every time you thought about him. But on the other hand, it would be a one sided relationship and that that left you feeling lonelier than ever.

“Sorry, but…” you mumbled as you nursed your drink in your hands. Ignis’s disposition shrank slightly, but you pressed on, “Why wouldn’t you want to do it for real though? Dating other people, I mean.”

The glimmer in his eyes returned as he caught the meaning of your hesitation. “While I do sometimes entertain the idea of dating, the matter of the fact is I’m simply far too busy as it stands. Between managing my current duties at the Citadel and tending to Noct’s needs, I nary have a single moment’s respite for myself. The additional duties required of being tied to another seem wildly unimaginable at the given moment.”

You nodded slowly, mentally chastising yourself for your thoughts untoward Ignis. _So he’s too busy to date..., _ you repeated to yourself sadly. A small smile cracked at the corner of your lips only to quickly dissipate entirely. Ignis watched the subtle motion carefully, looking to extract any meaning from it. _ The least I can do for him though as a friend is to help him out, even if it’s not exactly what I want. _

Nodding again with a little more gusto this time, you looked Ignis dead in the eye.

“I’ll do it.”

——

_ You press yourself closer to your infernal lover, drinking in his warmth that dances across your icy skin. You lay your hand against the inner grooves of his horns, placing tender kisses upon his brow, trailing along his jawline, denying him that sweet press of your lips for just a moment longer. He nips at your chest, peppering the crystalline surface, leaving tiny markings in its wake— a physical sign of his love and possession of you. You sighed into his touch, relishing the agonizingly slow roll of his hips beneath you as he buries himself in . Looking into his eyes, you find they are no longer the molten amber of that you love, but a mere sliver of emerald green, surrounding impossibly black irises fixed upon you in utter adoration._

_Darling…. _

Waking up with a start, you looked at your phone screen to find that it was only 2:07 AM. You sighed heavily, placing it in the dips and valleys of your comforter. You brought both hands to your face to massage your eye, exhaling heavily as you tried to process your dream. The ghost of Ignis’s smile was still pressed into the crevices of your mind as you sat alone in your apartment. Whatever you had for Ignis Scientia, you had it _bad._ And given the recently developed circumstances, it was going to destroy you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/07 is Ignis' birthday \o/


	7. Chapter Seven

You laid on your couch in the living room, staring at the innumerable bumps and dips on the surface. It had been a week since your last encounter with Ignis and you were trying to work through your emotions surrounding the event. As promised, nothing changed between the two of you; the only change being the turbulent swirl of emotions that clouded your mind whenever you thought of the handsome advisor. And to make matters worse, you still didn’t have an idea of what to do for your final project. You knew you wanted to create a story of some kind, but you didn’t have the lucid mentality to pull one out of you. You were, as Noct would eloquently put it, _royally fucked._

Rolling onto your side, you noticed a brown paper bag on your coffee table— your recent purchase from the bookstore. You pursed your lips and reached out, pinching the corner of the bag between your fingertips before pulling it back to you. Reaching inside, you took out the smaller of the two books, a crimson red hardcover with an intricate gold leaf border titled, “Hiding in Plain Sight: A Master Chef’s Guide to Dealing with Picky Eaters.” You picked it up at the last second on a whim, thinking it was something Ignis would be interested in, given his troubles with feeding Noct. It would have been perfect to have given him last week, but you left it at home. You didn’t know when you would give it to him.

Your phone buzzed loudly on your chest, rattling against your sternum in long drawn out succession. You picked it up and saw Prompto’s display picture beaming brightly at you. You smiled to yourself slightly— somehow he always knew when you needed him. You tapped the answer button and brought it to your ear.

“Hey, hey hey Y/N!!! Are you busy? I missed you! Do you wanna hang out?_ Pleasepleaseplease!”_

The words tumbled out of his mouth in a string of rapid fire, giving you no opportunity to respond. Phone pressed against your ear, you counted to 5 in case he had yet to finish speaking. When you were sure that he was done, you responded, “Sure, what’re you in the s’mood for?”

\----

After meeting him downstairs, the two of you made your way over to the Crown Parlor, a local arcade near your neighborhood. As you walked and chatted along the way you noticed that he wore a lot of black attire, a stark contrast against his previous outfits. You carded the observation and placed it in the back of your mind to ask about later. 

The dual sliding doors opened upon arrival, sending a large gust of cool air onto the two of you. You grimaced, having already been cold from walking outside, but Prompto seemed fine, ecstatic even really as he made a beeline for the token machine. You followed behind him, laughing to yourself at his boyish nature. He loaded his card, and swiped your’s from your hand when you went to do the time. You had no time to ask as he pocketed your card back into your wallet.

“Today’s on me,” he beamed.

Before you could respond, you were towed through the swaths of people before stopping in front of the _House of the Daemons_ game. You cocked your head at Prompto, curious at his choice. Normally he was a baby when it came to these kinds of things, so it struck you as strange that he wanted to play this particular game. Your train of thoughts were brought to a halt though when the eerie music crept through the speakers followed by the shrieks and horrific cries of daemons unleashed.

\----

“Pfaaah, that was so fun!!” Prompto cried out as he crashed against the booth’s cushioned seating.

After what seemed like hours of gameplay, Prompto called it quits and sought refuge at the seating area. You sat across from him, table between the two of you as you scanned his person up and down. Something about him was different, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. Prompto caught you staring and grinned wildy back at you.

“What’s up? You think I’m good looking or something?”

You snorted, rolling your eyes in response as you picked up one of the menus on the table, scanning the pictures for anything good to eat._Gladio must be rubbing off on him,_ you mused. Prompto pouted and sank in his seat, sulking at your refusal to banter with him. He tapped his index finger against the table’s, staring off into nothingness before straightening in his seat. 

“Hey Y/N,” he said suddenly, his pitch dropping just a bit.

You looked up from the menu, almost startled to see the semi-serious expression on his face. You placed the menu down and rest your chin on your palm before responding, “Hey, Prom,” in the same intonation. He flustered for a moment, twiddling his fingers under the table out of sight.

“Do you think I’m strong?”

The question caught you off guard, your smile faltering in the slightest. For some reason, you’ve never associated the word _strong_ and Prompto together. You knew that he was toned to a degree— you’ve seen his arms on days where it was warm enough to wear tank tops, or even his chest when you walked in on him changing. You knew he had muscle and he did use it on occasion, like breaking your door open for one thing, yet somehow the word strong seemed too crude for him for someone as warm and kind as him.

But the resolute look in his soft blue eyes told you that it was something he needed to hear.

“Sure, I mean you’re no Gladio, but I think you probably hold your own in a fight.”

Prompto winced, smiling slightly at your response, before looking up and grinning. “Heh, yeah you’re right. Nobody could beat that dude in a fist fight..probably. If I had that maybe muscles, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. Anyway! We should order something to eat!”

His eyes quickly darted to the menu in front of him, a slight blush blooming across his freckled cheeks. You knew there was something he wanted to say, probably, but whatever it was, it was locked tightly in his chest and wouldn’t be coming out any time soon. When the food arrived, you picked at it with a heavy heart. Whether it was on his part or your own, you glummed at the thought of him not being able to share his feelings with you because you were friends, right..? Biting your lip, you looked at your friend who was excitedly going on about something or another.

“And I told him, that’s super lame, right?!?” He said pointedly, shoving another fry into his mouth. You noticed there a small glob of ketchup on the outer corner of his lips.

“Yeah that’s super lame.”

\----

After your meal, Prompto received a text message and groaned audiby. You quirked up your eyebrows expecting an explanation, but he didn’t offer to show it to you or tell you what it said.

“Man, that stupid son of…” he grumbled to himself quietly as he pocketed his phone into his jacket. Noticing your lingering stare, he grinned at you, shoulders at his ears, “Heheh, remember that project I told you about earlier? One of the guys uh.. Is getting on my case on something and I gotta head back already.” He slid from his seat, scrambling around the table to place a hand on your shoulder. “B-but I promise we’ll hang out soon, okay!” And just like that, he was gone.

_Definitely weird_, you hummed you yourself. New clothes, running out on hangout time to do some mystery project he wouldn’t tell you about it.. Whatever Prompto was going through, you hoped that he would tell you about it soon. Picking up your bag, you slid it onto your shoulder before heading out.

——

Settling back onto your couch, you eyed the paper bag on the floor. You left it there after pulling out the book you bought for Ignis on a whim and hadn't touched it since. Reaching into it, you pulled out the second book you bought, _Translated Fairy Tales across Eos_. You hadn’t opened it once since you bought it and lately, but seemed like all you had was time alone— the perfect time for reading new books. Cracking it open, you ran your fingers along the corner of the pages as you read through the foreword. 

_An anthology of fairy tales spanning across the oceans and mountains of Eos for old and new readers alike…_

After what seemed like hours and hours curled up on top of your couch poring over tales of fantastical beasts and saccharine sweet romances, a thought popped up in your head and you knew what you wanted to do for your project. Closing your book with a soft _thud_, you left your perch on the couch to get ready for bed. 

\----

The following class period, you submitted your intent to produce a fairy tale story in the format of a hardcover children’s book. The story had yet to be decided, but you planned on heading to the library to gather more reference materials for research. The instructor wordlessly scanned the document, eyes flitting across the paper as he continued through. Your stomach started to sink as he silently sat in his seat, not once looking over to you to make a comment. Clearing his throat, he placed your paper on top a neat stack in the corner, before turning to look at you. “Good work,” he said gruffly. “I expect to a progress report by next week.”

Settling back into your seat, you pulled out your laptop and started searching for mentor candidates— professionals in your sphere of interest that would help guide your progress. With less than 15 weeks remaining, you needed to find said mentor and quick. Some of your peers were already coordinating meetings and making steady progress on their end products. You on the other hand needed to catch up, lest you fail the semester. 

A hand creeping in your peripherals caught your attention. To your left, Vannes’ eyes were trained on his own screen in front of him with his chin resting in his left palm while his right hand placed a scrawled note on your desk. You waited until he retracted his hand before reading it. 

_Wanna study together at the library? Get resources _

Picking up your own pen, you scribbled a response and passed it back to him with your own attempt at feigning casual indifference. Noticing your hand on his desk, he perked up and read your reply.

_ Sure, after class? _

Vannes waited after class for you to finish packing your things and the two of you headed off to the library together. Securing a table in the corner, the two of you bonded silently over the camaraderie of piping hot Ebony and the occasional sneeze from a dusty page.

It became your unspoken routine: on days when neither you or Vannes had work or outside obligations, the two of you would grab a table at the library to work on your project. On occasion, you would go by yourself, only to be joined by Vannes hours later or vice versa. Aside from the occasional comment about something either of you read or a casual remark about the weather outside, the two of you were quiet for the most part. Apart from his job and his pursued interest in poetry, you realized that you knew little to nothing about him it, yet the two of you would sit together in comfortable silence and study. It was a strange experience, you thought, to participate in an semi-intimate routine with someone who was essentially stranger. 

And yet it was comforting. It comforted you to know that you could quietly exist next to someone without the pressure of having to come up with a witty response or offer your opinion at a pin’s drop. That you had the freedom to think quietly and gather your thoughts, but also the ability to reach out to someone of a like mind if needed be. As much as you missed and craved Prompto’s warmth, it was also nice to sit next to Vannes while studying and to just _be_.

One evening, you stayed at the library later than you intended to, the sky outside darkening as the sun dipped below the horizon. Vannes had left earlier in the afternoon to go to work, and without the rhythmic pattern of his fingers stroking his laptop keys in the back of your mind, you lost track of time. Checking the clock, you sighed as you packed things into your bag. If you dallied any longer, you’d miss your bus back.

Walking across the courtyard, your expression soured as you watched the last bus for the hour take off. It’d be another 15-20 minutes for the next bus at the earliest and given that you spent the last few hours sitting on a hard wooden chair in the library, you didn’t feel like waiting for the next one to come. And so you walked off placing one foot in front of the other towards the direction of your apartment. 

Feeling your phone in your hand, you bit the inside of your lip as the thought of calling Ignis to pick you up crossed your mind. He _did_ say to give him a call the next time you found yourself alone at night, and here was your opportunity. Unlocking your screen, you tapped on his contact before bringing the phone up to your ears. The line rang several times before going to voicemail.

_Hello, you’ve reached Ignis Scientia. My apologies for missing your call. Please leave your name, a message, and your phone number and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible..._

You hung up the call with a sigh.

It was silly to call him, you thought, and a part of you was glad that he didn’t answer, thus saving you from another interaction with painful one-sided pining. A guy like Ignis was probably too busy reading important documents regarding the national security of Lucis, or organizing his notes before a meeting with some fancy representative from Accordo… whatever higher up guys like him do anyway. You had no idea because you barely knew the guy.You closed your eyes and sighed loudly, absentmindedly smacking the corner of your phone against your head again and again._ Stupid, stupid Y/N. What he doesn’t have time for: dating, which is how you got yourself in this mess in the first place, dingus… _

Your phone vibrated steadily in your hand. You pulled your hand back, staring at the display picture, a stock photo of a pile of books, in disbelief as you read the contact name. Sliding your finger against the screen, you raised the phone to your ear and let out a shaky “hello?”

“Ah, good evening, Y/N. My apologies for missing your call, did you need something?”

Looking up at your surroundings, you noted you were less than 20 minutes away from your apartment— you’d be home in less than the time than it would take for Ignis to get in his car and get to where you were before dropping you off at home. There would be no point in telling him now, you thought, so decided not to.

“Ahh, not really... I just… got bored and wanted to see what you were up to.”

Ignis chuckled, the rush of air from his mouth brushing against the microphone slightly. “How whimsical of you.” You listened closely, noting the slight pitter patter of footsteps and the sound of sinking cushions. You wondered if he could hear the sound of cars passing by on your end as well. 

“Well, I was just finishing up the dishes from supper and was about to do some light reading when I noticed I had missed your call. And now, I am sitting on my sofa talking to you.”

“Sounds like a pretty good night if you ask me.” Shifting one foot in front of the other, you hummed lightly as you turned the corner onto your street. _Less than 15 minutes now…_

“I suppose it is. I don’t get very many phone calls from friends as you can imagine. Though admittedly, this is a nice change of pace.” 

You cradled your phone against your ear, savoring the rich tones of Ignis’s voice dripping through the speakers. If you closed your eyes, you could pretend that the two of you were lovers catching up after a long day of work. You’d lay in bed holding a pillow to your chest while the two of you worked out your schedules to plan for your next date, maybe at a walk in the gardens, or a day at the planetarium. But that’s all it would be, just playing pretend, you added bitterly. 

“And what about you, Y/N? What are you up to this evening?”

“Hmm…. just thinking,” you lied. It wasn’t a big lie, because technically you were thinking. You didn’t want to tell him that you were walking home, but you didn’t want to hang up either. You wanted to spend as much time as you could talking to him before you inevitably had to hang up. “I have a project that I’m working on and I guess I’m kind of stuck..”

“Hn.. that is quite a dilemma. What sort of project is this? Perhaps I could help you with it.” Your heart warmed at his response. Leave it to Ignis to try and solve all of your problems without asking for anything in return. He was far too kind to you and it left it a bittersweet taste in your mouth. How could you not fall for Ignis when he was essentially perfect? 

“Ha, unless you can help me think of a fairytale to write, I think I’m on my on here.” You were nearing your apartment now. You ascended the staircase, wrapping around quietly as to not let him find out you were outside. If he knew you were walking home at night, he didn’t drop any hints, and you wanted to keep it that way.

“I suppose you’re right,” Ignis sighed as he leaned back into his seat. You imagined him in his living room, window screen drawn wide open so that he could look upon the city of lights of Insomnia at night. Maybe if he looked hard enough, he’d be able to find you.“Though should you come up with anything, I’d be happy to read it over for you.”

“Careful,” you warned jokingly. The thought of Ignis reading your work was terrifying, yet somewhat exhilarating— to lay yourself bare in writing for him to see… and yet you wanted it. You wanted to impress him, to see his lips curl into a smile while his eyes danced over your thoughts. You wanted him to look at you in a positive, no, an endearing light. “I might hold you to that.”

“Well then, I look forward to it,” he replied pleasantly.

Moments passed in comfortable silence as you shifted idly in front of your door… the conversation drew to a natural and despite your reluctance to head inside, you knew you’d have to let him go soon. It was getting late— you needed to get ready for bed and there was no doubt that Ignis had an early start tomorrow as well. Leaning back against the rail guard in front of your apartment, you exhaled deeply and smiled. 

“Hey, Ignis?”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Thank you… for calling me back, I mean. It was really nice and you didn’t have to, but…. thanks anyway. I’m gonna head in and get ready for sleep.”

“You’re welcome, Y/N. And it was my pleasure.”

“Goodnight, Ignis,” you breathed, cradling the phone against your face. 

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

Hanging up, swung your backpack over your shoulder, you unzipped the front pocket and pulled out your house key.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Group Chat (3): Chocobutt, Prince Sulky, Beef Cake **

**Gladio:** It’s Iggy’s birthday next week  
**Gladio:** He wants to have dinner at his place  
**Prompto:** WHOOHOO DINNER AT MAMA IGGY’S  
**Prompto** We gonna eat so gud boiz

Though the thought of seeing Ignis’ home and trying his cooking for the first time appealed to you, you couldn’t help but feel slightly odd.

**You:** Wait, but it’s his birthday, why is he cooking? Shouldn’t we like take him out to eat or something?  
**Gladio:** Already asked. Sounds like he wants to do something quiet this year. He didn’t like his surprise last year  
**Noctis:** K  
**Prompto:** I remember that!!! He turned sooo red when u brought that girl out 4 the lap dance!!!!  
**Prompto:** He dipped so fast lolololol  
**Noctis**: So how we gonna mess wit specs this time?

_Ignis got a lapdance on his birthday last year?_

_Is Ignis a butt guy, or a boobs kind of guy? What if he’s…._

Your phone buzzed against your face, pulling you out of your thoughts. You pulled it back and looked at your screen, surprised to see a separate chat message from Gladio. You opened the notification up, half expecting to see some sort of stupid lewd message from him.

**Gladio:** Hey, you free this weekend?  
**You:** Depends. Are there gonna be any lap dances this year?  
**Gladio:** Nah, unless you’re volunteering ;-)  
**You: ** You’re so dumb  
**Gladio:** Can’t blame a dude for trying :-/  
**Gladio:** Anyway, there’s a cake that Iggy really likes. You up for the challenge?  
**Gladio:** [Attached Link - Fluffy Chiffon Cake Recipe - Ingredients: Cleigne wheat, Leiden potatoes…]

You scrolled through the ingredients list, all the while making a mental checklist of things you’d need to grab from the market for your practice test. Despite the previous occasion where you _gave_ him baked goods that you made, a cake made especially for him seemed oddly domestic, especially given your affections towards him. The thought of him eating something you made specifically _for him_ did weird things to your stomach. 

**You:** Looks easy enough. I’ll do it.  
**Gladio:** Atta girl. I’ll text you the address. Noct, Prompto and me will take care of the decorations. We’re counting on you.

_So much for no pressure…_

——-

Despite the unassuming profile of the cake from the website recipe, baking the cake and having it look just like the picture proved to be quite difficult. It had a tendency to deflate after cooling, leaving you with one very sad looking spongey crater. You bit your lower lip, worrying it between your teeth as you ran down the recipe again. Some time all the way, something went wrong— and you needed to find out what that was for Ignis’ sake. 

Whipping out your phone, you tore high and low through cake forums for baking advice until you stumbled upon a comment suggesting to, “invert it.” And Astrals did it work. After carefully removing the pan, your eyes glittered with tears as the culmination of all your efforts tied neatly together in a golden brown ring. The original recipe called for a serving of freshly whipped cream, but by then, your nerves were effectively frazzled after a day of troubleshooting.

Taking a fork, you carved out a small bite and brought it to your lips, savoring the light sweetness of the cake. You could only imagine where Ignis got to try something like this, whether if it was a family favorite, or if he happened upon it at a cafe while securing a cup of freshly brewed Ebony. Regardless of its origins, you hoped that your rendition of it did the original some justice.

As you stood in front of Ignis’s apartment complex, you stopped and looked up at the glossy exterior, a spire of obsidian twinkling in the Insomnian skyline. _Typical._ You couldn’t imagine Ignis Scientia of all people living anywhere else. Especially not in the shabby rundown apartments you and Prompto lived in. You two were truly worlds apart.

Taking in a deep breath, cake box steady in your hands and book wrapped in your bag, you walked through the entryway, the doorman giving you a once over before extending the door out for you. You nodded at him with a nervous smile, noticing the hand gun clipped at his side. As you crossed the polished lobby floor, you were greeted by a strange sight: Ignis striding out of one of the elevators, exasperated as he attempted to brush off what appeared to be clouds of glitter from his shoulders. By the pinched look between his brows, you could only assume it was not going well.

“Ignis,” you called out to him. He looked at you, taken aback as if he had seen a ghost. “What are you..” he started as you walked up to him and held out his present.

“Here, these are for you.”

He took the box, fingers gently brushing against yours. You were delighted to find that he was not wearing his trademark leather gloves. “May I?” Your heart thumped loudly against your chest as you watched him gently pull the lid back. His eyes softened in the light before coming to meet your gaze.

“Thank you, Y/N,” he breathed quietly. “But how did you know I—”

“Gladio told me,” you responded with a grin. His eyes narrowed the slightest bit, but the subtlety was lost upon you as you continued on with your singular train of thought. “We’d been planning for your big day for a week now, but… it looks like they got to you first,” you said with a small smile. Ignis’s gaze was imperceptible and nearly impossible to meet. You suddenly felt stupid, prattling on about whatever came to mind. A splash of pink on his shoulder caught your attention; you reached up to pick a piece of confetti off his shoulder, but stopped as his large hand slowly encompassed yours, squeezing gently for a fraction of a moment before returning it gently to your side. 

“Ignis—”

“Thank you, Y/N for the cake,” he interrupted suddenly, straightening his posture as he spoke, “It was very”, he paused for a moment, racking his mind for the right thing to say. “Thoughtful of you to make something for me. I’m sure the others will enjoy an opportunity to try your baked goods again.” Your expression fell at the slight shift in his disposition and the verbal distance he placed between the two of you, feeling as if you’d done something to upset him. You took a half step back, nodding slightly as you chastised yourself.

_You’re just friends, Y/N. Acquaintances, even. Don’t get ahead of yourself. He said he’s not looking for a relationship, he said so himself_

Ignis looked at you, slightly vexed as he hadn’t anticipated your reaction. He’d meant to put some distance between the two of you, the status between you two unclear, especially given your tendency to brazenly flirt with Gladio while the others were around. He knitted his brows, watching as you worried your lip between your teeth again, a habit he’d fancy to break, or at least reserve for _other occasions_. Resisting the urge to reach out and cup your chin in his hand, he looked up to the elevator display, watching as the numbers ticked down one by one. If his estimations were correct, which they usually were, somebody would be coming out soon, ruining any chance to continue talking to you. He had to formulate a plan and quick.

“Would you like to go for a walk with me, Y/N?”

Your heart quickened at the sound of his suggestion. You looked up to his face, attempting to glean any sort of meaning from it. His gaze was soft, much different from the man he was a minute ago. This man was hot and cold, constantly jerking around your emotions on a whim, but you were going to fall for it anymore.

_If he wants to just be friends, then I will just have to respect that._

Taking one last look at him, you swept up and locked away any lingering emotions into your Inner Feeling vault, where they would ferment and degrade into something you could eventually spill down the drain. Closing your eyes, you tucked away the precious memory of his softened smile, visualizing the iron-wrought gates swinging to a deafening close. 

_Goodbye, Ignis Scientia._

“Let me guess, “You smirked playfully, placing both hands on your hips, “you’re not ready to go back up yet?” 

Ignis raised both brows, chuckling lowly, “And whatever gave you that ridiculous idea.”

——-

You followed Ignis into a stairwell adjacent from the elevators, entering and stepping off to the side as he held held the heavy door open for you. It shut behind the two of you with a heavy _thud_ that echoed throughout the stairwell.You cringed a little, a high-pitched hum wriggling uncomfortably in your ears as the vacuumed space sealed silenced any outside interference. He led the way up the staircase, turning every so often to check on you, to which you gave a small smile as the hot air poured from your nostrils in thick streams. 

When he led you out the exit door, you were more than grateful to feel the cool night air on your face. You instantly closed your eyes and took several deep breaths, savoring the feeling of it rushing into your lungs, expanding and collapsing as your heart steadied into an easy tempo.

“It’s just a tad bit longer,” he smiled, clearly unaffected. “Though I recommend opening your eyes, or getting there may prove to be a bit tricky.”

You opened your eyes half expecting to see him smirking at you, but was taken aback to yourself standing on a terrace pressed against the Insomnian night skyline. “Where are we?” You breathed, eyes quickly scanning every corner of the sky as if it would be whisked away from you any moment now.

“This is a shared recreation facility for the tenants,” he said evenly, raising a hand to press against his chin lightly, “but I’ve seldom had reason to utilize it myself. Quite a shame though, now that I’ve seen it in this lighting.” He paused to study your form. “It really is quite stunning,” he added quietly. You’d slowly wandered to the edge of the terrace, leaning your arms against the railing as you stared at the sky with child-like wonder. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out his cell phone, effortlessly swiping the screen to bring up the camera. He snapped a photo, and deposited the phone back into his pocket before drawing your attention again. “Shall we continue then?”

You trailed behind Ignis past the illuminated pool and scattered sunbeds until the ground turned into grass beneath your feet.

“Do watch your step,” he turned, offering a hand to you. “The floor’s a bit tricky here, unfortunately.” You placed your hand in his, skin sparking against skin as you stepped forward onto the first laid stone tile. Rounding the other corner of the terrace, you followed him onto a meandering stone path illuminated softly by spherical lanterns staked into the ground, culminated by a moonlit gazebo facing an intricate water feature. Following his lead, you descended onto the bench seat, knees adjacent to Ignis’.

“I suppose we’re granted a safe haven from any of their antics here, though fear I may be speaking too soon…”

Ignis dropped his head to the side slowly, moonlight striking the peaks and valleys of his angelic features as he formulated a quick contingency plan should his worry be made reality. Elusive as he was, it amused you to know end how surprisingly simple it was to stun the seemingly infallible Ignis Scientia. Lost in thought, he looked to be an Astral reincarnated on Eos.

“I thought by having the birthday celebration at my home, I’d be prepared for any and every one of their hair-brained schemes, but it would appear that I am the fool in this scenario,” he said gruffly, eyeing a twinkling speck of glitter fixed upon his shirt.

“Well,” you simpered, drumming your fingertips at the edge of the seat. “If it’s any _constellation_, I think you’re a _star_, Mr. Scientia.”

“Compliment me any further, and I’m afraid I’ll simply _burst_,” he countered, curling the corner of his lips into a coy smile. You made a show of rolling your eyes and groaning in your seat, “Ramuh, that’s terrible, Iggy.”

His ears perked, having heard you say his nickname out loud for the first time. You hesitated for a moment, worried that you crossed any boundaries, but it seemed to have spurred him on even further. “Terrible?” He affected, feigning hurt as he placed a gentle hand over his chest. “Color me _shocked_, Y/N. I for one thought it was quite _electrifying_ if I do say so myself.”

You lightly swatted his shoulder; he swayed with your touch, chuckling affectionately. His eyes contracted into small emerald crescents, pearly whites twinkling in the moonlight. You slid your hand back, remembering the awkward mishap earlier. Your hand curled into a small fist at your side, trying to keep your feelings at bay.

_Curse the Six_, you thought bitterly as the bile roiled in your stomach. For placing you in the most impossibly contrived scenario with the spectre of your eventide fantasies. For squashing the pursural of any future romantic ambitions before a chance of fruition. For the cruelty of mocking any ounce of desire outside held for anything outside your immediate individual existence. But you would play your part you thought. Play your part as Ignis’ girlfriend— in name, not practice, even if it meant emotionally setting yourself ablaze encounter after encounter. You’d endure it, because doing it meant you being close to Ignis, but more importantly, making ensuring his happiness. Still, perhaps you pursue small windows of gratification when you could.

“Hey, let’s take a picture together,” you smiled, eagerly scooting over to sit closer to him. His lips parted slightly, but otherwise made no objections as your thighs pressed up against his softly, arm extended out to hold your phone in front of you two. “To celebrate your birthday, your lame puns, and you sharing this cool place with me,” you announced zealously, your reflection wavering slightly on the screen in front of you, though your arms were too short to fully include Ignis in the shot, clipping the top of his forehead. Noting this, he gently pried the phone from your hand with a quiet _may I?_, aiming the camera down at the two of you. The shutter closed several times in rapid succession, enough time for the camera to capture you shifting your gaze onto Ignis.

He handed you your phone, to you which you reached out and grasped it slowly. Feeling it weigh in your hand, your eyes rose from their position at his sternum, to wander and idyllically linger momentarily on to his plush lips before at last looking into the emerald depths of his eyes. _Dangerous! Fatal!_ you blared in your mind like a siren, yet all reason was lost to you as you found yourself slowly drifting closer. 

_To fake relationships…_

He made no effort to move away, his kind eyes settling onto you with a small smile. It amazed you that even the most mundane of realities could be swayed to bend with the use of a simple moonlight filter. But dreams were exactly that, just dreams, leaving you to traverse through cruel reality alone.

“Oh, right,” you chimed, turning your head away suddenly. Ignis cocked his head to the side, anticipating what sort of epiphany could have made you change your disposition at the drop of a pin like that. Had he read the air wrong and you weren’t in fact open to his advances or was there perhaps another reason behind your dreamy expression earlier? The ambiguity troubled him to no end, but the proper way to address this… _thing_ between you to eluded him.

Remembering your second gift, you dipped your hand into your bag, fingers immediately brushing against the rough brown wrapping paper. “I forgot to give you your other present. You’ll probably want to open this one while Noct isn’t around, otherwise he’ll get suspicious.”

“Another gift? You spoil me, Y/N.” He reached out both hands to receive your gift graciously as you mentally pat yourself on the back for providing a quick escape out. “It’s nothing,” you stammered nervously. “I actually bought this for you awhile ago, but I kept forgetting to give this to you. Hopefully it comes in handy.” You nodded your head, giving Ignis the thumbs up to unwrap. He pulled it from the paper bag, tearing through the wrapping paper slowly, methodically compressing the rubbish and stashing it in his pocket for later.

“Hiding in Plain Sight: A Master Chef’s Guide to Dealing with Picky Eaters,” he narrated softly, eyes sweeping across the hardcover. He peeled back the cover, eyes quickly scanning the first few pages, making the occasional comment to himself before snapping it shut. “Thank you, Y/N. This truly is a marvelous gift,” He placed the book against his lap and smiled at you warmly. Your heart rattled loudly against the bars of your inner feeling, desperate to reach out and touch him. “I’d be a fool to not pursue any given opportunity in getting His Majesty to eat a balanced meal. I look forward to trying my hand at these tactics soon.”

_Don’t look at me like that, Ignis. If you do, I won’t be able to stop myself from liking you._

Your phone buzzed in your hand. You lifted it quickly, swiping to answer the call, “Heyyy, where are you?” Prompto’s voice called from the other end of the line. “The party’s already started, c’mon!” The phone call muffled a bit as you heard someone snatching the phone from Prompto, much to his annoyance. “Hey, babe,” Gladio purred. You heard Prompto struggling in the background. “Have you seen Iggy at all?”

“Yeah, I just ran into him,” you turned to face him, smiling slightly at him as he watched you carefully. ”We’ll be right up.”

After hanging up, you looked up at Ignis and gave him a small sympathetic shrug. “It looks like the jig is up, dude. Time to face the music.”

Ignis sighed in affectatious annoyance, clapping his palms against his thighs. “So it would appear. It’s a shame we couldn’t hide out here any longer. I was just beginning to enjoy myself,” he mused. You watched as he gracefully rose to his feet and held a hand out to you with a serene smile. “Shall we go then?” You looked up at him, wishing to imprint the image of him in your mind. Placing your hand in his, you rose to stand at his side as the dream slowly rolled to an end. 

He held your hand as the two of you strode across the walkway, retracing your steps across the terrace. Hearing the elevator chime, the spell clouding your mind broke and you wordlessly slipped your hand away from his, moving to stand in the far corner of the carriage after the doors opened. Ignis’ eyes trailed after you, but said nothing as he quietly entered, pressing his floor button on the elevator console. Aside from from the gentle whirring of the machine work, the rest of the ride continued in relative silence.

When the door to Ignis’s apartment, you were greeted by loud cheers as you were blinded by the sudden expulsion of a confetti cannon. Ignis disappeared from your side during the commotion, the sound of his irritable voice mixing in with Gladio’s booming laughter at some other point in the apartment. Prompto greeted you cheerily, cheeks slightly ruddy from what you assumed to be alcohol. You placed the cake box onto the nearest surface before pulling Prompto into your arms, hiding your face into his shoulder. He faltered for a moment, unsure of what to do with his hands, before smoothing them across your back soothingly. “Hey, you okay? What happened..?”

“Yeah…” you lied. “I think I just really need this right now.”

For the rest of the evening, you resigned yourself to the backburner of things, talking and interacting enough with everyone else to keep yourself afloat from the buzzing in your skin. There were several times where you thought you felt Ignis’s eyes on you, only to turn and see him either looking or talking to someone else. Not once did you attempt to initiate a one on one conversation with him, and judging by the way he sat on the seat furthest from yours, he didn’t feel the need to do so either. And so you sat wedged in the couch with Gladio’s heavy arm slung around your shoulder, making the occasional response as you ruminated into your drink.

You were more than relieved to see the evening draw to an end. Throughout the night, whether it was eating the dinner that Ignis prepared following the culinary disaster Prompto and Noctis caused in his kitchen, or cutting the cake, you could not scrub the moonlit image of Ignis out of your mind. And so you knocked back drink after drinking, washing back that niggling until you were coasting on good vibrations. 

When Ignis offered to take you home, you lazily shook your head in protest while draping yourself across Prompto’s shoulders. “I’m s’okay,” you slurred, “Me and Pommie are just gonna for a lil _hic_ walk an’ stuff, right, Pommie?” Prompto shrugged a bit, hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. Though he was slightly tipsy, he nowhere near as inebriated as you were. “Ehh heh heh… I dunno, Y/N, I’m pretty beat. Say, why don’t we just let Iggy drive us? Sure beats walking home right now...”

You looked up at Prompto, squinting your eyes in betrayal as he tried to laugh it off.

Ignis frowned at the state of you. Upon calling the lift earlier this evening, you immediately shut down on him and he was no longer able to gather a reading on you. Throughout the night, your usually bright and lucid demeanor dampened down considerably until you were a faded mess in the corner. He meant to reach out to you to check on you or perhaps suggest slowing down, but between the salvaging the mess in the kitchen, to prepping and serving dinner, _and_ cutting the cake, there weren’t many opportunities to talk to you in private. By the time things had settled down, you were comfortably nestled on the couch with Gladio’s arm around you. It unsettled him to no end given how things appeared to be progressing, but he kept it to himself nonetheless. He would have to seize some other opportunity to talk to you about it.

“I”ll take them home, Iggy,” Gladio said evenly from behind, casually supporting a befuddled Noctis over his shoulder. “Drop ‘em off along with sleeping beauty o’er here.” Noctis mumbled something, but all clarity was lost upon you.

You didn’t protest, much to Prompto’s delight, and Ignis's slight dismay. He could only watch as the four of you walked down the hallway and disappear into the elevator.

\-----

Gladio dropped the two of you off outside of your place so that Prompto could walk you upstairs. Unlike Ignis’s apartment, you lived in an older three story building with no elevators. To get to your apartment on the second floor, you leaned your weight onto Prompto’s shoulder as the two of you wrapped around the weathered staircase. Reaching into his pocket, he fished out his keyring and inserted his copy of your house key. The two of you stumbled through your doorway, snaking through the hallway, and into the confines of your bedroom at long last. Prompto released you onto your bed and crashed onto the space next to you.

“Man, I’m beat…” he complained, mouth gaping at your ceiling like a dead fish. Tucking his arm under him, he rolled to his side to face you. “Hey, Y/N, do you think I could sleep over for tonight? I don’t really want to walk home right now...” His cornflower eyes looked at you, puppy like in nature. Though still effectively buzzed, you managed some bits of clarity through the haze. You hummed in response, nestling closer to him as you pulled the blanket over yourself.

Prompto rolled onto his back, sighing. Cracking an eye open, you peeked up at him but was not able to see his face.

“Hey, Y/N…. I think… I’m gonna drop out from school.”

Several moments of silence passed between you, his words echoing in your mind. Prompto scrunched his face, expecting some kind of backlash or remark, but when you said nothing, he’d come to wonder if he actually said anything at all. Turning towards you again, he peeled back your bangs to look you in the eyes. “Hey.. did you hear me just now?”

You looked up from your bundle of comforter, nodding slightly. You weren’t sure what to say. It’d been a month since the semester started, so even if he had decided to go back, it’d be moot at this point. There was only moving forward now.

“So what are you gonna do now then?”

Prompto brought a hand in front of his face, twisting a wisp of hair back and forth. You watched the action passively, noting that it was something he did whenever he was nervous or anxious about something. Whatever he was going to say, it wasn't going to be easy on him. 

“Well… the thing is…” he twisted his mouth to the side, wondering how much to say, “Remember that secret project I was working on? Well... it actually turned into a job opportunity a-a-and it pays pretty good and I kinda need the money so ...yeah. I think I’m gonna go for it.”

“So.. what’s the job?” The fog started to lift from your head, highlighting uncomfortable feelings in your chest. You weren’t sure if it was an after effect of the alcohol or something else.

“That’s the thing…. I _can’t_ talk about it. Not yet at least,” he exhaled loudly. He rolled onto his back, draping an arm over his forehead, “It’s so frustrating, I mean it takes almost all my time and Gl— I mean my boss, is SUCH a dick.. He’s always giving me shit for stupid stuff.. UGH..”

You bit your lip, unsure of what to say. There wasn’t much you_could_ say, given the mysterious circumstances surrounding his job. “It’ll get better soon…?”

“Man, I sure hope so… I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” he sighed. “Anyway, we should get to sleep. I gotta head back early and get ready for work tomorrow before my boss gives me more shit.” He pulled the blanket over the two you, squirming into a comfortable position. “Night, Y/N, ” he yawned.

“G’night, Prom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally saw the picture of the "Fluffy Chiffon Cake," I thought it was some kind of castella cake slice, but I think a Japanese sponge cake would match the occasion more. They are very good.


	9. Chapter Nine

When you woke up the next morning, the space where Prompto laid the night before had long since turned cold. Bringing your phone up to your face, you saw that it was only 8:07 am, meaning _he wasn’t kidding when he said he had to be up early today.._ Anyway, at this point, you could only imagine what kind of trouble Prompto was getting himself into. All you knew was that it kept him busy and paid a lot, too. You just hoped that it whatever it was, it wasn’t illegal, for Prompto’s sake.

Removing yourself from bed, you worked out the last remaining cricks in your neck with a gratuitous stretch before padding off to your desk. With the essay well on its way, you still needed to find an advisor. While enjoyed reading fairy tales, you had no idea where to begin to start writing one. Was it going to be a cautionary tale or a love story of some sort? You frowned at the latter thought. As much as you loved to indulge in romantic escapades, you had little to no experience with love to write about, at least not any that you felt comfortable with approaching yet.

The memories and emotions surrounding your last relationship sat in an unmarked box in the corner of your mind. You left it there waiting for the day you were ready to unpack the trauma you experienced, but that day never came. With the introduction of Prompto and the gradual return to school, you pushed it aside telling yourself _I’ll get to it after I finish this_ or _I don't need to do this anymore, I’m fine now _. But deep down you knew they were lies you told yourself so you didn’t have to confront the negative experiences and the rancid feelings they left you with.

Despite the fact that all you had were bad experiences, it didn’t mean that you couldn’t create new ones, even for the sole purpose of just writing about them. To your benefit, you were in a pseudo relationship with the object of your affections. Given the guise of simply playing a part, you’d be free to an extent to explore the base practices of relationship. You’ve already experienced the jitters of a first dinner (kind of), and you baked his favorite cake for his birthday—

_Oh, his birthday._

Remembering the photo you took together, you pulled up your Gallery app, hesitating slightly as you hovered your finger over the image thumbnail. You pressed it, biting your lip as it expanded on your screen. Had you not known better, the two of you could have passed as a couple— his arm pulling you close while you leaned into his touch as the two of you smiled into the camera. That night in the garden had its own magical quality that left you with glazed eyes every time you recalled Ignis’s profile illuminated by the moonlight. Emboldened by sentimental longing, you set the picture as your home screen. Tucked safely behind your screen lock, you’d look at the photo for _research purposes only_.

And on the topic of research, you needed to do more fieldwork to gain some expertise on the matter. Despite the silent warning lights flashing in your head, you decided to indulge yourself in the name of _research_, all the while attempting to protect your heart from the inevitable toll it would take. Taking a deep breath, you pulled open your calendar and did a quick run through of your upcoming schedule. Aside from school, your studies, and your part time job at the cafe, you didn’t have much going on. Valentines day was fast approaching, a little less than a week left— perfect for your first take at fieldwork.

——

Having made your way up the long flights of stairs preceding the Citadel, you strode across the entrance hall, counting each step against the marble flooring in an attempt to calm your nerves. Neither Prompto or Gladio answered your call earlier, and since contacting Noctis on your own was probably out of the question, you decided to visit Ignis, hoping to catch him on or near his lunch hour. If not, then you would have to think of a new plan when you got to that point. 

Initially you decided to bake cookies for Ignis based off of his pleasant reaction to your Christmas gift, but you chickatrice’d out at the last moment and made enough cookies for Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto as well in case any of them got suspicious of your intentions. Still, you wanted to make _his_ stand out against the rest so you allowed yourself a little extra time decorating the treats with chocolate and added a pink ribbon to boot.

You approached the information desk, proceeding to the next available clerk as adrenaline coursed loudly through your veins. 

“Hello,” you announced shakily to the older woman behind the partition, “I’m here to see someone named Ignis Scientia. Could you direct me to his office, please?”

Several beats passed in silence as the teller continued to type away, seemingly unaware of your existence. An unpleasant feeling bloomed in your chest as the seconds tolled on, leaving you to wonder if you’d said anything at all in the first place. You opened your mouth to ask again but was cut off. “Do you have an appointment with Mr. Scientia?” She droned dully, eyes never leaving the screen in front of her, much to your displeasure.

“O-ohh, no... I actually just came by to drop something off for him..” Your voice trailed off slightly. Whether she heard you or not was unapparent. Your cheeks burned at the indignity of being brushed off so casually, yet you could not deny the absurdity of your actions. What did you expect waltzing into a government facility on a whim like this? For “research” nonetheless? As it stood, you were a commoner in a government facility with no real purpose other than to deliver baked goods to your _fake_ boyfriend who had no intention of reciprocating your feelings. “I’m his… girlfriend,” you added quietly with a nervous laughter. It wasn’t a complete lie, you tried reason in the back of your mind. He _did_ ask you be his girlfriend, even if it meant only playing the part.

The clerk stopped typing and looked up, scrutinizing you through her horn-rimmed lenses. Like Ignis, she too possessed a critical eye, sharpened by the passage of time, that swept over your body in a meticulous manner. Your muscles contracted under her piercing gaze, as if turning into stone. The grip on your phone became painfully tight as you tried to steady the tremors that threatened to render your arms into a shaking mess. Suddenly, an idea popped into your mind. You lifted your phone, tapping decidedly on the screen before flipping it around for the receptionist to see. On your screen, you and Ignis sat close together beneath the gazebo, one of his arms casually draped across your shoulder while the other held out your phone at an arm’s distance to take the picture. You tapped again, displaying the time stamp for good measure.

Your cheeks flushed slightly, recalling the way his body fit next to yours, the scent of his earthy musk— a wondrous blend of Ebony and sandalwood flooding your memory. To anyone else, it would look like a romantic picture of a young couple, but you knew better; you only hoped that she didn’t.

“Alright,” she acquiesced, fingers resuming their methodical pace across the keys. You exhaled shakily, satisfied that your small ruse appeared to work. Your fingers buzzed to life as blood slowly worked through them.“Please wait on the side while I make a brief call.”

You nodded in relief and stepped back as she paused to lift a phone to her ear. You flexed your hand tentatively, still feeling the uncomfortable burn of numbness pricking your fingers.

_Hello? Yes, this Doris at the Information Desk. Mr. Scientia’s girlfriend is here for a visit. Shall I send her up? _

Your heart skipped a beat hearing the words tumble from someone else’s mouth. It was a surreal experience, you thought, hearing it from someone else. It was something akin to seeing a cactuar walking upright on both legs.

_Yes, that’s what I said. Yes, I’ve already verified.. _

_Alright, I’ll let her know… _

But despite your agreement with Ignis to play the part, was it alright to tell others? You hadn’t even discussed it with Prompto yet, much less anyone else. What if he didn’t want anyone else to know? Would he get mad? Absorbed in your thoughts, your hand crept to the opposite arm, absentmindedly peeling back your cardigan sleeve to the wrist to scratch against the skin there. It welted angrily under your touch, a recurring reaction whenever you were stressed.

_Miss?_

You blinked twice, the teller’s voice snapping you from your thoughts. She looked at you, phone dangling loosely from her ear as her other arm pressed against the counter. 

“You can go on up, sweetheart. 32nd floor; his office is the 6th door on the left.” Placing the phone back against the receiver, she gestured to set of elevators in the hallway on your right. You nodded slowly, mouth slightly agape as you struggled to piece meaning to her words. It was strange how her demeanor changed 180 once she thought you were Ignis’s girlfriend. You could only imagine the kind of treatment he would get himself.

“O-oh..thank you..!” You bowed your head, blushing slightly before turning down the hallway. You felt her probing gaze burn holes into your back long after you’d enter the elevator and disappeared out of sight. You exhaled loudly, dumbfounded and high off that fact that your scheme had actually worked. 

Upon exiting the elevator, you found yourself standing in a long carpeted hallway with large mahogany doors on either side. Heart pounding in your chest, you counted the doors as you passed them one by one until you stood in front of the one with golden name plate reading _Ignis Scientia_. Knuckled hand suspended above the wooden surface, you paused, hearing the distinct vibrations of Ignis’s voice, along with the voice of a woman’s. Suddenly, the mediocrity of your decision to visit him during business hours washed over you. He was busy, with another woman, no less. That thought left a sour taste in your mouth, but you shoved down your throat as you quickly rapped your knuckles against the door. The vibrations ceased and the door opened seconds later to reveal a slightly bewildered Ignis, his torso covering nearly the entirety of the inside of the room. 

“Y/N, what are you… how did you..?”

You exhaled slightly at the sight of Ignis, clad in his usual black attire. Despite seeing him exactly a week ago, you found yourself unable to still the wild fluttering in your chest. “A lady at the lobby let me in..,” you started, cheeks flushed at the sound of your stupid rambling,“I came to give you these..”

You held out the cellphone bag of cookies for him to take, hand trembling slightly as you refused to meet his eyes, lest you deteriorated into a sticky mess on the carpeted floor. 

“Hey, Four-Eyes,” the other voice irritably called from inside the room. “Who’re your hiding over there. Come on, I’m _bored_.” You bit your lip, forgetting that you were interrupting a meeting, _with another woman, no less_. Ignis hesitated before opening the door, stepping back as he ushered you in.

“Y/N, this is Commodore Aranea Highwind,” he stated formally, extending a dignified hand to the silver haired woman leaning back in her chair, both legs propped and crossed atop of Ignis’s desk, “She’s here as a representative of the Nilfheim Empire.”

“Yo,” She raised a hand to greet you casually, making no effort to move from her spot. Her green eyes swept you from head to toe before settling to make eye contact with you. Your insides squirmed beneath her gaze, nothing how her soft hair framed her heart shaped face or how she puckered her red lips to the side as she scrutinized you. 

“Ms Highwind—“ 

“Aranea.” She interrupted bluntly, rolling her eyes.

“Aranea, my apologies,” Ignis resigned with a small sigh as he turned to face you. “This is Y/N, she is my….” he paused to brushed the hair from the side of your face, softened eyes full of warmth. Your breath faltered a bit, lips parting slightly as his gloved fingers faintly skimmed against your face. “Beloved.” 

And quick as a Sabertooth, he turned back to Aranea, eyes no longer shining with _whatever_ that was while you brought your hand to your chest, trying to steady your breathing.“She was just dropping by to deliver these hand baked biscuits. They quite delectable, and normally I’d offer to share, but I’d hate to part with something so personal.” 

Placing the bag of cookies delicately on his desk, he turned to you to take you hand in his. You watched, heart pounding wildly in your chest as he slowly brought it to his lips to place a chaste kiss onto your knuckles. The naked pad of this thumb gently brushed against your skin as he lowered your hand to look you in the eyes. “Thank you for dropping by, darling. It means the world to me.”

You nodded dumbly, not trusting yourself to say anything, lest you make a fool of yourself even further. Had you not known better, you might’ve mistaken the look in Ignis’s eyes to be something akin to adoration. You might even fool yourself into thinking that he was truly in love with you.

_Ignis Scientia, you are truly terrifying._

“Alright, I’ve had enough for one day,” Aranea barked suddenly, kicking her feet off the best, to Ignis’s chagrin. She rose to her feet, hip cocked to her side as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. You had to remind yourself on more than one occasion to not stare at the swell of her breasts, _ though you had to admit they were quite nice_.

“But what about the remaining doc—“ Ignis protested, but was quickly cut off by Aranea as she swept her feet off of his desk. “We’ll finish that another day, Specs. I’m gonna go for a walk.” She swayed over to you, trailing a lithe arm across your shoulder. You straightened under her touch immediately. You couldn’t tell if you were terrified, aroused, or some crazy mixture of the two, but it set your blood ablaze. You looked up to Ignis for any sort of guidance, but he too was at a loss for words. “Me and your _beloved_ got some girl talk to do. See ya,” She winked before steering the two of you out of the door.

You followed after Aranea as she made her way to the elevator, eyes occasionally trailing from her calves to the sway of her hips. She stopped suddenly, and you had to catch yourself before you tumbled into her.

“I am so glad you came when you did. If I had to listen to one more minute of treaty talk, I’d dive out of the nearest window.” The elevator chimed before you say anything. You followed her in silently, her in one corner with her arms crossed in front of her chest, while you tucked yourself into the opposite, head towards your chest. 

“So you and that beanpole are dating, huh?” She said suddenly. You looked up front your fixed point on the wall and caught a glimmer of interest twinkling in her eyes. “Didn’t know he had it in him, with Regis’s cane stuck so far up his ass,” she added with a scoff. Your eyes widened slightly at her audacity to speak of the King so brazenly, in the Citadel no less. It amazed you how freely she spoke, all the while rolling her eyes and pouting. “You’re cute though.” She added appreciatively was she gave you a once over. “Better than all the other hungry broads sniffing around here.”

_Other..?_

For some reason, it didn’t occur to you that there were other people women besides you vying for Ignis’s affection, despite your role as a literal meat shield. You were only Ignis’s girlfriend in title, yet the thought bothered you. You could only imagine the kinds of beautiful women around him all day, the distinct juxtaposition of beauty, background, and class that separated you. Even Aranea in all her disgruntled glory seemed to exude some kind of ethereal glow. _And she’s freakin hot, too…_

Aranea caught your somber disposition and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her phone and shoved it into your hands. “Put your number in. I’m sick of hanging around with stupid guys all day.”

You acquiesced, hands trembling slightly you typed the number in, checking thrice to make sure it was correct. You handed it back to her just as the elevator chimed to signal you hit the ground floor. She stepped out immediately, looking over her shoulder to look back at you. “I’ll catch you around. Maybe we’ll grab a drink or two. You can bring beanpole,” she paused for a moment. “Or leave him behind.”

And just like that, she disappeared into the throng.

You exited the elevator shortly after as people started packing in behind you. _Well… that was weird._ Despite the new information that there were in fact other women actively hunting down Ignis, you didn’t see Aranea as an enemy. She was almost sweet in her own standoffish way. It might be nice to have someone other than Prompto to talk to about things. 

And speaking of Prompto, you were baffled to find yourself face to face with him at the Citadel, with Gladio at his side no less. Gladio noticed you first, coming to a slow stop, while Prompto kept walking towards you and complaining about something over his shoulder. He stopped dead in his tracks when he turned to face you, color draining from his face. “Y/N..?”

“Prompto...?” You said, slowly approaching him in disbelief. He watched you, eyes wide as saucers as he nervously brought his fingers together. “What’re you..? And these clothes… wha—? You’re not…”

Gladio smirked from behind, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he watched Prompto go into breakdown mode. You weren’t sure where to look: Prompto’s face,the skull motifs scattered across his clothing, Gladio grinning smugly from behind. “Surprise…!” Prompto cheered almost hysterically with both hands out. You raised both brows, speechless as he continued to babble skittishly. “Heheh... Don’t get mad…! I was gonna tell you soon, I _swear_.”

Your head was spinning. Between Ignis kissing your hand and calling you his _beloved_ out loud, your potential sexual awakening in the elevator with Aranea, to finding out that Prompto was now a member of the Crownsguard? It was too much. You didn’t know where to start.

Gladio having seen enough of the train wreck strolled up to you and Prompto, swing in his step. “And what’re you doing here, girly?” He called out cockily. You snapped your head up at him, somewhat disoriented from the relentless revelations swirling through your mind. Prompto gratefully stepped off to the side while you redirect your attention onto Gladio. “Visiting anyone special?”

_Ignis? I can’t tell him that! Delivering cookies...Right! The cookies. _

You rolled your eyes, shrugging your shoulders coquettishly, causing Gladio’s grin to widen in response.“I was just delivering these, you big oaf.” You pulled the separately wrapped bags of cookies from your bag, weighing them whimsically in your hands. “BUT I guess if you don’t want them, then that’s more for Noct and Prompto~”

“Very funny,” he said, walking to swipe a bag from your hand. Prompto scurried up and grabbed the other, smiling slightly. You gave him a small look, eyes narrowing slightly as you handed him the last one to pass onto Noctis. _We’re gonna talk about this later, right?_. He shrank back slightly, grinning apologetically all the while.

“Anyway,” Gladio said, intruding onto your silent conversation. “Me and twinkle toes here gotta get back to the training hall. You’re welcome to join us,” he added with a wink.

“And get sweaty with you two? I think I’ll pass,” you retorted. As interesting as it would be to see the two of them in action, you didn’t think you could handle any more excitement for the day. You needed to get home to mentally unwind before you could even begin thinking about your project. “I’ll see you guys later,” you waved.

“We’ll talk soon, okay?” Prompto called out from behind. “I promis— AHK!” The rest of his sentence was cut short as Gladio hooked his forearm around Prompto’s neck in a slightly less than deadly looking headlock. Prompto’s gloved hands scratched feebly at the massive limb suppressing his windpipe while the larger man simply smiled and waved.. 

So Prompto’s training to become a member of the crownsguard. Now it makes sense why he was being so secretive and dropped out of school.

Well… at least he wasn’t a drug lord, you mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I keep getting Lightning and Aranea confused... I keep imaging Aranea with pink hair.


	10. Chapter Ten

Your phone skittered loudly against the tabletop as you continued to type your paper. Vannes, adjacent to you, stared at you pointedly before emphatically glancing to your phone at your side. Your eyes widened in embarrassment; you quickly scrambled to grab it, utterly mortified that you didn’t hear it earlier. The surrounding students frowned at you before getting back to their work.

Holding your phone in front of you, you bit your lip slightly, not recognizing the number displayed on the screen. Following your breakup with your ex and what felt like endless nights of dodging hate-filled messages and calls from unknown numbers, your presence on social media vanished. You deleted your profile on every platform he knew about and scrubbed the ones that he didn't— it was the only way to truly break free from him.

Vannes shot you a questioning look.

_Aren’t you going to answer it?_

You simpered with a shrug before pushing yourself from your seat. The legs groaned as they scraped against the concrete floor and several heads rose up to send you irritable glares, to which you ducked your head and hurried out. You quickly retreated outside, holding your buzzing phone to your chest all the while. Exhaling deeply, you slid your finger across the screen and held the phone against your ear with bated breath.

“Hello?” A feminine voice laced with irritation called out. You sighed with relief as the knot in your stomach slowly came undone. 

“...Hi. Is this… Aranea?”

“Oh, so this IS your number,” she spat out harshly. You cringed at her tone, ducking your head out of reflex. Despite her ire, you were absolutely elated at the outcome. “Took you long enough to answer. Had me thinking you gave me the run around or something.”

“Ah… sorry about that,” you replied sheepishly. _I wasn’t sure if you were my crazy ex coming back to haunt me _, you responded mentally. “I was just in the library, what’s up?”

“I’ll be frank here, kid.” You raised your brows as you idly swung a leg above the sidewalk. “I just got out of another boring meeting with your _beloved_ and if I don’t get a drink in me soon, I’m gonna blow my freakin’ brains out. Or someone else’s. Whatever. You up for some _girl talk_?”

You blinked, bringing your nervous leg to a slow standstill. Given her less than approachable greeting, you were not at all expecting an invitation to hang out. A part of you was terrified of Aranea, who appeared to embody every quality you did not: bold, tenacious, and pragmatic, yet you were easily drawn in by her fiery charm. She could step on you and you’d probably thank her for it.

“O-oh, sure. Where should I meet you?”

“Nevermind that, where are you now? I’ll send one of my guys to come and get you.”

You gave her directions to your school and told her you would wait for the driver at the roundabout near the campus entrance. She gruffly assented and the line cut shortly after.

_Oh._

——

You returned your table in the library, telling Vannes that something came up and you had to go. He frowned, brows furrowing as he watched as you haphazardly packed your belongings into your bag. You had no idea when the driver would be rolling around and you wanted to be ready when they did, so that you would not end up on Aranea’s bad side. Vannes raised a hand to call out to you, but you missed it, having already turned around with a quick “See ya!”

“Alright, I’ll see you around,” he called out glumly to no one in particular. Sighing, he turned back to his laptop, trying to get back into the groove of things, but to no avail. Raising both hands to his face, he ran them ragged through his locks of hair as he exhaled loudly. _Maybe next time…_

——

You skittered across the pavement, head whipping left and right as you searched for any sign of someone picking you up. You realized that Aranea didn’t give you any descriptors of her driver before her untimely hang up , but if they were anything like her, you knew you’d find them immediately.

Just as you edged the platform for the metro buses, a glossy black sedan pulled up the curb. You watched with interest as the tinted windows lowered slightly to reveal the side profile of an older gentleman's face. 

“Miss Y/N?” He called out gruffly, startling you where you stood. “O-oh, um, yes..?”

The door to the driver’s side popped open moments after, and you found yourself stumbling backwards as the man exited the vehicle, straightening to his full height before inclining his head slightly towards you. Dressed in full black attire and donning a solemn disposition, he appeared to be more mercenary than driver, you mused. Leaning over, he pulled back door of the rear passenger’s side and motioned for you to get in.

“Please, ‘ave a seat, miss. Lady A is expectin’ ya.”

You nodded slowly, wandering eyes on the driver as you ducked your head under the roof to enter the backseat compartment. Once you were seated, the door shut softly to your left, followed by the driver seating himself in front of you. The car rumbled to life with the almost inaudible purr of the engine. 

“Please buckle up, miss.” You looked up and caught the reflection of the driver’s gaze in the rear view mirror. “Wouldn’t want these uptight Lucian folk getting on our tail about laws and whatnot.”

The ride continued in silence. You wondered what kind of person Aranea was to have servants like this.

——

The car pulled to a stop in an unfamiliar part of the business district. Another man, dressed in all white, walked up to your door and held it open for you as you exited the vehicle, before firmly closing it behind you. “Lady A is expecting you,” he murmured quietly as he extended a hand out to guide you. You turned around, offering your thanks to the driver through the front window. He nodded and disappeared down the street without another word.

Turning back to your guide, you mused that he was quite the antithesis of your driver— clad in a white coat with a few days’ worth of stubble creeping across his cheeks. You followed him down an alleyway, noting the crates and empty bottles that littered along the path. The large man came to a stop in front of a large metal door, devoid of any notable markings— if you were going to be murdered, this is probably where it would happen, and yet for some reason, you were mode intrigued rather than afraid. He rapped his knuckles against the cold metal surface in melodic succession, pausing momentarily before continuing.

The door creaked open seconds later. _Must be some sort of secret code_, you figured.The man held the door open for you, motioning for you to enter. “Lady A is waiting for you inside.”

From where you stood in the alleyway, you could see nothing but darkness. You nodded and dipped one foot in front of the other as you grazed your fingertips against the surface of the wall, wondering all the while where you voice of self preservation had gone. You could easily be murdered and no one, not even Vannes, would be the wiser. The man in white watched you from the top of the stairs as you continued to descend further down. 

The room opened in front of you in a lazy orange glow. Somewhere piano music was lilting from a nearby speaker, the delicate keys wafting in and out of low conversation. When you reached the bottom of the staircase, you found yourself to be standing in a cellar of some sort. Mahogany booths and tables were pushed off to the side while patrons murmured lowly, their words indistinguishable beyond the clinking of ice against glass.

A quick whistle snapped your attention to the right where Aranea sat at the bar hunched in her seat. She waved you over. You slipped off your backpack, placing it against the foot of the bar before climbing into your seat, all the while Aranea gave you a sly once over. You nodded gratefully to the bartender as he silently placed a drink in front of you before pressing the edge of the glass to your lips— a refreshing blend of gin and lemon, to your delight.

“So,” Aranea’s sharp voice called out you. You turned to face her, the bottom of your glass resting against your pinkies on the counter. She sat back in her seat, smirking as she lazily stirring her highball. “So _you’re_ Four Eye’s girlfriend. Tell me more about yourself. I’ve been dealing with that stick in the mud of months now, but this is the first I’m hearing of him doing anything aside from work. How’d you guys hook up?”

You blushed, not at all expecting to be interrogated by Aranea. You didn’t know what to expect after being called out like this in the middle of the blue.

“Well.. I’m not really sure what to say,” you laughed nervously. Aranea’s sharp green eyes watched your every move. You wondered how much you should say, whether she’d see through your facade or not.“There isn’t much to say about me I guess... I’m a student at SomU, and… Ignis and I have mutual friends, so it just kind of happened..?”

How convenient of you to casually you _forget_ to mention that it was a relationship of convenience and that you weren’t really Ignis’s girlfriend, but she didn’t need to know that. Ignis was counting on you to play the part, and Six be damned, you were going to do it.

“I see…” she pouted, visibly disappointed with your less than illustrious response. Removing the stirrer from her drink, she laid it against the length of the bar counter before taking drinking deeply. “So,” she continued, bringing up a hand to wipe her mouth, “how long have you guys been dating then?”

Your smile faltered slightly. You hadn’t anticipated the question and you were drawing blanks on how to aptly respond without giving yourself away. Fortunately for you, she mistook your hesitation as an instance of perhaps guarded jealousy.

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” she added, placing her palm out in display of innocence. “I’m not interested in that thing at _all_. I just get stuck here for days on end, and between juggling boring meetings with old dudes, I don’t have much time to get to know anybody. Biggs and Wedge aren’t exactly the biggest talkers… big shocker there.”

She rolled her eyes over to the large man in white stationed at the bottom of the staircase off to the side. He nodded in your direction before silently resuming his post.

“So...you guys do anything yet?” She smiled coyly.

You had an inkling of what she was referring to, but you didn’t want to confront the topic just yet. While you got off plenty from the nightly images that plagued your mind, you didn’t want her to know that a freak. At least… not yet. “I don’t know what you mean, we’ve only been dating for a month or so….”

“C’mon, you know,” she goaded as she leaned her arm across the countertop, her soft pink lips were curled in the most devilish of smiles. You lifted your drink back to your lips again, hoping the liquid courage would give you a little more _oomph_ to your lies.

“You guys smash or anything?”

You sputtered in your drink, to which Aranea howled hysterically, slapping her hand against her thigh in response. You quickly scanned the room for any reproachful stares, but thankfully found none. Aranea caught your worried gesture and sighed contentedly into her drink.

“Relax— you don’t have worry about any of these bozos butting into our conversation. I pay a pretty yen when it comes to privacy,” she added with a wink. “So that being said, your dirty secrets are safe with me. So spill it, girl. Does that prude have any weird kinks?”

You could make something up. You could definitely tell a small lie just to get her off your back. Yet somehow she didn’t seem like the type to be satisfied with a detail. You weren’t even sure how Ignis would react with you talking about him behind his back so intimately. You were stuck between a rock and a hard place, and the best thing to do was to come clean. Or, as clean as you could without exposing the lie between the two of you.

“Well… the thing is we haven’t _done_ anything…” Aranea’s face visibly dropped next to yours, but you kept your eyes focused on the spot on the counter in front of you to keep yourself grounded. “I’ve been working on a capstone project in school and Ignis… well you know Ignis, he’s always busy with work so there hasn’t been much opportunities to do _that_ kind of stuff….”

Astrals, you said it. 

Even if it was all an act, it still came from an incredibly personal place. You did _want_ to get closer with Ignis, not just physically but also in an intimate way as friends do, but between classes, your part time job, and his career at the Citadel, there were very few opportunities to get closer to him. And even when the opportunity did present itself, you were faced with the obstacle of having to swallow your own feelings for the sake of your friendship. It was maddening; there truly was no happy medium place for the two of you.

Aranea took note of your somber disposition and sighed. _Well ... that didn’t go as planned… _ Knocking the rest of her drink, she tapped against the tip of her glass motioning for another. You watched in awe as the bartender methodically moved from behind the counter with expert grace. Not one movement was wasted as he poured the whiskey into the jigger before dashing it onto the ice. The ice fizzed beautifully as he cascaded a babbling stream of soda water against the edge of the glass. To top it off, he added a lemon wheel before quietly placing it in front of Aranea. She flashed him a knowing look, to which he nodded in response before slipping away to tend to other customers. 

“Tell you what,” she said placing the stirring straw against the plump of her lower lip. You turned to face her but was taken aback by her resolute gaze, “I’ll find and introduce you to someone who’ll do your mentoring shit, so you can just worry about getting yourself laid.”

“O-oh, thank you,” you stammered nervously. You reached down to grab your drink, only to find it replaced by a fresh glass. You smiled towards the bartender before turning your attention back to Aranea. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she smirked, working the thin straw between her teeth. “Think about it this way: if this works, I’ll be doing you AND me a favor.”

She raised her glass up high, her green eyes twinkling mischievously in the lowlight. “To getting laid,” she cheered triumphantly. You raised your glass to meet hers, to which she clinked against noisily. Hooking her elbow around yours, she brought her glass to her lips. “Cheers,” she grinned, before downing her drink.

“Cheers,” you grinned, lifting your drink to do the same.

Sure, she was blunt, crude, and came off as somewhat cold, but you saw Aranea for what she truly was: an endearing friend.

When the time for the two of you to leave rolled by, you grabbed your bag and grabbed your wallet. You reached inside to grab your card, but was stopped by Aranea's potent grip on your wrist. Your eyes widened, flying to meet Aranea’s gaze as she flexed her slim fingertips with a smile. 

“And what do you think you’re doing, sweetheart?”

Despite the charming flash of her pearly whites, you’ve never felt so endangered, yet confusingly aroused. “Paying for my drinks...?” You responded, licking your lips nervously.

She chortled delightfully, the airy sound making your heart do weird somersaults in your chest. She snapped your wrist back effortlessly, depositing it limply at your side. “Nice try, kid, but I invited you out, so it’s my treat,” she sneered. “If you really want to pay me back, then you can get Four-Eyes to lighten up, _if you know what I mean_.”

You nodded dumbly, not trusting yourself to say anything coherent.

“Good,” she pat you on the back as she slipped from her seat. She slid a few gold coins towards the bartender, to which he bowed graciously, before turning back to grin at you. “Let’s go. I’ll have Wedge drop you off on the way back.”

——

Prompto’s smiling face brightened your screen as your phone chimed on the coffee table in front of you. Bringing it in front of you, you swiped the screen, waiting for the call to connect.

“Y/N!!!” His sing song voice called melodically through the speakers. 

You realized that you hadn’t spoken to Prompto all since Valentine's Day at the Citadel. Pulling your throw blanket to your chest, you laid back against the couch armrest, phone suspended above your face. “Heya Pommie, what’s up?”

“Nothin’ much,” he responded casually, looking over his shoulder to check for something behind him. He looked uncomfortably cramped, free arm pulling his knees close to his chest as if hiding from something, or _someone_. “I’m actually not supposed to be calling right now because of training and junk, but uh, I just wanted to check in on you, girl! What’s up!”

You smirked at the thought of Gladio tearing high and low through the Citadel while Prompto hid behind some unmarked corner. His small size made him pretty difficult to find during Hide and Seek. 

“Hmm nothing much… you know, studying, working, _going on dates with hot girls because my best friend ditched me for the prince…_” you added trailed off facetiously.

“Yeahhh…. I know it was a dick move, but— wait did you say you went on a date with a hot girl??? UM, excuse me, details????” His eyes bulged, first with the revelation and secondly to slap a hand over his mouth as he peeked around the corner again. He brought his phone close to his face, nearly smacking his forehead in the process, whispering loudly “Since when were you dating again?!! Who is this mystery hot babe and why haven’t you told me???”

You howled in laughter at his response, legs kicking against the cushions as tears threatened to leak from the corner of your eyes. His pink lips puckered into a small pout, cornflower eyes hardened with indignation— he really was too cute, like a puppy, you thought. You wished you were right next to him to ruffle that chocobutt styled hair that he loved to style so much.

“Relax, it wasn’t a real date,” you said, wiping the tears from the corner of your eyes. The furrowing between his brows decreased, but he was still visibly cross with you. Still, you weren’t sure how much to tell him about Aranea, given you hadn’t talked to him about your situation with Ignis. You weren’t even sure if you should or not. _Maybe it’s better to keep it a secret for now…_

“I just...went drinking with someone…” you lied innocently. “She sure was cute though. She had legs for days...”

“Ugh!!! You’re the worst, you know that!!”

“And that’s why I’m your favorite person?” You quipped back innocently. Prompto scrunched his cheek to the side, grumbling quietly under his breath. You knew you were being mean, but you missed him so much, you couldn’t help but push his buttons a little bit. 

“ANYWAY,” he euniciated loudly, rolling his eyes for show, “The reason why I’m calling is because I know I haven’t been around to hang with you lately and I’m really sorry, BUT!!!!! I got something planned to make it up to you!”

You quirked your brows, not wanting to get your hopes up, given how Prompto had to leave the last time you hung out. “And what might that be? Another date after the arcade?”

“Nope! For spring break, we’re goin’ to Golden, baby!!! 

A thin black tube hooked into the back of your head, slowly funneling in air through a thin sleeve of latex, slowly expanding and expanding until it burst with an audible _pop_. You blinked twice, not quite processing what Prompto said until it struck you plainly across the face. You quickly rose from your comfortable resting position, slamming the breaks at 45 degrees, phone quaking in your hands. 

“G-golden?!! Like _the_ Golden?! Galdin Quay?!? How the hell’d you swing that?!”

He grinned smugly, the corners of his lips reaching for the crinkling corners of his eyes.

“The one and only! And don’t worry ‘bout it!! I already got it cleared with the others, so we’re good to go! Come this time next week, we’ll have smooth sands of Golden between my feet!”

_Dammit!! Where the hell did that kid go? Prompto! _

Gladio’s irate voice was a little ways off, but it was getting closer. Prompto froze, the color visibly draining from his face as his pupils slowly trailed to the side of his head. “_Shit_, gotta run!! Don’t forget to pack, love you, bye!!!!!” 

The call cut just as a door was thrown open, followed by Prompto’s terrified scream. You stared at the screen in disbelief, frozen in a blur of blond, pale peach, and black, before returning back to your home screen featuring the picture of you and Ignis.

Laying back onto the armrest, you considered your conversation with Prompto.

_Golden, huh?_

It was a place you could only dream about going to previously, and now by some stroke of luck from the Astrals, you were going with your best friend. Bioluminescent waters, golden flecks of sand between your toes— it was all going to become a reality for you very soon. And maybe if you were lucky, you’d get some inspiration for your fairytale as well.

——

On the night before the trip, you made sure to write a list of necessities and checked them off as you packed. Your neuroticism often had you second guessing yourself on whether you truly had everything you needed. The last thing you needed on a trip was to check you bag and find out that you forgot to pack clean underwear or much needed toiletries. After checking your bag for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, you laid in bed, body buzzing with excitement. Prompto texted you instructions to be outside of your apartment by 11am— Ignis’s decision, not his. 

_So Ignis was coming along too then…._

You imagined him shirtless under the sun, a giant censored black bar over his loins— you weren’t sure iif he was a swim shorts or banana hammock guy, but somehow you were okay with either. Oh yeah, there was no way you were getting any sleep with that image pressed into your mind. But still, it would be a valiant effort to try and whatever dreams that came about would just be bonus material. Bringing your comforter up to your chin, you screwed your eyes shut, imagining walking along the beach at night.

Despite living outside of the wall for the majority of your life, you’ve never had a reason or opportunity to see Galdin Quay for yourself.

——

As instructed, you were at the foot of your apartment by 11:03 am. Knowing the weather would be a lot more severe outside of the wall, opted for a basic sundress and a cardigan you could peel off when it got too warm. Prompto joined you shortly after, shouldering a small duffle and his camera bag. 

“Hey girl!” He bounced for your side with an ecstatic grin on his face, “You ready for the big trip?!”

You returned his grin, bringing a hand up shortly after to stifle a yawn. Despite your best efforts, you only managed a few hours of sleep— anxious thoughts of anticipating the worst possible scenario along fantasies of Ignis at the beach plagued your mind, leaving noticeable dark rings below your eyes. “Heck yeah, dude! This is my first time going to Golden, so you’d better take a lot of pictures!”

Prompto brushed a thumb against his nose, grinning smugly. “Please, don’t forget who you’re talking to! If there’s a beautiful moment to capture, you can bet that I’ll be there to capture it! Prompto Argentum, camera man extraordinaire is on the move!” He cried triumphantly, striking a pose for additional effect. You clapped to his satisfaction, but the feeling was short lived as a shiny black convertible pulled up in front of your building. Time seemed to slow as you looked up, watching Ignis bring the car to an expert stop alongside the curb.

“Heya squirt, save it the beach, huh!” Gladio taunted from the backseat. Noctis rustled from his sleeping position in the back seat, lifting his head and hand slightly to offer a sleep-heavy “Yo.”

“Hey! Who’re you calling a—!” Prompto fumed at you at your side before going slack jawed at the sight of the car. “Is this… the Regalia?” his eyes twinkled as he approached the vehicle with both hands out like a depraved lecher. Gladio chuckled, closing the door shut behind him as he exited the car to meet the two of you. He strolled up, sway in his step with a wide grin plastered on his face.

“Yup,” he said tilting his chin to the side to answer Prompto, yet his heady amber gaze was focused on you, “His Majesty is letting us borrow it for the trip. You ready to roll?” The words tumbled from his mouth like honey, dripping in circles onto your senses, making your insides squirm. He reached out, grabbing the strap of your bag from your shoulder before tossing it over his own with a wink.

Ignis’s grip tightened around the steering wheel, the leather of his glove creaking beneath the pressure as he watched the interaction between the two of you through the rear view mirror— the all too common arrogant gait Gladio displayed whenever he wanted to impress a pretty woman, and you, who reacted all too openly to it. 

“I call shotgun!” Prompto cried excitedly as he raced to the empty passenger up front, tossing his bags in the back. Ignis scowled slightly at the sight of the perky blonde next to him before shifting his gaze back to you.

You followed Gladio to the back of the Regalia where he placed your luggage in the trunk, and then back to the passenger seat where he opened the door for you to climb in. You nodded, smoothing the back of your dress down as you stepped in, wary of Gladio’s gaze on your behind. You breathed your greetings to both Ignis and Noctis, the latter only grunting in response. Ignis offered a small nod, but didn’t meet your eyes.

Once the lot of you were seated, Ignis fired up the engine, setting you on your journey to Galdin Quay.  
———

Less than an hour out from the wall, you found your eyelids growing heavy from heat. You sat in the center back seat, Gladio thumbing through a book on your right while Noctis fiddled with his phone on your left. Prompto sat in the front seat, toying with his camera with Ignis driving next to him. You made an effort to find something to look at or focus on, but every inch of new landscape looked like the last: craggy mountainscapes, parched shrubs, and the occasional roadside sign

It’d been awhile since you were last in Leide, some odd couple of years since you snuck out, clutching your SomU acceptance letter packed safely amongst your essentials. Getting past border control at the wall proved to be especially difficult, given the tense relations between the Crown City and the rest of the Lucian Outlands. Luckily the Astrals were on your side and you able to pass through security without issue, but once you emerged on the other side of the gate, you were faced with a startling realization: for the first time in your short life, you were truly alone. There was no guardian, however removed, to watch over you, no friends or comforting faces, you knew absolutely no one in the city. The epiphany along with the foreign concrete structures towering overhead were damn near enough to send you spiraling into an anxiety attack. You were so emotionally vulnerable at the time, latching onto the nearest source of stability seemed like your best best. Little did you know, your hardships would only continue from there.

Ignis took the occasional glance at your face via the rear view mirror, watching your brows knit together, lips twitching as you worked your way through some kind of dream. Gladio had shifted his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to his chest as you continued to fidget in your sleep. Turning a page, Gladio lifted his eyes from his book and caught Ignis watching you from the front seat. Amber eyes locked with green for a moment, engaging in a silent conversation before the owner of their latter pair shifting away to clear his throat. Gladio chuckled to himself, bringing the book back up to his face.

_So it’s like that, huh. How long’s that been goin’ on?_

“There’s a rest stop ahead. We’ll make a short stop for some petrol and continue on our way.”

——

“Wake up, princess,” Gladio’s baritone voice vibrated in your ear as his arm slipped from your side, drawing you out of your slumber. You peeled your eyes open reluctantly, still heavy with the want of sleep. Shielding them with your hand, you lifted your head to find Ignis pulling in the car to Hammerhead, a popular resting point for travelers. The giant red sign overhead brought back memories of years before when you stopped at the diner before making the last leg of your journey to Insomnia. 

You shook Noctis’s shoulder as Gladio removed himself from your side and exited the Regalia. Noctis knocked your hand back will a scowl, grumbling something about _five more minutes_, before curling back against the armrest.

“Hey, hey, don’t be like that!” Prompto cheered, lightly smacking against Noctis’s cheek with the back of his hand. Noctis’s hand swiped at his, missing as Prompto stepped back with an airy laugh.“It’s not everyday we get to travel outside of the wall. Hopefully I can get some good pictures, I bet they got some real fresh food out here...”

Noctis’s eyes snapped open at once. He jumped from his seat in the back, wordlessly skulking off towards the direction of the diner. Ignis looked after his retreating form, hand on the gas nozzle as he hooked it back into the fuel dispenser kiosk. “I suppose it should be alright if we take a break for a quick meal,” he said with a small sigh. “Though we shouldn’t tarry, lest we find ourselves in the company of the local daemons.”

You nodded to yourself quietly. Removing yourself from the backseat, you lifted your arms in a stretch, mewling slightly as your spine gave way with a satisfying pop. Even years after leaving Leide, the sounds of the distant daemons prowling never fully left your mind. They were a constant reminder of what you were leaving behind when you entered the wall.

“Yeesh, don’t wanna run into any daemons,” Prompto stammered. He reached up to grab a lock of golden hair from his temple, twisting it around nervously between his fingers. “A-actually, as good as food sounds, I think I’m gonna go take a loo—son of a bitch!”

Prompto dashed off in the opposite direction, heading towards Gladio, who looked to be in the process of attempting to woo the legendary mechanic beauty. Prompto skid to a halt next to him, arms bent behind casually behind his head as not-so-inconspicuously kicked Gladio for an introduction. You giggled at his what appeared to be his boyish attempts at flirtation. Judging by the looks of it, he was failing miserably. _Poor Prom.._

“Looks like Gladio’s tryna to lay the moves onto the hot mechanic lady,” you said, swinging your arms to your side before bringing them up into another stretch as you craned your neck to the side. Boy, you were stiff. Ignis quirked a brow at you, watching carefully as your braid fell to the side, exposing the back column of your neck.

“And you’re alright with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” You shrugged at his response. Based on your mostly-joking interactions with the Shield, you wouldn’t be surprised if his body count was higher than you on a typical Sunday night alone. _Good for him_. At least one of you was getting laid. “What Gladio does with other people is not my business.”

“That’s quite modern of you,” he retorted flatly.

Pivoting on your heel, you turned around to look up at him curiously. He met your gaze, expression unreadable. Hands at his sides, he looked good, you decided appreciatively. Sleeves rolled up to his forearms, top buttons undone, and hair slightly mussed from the wind, he almost looked casual. His lips were parted slightly, his brows drawn together as you picked him apart with your eyes. You bit the inside of your lip slightly, wondering how much more unrefined the handsome advisor could possibly get. You’d start with the hair for one thing, wanting to feel it come undone in your hands, followed by the shirt..

Shaking your head, you clasped your hands behind your back and smiled up at him, willing any salacious thoughts from your mind, lest he figure out you were essentially molesting him in your mind.

“I’m thirsty. Let’s get something to eat.”

\----

“Hold on, just one sec— Iggy,” Noctis whined pitifully from the barstool at the countertop as you stepped through the door with Ignis in tow. “They don’t accept yen here.” Ignis excused himself as he stepped past you, making his way over to Noctis’s side. 

What the heck is a gill anyway?

The diner looked the same as how you remembered it. Simple and understated, nothing like the fancy establishments back in Insomnia. But different was good, you thought. Your mouth salivated as the aromas of the grilling meats assaulted your senses. Coming up to Ignis’s side, you peered at the menu towards the back. 

“Everything alright?” You asked.

“Yes, there was just a bit of a misunderstanding as the currency differs out in these regions. Not to worry though, everything was all taken care of.”

You nodded to yourself appreciatively. Leave it to Ignis to figure everything out before the shit hits the fan. 

“The Hammerhead Hot Sandwich is pretty good here.”

Ignis quirked a brow at you. “You’ve tried it?”

Your face heated at his response. “E-ehh.. I’ve just heard about it online, y’know, being a foodie and all, haha…” For some reason, you didn’t want Ignis to know you were from Leide, a _backwater bumpkin_ you added sourly. Ignis continued to watch your face carefully, but if he suspected anything, he didn’t press any further on the matter. “Anyway,” you said turning your attention to Takka, “I’ll have one Hammerhead Hot Sandwich, please.”

“Make that two, please,” Ignis added, leaning past you to place down his card, “And you, Noct?”

Noctis grimaced, looking at the menu. “Do you have anything without any beans, or green stuff in it?” 

Ignis rolled his eyes, bringing his fingers to press on either side of the bridge of his nose. You peeked at him through the corner of your eyes, anticipating one of Ignis’s dry lectures as the irritation rolled off him in waves, “Noct, can you please—“

“Hold on, now, it’s alright,” Takka interrupted. “I had a brisket I was holding for a special occasion, but what’s more special than the Crown Prince and his entourage visiting? I got you,” he said jovially. Noctis sheepishly nodded, muttering “Thanks,” as Ignis stared daggers at the back of his head.

“You guys go on and grab a seat. I’ll call you when your food is ready.”

—-

When the food was ready, you and Ignis walked to the front and carried back the plates to the booth where Noctis sat. Noctis’s eyes bulged at his portion as Ignis set the plate in front of him, “Is this seriously for one person,” he gaped comically at the thickness of the steak.

“Well, he did say he was saving the steak for a special occasion. Consider yourself lucky to be the receiver of such generosity, your highness,” Ignis replied dryly as he slipped into the seat across Noctis.

You lingered at the edge of the table, unsure of which side to sit on. On one hand, if you sat next to Ignis, you got to be closer to him and breathe in his ebony musk, but on the other hand, if you sat next to Noctis, you’d get a clear view of him eating. Ignis, in the process of removing his gloves, paused to look up at you.

“Aren’t you going to have a seat, Y/N?”

A spark shot through your back at the sound of your name rolling off of his lips. “H-hmm..?! Oh-h y-yeah,” you laughed nervously, planting your butt next to Noctis as he poked at the surface of his steak with his fork. Ignis’s eyes rested on you for a moment longer, sighing as he took Noctis’s plate the cut the steak for him. Peeking up from your seat, you watched as Ignis methodically as he moved his knife and fork through the steak. How he managed to look graceful doing even the most mundane activities never ceased to amaze you.

Picking up your sandwich in your hands, you sighed dreamily as you looked at the marbled meat in front of you. The meat was so tender and fresh, the Garula was practically still crooning on the open fields. You took a bite, savoring the explosive flavor as the fatty juices rushed through your mouth. 

“You’re right, this is quite good,” Ignis’s voice called out, beckoning you from your food-induced nirvana. You opened your eyes to find him remove a notebook from his jacket pocket, watching curiously as he quickly scrawled something across the pages. He paused for a moment, cradling his chin with his thumb and index before snapping suddenly. Finishing his note, he tucked the pen back in between the pages and pocketed the notebook. 

“What’s that notebook you always carry around for?” You asked in between bites, recalling seeing the worn leather cover at that cafe many months ago.

“Hm, this? It’s just a memo book I like to keep on hand for notes, reminders, or whenever the latest inspiration comes to mind,” he replied off-handedly.

“Like inspirations for recipes? That’s so cool! You just come up with that in your head?”

“Iggy’s pretty bad-ass when it comes to cooking,” Noctis said plainly, cheek of steak. Ignis frowned at his liege’s display of table manners, or there lack of. “He’s been trying to make me this Tenebraen dessert from scratch for years. He’s almost got it.”

“Tenebraen?” Your might filled flashed with images of fluffy pastries and desserts,”That sounds ama—“

Your conversation was cut short by the sound of Prompto’s distressed whining as he entered the diner. Gladio followed behind him, arms crossed over his chest, a large vein in his forehead looking ready for burst. The former slumped into the seat next to Ignis, reaching out to grab a handful of fries, while the latter grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat himself at the edge of your booth.

“So good of you two to finally to join us,” Ignis said dryly, distaste clearly written on his face as he scooted over to make room for Prompto. “Judging by our dear friend’s disposition, I suppose the conquest went less than expected?”

Gladio shrugged, bringing a hand up to massage the back of his neck. “I laid out the bait, she just wasn’t biting. A guard like her’s doesn’t come down easily. Might’ve gone better if buttercup over here didn't decide to tag along,” he spat, gesturing to Prompto. Prompto grumbled something inaudible in response, shoving more fries into his mouth.

“You can’t catch em all, big guy,” Noctis added, stabbing another chunk of meat with his fork.

You looked over to your friend sympathetically. Cheek resting against his hand, he glumly swirled the fries in ketchup before bringing it over to his mouth. _Poor Prom. _. In all your time of knowing him, not once had his attempts of romancing women had ever gone beyond past the _hello_ stage. It wasn’t that he wasn’t attractive or charming, he would just choke before he could actually ask anybody out. Not that you were any better though. Up until now, you had only one relationship, and even that wasn’t a relationship to brag or even reminisce about. As far as you were concerned, you two were in the same boat.

“Hey, lemme try a bite of that,” Gladio said, leaning in his seat towards you.

You reached out to hand him a piece, but he caught you by the wrist, prying it from your fingertips with his teeth, hot tongue slowly coming out to lick the sauce dribbling down your fingers, all the while steadily holding your gaze with his own. You froze, gulping as you watched it languidly slip across your fingers, an odd mixture of mortification and interest bubbling in your stomach. A flash from the corner of your eye caught your attention, stunning you for a bit. Prompto grinned at you from across the table, camera in hand. You blinked once, then twice, trying to process what just happened as Gladio sat back in his seat, releasing the grip on your wrist.

_Dude, seriously? I’m trying to eat here._

_Hey Y/N, your expression looks really cute, here, look! _

“That’s pretty good,” he added with a wink, “Could use a little more sauce though.” Gladio licked his lips purposefully, eyes briefly shifting to meet Ignis’s, grinning. The advisor paid him no mind, dusting the breadcrumbs from his fingertips, having finished his sandwich. 

“Astrals, you’re so gross,” you mumbled a beat too late, pouring some water onto your napkin to wipe down your slightly shaking hand. The comment when unnoticed by the Prompto and Gladio, who helped themselves to the leftovers from Noctis’s steak while the prince busied himself with his cellphone. Ignis watched from his seat, frowning slightly as you wiped your hand, the rose colored tint on your cheeks clear as day. Slipping his gloves back on, he tightened the wrist strap and cleared his throat.

“We’d best be off if we want to get to Galdin Quay by sun down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I didn't know 'Quay' in Galdin Quay was pronounced like 'Ki,' so I've been reading it like 'Kway.' It really does sound like Golden Key. I didn't play the game in English and only found out recently after watching a video compiled of the chocobro's travel banter.


	11. Chapter 11

“Wow, this place is so romantic,” Prompto cried as Ignis pulled the Regalia into the parking lot. He pulled his camera from his lap, snapping photos wildly left and right. Gladio shifted in his seat, leaning forward to clap a large hand on either side of his shoulders. “And you get to enjoy it with us,” he added with a wink. Noctis smirked, crossing his arms as he ground his knee against the back of Prompto’s seat. “All three of us.”

Your attention shifted to Ignis as he placed his can of Ebony back into the center console. You watched with interest as he lowered his eyelids as he leaned over to place an arm around the back of Prompto’s seat. “You… are a lucky man.”

Prompto cringed visibly and tumbled from his seat onto the gravel lot while the other guys laughed on. “Ughhh, Y/N! Let’s go somewhere else and ditch these dinguses,” he muttered, dusting his pants from the fall.

——-

After retrieving your bags from the trunk of the Regalia, the five of you set off towards the stilt supported resort in the near distance. Prompto ran ahead, bruised ego totally forgotten as he wildly snapped photos of the scenery. You hung towards the back, marveling over the crystalline waters that went as far as the eye could see and then some.

”What is it? You need help carrying your bag or something?” Gladio said as he matched your pace, “Or do you want to be carried instead?” He added with a grin.

You rolled your eyes— a week in Golden also a week stuck with this Catoblepas jerky stick. Short spurts of his over the top flirting was bad enough, but now you were stuck with him. Could be worse, you supposed. Better at a beach resort than an underground cave, or a haven in the woods.

“You wish, meatstick,” you grunted, keeping your eyes ahead. “Keep running that big mouth of yours and you’ll be carrying something alright.”

_Carrying something? Gosh, Y/N, you couldn’t of anything lamer???_

“Is that so? I like it when a girl’s feisty...”

“Hey-hey-heyyy!” Prompto chimed up ahead, pulling out his camera while gesturing to the two pronged islet looming over in the southern coast of the resort. “Let's get a picture of that angel wing rock thingy in the background while we’re here!”

You looked over at the island in question thinking it really did look like angel wings, or daemon horns maybe. Ahead of you, Ignis sighed, chiding, “If you must know, it’s called _Angelgard_, not _ angel-wing-rock-thingy_,” as you so quaintly presumed. It’s considered to be ancient ground, home to a—”

“Yeah, yeah, Angelgard, winged rock thing, hey stand just a liiiiiittle more this way. Perfect!”

Ignis sighed outwardly again, yet acquiesced to be moved by the enthusiastic camera man. You giggled to yourself quietly at what was either Prompto’s feigned ignorance or sheer audacity, and Ignis’s blatant distaste on the matter.

Prompto situated you all so that Ignis and Gladio stood on the outer edges of the group, while you and Noctis stood in the middle respectively. Prompto peeked out from the corner of the camera, fingers posed for selfie mode. You peeked over at Ignis to your right, towering over you like Ifrit reincarnated. You brushed away the thought with a shake of your head.

“Say cheeeeese,” his sing-song voice chimed before flipping the camera over. “Ugh! You two are so awkward!” He complained pointing at you and Ignis. In the photo, Ignis’s posture was pin straight and slightly turned away from you. You on the other hand stood flat as a board with both of your hands against your sides. He was right, you looked awful.

“Again, Again,” He nagged. “And this time, get comfy!”

“Haaa……” Noctis whined as he got into position, Gladio flexing his arms at his side. Ignis had little to rectify his pose, other than turn slightly towards the camera and tilt his head slightly. You pouted, off-put at his reluctance of being close to you. _So much for friends_. Taking matters into your own hands, you wove your arm with his, leaning against his side while throwing a pair of bunny ears behind Noctis’s head. Ignis flinched at your touch, but made no effort to move away. You smirked, before beaming into the camera.

“Good, good! Now 3, 2, 1!! Cheese!”

After the picture was taken and Prompto was happy with the results, you dropped Ignis’s arm unceremoniously before walking off with Noctis and Gladio. You saw Ignis frown in the corner of your eye, but kept your head straight not sparing him a single glance. _If he wants to keep a stinky little malboro attitude, then that’s fine with me_.

\----

Ignis walked to the front desk to check in, leaving the rest of you to your own doing. Noctis walked straight to the railing, eyeing the dock on the far side of the beach while Gladio made his way over to the bar.. Meanwhile, Prompto busied himself taking various photos as the sun set over the horizon. Unsure of what to do with yourself, you walked back along the boardwalk, opting to watch people peppered along the shoreline. Families gathered their things as the sun continued to gradually sink below the skyline, making way for lovers as they came out hand in hand to whisper secrets to each other in the dusky breeze. You turned over and sighed against the railing. Families and lovers, both things you had few good experiences with. Looking down at your feet, you noticed a cream colored cat lounging some two feet away. _Must be a stray._

“It’s us against the world, huh buddy,” You exhaled with a sigh. The cat’s ear twitched, but otherwise gave no other response. _Great, I’m so pathetic and lonely, even a cat doesn’t want to deal with me._

“Heyyyyyy, Y/N!!!” Prompto’s voice called from far off

You turned your head up to the sound and saw your blond friend waving his hand frantically in the distance. Behind him stood Ignis and Gladio, while Noctis reclined back in one of the chairs.

You made your way back, slowing as you neared the group.

“There you are,” Ignis said turning to you, his tone mildly annoyed. “I was just telling the others that due to the influx of guests staying for the week, we will all be sharing one room. Not to worry though, I’ve been assured that necessary accommodations have been made so that we may all sleep comfortably.

“Thanks, Ignis,” you shrugged before sitting on the empty seat next to Noctis. Poor guy looked half dead with want of sleep. “So, where’s the room at?”

\----

“Uhh.. guys,” you started as you entered the room. “There’s only two beds.”

Normally, you wouldn’t have a problem sharing a bed with someone. You slept in Prompto’s bed all the time, only having to deal with the occasional flailing limb or lung crushing sleep snuggle. But there were five of you. Even if the smallest three of you crammed onto one being, (being you, Prompto, and Noctis) it would still be a tight fit.

“Not to worry,” Ignis said as he ran his fingers across the surface of couch, inspecting it before sitting on it. “I was told that this loveseat is a pullout bed. I’ll sleep in this, while Noctis and Prompto share one bed, and you Gladio share the other.”

Gladio raised his brows at the suggestion. You raised your hand to block whatever lewd comment he was going to drop before responding. “And get smacked in the face by one of his monster banana hands? As if. I’ll share a bed with Prompto, or sleep by myself.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes a fraction, shifting to looked at Gladio, and then down to you. He could not understand you for the life of him. You stood before him, hands on your sides with your hips jutted out. You were the spitting image of impudence and it unsettled him. Not wanting to do to deal with you or anything after that long drive, he waved you off. “Where the lot of you sleep is of no importance to me. Sort it out amongst yourself.”

Ignis regretted the bite of his words the moment they’d clumsily tumbled out due to his tired state. Despite the toll the drive had on his body and mind, it was no excuse for losing decorum; he was a Scientia, a raised gentlemen above all and the way he snapped was unbecoming of who he thought himself to be. And judging by the looks of the rest of your faces, you were all equally, if not more disturbed at his outburst. Feeling strangely vulnerable, he removed some belongings from his bag and excused himself to the bathroom.

“Sheesh, what’s eating him,” Noctis grumbled from his bed.

_ _\----_ _

_You lolled your head to the side, panting heavily as he nipped at the juncture between your neck and shoulder, alternating between teeth and tongue. Arms locked around his neck, you gripped the hair at his nape, holding on for dear life as he rocked steadily beneath you. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the air, mixed with the sounds of the squelching juices leaking from between your thighs._

_Look at me, he growled hungrily, one hand caressing the side of your face while the other claimed a bruising grip on your ass. _

_You pulled back, eyelids heavy as you looked into the eyes of your paramour, his own emerald irises a faint ring encasing an impossibly black pit of lust. You held his feral gaze, watching yourself being ravaged in its reflection, toes curling painfully as he continued to drive into your deepest point where your fingers could only dream of reaching. He reached a hand between your conjoined bodies, pressing against that sweet nub that sent stars crashing behind your eyes._

_Tell me who you belong to, dear_

_You eyes screwed shut, crying his name for the Astrals to hear as tremor after tremor racked your body relentlessly. The hand circling your nub slowed, coming up to stroke the hair from your face, whispering sweet nothings into your ear as you faded into your afterglow. You sighed into his touch as he pressed his forehead against yours, while his ghost-like fingers danced across your skin._

_Hope you weren’t forgetting about me, babe_

_Two large engulfed your breasts, pulling you from your lover’s grasp, flush against an even larger body. You melted into the touch, shivering slightly as his stubble scraped against the tender patch of skin on your shoulder. One of the hands left your breast, trailing your jaw to slip past your swollen lips. Your tongue rolled out to meet his fingertips instinctively as he languidly pushed in and out of your mouth. He chuckled deeply in your ear, crooning praises as the other came to stroke the weeping slit between your thighs._

_Good girl, I guess you get the prize._

You woke up with a start, gasping for air as you gathered your surroundings. You were in the dark in your hotel room in Galdin Quay, alone on your pullout bed, thankfully clothed. Peering into the darkness, you deduced that your sudden outburst hadn’t woken up your companions. Fully awake, you realized that any attempt to go back to sleep was moot so you slipped out of bed into your jacket. Taking one last look at the shapeless lumps of your friends, you stepped out the door and closed it quietly behind you.

Though the Mother of Pearl was still decently lit, the amount of wandering patrons were few and far in between. Keeping your head down, you made your way over to the boardwalk railing, taking a deep breath as you tried to work your mind through the dream. Sex dreams starring Ignis were no new matter; over the past few months, you’d suddenly awaken after a particularly sensual dream, arousal aching in your loins. You were no stranger to touching yourself, but given the circumstances and your current company, that was not an option, which left you to sobering in the night air. Gladio was a new variable though, and that part troubled you. Were you catching feelings for the Shield as well? You lowered your head, trying to shake the thoughts from your mind. You were probably just confused, you told yourself. Gladio’s stunt with sandwich earlier probably confused you and that’s why he appeared in your dream.

You leaned against the boardwalk railing watching as the bioluminescent fish lazily flit beneath the glass-like surface. They were like fairy lights illuminating the bottom of the sea, tranquil and unbothered. _Must be nice to be a fish_, you thought glumly. Your eyes softened as you watched them— You wondered what kinds of things fish did: the things they talked about, did they go to work, or whether they dreamed when they stopped swimming at the end of the day. What _would_ fish even dream about anyway?

_Great. This place is so dreamy, it's got me romanticizing fish. I need to get laid or something._

Taking your phone out of your pocket with a sigh, you opened your camera app and aimed it towards the fish. It was nice scene, you thought. Something you hoped would give you inspiration when the time came to work on your illustrations. 

“You doin’ alright?”

You groaned internally as the heavy footsteps approached. Aside from Ignis, Gladio was the last person you wanted to see right now, and was right here in front of you. Taking a deep breath, you locked all thoughts into your Inner Feeling safe before turning to meet Gladio with the most genuinely neutral face you could muster.

“Gladio? How did you know I was out here?”

Towering at a solid 6’6, his presence overwhelmed you, especially given your susceptible disposition following your dream. His attire— a fitted tank top and grey sweatpants that left little to the imagination did you no favors either. His amber gaze burned holes into  
your flesh; you looked away finding any specific thing to focus on to prevent your blood from heating even more. Noticing your reluctance to look him in the eye, he crossed his arms over his chest, eying you scrupulously.

“I wouldn’t be a very good shield if people managed to sneak in and out on my watch. Something bothering you?”

_You. Ignis._

“Hnn, no. I just wanted some time alone to think. I’ll head back in soon.”

He stared at you hard, searching for any probable reason to doubt you. Finding however, he dropped his arms to the side and sighed.

“Alright. Don’t stay out here too long.”

“I won’t.”

You waited for a moment, for several moments after Gladio left to consider heading back yourself. Taking one last look at the glimmering water below you, you turned on your heel slowly and headed back to the room.

_ _ _ _\----_ _ _ _

By the time you woke up, Ignis, and Gladio were no were in sight, while Prompto and Noctis’s sleepy forms were just barely visible beneath the bed sheets. Thanking your lucky stars, you quickly grabbed your change of clothes and basket of toiletries before making your way over to the bathroom.

Reaching for the knob, you stumbled forward when door gave way beyond your grasp, but a firm grip caught you by the shoulder before you could fall flat on your face. Looking up, you locked eyes with Ignis, whose own expression was shocked as he ran a hand towel through his hair.

Thousands of thoughts rushed through your mind yet you could not come up with a single coherent sentence as you stupidly took in his form. His hair was flattened across his forehead, the wisps of his sandy locks just barely grazing the arch of his brows. Dressed in a casual grey fitted shirt and black pants, you could still smell the heady musk of his body wash clinging onto him. You were dangerously close to leaning into him and taking a deep breath before he cleared his throat, breaking you from the trance.

“I uh… I’m going to get changed so.. could you..?” You tilted your head toward his hand on your shoulder, which he quickly released, much to your dismay. You kept your head down, wary of any sudden movements or expressions that would give away the raging storm of emotions in your mind.

“Ah, r-right. Excuse me,” he nodded to you before brushing past you back to the bedroom. Closing the door shut behind you, you pressed your back against it, while your heart thumped wildly in your chest.

After washing your face brushing your teeth, you shed your sleepwear in favor for beach attire: a two piece bikini covered by a simple sundress and light cardigan. You neatly pulled your hair from your face into a simple plait that ran along the length of your back. Satisfied with your look, you smeared some sunscreen on your face and neck before gathering your things back into the container.

“Rise and shine, cupcakes!” Gladio’s booming voice could be overhead from beyond the door. Giving yourself a quick once-over, you picked up your things and exited the bathroom. Gladio stood next to the door, sweat trickling down his temples, while Prompto sat up, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Next to him, Noctis lay asleep, dead to the world as only his tuft of jet black hair and a single foot peeked out from under the blanket. It amazed you how much that kid could sleep given that he didn’t do much.

“Mornin’, Y/N” Prompto called out blearily. He turned to shake Noctis, whining, “If I have to be awake now, then so do you,” only to be brushed aside by the sleeping prince.

Gladio grinned at you appreciatively as you rounded your way back to the pullout bed to put away your things. “Heya, starshine.”

_Just 5 more minutes…_

_No more ‘5 more minutes!’ Wake up before Gladio walks here. Or even worse, Iggy _

“Sup, beefcake,” you replied dully, stuffing your belongings back into your overnight bag. How anyone had the energy to do anything remotely physical this early in the morning was beyond you, but it came with the territory of being the prince’s shield, you guessed.

_ _ _ _ _Stop breathing on me, you smell like chocobutt’s butt.._ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _Chocobutt!?!?! Why you—_ _ _ _ _

Gladio walked to his bed on the far side of the room, rolling his eyes at the two boys in the bed across from him. He grabbed a towel from his bag before running it roughly through his hair and along the underside of his throat. Tossing it aside, he crossed the room to stand behind you and whispered, “Lose the jacket, babe. Someone might think you’re hiding something under there.” The feeling of his breath on your exposed neck had you tingling in your place, but you brushed it off, lightly pushing your elbow into his gut. He caught it gently in his grip and chuckled deeply, the timbre of his voice giving you chills. Images of last night’s affair quickly played through your mind, sending your heart into a wild frenzy. Any louder and he would surely hear it too.

“Shut up,” you stammered, feeling your heart in your throat. You were pretty sure that you didn’t like Gladio, at least not in that way, but you’d be lying if you said his playful nature didn’t get you heated sometimes.

The door swung open quietly as Ignis stepped through, methodically assessing the room: Prompto and Noctis in what appeared to be a tangled mess of limbs and sheets on one side of the room, while you stood at the foot of your bed with Gladio towering behind you with your elbow resting in his grasp. Ignis cleared his throat, immediately calling forth the attention of everyone in the room.

“I’ve just spoken with the concierge; a complimentary breakfast is being served until 9, should anyone be interested.”

\-----

After your meal, the lot of you dispersed to do your own activities— Prompto set off to take photos, Noctis prepared to go fishing, while Ignis gathered documentation for what he called “some light reading.” You considered getting a massage by the ocean side, but then your eyes honed in on Gladio doing push-ups and various other exercises in the sand. An inkling of an idea popped through your mind, a revenge plan of sorts for his weird behavior at the diner yesterday. Sneaking up behind him, you breathed hotly into the palm of your hand before striking it loudly against his backside. The sound echoed throughout the beach, and for a moment, you wondered if time had stopped, but that idea was quickly squashed when Gladio stood up slowly, grinning down at you wickedly. You considered sprinting away, but the wicked glint in his eyes had you glued to the stop.

“Shouldn’t have done that, babe,” he grinned menacingly as he towered over your tiny frame. “Now you gotta pay the price.”

“Hey, what’s going on with those two,” Prompto asked, camera in hand as he flipped through his photos. He had been taking pictures of the various beachgoers when your frantic screeching and Gladio’s thundering laughter caught his attention. Ignis sat further behind the two of them, seemingly unbothered beneath an umbrella as he pored over some documentation that he brought with him. Noctis shrugged, slightly sulking at the fact that the two your shenanigans would probably scare the fish away. “Dunno, causing trouble as usual. Looks like Gladio’s gonna dump Y/N in the ocean.”

Prompto looked away from the small screen, apprehensively. “Wait, but she can’t swim though..”

Ignis looked up from his paperwork. You were squirming frantically in Gladio’s arms bridal style as he made his way over the fishermen’s dock. You were shrieking now, desperately trying to get away, but Gladio’s grip kept you pressed tightly against his chest.

“Sorry, babe. Shouldn’t have been foolin’ around,” Gladio stupidly grinned, “Looks like I’m gonna be the one to get you wet after all.”

It was only a simple prank, you thought frantically as you flailed wildly in his grip. Gladio played tricks and made jokes at your expense all the time so why couldn’t you do the same?

“Wait, Gladio, wait I can’t—!!!”

Your desperate pleas fell upon deaf ears as you were catapulted from the docks into the water below. The salt water rushed through you, burning your eyes and throat as you attempted to scream. Bubbles jetted above you in a steady stream, obscuring your vision as you reached out. Just beyond that, you could barely distinguish the vague outline of Gladio’s shadow looming over you.

“Come, Y/N, knock it off already,” Gladio called out, crossing his arms in front of his chest. You were making quite a show of it, he thought. It was just a little bit of water. Stiil, you were taking a while to come back up. “It’s not funny anymore,” he called out, running his hand through his hair in annoyance. “Shiva’s tits, she’s gonna make me jump in to get her…”

Your eyelids were getting heavy now. Your arms, also heavy from the exhaustion of thrashing about earlier, stilled as your cardigan sleeves flowed around you. A heavy splash above you roused you from near sleep. The last thing you saw was a gloved hand reaching out to you.

_ _ _ _ _Ignis.._ _ _ _ _

The hand circled your wrist, followed by another one securing itself around your waist. You felt yourself being dragged upwards, the sounds of yelling coming from somewhere above. You broke the water’s surface with a gasp, lungs burning as they expanded with oxygen. You held on for dear life as you were towed back to the shore.

Back on the sand, you looked up meeting the worried gazes of Gladio, Prompto, and… Ignis? You snapped your head back to your savior, only to find a grumbling Noctis peeling his wet jacket off.

“Oi, big guy,” he barked irately, “Next time you fuck around like that, make sure the other person can swim first!!’ He pushed himself off the ground, stalking away grumbling as he shook the water from his hair.

Prompto rushed to your side, but was held back by Gladio, his disheartened eyes refusing to meet yours. “Give her some space, kid…” he said, placing a thick hand onto his shoulder before stepping back.

Ignis kneeled in front of you, his slacks darkening against the wet sand. Holding your face up to his, he pushed your hair back, searching your face for anything wrong. Though his touch was clinical, something akin to worry flitted behind his emerald eyes. Was it fear?

“Ignis..” you mumbled into his hand, tearing your gaze away from his. Your face felt hot, your breath quickening. His lips were just inches away. If you’d just leaned up, they’d be pressed against your own..

“Are you in any pain anywhere? Or are you having any trouble breathing?”

_Too close, too close _

“Ignis,” you repeated a little more sternly than you meant to. “I’m fine.” You turned away from his touch, hand coming back to scratch the back of your neck. Ignis sat back on his haunches, hands falling away slowly, a frown settling on his face.

“Prompto,” he said flaty. You felt the distance between you widen as he slipped back into his formal tone. “Take Y/N back to the room to change, please. Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn’t fall asleep, or doesn’t experience any trouble breathing.” His mouth was set into a hard line, lips thinned and eyes slightly narrowed as he took in your shivering form before looking away. “Gladio, a word, if you would,” Ignis gesturing his head slightly to the side before walking off.

“Sorry, kid,” Gladio muttered softly, following after Ignis.

“Hey,” Prompto smiled, placing a warm hand on your shoulder. You didn’t realize how cold you were until were leaning into him, drinking the warmth from his sun kissed skin. He frowned slightly, watching your crumpled form shiver as gooseflesh rose across your arms and legs. He gave a small sigh, using his free hand to scratch the back of his head. Looking to his left, he saw Gladio and Ignis talking in the distance, the former with his hand shuffling through his hair while the latter had his hand pressed against his face in annoyance.

“Y’know...that was pretty dickish of Gladio to drop you into the water like that. Let’s get you some warm clothes on, huh?”

_ _ _ _\----_ _ _ _

Gladio followed Ignis towards the opposite end of the beach, the both of them coming to a stop in front of a large boulder on the shoreline. Any further than that, they’d run into trouble with the local wildlife.

Ignis turned, eyes scanning along the coast until he found you and Prompto heading back to the resort. Satisfied that you were at least following his orders, he swept his emerald gaze onto the Shield. Gladio winced slightly, not used to being on the receiving end of Ignis’s ire.

“Look, Iggy, before you tear me a new one, I know what you’re gonna say. It was an accident and… well… I’m sorry.” He brought up a hand to massage the back of his neck as he struggled to find the right words to say, yet nothing could convey how he truly felt on the matter.. “Things just... got out of hand.”

“Gladio, knocking over a glass of milk _is an accident_. Stubbing your you toe against a nightstand _is an accident_. What you did was reckless at best; you could have seriously hurt Y/N. In the worst case scenario, she would have drowned had Noctis not stepped in.”

Gladio grimaced slightly, shuffling his weight between his feet wordlessly as the words washed over him. Ignis sighed, the majority of his anger spent. It did nothing for him to berate his friend, especially when his naturally fiery disposition was already so subdued. Unclenching the first at his side, he reached up to fix his glasses— not that they needed to be fixed, but rather he himself felt the need to be moved, to be fixed in some way

“In any case,” he released a deep breath, “If you truly care about Y/N, you should really rethink your interactions with her.”

Gladio blinked, not at all expecting dating advice from Ignis of all people. He was sure he read the signs right, the tell tale signs of jealousy whenever he got too close to you. If anything, dropping you in the water should have made him more defensive, so why was he backing off so easily? It didn’t sit right with him.

“What? You think I got the hots for Y/N? Look, I know we flirt and mess around a lot, but all of that is just for kicks, seriously. You can ask Y/N, we’re just friends.”

Ignis searched his face looking for any indications that might suggest otherwise, but found nothing. He knew he had to tread lightly though. They were both walking on cracked ice, so he would have to use his cut edge instincts to navigate himself through this one.

“But y'know,” Gladio said as he stroked the underside of his chin, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re the one who’s got it bad for ‘er.”

Try as he might to keep a stone faced expression, the slightest twitch of Ignis’ pinky finger gave him away. Gladio honed in on it, the slightest curl of his upper lips giving way to a smirk. _Gotcha_

“I do not, as you say, have ‘the hots,’ for Y/N,” Ignis plainly stated, turning away from Gladio. “She is merely a close friend that I care about.” His eyes softened slightly as his brows knit together — friend? Is that all he wanted from you? What about you? What did you want?

Gladio, sensing a small shift in Ignis’s demeanor, crossed his arms in front of his chest and let out a short breath. So he’s gonna be difficult, huh . Leaning against the seaward boulder, he cocked his head to the side, asking, “So you don’t care if someone asks her out then?”

Ignis faltered slightly, his lips set into a hard line. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he pulled himself inward, displaying only a calm and collected exterior. He looked Gladio in the eyes sharply,“Whomever Y/N wishes to see is none of my business. Should she find someone that she fancies, then that would be the end of it.”

Gladio snorted, working his jaw left and right. As amusing as it was to get under Ignis’ skin, it irked him to see his friend so complacent with his feelings. He saw the way Ignis looked at you in the Regalia as you slept, so either Ignis was extremely dense towards his own feelings, or he was choosing to run away from them. Either way, he didn’t like it, and so he continued to goad his friend.

“So what if she_ ‘fancies’_ you then?”

Ignis remained silent, looking out towards the waves but staring at nothing in particular while Gladio watched on. Given the rather unique situation he placed the two of you in, he considered the repercussions of what would happen should either of you catch feelings towards the other. Lately though, he found himself wondering more so about himself and it left him uneasy, a feeling that he'd hope to soon part with— It didn’t do well to dwell on such things.

“... In any case,” he said evenly, “we should probably be heading back. They'll worry if we stay out too long.”

_Sly dog._

“Ehh… you go ahead,” Gladio intoned, separating his arms to work out the stiffness between his shoulder blades. “I’m gonna stay behind and do some exercises. I got some things on my mind that I want to work out before heading back, y'know.” He closed his eyes, feeling sinew work against bone.

“Suit yourself,” Ignis chucked quietly.

“Y’know, you should really talk to her, Y/N I mean. I think the two of ya got some things to work out.”

When Gladio opened eyes, satisfied from his small work out stretch, Ignis was already gone.

_Seriously, that guy…_

_ _ _ _ _\-----_ _ _ _ _

\-----

Gladio didn’t join the rest of you for dinner that night. Ignis said that he would be spending his time training elsewhere for the time being and that you all would be eating dinner without him. You bit the inside of your cheek, wondering if he was okay.

Conversation was superficial: Ignis commenting on the quality of seafood before jotting down ideas into his notebook, Prompto showing the photos he took on his camera while Noctis chimed in with the occasional comment or two. He got some pretty good ones, you thought. There was one in particular of Prompto and Ignis that you liked— Prompto smiling into the camera lens from the corner while Ignis bared his teeth in a grin, eyes nearly closed from the glare of the sunlight. So he does know how to smile, you thought. He just didn’t want to do it with you.

After the four of you returned to your room, you hung to the side while Prompto and Noctis jumped onto their shared bed, settling into another game of King’s Knight. Ignis excused himself quietly, saying something about taking a shower. Noctis called you over to join, but you declined, making the excuse that you you tired and were probably gonna unwind a bit before heading to sleep. He shrugged while Prompto offered a sympathetic smile.

Feeling slightly out of place, you quietly slipped out of the room, mumbling that you were going on a short walk and would be back soon.

The sound of guitar strings sifted quietly over the ambience of the evening crowd— lovers seated closely together under the warm glow of the atmospheric lighting above, the occasional family heading back to their after dinner, the soft roaring of the waves in the background. Passing through the crowd, your way silently down the staircase onto the pier.

It almost looked peaceful, you thought. A dark expanse of ocean as far as the eye could see and not a single soul in sight. You sat back on your heels glumly, staring into the horizon where the sea and sky met. If you were to fall in by some chance, not even Noctis would be able to help you this time. It might be nice though, disappearing without anybody knowing. You might even turn into seafoam, just like in the fairytales. You entertained the idea for a bit, toying with the thought of vanishing into the night and leaving everything behind.

“If you’re thinking about going for a dip, you might want to wait until the sun’s up. Water’s probably real cold right about now.”

The floorboards creaked and groaned heavily under Gladio’s approaching footsteps as he walked over. Sinking on one thigh and then the other, he sat down beside you, hands on his knees. He paused for a moment, seeing if you would say anything before exhaling heavily, looking out into the sea.

“Sorry about what happened earlier;” he started, bringing a hand up to massage the back of his shoulder as he tried to find the right words to say. You looked over and were suprised to see that he was still shirtless. Even with the nighttime chill settling in, he still didn’t feel the need to cover up. The thought of if amused you. Even sitting next to him, you could feel the heat radiating off his chest; he was like a walking furnace. “… I didn’t know that you couldn’t.. Y’know... Ah fuck it, I shouldn’t have dropped you into the water like that.”

You felt the intensity of his gaze burning holes in you. He was the one apologizing, so why did you feel awkward? Keeping your head down, you fumbled with the hem of your shirt, trying to keep your voice steady.

“It’s cool..” you mumbled, loosely twisting the fabric between your fingers. Truthfully, you weren’t mad at him, but that didn’t make the silence between you any easier. With Prompto, you never had to worry about him sulking for too long, but Gladio was different. He was in every aspect of the word intense. It was weird feeling him watch you why you struggled to find words to say. “I mean, I probably would’ve found it funny if you did it to anyone else. There isn’t much chance for practice where I’m from so…. I get it. It’s not your fault.”

A moment of silence passed, the two of you staring out at sea, waiting for the other to talk. The quiet lull of the waves was soothing at least.

“Y’know, Iggy got real pissed at me for that one,” he said suddenly, leaning back to rest on his outstretched hand. “Pulled me over to the side and really laid it on how I shouldn’t be treating a lady like that an’ all.”

“That’s just how he is: Ignis Scientia, _the gentlemen extraordinaire_,” you spat, raising your hands in a show of exasperation. Gladio cocked a brow, surprised at your spiteful tone. “He’s always gotta be uptight about something.” You voice drifted off, your mouth settling into a flat line as you stared into the nothingness, waiting for some kind of epiphany to crash into you. Yes, Ignis was upset, but at what, you didn’t know. It was as if he’d suddenly thought you were the bane of his existence and couldn’t wait to get away from you. The beginning of your friendship seemed fine and you thought for a moment, for a couple of moments that he really seemed to like you, but where that all go wrong?

“You’re right about that, but it’s his job. I think you ought to give Iggy s’more credit though. He was really worried about you.”

The thought of Ignis’s worried face flash through your mind as you remembered the feeling of his hands cradling your face so gently. His eyes said it all, that he did care, but you stupidly shoved him away. The look of hurt on his face made your heart pang with regret. No, don’t go, you wanted to say, but he was already pulling away from you with that careful facade slipped back into place.

“Ignis? Please. He can’t stand being within 5 feet of me,” you moped pathetically. He would never outright say anything against you, but he wasn’t one to let you in on his feelings either. Dude was a walking enigma— a sexy, sandy-haired, emerald-eyed enigma.

Bringing your knees to your chest, you buried your face in your arms with a deep sigh. Gladio looked down on you with a frown, bringing a hand to his chin to scratch his stubble, wondering how much he should say. He knew Iggy cared about you, that much was evident given the stern talking to he got earlier today, but he wasn’t sure if it was his place to pry. Ignis, being the stubborn fortress he was, wouldn’t like it if he went poking around into his affairs.

“You should talk it out… the two of ya, I mean. Y’know, clear the air and shoot the shit or something. I think you’d be surprised. The dude’s got a big heart, he just doesn’t wear it on his sleeve like the rest of us.”

“Maybe…”

The thought of Ignis also being unsure comforted you to a degree. At least that meant that you weren’t alone in this mess; he was also lost somewhere, trapped behind the doors of his inner feelings. Now the question that remained was how the hell were you going to get him to open up to you again?

“So what do ya think? We still friends?”

“Yeah,” you smiled warmly at him “Still friends.”

Gladio flashed you a winning smile, reaching his arm out to pull you against his chest. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, instantly melting with the sound of steady beat of his heart against your ears.

“You’re gonna be alright, kid.”

“Thanks, Gladio.”

Leaning on a support beam, Ignis watched the two you from some distance away, your head resting against Gladio’s chest while his arm held you close. All the while, the moonlight basked the two of you in an otherworldly glow. Exhaling quietly, he pushed himself from the beam and made his way back to the room.

When Gladio suggested heading on back to the room, you opted to stay behind, wanting a bit more time to yourself to think. While the talk with Gladio certainly lightened your outlook on things, you still needed to figure out what to do with Ignis. His friendship was important to you and you were determined to do what you needed to in order to fix it, though that was easier said than done.

By the time you arrived back at the hotel room, Prompto and Noctis were knocked out in a heap of tangled limbs on their shared bed, while Ignis’s back faced you from the opposite end. Judging by the closed bathroom door and Gladio’s humming, it sounded like he was getting for bed as well. You sat at the edge of your bed, smoothing the wrinkles from the surface as you waited for your turn.

Biting back a yawn, you started to realize just how tired you were.Or maybe I’ll just lay down a bit, you thought as you laid down against the foot of the bed. Once Gladio gets outta the shower, I’ll wash up and get ready for bed too…

——-

Having heard you come in, Ignis stirred from his resting position on the mattress. Gladio returned before you saying that you had some more things you wanted to think about and that you wanted some privacy. He frowned then; it would not do well for a young woman such as yourself to walk around by yourself at night, despite your apparent proviclities for doing so. If you weren’t back within the hour, he’d go out and get you, he told himself.

But the opportunity was taken from him.

You arrived shortly after Gladio did. He closed his eyes with bated breath and listened to your footsteps as you padded across the room, checking to see if the bathroom was occupied before settling at the foot of your bed. Quietly exhaling, he sat up expecting to see you waiting for your turn but instead found you passed out at the edge of your bed.

Removing himself from the mattress, he walked to yours and furrowed his brows at the sight of you, hands and hair carelessly splayed out on top of the sheets. He really should wake you, he thought; you were still in your outside clothes and you probably haven't brushed your teeth yet.

And yet as he looked down upon your sleeping face, he realized that waking you was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. Cradling your head against his shoulder, he lifted you in his arms with ease before peeling back your sheets and gently depositing your at the head of your mattress.

As he pulled back the blanket over you, you squirmed in your sleep slightly causing Ignis to freeze in place. You cracked open your heavy eyelids and blinked slowly, not quite distinguishing the blurry shapes in front of you. Ignis frowned and firmly pressed the pad of index finger to the center of your brow.

“Sleep,” he said quietly.

You nodded and closed your eyes, slipping back into sleep’s easy embrace.

Satisfied with your even breathing, he released his breath and removed himself from your side. Placing both hands on his hips, he took one look at you and sighed deeply. This was not supposed to happen, you were not supposed to happen.

The door to the bathroom door opened, pulling Ignis from his thoughts. Gladio emerged, towel around his neck as he rubbed the side of his face. Noticing Ignis at the side of your bed, he paused and locked eyes with him, again engaging in a silent conversation. Ignis grimaced and turned away, heading back to bed. Gladio chuckled and followed after him.

_Don’t got the hots for her, huh. Iggy? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently you can die from something called 'dry drowning,' so if you feel sleepy or start to cough a lot after nearly drowning, you should go to a doctor.


	12. Chapter 12

Opening your eyes, you found yourself beneath your bedsheets still in yesterday’s clothes. You must have fallen asleep before he finished his shower, and so he tucked you in. You smiled at the thought; Gladio was a really good friend and that’s where you drew the line decidedly: as friends. Getting out of bed, you retrieved your things from your bag and headed off to take a shower.

_Today is the day, _ you thought as you rinsed the suds from your body. You were going to clear whatever misunderstanding there was between you and Ignis so that the two of you could continue on normally.

After drying yourself down, you got dressed and gave yourself a quick one over in the mirror: a lightweight long-sleeve shirt and a short pair of sport shorts. You pulled your hair gathered in a clip from the top of your head. Separating the plaits, you ran your fingers through the length of it, occasionally wincing at the occasional snag. You tied it in a loose ponytail behind you, checking the sides for any runaway strands. Satisfied with your appearance, you grabbed your basket of toiletries and opened the bathroom door to exit.

Upon stepping out, you were surprised to see a bleary-eyed Prompto up and out of bed.

“Mornin’, Y/N,” he called out sleepily before erupting into a full out yawn. The corners of your mouth twitched in response but bit it. Prompto raised both arms into the air, stretching every which way until his joints popped and he slumped over with a satisfied look on his face.

“Sleep good?” You asked with a smile.

“Eh, so so. Noct kept stealing the blanket from me last night.” He shot the sleeping prince a sour look before back to turning back to face you. “Hey, Y/N? You wanna go shooting with me? There’s an area I wanted to check out…”

You quirked your mouth to the side, mulling the thought in your mind while Prompto looked at you with big hopeful eyes. _But I was supposed to go and talk to Ignis today…_

“Alright, I’m in,” you said decidedly to Prompto’s delight.

“‘Kay!! Imma shower real quick then,” he stalked off towards the restroom.

You sat on the edge of your bed and pulled out your phone while you waited. Looking down at your screen, you were surprised to find a text message from Aranea. You tapped on the notification to read the message.

**Aranea**: Hey, kid. Heard you and four eyes are on vacation with the emo prince  
**Aranea**: You guys do anything yet ;^)

You blushed at Aranea’s crude suggestion. You hadn't had a single moment alone together since you left Insomnia. Any fantasies you had of getting intimate with Ignis at the beach were looking less than likely given the stagnant air between the of you. Unless the two of you were to somehow make up and steal away to a cave or a caravan…. _Wait, focus, Y/N!_

**You:** No, we haven’t had much alone time :/

You’d hope the emoji would stave off the worst of Aranea’s ire. You knew that she could be scary when she wanted to be— you’d felt it when she effortlessly grabbed you by the wrist at the bar that one time. 

**Aranea**: You’re killin me here, sweet cheeks. I’m gonna wither away at this rate.

_Sweet cheeks? She’s pretty much Gladio in a woman’s body_, you mused. _Well they are both pretty good looking… wait. Is it weird to imagine your friends hooking up?_ You made a mental note to ask her about her thoughts on the Shield later.

**You:** What can I say? We’re all sleeping in the same room. We’re not even sleeping on the same bed ;-;

**Aranea**: Ugh. What next? You gonna tell me you’re hiding a chastity belt under that dress of yours? You and that old man are perfect for each other :/

**Aranea**: Anyway, about that mentorship thing. I found someone to fill in the spot. He’s a prude like you, so it’s right up your alley.  
**Aranea**: I passed him your details. He’s a little busy right now, but he’ll contact you when he’s free.

You drew a sharp breath, uncontrollable giggles falling your lips as you struggled to keep calm. You typed on your phone screen rapidly, backspacing constantly due to your thumbs tripping over themselves. 

**You**: Omg, thank you, Aranea!! You’re the best! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!

You watched the ellipses animation on her side of the chat as you waited eagerly for a response.

**Aranea**: Don’t thank me. You know what you need to do :/

Your smile deflated slightly— leave it to Aranea to be so one track minded when it came to business. You frowned slightly as you sank back into your seat. Aranea did so much for you and she had no idea you were lying to her. You’d either have to come clean to Ignis about the mess you made _or_ find another way to get him to relax during their meetings. You sighed in resignation and typed a response.

**You**: Yes ma’am :(

Great, now there’s another thing I need to talk to Ignis about…

Prompto emerged from the bathroom shortly after, shirtless and steaming. He grinned at you as he strolled by, whistling a cheery tune all the while. You swung your legs idly at the edge of your bed while you waited for Prompto to get dressed.

“Hey Prom…. shouldn’t we wake up Noct? He’s gonna miss lunch at this rate?”

“Hmm Nah,” Prompto intoned as pulled his camera from his bag. He powered it on and tapped against the console buttons before bringing the viewfinder against his eye. He snapped a couple of photos of Noctis sleeping in bed then turned to you. “He’ll wake up eventually. He said he wanted to go fishing later, so I guess he needs his energy or something.”

_Oh yeah… I forgot he likes fishing.._

You thought back to the first time you met Noctis, or Noct _Gar_, and how you hung out together at that one arcade in the backstreets. _So much time has passed since then…_

Prompto walked up to you, camera in his hands. 

“You ready to go?”

You grabbed your phone and pushed yourself off of the bed and followed Prompto out of the hotel room.

——-  
The resort was bustling with people, you noted. Dozens, if not more either lounged or passed through the main walkway. You quickened your pace, following closely after Prompto. _Much busier than it was last night_, you thought anxiously. You bumped into Prompto shortly after, him coming to a stop as he waved his hand to someone in the distance. You looked up and saw Ignis walking towards the two of you.

“Sup, Iggy!” Prompto beamed cheerily. “Gonna wake Noct up?”

You looked Ignis up and down subtly. Dressed casually in a long sleeved henley top with dark pants, he looked as stunning as ever.

“Ah, good morning,” he said nodding to each of you, “Prompto, Y/N.”

You heart pounded wildly against your chest when Ignis maintained eye contact for just a touch longer than usual. Any resolution you had to talk to him went out the window as your tongue turned to mush in your mouth. You smiled weakly in response, not meeting his eyes as you brought your hand up to scratch at the elbow at your opposite arm. He frowned slightly at your reluctance to make eye contact.

“And yes,” he inflected with a touch of vexation creeping into his voice, “I was just on my way to wake up Noct. He’ll sleep all day if left to his own devices.”

You tittered slightly. _At least the two of you agreed on something…._

Ignis noticed your small smirk and quirked his brows slightly. Just what were you up to in that beautiful mind of yours...

“Well good luck, cuz me and Y/N already tried,” Prompto shrugged.

Ignis blinked, focusing his attention back on Prompto. You side stepped behind him, shifting your weight back and forth uncomfortably as you worried your lip between your lips again. You were drawing into yourself again; what was it about him that made you so uncomfortable?

“Well I suppose I’ll have my work cut out for me,” he said dryly. “And what are the two of you up to then?”

“I’m gonna take some pictures—” Prompto announced as he placed an arm around your shoulder, swinging you into the forefront of the conversation. “Y/N’s gonna be my model.”

You widened your eyes slightly, looking to Prompto in a small fit of panic. He said you going with him to _shoot_ photos, not have photos of you _shot_. You were nowhere near well dressed enough for a photoshoot; had you known, you would at least put in a little more effect into your hair or something.

“I’m sure the photos will be quite lovely then,” Ignis said politely. Despite your better judgement, you looked up to meet his gaze, looking to extract any hidden meaning from the statement. Ignis regarded you evenly, betraying none of his inner thoughts. “I look forward to seeing them. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Ignis inclined his head slightly before moving past the two of you.

“Later, dude!” Prompto called after him before turning to you, “Let’s head over there, there’s a spot I wanted to check out….”

You nodded, half listening as you watched Ignis retreat in the direction of the hotel bedroom.

——

You followed Prompto past the resort parking lot and headed north west towards the grassy hills. He led you up a slope, holding your hand as he guided you up the less than secure footholds. Once the ground plateaued, you stopped and took several deep breaths. Prompto’s eyes glittered in front of you as he took in the scenery to your rear.

You pivoted on your heel and gasped at the expanse of land and sea in front of you. From your vantage point, you saw the Mother of Pearl, the opposite ends of the Vannath Coast of Southern Leide, and then Cygillian Ocean far beyond.

“Wow…” you breathed as breeze tickled against your face. You scanned the shoreline, searching for Gladio, Ignis, Noctis… any of them, but couldn't differentiate between the tiny dots on the sand.

“Yeah… You sure don’t get this back in Insomnia,” Prompto said next to you as he snapped a couple of shots of the view. He turned to you, cradling the camera and the camera lens in his hand. “Anyway, ya ready?”

\-----

“Just a little more to the left….” Prompto crouched from behind the camera as you gradually inclined your head away from the camera with a demure smile on your face. Prompto told you undo your hair and so you did, letting the strands flutter in the wind. “A little more… a little mo— Stop!”

“Perfect!”

He snapped a couple of shots before adjusting his footing to take a couple of more.

“Pommie,” you groaned. “How much more of these are we gonna do?”

The sun climbed its way from the east and hung over you heavily. Beads of sweat were starting to form along your backside and in your rush to get ready this morning, you didn’t apply any sunscreen on. The skin on your thighs crackled uncomfortably under the heat, and you were becoming annoyingly aware of the empty feeling gurgling in your stomach.

“Hm, I dunno,” Prompto intonated and he pulled the camera from his face. He reached up to scratch the side of his face, “You’re my only _girl_ girl friend, so I wanna take any opportunity I can I get, y’know. I got loads of pictures of the other guys already.”

A part of you felt guilty for cutting the photography session short, but you had to draw the line somewhere. You left you position at the ledge to squat next to him. “Lemme see,” you said as you motioned for the camera. He hesitated slightly before unlooping the camera strap from his neck and handed it to you.

You scrolled through the photos, taking mental notes of those containing either you or Ignis while Prompto examined your face for any reactions.. _ He sure took a lot of pictures though…._

“Ah—” you paused, focusing on the display screen, “this is that hot girl from Hammerhead, the mechanic lady.”

“Hu— o-ohh, y-yeah… that's Cindy,” Prompto stammered nervously as a healthy blush spread across his face. He reached a hand up twist a wisp of hair between his fingers. “the Grease Monkey Goddess,” he added with shy chuckle.

“Hmm?” You looked up from the camera to take a look at your friend next you. “You come up with that name yourself?”

“Wha— n-no..!!” He paused and made an agitated face. “Do you think it’s lame…?”

“Nah, I think it’s kinda cute. Really matches the car junkie image she’s got going on.”

Prompto sighed with visible relief at your response. “Yeah… she’s pretty great…” he said dreamily, looking out to the ocean. He sat back, relishing the feel of the breeze on his skin as he thought back to the mechanic that he met back in Hammerhead. You watched him from the side, noticing an inkling of a smile on his lips.

“You _like_ her,” you grinned, nudging an elbow into his upper arm. He blushed wildly, the rosy hue spreading all the way to his ears.

“W-wha?! No..!!!” He waved his hands in dramatic fashion. You quirked an eyebrow, watching in amusement as he cycled from panic to hysteria to finally submission. “Well…” he winced, bringing his shoulders to his ears. “Maybe just a little bit…?”

He looked at you with such heartfelt vulnerability that you felt slightly bad for even thinking about teasing him even more. “Maybe we can convince Iggy to drop by Hammerhead before we swing back to ‘Somnia, y’know…. Like convince him we need to refuel on gas or something..?”

Prompto beamed at you, excitement plastered across his face. He reminded you a little golden chocobo kweh’ing as it shook its tail feathers with anticipation. “You think so?” He looks down at the photo and smiles again. “That’d be great…”

Maybe you could pull in a favor with Ignis. You were doing a pretty big one for him anyway.

——

After the two of you came back from your photography trip, you both headed back to the resort for a quick snack, much to Prompto’s insistent whining, not that you were faring much better. 

With bellies full and sated, the two of you walked along the beach, Prompto fiddling with his camera, while you tossed a half empty water bottle between your hands. Up ahead, you noticed Gladio sunbathing on a lounge chair. A devious smile formed on your lips as you held a hand against Prompto’s stomach, saying “Watch this,” before sashaying over to the Shield.

You toyed with the idea of the prank in your mind as you uncapped the water bottle. You weren’t mad at Gladio for tossing you off the pier, you never were, but that still doesn’t make up for the fact that he got you and you wanted to make it even. And now that the fact that you couldn’t swim was common knowledge between your close group of friends, you were practically bulletproof.

You stopped at Gladio’s side to take a swig of water, jutting your hip out for show. Gladio, sensing your presence next to him shifted his sunglasses to look you up and down.

“Hey, starshine,” he grinned. “You here for a tan too? Or were ya lookin’ for something else?”

You ignored the subtle remark and pulled the bottle from your lips, wiping the back of your mouth with your hand.

“Thirsty?” you asked innocently.

Gladio smirked and reached out for the bottle, but you shifted your hand, tilting the mouthpiece over his crotch. “Oops,” you said in a nonchalant manner as the water splattered noisily over his swim trunks. Prompto cringed visibly from behind you, eyes nearly popping out of his head from shock.

Gladio blinked slowly, not fully comprehending what happened as the water slowly seeped into his shorts. He chuckled deeply, shaking his head with his face downcast. You knew it was time to dip soon.

“You know, you’re something else, kid…”

And with that, he snapped his amber gaze on you, irises raging with fire. Pivoting on your heel, you tore through the sand in the opposite direction, sprinting towards the resort.

“Gladio, Gladio, calm d-down,” Prompto pleaded anxiously, but his words fell upon deaf ears as the Shield stood from his seat and peeled after you, tossing poor Prompto aside like a rag doll _WAGH!!_

Up ahead, you spotted Ignis walking with Noctis, who had a fishing pole in his hand. The former looked at you curiously, no doubt noticing that Gladio was gaining on you. You needed a distraction somehow

“Iggy!! Catch her!!” Gladio growled somewhere from behind you. He was getting closer now.

Ignis planted his feet firmly on the ground, strengthening his stance with his arms out to grab you while Noctis sharply swerved in the other direction heading towards the pier. Whatever you guys were up to, he did _not_ want to be a part of.

You tried to adjust your course, shifting slightly to the right, but Ignis caught you, his long arms wrapping around your waist with a _oof_ as you collided into him. You instantly were winded upon impact, screwing your eyes shut as you recognized the sensation of

falling… 

falling… 

_Thud_

The two of you crashed in a plume of sand and dust with Ignis below you as he tried to absorb the brunt of the fall. Chocobos danced around your head in a twinkling golden halo as you tried to make sense of which way was up. You looked up in a daze, hand splayed on Ignis’ chest while his hands rested on the small of your back and the back of your head. Ignis looked down on your with a face, not quite disapproval, but something along the vein of …. concern?

His lips parted, but said nothing as his breathing quickened slightly, growing shallower with each breath. His eyelids lowered a fraction and for a moment you got lost in how almost _sensual_ he looked with you on top of him, your heart pounding in your chest all the while.

Your eyes bulged out as reason suddenly came crashing through the windows— with you on top and your leg snaked between his, you realized the position you were in was _far_ too intimate for anyone within their right mind, _especially_ at Galdin Quay during the daytime.

You quickly snapped up in his lap in a seated position; Ignis’ breath hitched sharply as you brushed against his erogenous zones, but you mistook the sound for pain as you scrambled backwards, panic written on your face.

“S-sorry,” you stammered as you shakily rose to your feet. Ignis did the same, looking at you with a worried expression all the while.

“It’s quite alright, he said, furrowing his brows a bit, “But are you—“

“Oh, I’m f-fine! Perfect, even!” But the truth of the matter was you were _not_ fine. You were practically hysterical. “I-I gotta go do something over there now,” you laughed nervously before dipping in the opposite direction.

Gladio, who watched the entire interaction from a distance, slowly walked up to Ignis as he dusted the remaining bits the sand from his pants.

“So,” he grinned as he clapped a heavy hand on his companion's shoulder. “How’d it feel? With her on top of you like that? Can’t say I haven’t imagined it myself.”

Ignis regarded his friend his a slight glare. “You’re quite the barbarian, you know,” he chided, prying the hand off of his shoulder.

“So I’ve heard from the ladies,” he smirked.

Ignis watched you as you scurried off towards the docks, hair dancing around you in the wind. 

——-

Post collision with Ignis, you found yourself wandering towards the pier where Noct was fishing. He peered over his shoulder as you walked across the wooden planks and sat at the edge of the pier.

“Don’t go falling in,” he said flatly as he stared off into the waters. “One swim was enough for me.”

Your cheeks warmed slightly at the comment, remembering that he was the one who pulled you out.

“Yeah…. I don’t plan on it.”

You swung your legs back and forth, listening to the sounds of the water pulling in and out from the shores. Noctis said nothing as he continued to watch the line, looking for any signs of a bite. You frowned slightly, feeling the silence between you to be a bit overwhelming. It when you realized that you’ve never had a one on one conversation with Noctis before. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to see where to the of you stood.

“Hey, Noct…” you started slowly, flexing your fingers at your side. “Are we… friends? You and me, I mean.”

“Hn? Yeah.. I guess,” he answered plainly, not once turning his head to look at you. Several moments of silence passed, his response weighing oppressively on your mind. It was a stupid thing to ask and you were regretting it immensely.

“...Why do you ask?”

“Hm?” You blinked, not expecting him to say anything else. You were sure he was internally rolling his eyes at you, “Oh… I dunno… I guess aside from King’s Knight, we don’t really talk that much.”

“Hn…”

Noctis reeled the line in with a sigh and plopped onto the pier next to you. He frowned as he worked his hand against the hair on the back of his head, searching for the right thing to say. “Yeah, I guess… sorry. I’m kind of awkward… Aside from my other friend, you’re the only other girl I've ever really talked to…”

“You have another _girl_ friend?”

He blushed slightly, a reaction that you found endearing. Normally he so reserved, even within your group of friends, that you didn’t get very many opportunities to see the different sides of him. It was… nice. 

“Yeah… it’s uh, Luna… She’s in Tenebrae…”

_Luna… why does that sound so familiar..._

You racked your mind for any memories of a Luna that you might have met or heard about before, but were drawing blanks. Still, it was so close, practically twirling along on the edge of your mind.

“Wait,” you said as the pieces clicked together, “Do you mean Lady Lunafreya?!! The Princess of Tenebrae?!!” You leaned your seat towards Noctis, perhaps a little too eagerly as he shrank back into himself.

“Hnn?? Oh… yeah..”

You scolded yourself mentally, _So what if he knew Lady Lunafreya?_ He’s a prince and she’s a princess, so it would make sense for them to know each other, even going as far to being friends. It was still a little exciting though. Throughout your life, you heard about tales about the Tenebraen royalty and how the ascending matriarch possessed wondrous abilities that could heal the sick or wounded. It was as close to a fairytale as life in Eos could get.

“So… what about you?” Noctis said suddenly. You looked up from your feet and over to your friend next to you. His face was downcast and slightly turned to the side, but you caught the faintest hint of pink at the edge of his cheekbones. “Do you have any friends besides us and Prom, I mean.”

Come to think of it, aside from Prompto, you didn’t really have any friends. After your breakup, all your mutual friends, which were originally _his_ friends to begin with, chose his side, which was no surprise to you. It didn’t help that you essentially disappeared off the face of Eos after you dropped out. Only Prompto stayed by your side through the aftermath of it, eventually giving you the courage to get back into school again.

And then there was Vannes. Aside from schoolwork, two of you didn’t really talk about anything else. You didn’t know anything about him, besides the fact that he worked at a bookstore near the campus. He was a nice guy and to his credit, cute in a soft kind of way, but you wouldn’t necessarily call him a _friend_. Maybe not yet at least.

Aranea though was a little trickier to categorize. While she was never outright mean or rude to you, you felt odd about the foundation of your relationship being based on a lie, especially given the fact that she had gone out of her way to help you with your project. There had to be some sort of give on your end, whether it was giving her what she wanted, or coming clean about the entire situation before you could feel okay about calling her that. That would have to be something you dealt with at another time though 

“Mmm…. no….” You confessed, feeling somewhat confused, “I’m kinda the same… you guys are all that I have. I used to have a boyfriend, but that was a long time ago...”

Another awkward silence settled in as you chastised yourself for bringing him up. You were thankful though that Noctis didn’t press on it, whether he picked up on your mood or not.

Noctis rose to his feet suddenly, grabbing his fishing pole on the way up. You watched as he flicked his wrist, sending the lure flying into the water, landing with a quiet _plop_.

“I’m gonna catch a really big fish.”

——

You watched Noctis fish until the sun started to set, at which point Ignis called the two of you over for dinner. You kept your eyes low, still flustered over today’s mishap with your prank and eventually ran ahead when you saw Prompto and Gladio, both of which gave you hard looks.

“Well, look who we have here,” Gladio eyes glinted as he looked down on you. “You gonna behave or am I gonna have to take you back?”

You smiled nervously, hooking your arm around Prompto’s. He narrowed his eyes slightly, lips forming in a pout. _Oh, he’s still mad about earlier..._

“Oh don’t be that way,” you simpered as you cozied you to your best friend. He snorted, turning his head away slightly. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” You said, working your hands in a wrench-like gesture. You added a small wink at the end, hoping he would catch your drift.

And he did.

He looked at you with hopeful eyes, cheeks tinged with pink. You nodded with a small smile, glad to be back in his good graces. How you intended to fulfill your end of the promise was an entirely different story, but you would deal with it when you got there…

Prompto tightened his arm around your’s, bounce back in his step. Gladio cocked an eyebrow at the two of you, wondering what your promise entailed, but had no time to ask as you were joined by Ignis and Noctis.

Ignis quickly took in each of your demeanors, Prompto being more chipper than usual while Gladio looked at the two of you with suspicion in his eyes. You on the other hand were playing coy, acting none the wiser to either of your friend’s behaviors. He could only imagine what kind of things you were scheming now.

“Well,” he said with a short sigh, “If we’re all ready, I believe our table should be ready for us.”

——

You flipped through the menu, stomach growling as you read the descriptions for each dish. Everything looked so good and sounded so fancy, but you only had one stomach— you’d have to make the best of it and hope you didn’t choose wrong.

“I think I’ll have the Sea’s Bounty Risotto,” you murmured quietly.

Ignis nodded to your left.

“Sounds like an excellent choice, I think I’ll have one myself,” he hummed amicably. Seeing that the others had already put down their menus, he raised a hand to flag down a waiter to order.

——-

You watched as Ignis scribbled into his notebook between bites, wondering what kind of dish he would come up with. Up till now, you’ve only had Ignis’s cooking once during his birthday celebration, though you couldn’t quite recall much about it. You were too distracted with all the things going on at the time, but you remembered undoubtedly that it was good.

“Come up with a new recipe, Iggy?” Noctis said as he craned his neck over the table. Next to him, Prompto scrolled through photos on his camera, earning them occasional comment from Gladio between bites. 

“Why yes, I— Noct…” you perked your ears, noticing a stern change in Ignis’s voice. His brows were furrowed as he stared at the prince with a scowl. “There’s tomato sauce on your shirt. It’ll be a nightmare to remove later if you don’t blot it out now...” 

Ignis wet his napkin, handing it across the table to Noctis, who rolled his eyes at the gesture. He hastily snatched the cloth from his hand, grumbling all the while. 

“So, Y/N,” Gladio’s husky voice drew your attention. You leaned over in your seat to look at him at the end of the table and were greeted with another one of his smug grins. “You run into anything _hard_ lately?”

You choked on your bite of pasta. Ignis cleared his throat and offered you a glass of water, which you shotgunned immediately before scowling at Gladio.

“You’re so annoying...” you grumbled under your breath as you spooned the rice around your plate. 

“Yeah, your hard head, you freakin catoblepas!” Prompto chimed in irritably as he smacked his palms against the edge of the table. “I thought I was seeing moogles for a second!”

“What can I say kid?” The larger man goaded as he took a swig of his drink. “You mess with the big dogs and you’re gonna get trampled,” he smirked.

_ H-hey..!! I’m a big dog too, just look at these muscles!!! Right, Y/N?!! _

_ Tch, what muscles, you’re even scrawnier than me, dude. _

_ Haa???? As if!!! Unlike you, I actually go to training, you lazy prince! _

Ignis cleared his throat. You looked up from your spot in the pasta. “The both of you, please— the other patrons are staring. Noct, need I remind you that it’s unbecoming of you to act so _crass_ in public.”

Prompto grumbled as he settled back into his seat. The rest of you ate your meals in silence.

——-

After dinner, the five of you got up from the table and started back towards the room when the circular bar at the center of the resort caught your eye. You wet your lips— it’d been awhile since you had your last drink and with all the shenanigans going on, you needed that familiar fire in your blood.

You nudged Gladio at your side. “I’m gonna go for a drink, you in?” 

He stopped and grinned at you. “Sure.”

“Hey, Iggy,” he called out to the advisor. Ignis perked his head up, turning at the neck up to look back at the two of you. Once he noticed that you weren’t following, he paused and turned to face you. Gladio placed a hand around your shoulder and drew you into him. “We’re gonna grab some drinks, we’ll catch up with you guys later.”

Ignis looked at Gladio and then to you, narrowing his eyes to a fraction of a degree. He inclined his head slightly before continuing his way back to the room. The interaction stuck with you, the ghost of his face pressed in the forefront of your mind. You tried to shake it off as you pulled up to the counter, hopping on the stool next to Gladio.

The matron of the bar, an older woman in all red double breasted jacket, turned to face you with a gentle smile on her face.

“What’ll you be having?”

The two of you placed your orders; you reached your hand to drop your card onto the counter for the tab, but was stopped by Gladio’s strong grip. _That_ sure felt familiar.

“Nice try, sugar, but I’m not about to let a woman buy drinks for me. Tonight’s on me.” And with that, he reached into his wallet and placed down his card. You frowned, withdrawing your hand to put away your card.

_Oh yeah, you were going to have to introduce those two._

“So, you and Iggy talk yet,” Gladio asked as he surveyed the crowd. You couldn’t tell if was a habit due to his role as the Shield, or if he was simply searching for a warm body to crawl in with at night.

You stirred your finger into your drink, shoulders up to your ears as you mulled the question over in your mind. The tips of your fingers faintly tingled, but it was nowhere were you needed to be. You chased that feeling with another drink, throat burning as the liquid slipped downwards.

“Nope. Kinda hard to talk to someone when your body is superimposed onto theirs,” you replied glumly. You recalled the feeling of his body under yours and it was _nice_, a carnal satisfaction that you weren’t able to itch in a long time.

Gladio chuckled lowly, lifting the glass of amber liquid to his lips, sipping slowly. The sound reverberated through your body, loosening the tight feeling between your shoulder blades.

“You know, I was gonna give you hell for that one, but after seeing that look on your face, I thought maybe I’d cut you some slack.”

“Thanks,” you replied as you licked the remaining drops from your lips. You placed the glass back down against the counter top, clinking slightly against the marble surface. The matron turned back to you with a smile. You tapped your index finger against the tip of your glass, remembering the hand signal from your date with Aranea. The matron tipped her head with a small smile before setting off to fix your second drink.

“Where’d you learn that one?”

“From a girl I went on a date with.” You gave the matron a small smiling, accepting your drink with both hands. “She was pretty cute.” _And I think I might introduce you to her_, you added mentally as you lifted the second glass to your lips.

“You swing that way?”

“I don’t know yet,” you said, rolling your neck, “I’ve never tried.”

Your body was beginning to vibrate, and you thanked the Astrals above for it. You cracked a small smirk, delighting in the feeling as it rolled over you in small waves. You were practically floating now.

Gladio’s attention caught on woman on the other end of the bar. She fluttered her eyelashes coyly in his direction, a demure smile slowly gracing her lips. You looked at your friend, imagining the gears and cogs turning in his mind as his body slowly turned to face her.

“Go for it,” you nudged. That was all the push he needed before stepping from his seat, hips swaying in her direction. He leaned against the counter, his back facing toward you as he introduced himself. Judging by their body language, it was going pretty well.

_Good for him_, you thought as you took another sip from your drink.

You lifted your eyes, gaze wandering aimlessly around the resort until you caught a familiar silhouette that made your blood run cold. It disappeared amongst the passing crowd and you had to strain your focus to find it again, hoping to prove yourself wrong. But between the shifting bodies and the fact that you were starting to see doubles, it was difficult to discern left from right.

You shook your head. _No, that’s not him, he can’t be here— he’s still studying in Altissa…_ you reasoned. Still, the uncanny resemblance unnerved you, sending chills down your spine. Deciding that you had enough, you pushed yourself away from the bar and slipped out of your seat. You placed bill onto the counter, not caring if it was yen or gill— you needed to get out of there before your mind played anymore tricks on you.

“I’m gonna head back,” you called out to Gladio, “thanks for the drinks.”

He tapped his fingers slightly against his leg to acknowledge your statement, not once taking his eyes off of the fiery redhead in front of him. And who could blame him, you thought passively. She _does_ have a banging bod.

Arriving near the corridor to your room, you paused for a moment. It was still relatively early in the evening, so it was more than likely that the others were still awake, either playing a round of King’s Knight or doing something else. Ignis was there as well and despite the liquid courage coursing through your veins, you weren’t sure if you were ready to open that can of worms yet. Instead, you let your legs carry you past the cloister of rooms toward the walkway adjoining the beach to the resort. You were nearly there when a body stepped in your way.

“Hey cutie,” a faceless man grinned. At least you thought he was faceless, he was moving far too quickly for you to tell. All you could see through the haze was his leering grin. “What are you up to tonight?” He closed in on you, stepping closer until he was just a hair away. You scowled in response, irritation bubbling in your chest the longer he obstructed you.

“Fuck off,” you barked. Your voice was foreign to you— too hostile, too far removed. It was like watching yourself from an omniscient point of view, an out of body experience.

“Easy there,” the man cooed, reaching an arm out to encircle you. “ I’m just trying to get to know you. No harm in that, right?”

Judging by his body frame and dress, you surmised he was around your age, if not slightly younger. _Typical rich kid SomU student on spring break. Probably on his parent’s money, ugh._ He disgusted you, the mere audacity of his existence causing the bile in your stomach to roil. You smacked his arm away, trying to steady your breathing as your heart rattled in your chest.

“You’re gonna get to know my fist in a second if you don’t back the fuck up, asshole.”

You were shaking now. Whether it was from fear or adrenaline, you didn’t know, but you felt yourself slipping away as the primal beast locked inside your Inner Feelings roused from its sleep.

The man’s friend stepped in, placing an arm around his companion’s shoulder, turning him away from you. “Man, let’s just go…” he said quietly. "She's causing a scene, it's not worth it."

The first man conceded with a snort, running his hand through his hair.

“Yeah, whatever. Crazy bitch…”

You glared him down as he moved past you, roughly knocking his arm against your side as he did. You held your ground, nails digging into the flesh of your palms. Once you were sure that he was gone, you stormed down the boardwalk away from the resort.

_Causing a scene..._

His words struck a cord in you, evoking a hazy memory from the far off past. You clutched your breast, feeling the quickening of your heartbeat beneath your trembling hand. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes blurring your vision; you reached a hand up to brush them away before they could fall. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction of shedding another tear in _his_ memory again. You swallowed thickly, pushing that memory deeper and deeper into the tomb labeled Inner Feeling, until you could no longer hear the hiss-like whispers in the corners of your mind. Gathering your breath, you continued down the boardwalk, staring straight ahead as you ignored the concerned gazes of the guests around you. 

But once you hit the parking lot, you realized that you had nowhere to go— at least not at this hour. The daemons would be out and prowling should you stray too far from the resort. _But maybe that’s just what I need_, you thought bitterly as the lump in your throat throbbed dully. Deciding that returning to the room wasn’t an option, you stumbled down the staircase leading to the beach. Once you were on flat ground, you kicked off your sandals and held them in your hand as you headed west.

Between the quiet rush of the waves and the soft crunch of sand beneath your feet, you thought you heard the quiet footsteps of someone behind you. _Must be that guy again_. A hand reached out to grab yours and instantly the angry bubbles in your stomach returned, full boil. Turning on your heel, you snarled,“Didn’t I tell you to fuck off already, asshole?!”

Ignis cocked a brow at your sudden exclamation. “Were you expecting someone else?”


	13. Chapter 13

_Ignis? What is he doing here..?_

You’re weren’t angry at Ignis, but you couldn’t stop the feeling of flames burning through your chest. You needed to get away from him before you said something you knew you’d regret. You snatched your hand away from his hastily, hiding your face away from his gaze.

“Leave me alone,” you quietly muttered, all the while trying to withhold the bile from bleeding into your voice. It wavered slightly and you knew it was only a matter of time before you exploded.

“You’re distressed,” he said just a bit too clinically that it grated your nerves. He stepped forward, trying to search your person for any signs of physical trauma. “Did something happen at the bar? Where’s Gladio? Why isn't he with you?”

_Questions, questions, questions…_

Ignis’ presence overwhelmed your senses. It physically pained you to be failing apart at the seams, only to be judged by someone as impeccably put together like Ignis. You were spiraling into a semi-fugue state, barely grasping onto to reality by the skin of your teeth. Tears welled up in your eyes, blurring your vision again— you weren't sure if you could push them back a second time; it was only a matter of time before the dam burst.

“It’s none of your business,” you spat angrily, “Just leave me _alone!_”

You turned to stomp away, but Ignis grabbed your hand again, spinning you to face him. The action tugged violently at your heartstrings, resounding your mind with a cacophony of discordant sounds.

“What is your problem, Scientia?!” you snarled viciously as the tiny voice telling you to hide shrunk in the back of your mind.

“My _problem_ is _you_ at this exact moment,” he hissed, squeezing your hand to punctuate his point. You winced at the pressure and tried to pull away, but his grip on you was too strong. You raised your hand to feebly strike at his hold on you, but he took hold of that too, leaving you squirming pathetically at his mercy. It was stupid to think that you, a plain college student, could ever hope to physically best a member of the Crownsguard. And so you shrank back, heart tearing asunder his impassioned gaze. “Clearly you’re inebriated and are incapable of making any rational decisions right now,” he said, gritting his teeth. His patience was for you was wearing dangerously thin.

You can’t stop yourself as first of many tears rolls down your face. Ignis flinched at the sight, his grip on you loosening slightly. 

“Well if I’m such a _problem_ then why don’t you just get rid of me already!” You snapped back, rising to your toes. Your body shook with every syllable, threatening to tear you down to your basest form. “You’ve made it _quite_ clear that you can’t stand me!”

“Wh—“ his gaze softened as he looks at you crumpling in front of him. “What do you…” His mouth closed in a muted frown, the words he searched for eluding him. Placing one hand on your shoulder, he used the other to wipe your face from tears. You lifted your head slowly, afraid to look him in the eyes. You were not prepared for the look of absolute tenderness on his face.

“Why would you ever think that I want to get rid of you…?”

Your heart trembled at the sight. Slowly, the hardened exterior you built around yourself in your pursuit of intoxication cracked. You tore your eyes away from his, the feeling welling inside of you becoming unbearable. 

“You’ve just been so… _different_ ever since we got here and I thought… I thought…”

And just like that, the dam broke. You sobbed even harder at the thought of him potentially loving you. You cried for love lost, for never having been realized in the first place. He moved the hand on your shoulder to your rear, smoothing his palm along the planes of your back in a comforting manner. Just like how he’d comforted Noct when they were children. You fell into his embrace, fisting the front of his shirt into your hand. 

You eventually stilled under his repeated ministrations, the turbulent storm dulling down into a low rumble in your chest. With tears still fresh on your face, you didn’t dare look at him again, lest the storm be awakened anew. Turning your head on its side, your pressed your ear against his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat. 

“I mean… we’re supposed to be friends, right..?”

_Ah… friends.._

There was that word again, the very one that haunted his mind in the late hours when sleep evaded him. His face at its utterance. Would he know no peace when it came to you and that Astrals be damned word?

_It appears not. You’ve been bested again, Scientia._

He pulled apart from you, just enough to tilt your head up to face him. You hesitated at first, reluctant to separate from his warmth, but a gentle hand at your rear silenced any protests.

“Yes, you are my friend, Y/N,” he replied earnestly as the hand on your chin splayed to cup your cheek. He closed his eyes, mentally locking away any untoward feelings still lingering in the night. “One of my dearest companions.” He pulled you closer back into his embrace and your heart breaks just a little bit more as his hand smooths down the length of your back again. “My apologies for… ever making you believe otherwise…”

And just like that, the status ‘friend’ that imprisoned you both fastened tightly around you two. 

“Here,” he said solemnly as he ghosted the back of his hand against the shell of you ear. “Why don’t we have a seat for a bit. We can return to the room once you’re feeling up to it.”

The two of you sank into the sand, your head pressed against his shoulder as you circled your arms around your knees in front of you.

But what if you wanted to stay here with Ignis and never return? There was no such luck unfortunately.

——

Once the nightly chill set in, you conceded that it was time to do, despite your reluctance to see the night end.

At some point, Gladio texted Ignis that he returned to the room, yet you were nowhere to be found, to which the advisor replied that you were with him, safe, and that the two of you would be returning to the room shortly.

Upon entering the room, Ignis frowned, noticing that Gladio had spread his body to take up the entirety of the bed. His eyes were shut closed, the slightest whistle of air flitting through his lips.

“Poor guy…” you murmured quietly. “I guess the talk with that girl didn’t go so well..”

He sighed impatiently. _Really? And he didn’t bother to turn the lights off?_. Ignis strode across the room purposefully, stopping in front of the bed to place a hand one Gladio’s shoulder. He gave it a firm shake, to which Gladio tossed his head to the side, snoring loudly. Ignis raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. The Astrals were not going to cut him a break, were they?

You crept up behind Ignis, whispering quietly as to not disturb your sleeping companions “... you can’t move him?”

Ignis grimaced. _If Gladio has his way, then no, I will not. _ He quickly calculated the many ways this scenario could play out. On one hand, he could forcefully move Gladio, thus forcefully putting an end to his impish ruse, _or_ he could simply play along. The thought of employing such trickery peeved him to no end, but judging by your puffy and worn expression, you were in no condition for anymore surprises. And so he yielded to play Gladio’s game. 

“... I’m afraid not,” he sighed irritably. “He’s quite a _stubborn_ sleeper unfortunately.”

Gladio nearly laughed, but covered the sound with his snoring, leaving you none the wiser to his childish game. But with him lying spread eagle on the mattress, that left Ignis without a place to sleep.

...Well there _was_ a place, you thought sheepishly, you just didn’t know if you were audacious enough to ask. Lifting your hand to pull at your elbow sleeve, you nervously asked, “... Did you want to sleep on my bed?” Ignis looked over his shoulder, raising a brow, causing you to stutter. “N-not like _that_ I mean, there’s more than enough room for two, obviously..”

“I suppose I have no choice in the matter,” Ignis sighed, resigning himself to what he assumed would be a sleepless night. “Due to our drunken _oaf_ of a friend here,” he added bitterly.

You blinked in disbelief, not at all expecting him to say yes.

“O-oh, okay, well… I’m gonna shower first,” you said as you grabbed your sleep clothes before scurrying off towards the bathroom. Once your back was faced towards the two of them, Gladio cracked his eyes open to wink at Ignis as the door shut behind you.

“You’re welcome, buddy,” the large man winked as he brought both hands to rest under his head. Ignis grimaced slightly at the thought.

It was going to be a long night.

——

Your heart pounded loudly in your chest as the shower head washed over you in steaming downpour. You scrubbed yourself raw, skin reddening angrily with every swipe of your washcloth, fearful that Ignis would detect the slightest trace of impurity on you. He was on the other side of the door, patiently waiting for his turn to use the shower, and afterwards, once he’d meticulously cleaned himself, he would join you in your bed, where he would lie next to you for the remainder of the night.

You shakily turned the faucet, shutting off the stream of water. You strained the excess water from your hair and exited the shower, grabbing your towel to drape loosely around you as you gingerly dabbed at the water droplets clinging to your skin. After getting dressed, you slathered on your moisturizer and exited the bathroom. 

Ignis’ back faced you as he sat at the edge of your bed, bobbing his leg up and down in anticipation. _Was he nervous?_ If not amusing, it comforted you to know that you weren’t the only one feeling awkward in this situation.

You cleared your throat lightly, drawing him from his train of thoughts. Turning his head over his shoulder, he noticed you watching him with your discarded clothes and toiletries in your hand. A lightbulb seemingly went off in his head as he started from his seat, gathering his supplies before heading off to shower. You did not meet his eyes as he passed you.

You sat in your bed, nervously fiddling with your phone as you countened the seconds gone by with each pound of your nervous heartbeat ringing loudly in your ears. You considered for a moment texting Aranea and perhaps letting her know what you were up to, but couldn’t find it in you to send as you hovered nervously over the SEND button, only to end up deleting your message entirely. 

The door to the restroom cracked open and you jumped in your seat. _Had it been that long already?_ You watched as Ignis stalked from the bathroom, dressed in a plain t-shirt and sweatpants emblazoned with the Crownsguard crest, to set down his dirty clothes and turn off the bedroom lights.

Lifting your phone up, you toggled on your flashlight, casting a bright white light that cut through the darkness. Ignis chuckled at the gesture, not needing it to navigate his way back, but was thankful nevertheless. He peeled back the sheets on the opposite end of the bed as he slid in, pausing as he met your flustered gaze.

You tore your eyes from him immediately, suddenly feeling like a young school girl again. You were being ridiculous, you thought. It’s not like you hadn’t been intimate with another partner before, and regardless, there was nothing inherently sexual about a friend, albeit a very good looking friend, climbing into bed with you. You did it with Prompto all the time, so why should this be any different…?

But it was different, you countered, because you were physically _and_ emotionally attracted to him. It didn’t help that his hair swept down wiped years from his face, or the scent of his heady aromatic body wash actually left your brainless.

Ignis noticed your hesitation to meet his face, and he didn’t blame you. It was an impossible situation, given his increasing increasing fondness for you. Still, given your earlier proclamation of wanting to be friends, he would try to subvert his own feelings in order to respect your own, that included making you feel comfortable around him.

“Did you want to put a pillow in between as a barrier..?” He asked.

“O-oh… it’s fine, I think,” you blushed at his suggestion. Not wanting to seem forward, you looked him in the eyes as your fingers twisted in the hem of your sleep shirt, “I trust you.”

“I-I see…. well then… goodnight, Y/N.”

And with that, he turned on his side, back facing you as he closed his eyes and chased after sleep.

Taking that as your own cue to sleep, you under the sheets, staring at his broad shoulders, wanting to reach out and touch them. Instead you crushed the feeling and rolled onto your back. 

“Goodnight, Ignis,” you whispered quietly.

——

You wandered down a hallway, familiar yet unfamiliar af the same time. Further down, soft piano music lilted through the air, twinkling delicately. You followed the melody, dragging your fingers lightly across the aged wallpaper.

To your left, there was a wooden door left slightly ajar, the sound of keys louder there. You pushed the door back gently, bringing it to a gentle slow before stepping through.

White light shone through the glass pane windows, softened slightly by the sheer white curtains billowing gently in the wind. 

In the center of the room stood an ebony baby grand piano, the source of airy melodies. Your view of the pianist was hindered by the lacquered lid of the piano. You skirted around it slowly, drinking in each stroke of the keys as you hummed along with the melody.

Standing to the side of the piano, the pianist stilled his gloved white fingers against the keys. Dropping his hands in front of him, he closed his eyes as he turned his torso to face you. He opened them gently, emerald irises twinkling with such love and tenderness as he reached out an open palm with a smile.

“ ”

Placing your hand in his, you stepped closer and smiled back.

“ ”  
——-

Fluttering his freckles eyelids open, Prompto woke to a heavy sensation in his lower stomach. He slithered out of bed lazily, eyes still heavy with sleep, moistening his mouth all the while.

_What time was it?_

Noctis laid bundled in the sheets next to him, and he heard Gladio’s steady snoring somewhere off to the right side of the bedroom. _Well, if Gladio’s still asleep, then it’s probably too damn early_, he thought.

He trudged across the bedroom room, stubbing his toes one or twice as he blindly navigated based off memory alone. He wanted to preserve his natural sleepy state as long as possible. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he relieved himself with a soft sigh. He dipped his fingers under the soft trickle of sink water, then wiped the dampness off on his shirt. Scratching his backside, he left the bathroom.

As he made his way back to the bed, something he realized felt _off_. He peeled his eyes open gingerly, quickly scanning the room for anything that might strike him as strange. Noct was in curled in bed as usual, while Gladio laid spread out in the adjacent bed, snoring like a Behemoth. Nothing unusual. He looked over to you, and that’s when he saw it.

He blinked several times, stretching his eyes as far as he could open to make sure before quickly tip toeing across the room to his bag, turning back every so often to confirm what he saw. He dug out his camera, and powered it on, making a face as it chimed to life. Once he was sure that no one woke up the noise, he crept over to your bed side. Placing his good eye against the viewfinder, he snapped a couple of photos, trying out different angles and lightings. Once he was satisfied, he skulked over back to his corner of the bedroom.

He toggled through the photos on the optical display, mentally checking through the composition of each image. His thumb stilled as a grin spread across his face. There you were: eyes close peacefully with your hand closed into a loose fist, your head tucked into the crook between Ignis’s neck and shoulder. His exposed hand was draped over your side tenderly, while the other cradled you close to him.

He knew there was something between you, ever since he saw you laying on his living room floor, blazed out of your mind as you smiled at Ignis through your front screen camera. He had to admit, you threw him for a loop a couple of times when you and Gladio openly flirted with each other, but your look in the photos didn’t lie. He’d store them away until you were ready to talk about it. Until then, it would be his personal project.

Powering off the camera, he returned it back to its carrying case before crawling back to bed. If he was lucky, he’d manage to get in an hour or two more before he’d have to get up for the day. He closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh and fell asleep near immediately.

——-

Ignis woke up before you, thankfully, due to his internal clock that never quite reset once he’d gone on vacation. At some point in the night, you wandered against his chest, and he opened his eyes alarmed, yet also pleasantly surprised. You murmured something in your sleep, soft and heavy with sleep that he couldn’t make out any of the words. But then you said his name and the heart that he locked away spurred to life in his chest. Were you dreaming of him?

With a gentle hand, he smoothed his palm across the length of your hair, to which you sighed against peacefully. Maybe if he stayed like that until morning, until the both of you stirred from your sleep, maybe it might not be so bad. In that way you were dangerous, causing Ignis to go against the grain which he followed so closely for the entirety of his life. And maybe he was okay with that. And so he allowed himself that small moment in time and drifted back to sleep.

When he woke up the second and final time, you were still curled up next to him, eyes closed and mouth partially open. He took one last lingering look at your face and slipped away from the mattress. You whimpered slightly, perhaps due to the loss of warmth, Ignis reasoned. The sound rugged at his heart strings, and for a moment, he entertained the idea of returning to bed, but was interrupted by familiar presence.

“Mornin’,” Gladio said lowly. “You two sleep alright?” He added with a smug grin. Judging by his attire, it was near time for his morning run.

“Why yes,” Ignis replied dryly, “No thanks to you of course.”

_Lie._

Ignis lied; Despite the fact that his friend was right about his feelings towards you, however confusing they might be, he did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing it, otherwise he would gloat and goad to no end.

The two men locked eyes in a silent conversation, both poking and pushing their stances on the subject. Eventually Ignis released a small defeated sigh; it would do no good trying to hide things from the Shield, he was far too close, too intimate as friend. He would pick up on the slightest nuances, the tiniest inclinations he had towards you, be it lingering his eyes for a second too long, and then draw his own conclusions, which were often to his credit right.

“I think I’ll join you on your run, if that’s alright,” Ignis said quietly, eyes cast downwards.

Gladio blinked and then chuckled. He swayed up to his friend and clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder. “I’ll meet you outside then,” he said with a grin before heading out of the room.

_Finally we’re getting somewhere_.

Ignis frowned at his companion’s cocky strut as he watched him exit the room. Grabbing a change of workout clothes from his luggage, he headed towards the bathroom to change, allowing one side glance look at your sleeping face before closing the door behind him.

——

When you woke up, the spot where Ignis had laid had gone cold. You rose to a seated position, scanning the room. Prompto and Noctis were still asleep, while Gladio and Ignis were nowhere to be found. 

You decided to change and get ready for the day; there was no point in waiting for those two to wake up. You gathered your toiletries and clothes for the day and made your way to the bathroom.

Once you finished changing, you exited the bathroom and found both Ignis and Gladio standing around with sweat dripping down their faces. They both turned to face you and you and you froze in place, feeling like you walked in on a conversation. _Ignis’ hair is still down too… _

“Hey,” Gladio said, draping a towel over his shoulder. You watched in fixation as he strut up to you, slight sway in his gait. “You, uh, gonna move or just stare at me all day?” 

For some odd reason, you were struggling to connect words to meaning. “What’re you….” you started to say but trailed off. He pointed his index finger at the bathroom behind you.

“Shower, I mean. You’re welcome to join, if you’d like,” he added with a sly wink.

“Huh..? OH…!” 

You sidestepped away from him, blushing furiously. _Astrals, what is wrong with me? I must still be tired,_ you chastised yourself as you walked back to your bed to put your things away. You noticed Ignis to the side, shuffling his weight between his feet awkwardly.

You brought your hands to a slow, lifting one to pull a lock of hair behind your ear as you looked up at him.

“Did you sleep ok?”

Ignis glanced in your direction, taking a quick double-take. He cleared his throat, taking a moment to gather himself before responding. “Yes, perfectly sound. And you?”

“It was good for me too,” you replied, blushing slightly at the memory. His eyes flicked back to you, slightly taken aback by your statement. Your eyes bulged in response, realize the double entendre of what you said. Your eyes shot to the floor; you gulped audibly, wishing a giant Behemoth would take you out and launch you into the Cygillian Ocean. No such luck.

_Shit. Why did you say it like that?_

Your eyes crept sidewards to Ignis; you watched as he shuffled from his spot, wagging his finger slightly all the while. “Good… that’s good. I’ll be sure that it doesn’t happen again.”

You deflated slightly at the comment. _Of course, it wouldn’t happen again._ Any would it? Who were you to be in love when the person you were in love with was Ignis of all people?

The door to the bathroom opened, much to your’s and Ignis’s collective relief. Gladio stepped out from a screen of hot steam, towel wrapped around his waist. His cocky presence commanded the attention of the room, leaving you slack jawed. Ignis noticing this cleared his throat. You shook your head, quickly averting your eyes before excusing yourself from the room.

“I’m going to wait outside,” you stammered. 

Gladio chuckled deeply, crossing his arms as he watched you skitter from the room. Ignis shot him a withering look, to which the large man received with a wide grin.

“I’ll be in the shower,” he said, pushing the hair back from his face. “Wake Noct; it won’t do well for the Prince to miss breakfast.”

And with that, he strut purposefully to the shower.

———

Once Ignis finished his shower and Gladio managed to rouse Prompto and Noctis from their sleep, the four of them met you outside of the room. You were pleased to see Gladio dressed, or as dressed as someone like him could be at the beach. Meanwhile, you were somewhat disappointed to see Ignis with his hair neatly swept up, all trace of your happenstance night together brushed away into a neat little coif on top of his head. 

After breakfast, the group parted ways; Prompto tagging along with Noctis to get a couple of shots of him fishing, Gladio opting to rest beneath the palm fronds while reading, and Ignis…. you didn’t know where Ignis went off to, only that he said there was something he wanted to retrieve while he was here. Not wanting to be a third wheel to the dynamic duo, you opted tag along with Gladio as he stretched out beneath the trees.

From your seat, you could make out the spiked tufts of hair belonging Noctis and Prompto as they tittered on the pier. Prompto snapped away happily, angled high and low while Noctis posed with his catch in his hand. You scanned the beachside for Ignis but he was nowhere in sight. You bit your lip, bobbing your crossed foot left and right as you searched for any sign of him.

“Somethin’ on your mind, girly?”

You tipped your head to look over to Gladio in the chair next to you. He lay stretched out, legs crossed as he held another one of his novels in front of him. He thumbed a page and peeled it back. Despite his steady gaze on the words before him, you knew he was aware of your every move. You stilled your foot and took a deep breath. If someone was going sniff you out, it’d be Gladio.

“Did last night not go well with that girl?”

You knew it was a cop out, but you were also generously curious. Something must have happened for him to come back so wasted that not even Ignis could wake him. 

“Nah, she wasn’t my type,” he said without lifting his eyes from the page.

Now there was an _unexpected_ response. You were thinking something along the lines of a cataclysmic heartbreak judging by the way he was passed out on the bed last night. Who would've thought. 

“And what is your type,” you quipped back teasingly, all the while curious of what kind of person drew the Shield's attention.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he winked as he flipped another page.

You sat back in your seat and crossed your arms. 

——

After dinner, the five of you returned to your room at Ignis’ behest in order to pack and get ready for the long drive back to Insomnia tomorrow morning. Alas your spring break at the beach was drawing to an end; it was time to face reality again.

You sat with Ignis on the side, watching as the rest of the guys played cards on the opposite bed. He was freshly showered, his soft fringe dusting against his high brow .

“We’re heading back to ‘Somnia tomorrow,” you said with a smile on your face. He regarded you warmly, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners as he bobbed his cross leg over his knee. “You ready to head back to work?”

Ignis chuckled lightly; you scanned his face, wanting to commit every line, every mole, and every acne scar to memory. 

“Yes and no.” You watched entranced as his smile faded. “While I do feel quite refreshed after our stay, I’m afraid that will be short lived once we get back into the groove of things.”

The trio of men in front of you broke into a loud uproar; Noctis jumped to his feet, triumphantly splaying his winning hand onto the table in front of him— a Royal Flush. Prompto tore his hands in his hair, eyes scrunched in anguish while Gladio sucked his teeth, arms crossed in front of his chest in annoyance.

The both of you watched in amusement as the scene continued to play out in front of you— Noctis parading, goading Prompto to _do something about it_, while Gladio held your sunshine boy back from jumping on the Prince.

You looked to Ignis again, heart warming as he flashed his pearly whites in an infectious smile. You scooted you to him, nudging your shoulder against his. He looked down to you, eyes softening slightly. 

“Thanks Ignis, for being my friend, I mean.”

His eyes widened slightly before slipping back into that soft expression that made your heart melt. He lifted a hand, weighing it slightly before placing it down on top of yours with a small smile. 

“There’s no one else I’d rather be,” he replied affectionately.

Ahead, unbeknownst to the both of you, the skirmish came to a slow end; Prompto lightly jabbing Gladio in the as he pointed in your direction. Noctis peeked over before looking away quickly, a rosy hue dusting his cheeks. “Geez, get a room…” he grumbled before turning over for bed.

Gladio snorted. Giving his neck one final stretch, he ground out, “Well, I think that’s it for the night. Time to head off to bed. Gotta wake up bright and early tomorrow.”

You nodded, taking that as your cue to scamper off to bed. Behind you, Gladio nudged Ignis, looking him in the eye before flicking his gaze over to you as you crawled into bed, to which Ignis shook his head and did the same. Gladio rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. The two of you were really starting to grind his gears.

Lying in bed, you held the pillow Ignis laid on close to your chest. There was just enough of his scent left over to calm your senses. In just a matter of hours, you would be on the road back to Insomnia, greeting a new day and a new beginning as you entered the final stretch of your college career.

——

Morning came far too early. 

Ignis’ alarm seemed to go off as soon as you closed your eyes and fell asleep. _ It might as well_, you thought bitterly. It was a dreamless night and you were feeling worse for the wear. You weren’t alone though; Prompto complained loudly as he trudged around the room, carrying the duffel around his neck like a death sentence. Meanwhile, Ignis practically nagged Noctis out of the sheets, while Gladio slung the remainder of Noct’s luggage over his shoulder.

_Royal babysitters, that’s what the two of them are…_

As if reading your thoughts, Ignis turned and cocked a brow at you. You cringed under his gaze thinking _There’s no way he heard that… right?_ but his dubious gaze had you thinking otherwise. You cleared your throat and quietly skittered past him, out of the parking lot and towards the Regalia. After the lot of you packed your things in the trunk, you hopped in the car nestled between Gladio and Noctis again. 

“Goodbye, Golden!!” Prompto cried tearfully as Ignis pulled out of the parking lot. You turned your head, watching as it faded into a blue speck in the distance. 

On the ride past Longwythe, your phone buzzed in your hand.

**Prompto:** Hey! Don’t forget the thing !!  
**Prompto:** U promised !!

You looked to Prompto from the back seat. He was up front in the passenger’s seat, arm propped against the car door frame as he twisted his fringe in front of the side view mirror all nonchalant like.

He was of course referring to your promise to get Ignis to stop at Hammerhead somehow as your Get Out of Jail cars with Prompto. You weren’t sure how to swing that seeing how Ignis filled up the Regalia’s tank before leaving Galdin and it was still more than half full. 

On the right, the Callanegh Steps came and went; if your memory served correct, then the next right exit would take you straight back to Insomnia. You bit your lip— you needed to think of something and _quick_.

“Hey guys,” you called out from the back seat with a blush on your face. _Astrals be damned, it’s do or die_. Ignis peered at you from the rear view mirror while Prompto craned his neck to peek at you over his shoulder, acting like he had no clue what you were up to. _Tricky bastard_...

“I think..” you choked out as you bit back your embarrassment, “ I think I have to use the bathroom…”

Prompto’s eyes lit up in amusement at your plan. He turned away and sat back in his seat with a sly smile on his face. 

Gladio sucked his teeth, looking down on you with a mildly annoyed look. You shrank under the intensity of his gaze, hands knotted in the hem of your dress. _So this is what it’s like from Prom and Noct.. _

“You should’ve gone before we left,” he scolded.

“I did...!” You stammered defensively. “I just had too much Ebony at breakfast I think…anyway I just _really_ have to go again, so can we make a stop or something..?”

“Should we pull over behind a rock?,” Noctis added with a bored look on his face as he lazily stared out the window. “We just passed a big over there…”

You panicked at his suggestion, however well intentioned it might have been on Noctis’ part. You didn’t want to _pretend_ to go, but you didn’t want to tell them that you changed your mind either. 

_Dammit! This was supposed to be an easy I-Owe-You for Prompto, why did they rest of them have to make it so difficult!_ You looked over to Prompto, biting your lip. He sat up ahead, happily scrolling through the pictures on his camera as he bobbed his head side to side. He was clearly enjoying the moment as he wasn’t lifting a finger to help you any time soon.

“There’s no need for that,” Ignis replied calmly. You shot him a look through the rear view mirror, channeling all the images of helpless animals to your mind. “If you can hold it for a bit longer, we’ll be arriving at Hammerhead shortly.”

“Thanks, Ignis,” you breathed out with a sigh of relief.

“Not a problem,” his eyes caught your attention again, twinkling with mirth. “It wouldn’t do well if we had any _accidents_ in King Regis’ car now, would it?”

_Not you too, Ignis…!_

Just at that moment, the Regalia bounced slightly, probably due to bump in the road pavement. Gladio grabbed the back of Ignis’ headrest, “Easy there, Iggy! Any more of that and Y/N might burst!”

Noctis snickered next to you, hiding his shit eating grin behind the back of his hand. You huffed irritably and sat back in your seat, whipping out your phone to text Prompto.

**You:** We’re even now >:(

**Prompto:** Thank u !!!  
**Prompto:** Love u, Y/N ;3 

You couldn’t wait to get to Hammerhead. The sooner you got away from these knuckleheads, the better.

———

Cindy, the Grease Monkey Goddess herself, greeted you all as the front end of the Regalia pulled into the lot. She strode along the side of the car, swing in her step as she guided Ignis in front of the shop.

“H-hiya, Miss Cindy….!” Prompto leaned in his seat overzealously, “We came back for a visit, just like I said!”

“I was hopin’ you guys would stop by again. Didn’t get a chance to look at this pretty car o’ yours’.”

She leaned against the Regalia’s hood, marveling over the craftsmanship. “Hoo wee… now isn’t she a beaut…” she said quietly to herself. It was no secret that the King’s car was of the highest caliber, and judging by the twinkle in Cindy’s eye, everything said about the Regalia was true. 

The five of you exited the car, Prompto just a _little_ more eagerly than the rest of you. You had to admit, despite the teasing you had to endure on the road, it was pretty darn worth it to see that glowing smile on his face.

Prompto, Noctis, Gladio and Ignis talked to Cindy about the Regalia, while you excused yourself to use the bathroom. 

Even though the trip to Hammerhead was just a ruse to get Prompto talking to Cindy, you found yourself needing to relieve yourself anyway. _Good thing we did stop by or else there might have been an actual emergency._ You grimaced at the thought of having to pull over and squat behind a rock, especially near the Ostrum Gorge. If that happened, in front of the guys, you’d never live it down. 

Once you finished washing your hands, you exited the restroom, making sure to wave to Takka on the way out of the diner. 

“Oh, hey now, you guys are heading’ back already?”

“Yeah,” you smiled as you headed towards the door. “Gotta get back to school and the guys got work to do.”

“Ain’t that a shame. Well, have a meal before you head on back then. You gotta put some meat your bones.”

“Will do! We’ll right over after we finish talking to Cindy!”

When you made your way back to the Regalia, Noctis was talking to the older gentlemen in the trucker cap. As it turned out, Cindy’s grandfather, Cid, knew King Regis from way back in their early days. Though gruff in demeanor, he talked on and on about their adventures outside of the wall, while Prompto and Gladio talked up Cindy.

You hung in the back, not wanting to interrupt any conversations. You watched as Prompto happily smiled while as Cindy leaned over to look at some pictures on the optical display. Despite the apparent blush on his face, it looked like he was having an easier conversation this time around.

Ignis, noticing your return came over to stand by you beneath the shade of the garage. Taking your eyes off Prompto and Cindy, you smiled up at him while he looked down at you almost skeptically. Looking between you and Prompto, he said, “You planned this, didn’t you?”

You blinked, not expecting to be caught. Still though, he didn’t look angry, if anything he looked slightly amused. “My lips are sealed,” you added with a wink.

Ignis chuckled lowly. Producing a fine cloth from his pocket, he reached up to remove his glasses and gently massaged the lenses through the cloth. “You’d make a terrific tactician should your other career aspirations not pan through,” he quipped back playfully.

——-

After the conversations, Cindy announced that she wanted to get to know the Regalia intimately and offered to do a tune up, to which the group agreed to. In the meantime, the five of you would have lunch at Takka’s. You got the Hammerhead Hot Sandwich again; who knows when you’d have a Garula steak this fresh again?

Once the meal was over, you all came out to find Cindy lovingly polishing the Regalia with a rag. Placing her hands on her hips, she turned and beamed at you all. You swore you could hear Prompto's heart crashing noisily against his chest.

“You guys come visit me next time you’re on this side of the wall, ya hear? And bring back this beauty, I’ll fix her up _real_ good.”

“Thanks,” Noct said plainly as he approached her. “How much do we you?”

“Not a gil,” she drawled with a wink that pierced Prompto through the chest. “It was real a pleasure getting to know a girl like this one.” She reached down to give the Regalia a firm couple of pats on the hood, looking at it lovingly all the while. Standing back up, she looked at Noctis with a glint in her eye. “Now, if ya’ll wanna talk _customizations_, then that’ll be a different story. Either way, I’m your girl.”

“Yeah, you are,” Prompto agreed, dumbstruck.

You rolled your eyes playfully and nudged him in the side. His eyes flitted towards yours as if waking from a dream.

“Hey,” you whispered discreetly. “Whip out your camera and suggest we all take a picture, so you can get Cindy in it.”

Prompto’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “I can do that..? I can do that…!!”

“Hey hey, guys!” Prompto called out, waving his hands to get everyone’s attention. “We should all take a picture together to commemorate our last day on the trip— you Miss Cindy a-and Mr. Cid too…!”

“You want me and paw paw in it?” She smiled sweetly. Again, another arrow shot through Prompto’s chest. “That sounds like a swell idea.”

“I’ll take your picture, but don’t be callin’ me none of that ‘Sir,’ mess; I ain’t old,” Cid responded gruffly as got up from his lawn chair. Ignis offered a hand to help but was swatted away. 

Prompto grinned wildly as he got everyone to pose in front of the Regalia. Gladio propped his arm against the hood on the passenger’s side with Cindy and Cid in front of him, while you and Ignis stood on the opposite end. Positioning the camera on his tripod, he peeked behind to make sure everyone was included in the shot. Once he was sure, he set the timer and ran back to crouch in front of the Regalia’s grill next to Noctis. The camera flashed in a burst of light several times.  
Once it stopped, he scooted off the floor to check the shots.

You walked up next to him, peeking over his shoulder to look at the photos. “This is really good, dude,” you said, swinging your hips against his lightly. “You should print it out and give it to Cindy.”

He smiled, a serene look on his face as he looked from the camera screen back to her. “You’re right. I’m gonna do it,” he nodded, mentally psyching himself up. “Thanks, Y/N.”

After distributing the photos to both Cid and Cindy, the five of you loaded back into the Regalia at Ignis’ behest. Cindy waved vivaciously as Ignis pulled away, leaving Prompto turning in his seat, craning his neck to wave back at her until she was just a speck in the distance.

And so, with the sight of The Wall growing nearer with every passing second, your spring vacation drew to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last update for now as I want to take a small break and do other things for the time being. The next couple of chapters are studs, meaning it's mapped out with the dialogue, but no actual filling(?), so I will take some time to fill those out too. 
> 
> Debating if I should post a small preview of the next chapter for the time being, or wait until everything is finished(?)
> 
> Judging by the current outline, I'd say this story is about a little over a 1/3 done. I hope to explore some angst soon.


	14. Chapter 14

While sitting on your living room sofa, your phone and laptop screen both chimed melodically at the same time. _Unrecognized caller_, you mentally hummed, looking at the unfamiliar numbers on the screen. _Definitely not an Insomnian line though..._

_But Aranea did say someone was going to call me…_

You bit your lip, mulling over the possibility that the person calling _was_ the mentor that Aranea secured during your trip. _But if not…_

You shook your head, brushing the unwanted thoughts from your mind. You clicked on the answer button on your laptop screen, hoping for the best. 

Once the call connected and the pixels cleared from the screen, you were face to face with an unfamiliar stranger, whose fine hair wispy was so imperceptibly blonde that it appeared to be white under the low lighting. He _seemed_ familiar, but then again, you thought you’d recognize those defined cheekbones and odd colored eyes if you saw them anywhere. 

“Good evening, Miss YN,” the man said solemnly with the slightest inclination of his head. You repeated the gesture, transfixed under his steady gaze. “I hope I am not disturbing you. My name is Ravus Nox Fleuret of House Tenebrae. I was told by a mutual contact that you required an expert on the Cosmogony.”

You nodded as his words curled in your ears, sending a slight shiver down your spine. Opening your eyes, you cocked your head to the side, inside of you heard him correctly. “Wait, Cosmogony…. what?

Ravus raised his brow, judging you critically through the screen of your monitor. You fidgeted in your seat; something about him made you uncomfortable, whether it was his oppressively severe aura, or the way his eyes narrowed slightly when you asked about his introduction. “Did you not inquire to an Aranea Highwind about a Cosmogony expert?”

“No I, um…..” you started, fingers scratching at the corners of your laptop. Ravus crinkled his nose as you fidgeted. “The thing is… Aranea said she was going to help me find a mentor for my capstone project. I’m researching on how to write a fairytale.”

Ravus stared at you blankly, his mouth gradually settling into a slight frown. Taking and releasing a short breath, he looked at you through the camera, vexation displayed on his face. 

“I see. My apologies, it appears as though she has wasted both of our time. With that being said, good luck on your project—“

“Wait!” You called out to him as you sat up in your seat. Ravus looked back at you, a white bell sleeve partially obscuring the screen as he reached to close what appeared to be his own laptop. 

“Do you think you could still possibly help me?” It was a long shot and you knew it, but still, after weeks no responses, _this_ was the closest you got towards securing an actual mentor. 

His lips tightened into a thin line, but said nothing otherwise. He lowered his hand back into his lap and you took that as your cue to continue going. 

“I m-mean, there’s a grain of truth in every fairytale, and isn’t the Cosmogony like _the_ first fairytale of our time?”

The upper corners of his lips twitched irritably. “The _Cosmogony_ is not a _fairytale_ as you do quaintly put it. It _literally_ the essence of our—“

_Brother? Where are you?_A faint voice tinkled from somewhere further away. It sounded familiar, but you weren’t able to place a face to it. 

Ravus took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling slowly as he turned at the hip. “I’m in the parlor, Luna,” he called out somewhere behind him. 

_Luna…? Could it be?? He did say house Tenebrae earlier.. ._

“Who are you talking to, brother?”

You watched, mouth open in shock as a column of white cloth rippled to the edge of the screen.

“It’s no one—“ Ravus tried to say, but was caught off as a dainty woman pat on his shoulder, motioning for him to scoot over. He acquiesced, sulking visibly as she sat next to him on the settee. She smiled warmly at him, placing a light hand on his thigh before looking in the camera. 

“Lady Lunafreya…!” You stuttered as you leaned forward in your seat. By the Astrals, the person Aranea introduced you to was none other than Ravus Nox Fleuret, the Prince of Tenebrae, making the woman next to him Lady Lunafreya, the Princess of Tenebrae and next in line as the Oracle. Just who _was_ Aranea and how did she know so many people?

“Hello,” she responded airily. She tilted her head to the side, the faintest of smiles on her pink lips. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting before…”

“Ah— no!” You laughed semi-hysterically. Ravus crinkled his nose at the sight of you coming undone in front his sister, meanwhile, none once did the warmth leave Luna’s glittering eyes, a true testament to her overwhelming kindness. “You’re right, my name is Y/N. I’m friend of Noctis and Gladio and—“ You knew your were rambling, but you couldn’t stop the words as they came tumbling out of your mouth.

She giggled delicately, the light tinkle of it assuaging the cramp in your stomach. She raised a small hand, bringing the mark of your tiny rant to an end. 

“I see,” she nodded lightly. You found yourself mirroring her actions, transfixed under her spell. “Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Y/N. Any friend of Noctis is a friend of mine.”

You took a deep breath, relaxing as her aura continued to soothed you through the screen. You leaned back, stretching the angry twisted muscles in your core. 

“So,” she said turning to look at both you and her brother excitably, “what are the two of you up to?”

You opened your mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ravus’ cat-like voice. “Nothing,” he replied plainly. Lunafreya turned to her brother, her crystal blue twinkling in delight. “Commodore Highwind has apparently given Miss Y/N the impression that I would be a mentor of sorts for some fairytale writing project…”

“Oh that sounds delightful!!” She tittered bringing her hands to clasp together in front of her breast. “You should do it, brother. I’d love to help as well.”

Ravus grimaced in response, his mouth stretching into a hard line. He exhaled loudly, flaring his nostrils as he did, yet said nothing. 

“Then it’s settled then!” Luna clasped her arm around Ravus’; he stiffened slightly under her touch, but did not move away. Still the look on his face told you that he was far from comfortable in this situation.

“We shall call you again around this time on the coming Thursday. For now we must get going, I’m afraid. It was a pleasure meeting you, Y/N. Please give do Prince Noctis my warmest regards.”

And with that, the call ended.

You sat there still in your seat until your reflection stared at you through the black mirror of your laptop screen. Placing your laptop onto the coffee table to your side, you took several deep breaths as the information slowly pieced together in your mind. It was all finally coming together.

You needed to celebrate, but first…

Picking up your cell phone, you tapped on the contact for _Sulky Prince_. You were somewhat surprised to open an empty chat history— not once had you or Noctis messaged each other one on one. Pushing the thought aside, you tapped your fingers against the keyboard, composing a brief message.

**You:** Hey Noct, just met Luna and her brother. She’s really nice :o  
**You:** She told me to tell you hi

The text bubble displayed as _Read_ almost immediately. You watched as an ellipse animation pulsate on his side of the screen, stopping and resuming several times. 

He never responded.  
——-

When you arrived on campus the following Tuesday, you more than ecstatic to walk into your professor’s office to deliver your Mentorship agreement form with both Ravus and Lunafreya’s signatures on it. She called you the following evening inquiring if there was any paperwork that she should fill out and like the dolt you are, you realized that you forgot to tell her about it on your initial meeting.

You offered to email if to her, to which she responded by printing and sending it back to you in the form of letter strapped to a strange black dog. The dog waited patiently as you pried the leather from the mechanism strapped to its back before running in small circles, thus disappearing in a burst of bright light. You were startled to say the least, but chalked it up as something that came along with the Tenebraen territory.

_I can see why Aranea thought they’d be the experts, though_, you thought as you gently peeled back the envelope flap. Reaching inside, your senses were overwhelmed with a floral scent— Sylleblossom, judging by the images embossed on the envelope’s front.

Inside, two chipboard sheets sandwiched your agreement form— something you had only sent hours prior. At the bottom of the form were Luna and Ravus’ signatures, both written in fanciful script that made your writing look like chicken scratch. 

You held the envelope closely to your chest as you navigated your way through the halls, worried that if you were to take you eyes for one second, it would disappear just as mystically as it came.

As you were walking though, the fine hairs stood on the back of your neck— something was wrong. You bit your lower lip, searching left and right, scanning for anything that would cause the shivers parading up and down your spine. 

“Hey, I’ve missed you…”

Your eyes widened upon hearing the first syllable; you’d recognize that sickeningly sweet voice anywhere. Your chest hollowed, rattling with your even breath. The sirens in your head blared _Run! Kick! Flee!_, but it was too late... you were already placed under his charismatic spell. Turning on your heel, you lifted your eyes slowly to meet that of your past lover.

He was just as you remembered: overwhelmingly tall with a presence that seemed to engulf your own, mousy hair that fell into soft curls against his brow, but the most striking of all were his glinting charcoal eyes that seemed to lure you closer in. He was strikingly handsome, a fact that you were loathe to admit due to his underlying sinister character. 

Despite the adrenaline coursing through your veins urging your to run, you found yourself unable to do so. Your feet inches slowly in front of each other as you mentally berated yourself for falling into his devilish charms. “

What are you doing here…?” You breathed.

He smiled tenderly down at your quivering frame. You were just how _he_ remembered, small yet utterly alluring— how he missed the sight of your tiny frame below him on his many nights abroad, how you’d eagerly submit to his every beck and call. He was your everything, just as you were his.

“I just got back from my study abroad at Altissa last night and I just had to see you.”

He lifted a finger, eyes lidded as he softly grazed it against the hollow of your cheekbone. You shivered under his touch, yet could not find it in your to force yourself from the spot. 

“I’ve missed you so much…” he whispered lowly, his breath ghosting across your face as he leaned closer to lay claim on your parted lips. You watched in horror as he inched closer, mentally screaming at yourself to move away. 

“S-stay away from me…!” You blurted out, pushing his shoulder back with a shaky hand. Several heads turned to face you as they passed in the hallway, but they were all blurry. Aside from their mouths which twisted into leering grins, you couldn’t make out any distinguishable features on their faces. You lowered your eyes, shrinking into yourself.

“Don’t be like that,” he gently crooned as he towered over you. You shuffled backwards, breath hitching as your heels clacked dully against the wall. You were trapped. 

“You’re causing a scene. Don’t you want to go back to the way things used to be? I’m not mad anymore, I promise…”

It terrified you how his smile never quite reached his eyes. You screwed your eyes shut, head turning away from him as you feebly prayed to the Astrals above for any sort of intervention to save you from this nightmare.

“Y/N..?”

Your eyes snapped open upon hearing a familiar voice— your tether in the darkness. Your lashes fluttered as you looked around you, attempting to reorient yourself. _I’m at school… during the day… and no one can hurt me_, you chanted mentally over and over again. Nervously inching away from your ex, you greeted your classmate with a shaky smile. 

“O-oh… V-Vannes..”

Your ex’s eyes narrowed slightly, watching as you slipped away from him again. Straightening his posture, his height barely surpassed Vannes— perhaps by a hair or two. Suddenly, he didn’t seem so terrifying.

“Who’s this? One of your classmates?” He asked you with the faintest bite simmering beneath his otherwise personable exterior. You knew the sound all too well. Though the question was directed towards you, not once did his eyes leave the man before him. 

“Y-yeah…” you responded, slipping further away from his area of influence. “I’ll talk to you later— we have to go to class. C-come on, Vannes…” you murmured as headed towards the classroom door. 

“I’ll be waiting,” he replied coolly, your ex called out, watching as you disappeared through the doorway. Vannes paused and took a glance back at the strange man from earlier, wondering what kind of relationship there was between you two. _He’s still watching me…_

After entering the classroom, you released a shaky breath. _He’s here… it’s been a year since he left for Altissa, and now he’s back…_

Remembering the envelope in your hand, you walked straight to your professor’s desk and handed it over to him. The exterior creased slightly from your grip earlier, but was otherwise unscathed. Taking the document out, he scanned the bottom, eyes widening upon reading the signatures. Clearing his throat, he placed the paper onto the corner of his desk.

“It’s about time,” he said gruffly, sweeping the remnants of what appeared to be a toasted bagel off the side of his desk. “I look forward to seeing what kind of product the three of you come up with together.” And with that, you dipped your head slightly before turning around to head over to your seat.

Vannes looked up from his at your approach looking to meet your eyes, but your turned your head away from his gaze. 

For the remainder of class, you didn’t pass any notes.

——-

At the end of the class session, you packed your things back into your bag in a daze. During the free study period, you managed to come up with an outline of a story, along with some key points for the illustrations. You thought back to you previous week at Galdin Quay, recalling luminescent fish languidly drifting beneath the water's surface. The image stayed with you long after you returned to Insomnia and laid in your bed. It evoked feelings of tranquility, something you desperately needed in your life right now.

Vannes knocked at the edge of your desk, pulling you from your thoughts. He quirked his lips to the side, giving you a look that said _Library?_ It then occurred to you that you hadn’t so much as looked at him at all since that awkward encounter with your ex in the hallway. You gave him a small smile, mentally reminding yourself to buy him a cup of Ebony once you got to the library— it was the least you could do. 

Throughout your study session, you felt Vannes’ curious gaze on your person, whether it was after letting out a completely unrelated sigh, or returning from the washroom. You figured he wanted to ask what happened earlier and you were grateful that he didn’t as you hadn’t had the time to process it yet. And stupidly enough, you told him, your ex, that you would talk to him later— you knew he wouldn’t let that go. He’d be back sooner or later… you just hoped that you would be ready when the time came.

“Hey,” Vannes said suddenly. You looked up across the table to meet his eyes, internally pleading that he doesn’t ask you what you think he’s going to ask. Instead, he surprised you.

“I’m getting kinda hungry. Did you wanna get  
something to eat?”

_What?_

You blinked, not at all expecting that sort of question. In your mind, you ran through so many _What If_ conversations, but none of them prepared you for this very scenario. And so you agreed, because between worrying over dealing with the reappearance of your ex and typing up a draft of your story, you forgot about food and found yourself starting to feel somewhat hungry.

“Sure, what were you thinking?”

——-

After packing your things, the two of you walked towards the campus entrance. Vannes mentioned a burger place he wanted to try, something originally from the Lucian Outlands that just opened up in one of the commercial plazas in downtown Insomnia. You perked your ears at the suggestion; if it was anything like Takka’s, which you seriously hoped, then it was going to be _good_.

A street stall to you right caught your attention. On a display rack containing several serial publications including newspapers, magazines and the like, a particular notorious tabloid, Insomnian Insider, caught your attention. On the cover was a photo taken of Noctis fishing at Galdin Quay with Prompto at his side with the words “Fishing for Fiends or a Forbidden Getaway For Two,” in bold white font. 

The sight of it made you giggle. On one hand, you’d be more than happy for your sunshine boy if he were to somehow find love, with the Crown Prince of Lucis no less, but somehow you knew he’d be less than ecstatic to be erroneously cast as Noct’s secret lover. Still, the thought of him comically going through the various stages of shock, outrage, and finally despair over the loss of his potential romantic prospects intrigued you. 

“Oh, hang on, I want to take a picture of—“

Oh _shit._

You pat your pockets frantically several times over as you searched for your phone. Vannes noticing your sudden panicked state stopped and cocked his head to the side. “Is everything o—“

“I think I dropped my phone somewhere,” you blurted out. All you photos you took, conversations you had all spanning over the last few months were trapped in there. You had no idea when was the last time you backed up the data, and despite being an older model, you were _still_ making monthly payments on that thing. Losing it was _not_ an option. 

“Oh um… okay, first let’s take a deep breath. Where’s the last place you remember having it?”

You scanned your memory over the last couple of hours, trying to pinpoint the last place you saw it. _I used it to listen to music on the bus this morning, a-and I texted a picture of dog to Gladio that I thought looked like him and…. _

_Oh!_

“I think it was in the… oh for Ramuh’s sake, I think I left it in the library after I used the bathroom…”

You remembered placing it on the counter before washing your hands. After wiping them down and checking yourself in the mirror, you must have forgotten about it. You bit your lip, hoping that it was still there. 

“Astrals, I am so sorry,” you said putting your hand up to Vannes in an apologetic manner. “But I think I’ll have to take a rain check on dinner. I _really_ gotta go back to the library and look for it.”

“Oh…” his face fell slightly at your statement. You kicked yourself mentally for wasting a perfectly good chance to finally become proper friends with him. “Well then in that case… did you want me to head back there with you? I can help you look for it.”

Your heart fluttered slightly at the suggestion which was _odd_ to say the least. While decently good looking, you’ve never thought of Vannes beyond the scope of a classmate/study partner. Given your less than hopeful situation in the romance department, maybe you should.

Any further thought on that would have to be for another day. For now, you _really_ needed to find your phone. 

“Huh..? Oh n-no, it’s okay..!!” You sputtered, hoping to create some horizontal distance between the two of you. Still, Vannes didn’t look convinced. “We’re already like halfway there, so you should go without me! I...I’ll make it up to you next time, ok?”

He opened his mouth to say something, but you were already running off, heading back in the direction of your school. 

“I’ll just ask you out next time…. I guess,” he said to no one with a sigh. Turning back on his toes, he continued on his way to the burger place by himself. _I guess tonight it’s just you and me, Kenny Crow_.

——-

By the time you made it back to the campus library entrance, you were red in the face and ready to keel over. Taking a moment to catch your breath and wipe the stray hairs plastered to your face, you walked in purposely towards the check in center, making sure to keep an eye out for any _unwanted_ company. 

“H-hi,” you breathed wearily as you approached the counter. A young man with a curly mop of golden brown hair paused from his _Justice Monsters Five_ comic to look up at you with a bored expression on his face. You gulped, caught off guard the monotony of his demeanor that reminded you of a certain broody prince but you pushed forward. “By any chance, did anybody turn in a phone earlier today..?”

_Please say yes, please say yes…._

“Yeah, plenty,” he replied dully. “Can you describe your lost phone for me?”

“O-oh! It’s um, it’s a Cloud 7 phone a-and it has a colorful Malbuddy case and—“

“Oh, yeah, I know the one.” The attendant reached somewhere out of your sight and place your phone on top of the counter. Luckily for you, everything appeared to be intact. “Someone found it on the second floor bathroom. Here.”

“Thank the Six,” you whispered as you reached out to grab it. “Thank you, too!” You beamed happily.

“No problem,” he replied unaffectedly. He lifted a clipboard and pen out for you to grab. “Just sign here under the _Claimed_ section and keep a better eye on your stuff, next time.”

Taking the pen and clipboard from his hand, you scribbled away before handing it back to him. 

“Oh, it’s raining.” He said plainly, staring through the wide glass windows behind you. You looked over your shoulder, hoping to something, _anything_ besides rain.

No luck there.

——-

You walked out to the entrance, just stopping right before the end of overhead coverage. You were hoping that maybe that if the rain wasn’t _too bad_, you could tough it out at least until you made it to the bus stop. Unfortunately it came down hard, showing no signs of letting up any time soon. 

“Astrals, can’t I just catch a _break_ today?” You groaned for no one in particular. 

Technically, you _did_ catch a break, your mind quipped back at you. Your phone was returned to you safe and sound and well at least for the moment, you were dry— you just needed to find a way to get home, preferably in the same state of dryness.

Well, there was _that_ option.

Unlocking your phone, you ignored the photo of you and Ignis on your phone screen and went straight to your contact book. You hovered your finger over his contact for a moment, taking a deep breath before tapping on it decidedly and lifting the phone to your ear.

_Please, please pick up…._

“Hello, Y/N?”

You sighed deeply at the sound of his voice, despite having heard it only days before. It was then that you realized how much you missed the intimacy of spring break, of sharing the same room and meals together. He was so far away now. 

“Hi, Ignis, sorry to bother you..” you started, shuffling your weight between your feet.

“You’re never a bother. What can I help you with this evening? Or perhaps, is this another one of your _just because_ calls?” He added pleasantly.

Your heart fluttered, noting the subtle playfulness in his voice. The corners of your mouth crept upwards in a small smile. _So he remembered…_

“The thing is,” you started, straightening your posture as another student walked past you. “I’m actually at the campus library right now… I forgot my umbrella, and was wondering if you could pick me up.”

“Oh dear… not a problem, I’ll be there shortly. Please wait somewhere dry for the time being. I’ll call you again once I arrive.”

“Thanks, Ignis.”

You heard him release a small breath before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. You held it against your face for a moment longer, smiling to yourself at the thought of another opportunity to see him again.

——-

When Ignis called, you were seated at one of the many armchairs scattered on the first floor of the library. You scrambled to your feet, making sure to account for each of your belongings before heading out the parking lot to meet him. You were however pleasantly surprised to see him waiting outside the library entrance with a cane umbrella in hand. 

“You didn’t have to come all the up here,” you startled, hurrying to meet him. “I could’ve met you at the parking lot.”

“And have you walk through this dreadful weather? Nonsense.” He flashed you a gentlemanly smile, the one that made your heart sigh with delight— how you missed that smile. Holding the umbrella out to cover you, he said,“Shall we get going then?”

You had to admit sharing an umbrella in the rain with a man, especially a man as perfect as Ignis, felt so terribly cliche, like something out of a cheesy romance film. And yet it was such a novel experience for you; it felt like you were starring as the lead actress with the handsome hero at your side. You looked up to Ignis, blushing slightly as you listened to him hum.

“Ah, Ignis, your shoulder— it’s getting wet.”

“So it is,” he mused. You lifted your hand to push his grip on the umbrella to cover him, but stopped you, giving you the slightest of smiles. “It’s no problem, I assure you. There’s only so much room under this umbrella and I’d rather it be me who gets wet. I’ve got quite the strong constitution if I say so myself.”

“Still…”

There was no doubt that Ignis was of sound body and mind— he had to be, given his position as the Prince’s Advisor. But he was still human and thus susceptible to getting sick just like everyone else did. You didn’t want him to get sick, especially not because of you. 

“Y/N, you’ve done nothing wrong,” he said, turning to face you. Your cheeks blushed furiously, the cover over the umbrella making the room around you feel much more intimate. You could only hope that the cover of the night covered the redness on your face. “If I didn’t want to come out and risk getting a little wet, then I wouldn’t have. I’m simply here because I want to be.”

Emboldened by his statement you took a deep breath. 

“Then…”

He quirked a brow, watching as you wrapped your inner arm around his, pulling him closer under the shade of the umbrella. “That way, you won’t get wet,” you said, hoping you sounded much more confident than you felt. 

Ignis chuckled, smiling softly as he watched you hide your face against his arm. 

“I see… well in that case…”

Ignis gently pried his arm from your grip and before you had the opportunity to argue, he placed it around your waist, pulling you closer to _him_. Your breath hitched, feeling the firmness of his chest pressed against the length your side. 

“There— I think that might be a better fit, wouldn’t you agree?”

_Ignis Scientia, you are going to be the death of me_.

Happy as you were at this sudden development, a small thought clouded your mind. Biting your lower lip, you looked up to him with a worried expression on your face. “Is this okay? I mean, what if someone sees us and recognizes you?”

“And why wouldn’t it be? For all intents and purposes, you _are_ my beloved and I have no qualms to be seen with such a lovely creature as yourself.” _Whether you feel the same though remains a mystery to me._

“You’re a real smooth talker, y’know that?” You spat out jokingly as you nudged him slightly with your hip.

“Perhaps I’ve been spending too much time with Gladio then,” he chuckled, swaying his hip in time  
with yours. The richness of his laughter rumbled lowly in his chest, pleasantly vibrating against your ear.

With his car insight, he walked you to the passenger’s seat, holding the door open for you as you crawled in. You watched as he circled back to his side, shaking out the umbrella before joining you inside of the vehicle. Small beads of rain slid along the length of his face. You wanted to reach out and wipe it for him, but he beat you to it, producing a cloth from his pocket to dab at the droplets. 

Sticking the key in the ignition, the engine purred to life. You sat quietly, listening to the subtle rumbling as the rain drops continued to splatter against the windshield in front of you.

“Do you normally study at the library until this time?” Ignis said suddenly, his rich voice cutting through ambient noise. You jumped at the sound, snapping from your dream-like state.

“Huh? O-oh, yeah sometimes… just on Tuesdays and Thursdays after class. Though I guess it’s just Tuesdays now...I work on the other days,” you replied with a small nervous laughter.

Finding the car sufficiently warmed up, Ignis placed a hand behind your headrest and turned his head as he peered through the back window.

“Well then,” he said turning to face you, eyes glimmering with mirth. “Thank you for remembering to give me a call this time.”

Your heart thumped at his comment.

“Did you know?” A voice inside told you that he did, meaning he knew that you lied. You twiddled your fingers nervously, nails scratching lightly against each other. “Last time when I called you, I mean…”

He chuckled quietly, the faintest huff of air rushing from his nostrils. “I had my suspicions, given the occasional traffic noise in the background. Nevertheless, it was my mistake for not picking the call up sooner. I’m just glad you tried again.”

“So, how have your classes been? As I last recall, you were still searching for a mentor in the creative field.”

“Oh..! Right! So about that…. Aranea actually found a mentor for me while we were on spring break.”

“Ah, that’s exceptionally kind of her. I suppose you and Aranea are close then?”

“Mm kinda..?” You shrugged in your seat thinking about that silver haired woman. “She’s really nice— she took me to a bar and we drank while talking about…”

_Shit, what are you doing? _

You blushed, remembering the deep red color of Aranea’s lips as she playfully smirked at you. _You know what to do_, she said. Her words rang in your ears over and over again. Ignis peered at you for the driver’s seat, ever keeping his hands on the wheel.

“...girl stuff,” you continued vaguely. Ignis picked up on your trailing hesitation with a slight tilt of his head but said nothing otherwise as he turned into the parking lot in front of your apartment.

“... I see. Well I suppose I shan’t intrude then. Still, it’s nice that Aranea found a friend in you. She’s been quite vocal about being bored since coming to Lucis. Perhaps you can keep her out of trouble then, hm?”

Ignis killed the ignition and unbuckled his seat belt before slipping from his seat. You watched from the corner of your eyes as he retrieved the umbrella from the backseat and came to meet you at your door. The handle released with a _pop_ and your eyes rose to meet Ignis’s as you slowly placed your hand in his.

Placing his hand around your waist again, he shut the door behind you. The two of you walked from the side of the car, gravel softly crunching against the underside of your feet up until the foot of your staircase.

“I think you’ll be dry from here on out,” he said with a polite smile. “Go on up.”

You nodded and took the first step up before turning around to face him. Even on the first step, you just barely just his eye level. You gaze shifted to his shoulder, noting the cloth there was slightly darker than the rest of his suit. 

“Oh.. right,” you started nervously, pointing your thumb back behind you. You were too flustered to meet his eyes, so you focused on the exposed patch of skin between the top buttons of his shirt. The small skull pendant there glinted underneath the orange light from the staircase. “D-did… did you want to come up for a bit..? Maybe wait for your jacket to dry?”

You looked up upon hearing the slight rush of air from his nostrils. 

“As utterly enticing as that sounds, I’m afraid I’ll need to be heading back now. I have an early morning tomorrow that I need to prep for. Another time, perhaps.”

Despite the fact that he turned you down, you were elated at the potential for a _next time_.

“O-oh, okay. Thanks, Ignis, ” you said with a small smile before turning to take the second step up the staircase. You paused at the third and turned around to give him a small wave. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he responded with a small wave of his own. 

You continued up the staircase as your heart thumped loudly in time with each of your footsteps. Once you reached the second floor, you peeked over the railing and saw Ignis waiting in parking lot next to the car door. Upon seeing you, he gave you a smile wave before motioning for you to go inside. He waited there until he saw you enter the apartment and shut the door behind you.

With you nestled safely in the warmth of your apartment, Ignis turned to face the car, placing his hand beneath the grip of his door handle. Just as his gloved fingers pulled the door open with a _pop_ he paused in place, feeling something in the vicinity amiss. Turning his gaze up to face the parking lot, he scanned the surrounding area, searching anything one might describe as amiss, all the while his car door chimed over and over. Finding nothing, he entered the driver's seat and placed the umbrella at the foot of backseat and shut the door behind him. He gave the parking lot one last look before pulling out and driving off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I meant to post this earlier— it had been sitting in the editor for a while, but I got distracted with work and some other things.


	15. Chapter 15

On Thursday after class, Vannes said he wouldn’t be able to join you at the library due to a shift he was covering for a friend at work, which worked well since you were planning on going straight home to prepare for your meeting with Ravus and hopefully Lunafreya. Thursdays were decidedly reserved for the sessions with the Nox Fleuret siblings. You prepared and emailed them a small manuscript, eager to get feedback on it.

To your pleasant surprise, Lunafreya answered your video call with no sign of Ravus anywhere. While you didn’t necessarily dislike Ravus, you didn’t particularly like him either. Something about his dismissive demeanor made you want to crawl into the nearest hole and sleep until the coming spring. 

Luna on the other hand was something else. Even through the laptop screen, you could feel the glittering waves of kindness emanating from her delicate form. It was no wonder that someone as ethereal as Lunafreya would descend from the prestigious line of those who communicated with the Astrals themselves.

She held a loose sheet of paper in her hands, presumably the draft you emailed the night prior. She bobbed her head lightly as she read, the corners of her eyes crinkling slightly as the corners of her pale lips turned into a small smile. Your heart quickened at the sight. The prospect of making someone as prestigious as Lady Lunafreya smile was far beyond your grasp on reality, the chances in your mind being slim to none. The fact that you were even _speaking_ to her face to face was enough to send you reeling on most days.

She placed your draft off to the side and earnestly clasped her hands together on her lap. You watched with baited breath, eagerly hoping for any kind of feedback: if it was good, you’d surely be elated but if not, at least it was Lady Lunafreya of all people delivering you the bad news.

“It’s quite good, but…” she started, cocking her head off to the side.

Your stomach lurched at the trailing_but_. Of course there was a _ you_ were just an amateur college student after all with nothing save for a few Shiva/Ifrit fanfictions under your belt. Still, you kept your face neutral, not wanting to show the slightest sign of disappointment. Despite Lunafreya’s goodwill, you did not want to show her that pitiful side of you, the one wanted to hide whenever the slightest inconvenience reared its ugly head. You wanted to show that you were capable, a _fully-functioning_ adult that could handle her shit, even if it was mostly for show.

“I can’t help but feel like something is missing… something with _soul_. May I ask what was your inspiration for this story?”

“I didn’t really have one, I guess,” you responded, with a small nervous laughter. “I just wrote what I thought would sound good.”

“It is good, dear, but… how shall I say this? It’s a bit impersonal, as if you haven't truly committed yourself to the work. It’s as if you’re writing for the sake simply placing words on paper. 

_Well shit._

Good on Lunafreya for being able to see right through you. The story had no real meaning to you, it simply followed the golden formula of romance fairy tales with a bit of your own personal touches added here and there for modernity’s sake. Aside from that, it was completely sterile, devoid of any other personable attachment. The characters, whether they lived or died, were completely meaningless to you. They were mere amalgamation of characters to form pretty words with no actual substance to it. 

It was like you.

Empty.

Lunafreya continued on, swaying her delicate hands in the air as if she were conducting a symphony, which was not far off, given her song-like voice.

“When you write a story, think of it as if you're giving a piece of yourself to the reader. And since we’re writing a children’s book, I’ll ask you to be just a little more vulnerable for me.”

The thought of being vulnerable scared you. Since coming to Insomnia, you always had some kind of shield up at any given time, whether it was avoiding talking about your childhood outside of the walls, or voicing out any of insurmountable insecurities that plagued your mind. Even with Prompto, there was always that small sliver of yourself that you hid away, never wanting him to see how mentally fucked you truly were. You told yourself it was for the sake of protecting his radiance from your negative thoughts, but really you were protecting yourself.

“Let's see…” she contributed, tapping a finger against the corner of her mouth. You watched the action passively, mentally steeling yourself to whatever it was she had to say. “

I want you to close your eyes and think of a memory, preferably a _strong_ one. Where are you when you recall that memory?”

Your first thought brought you back to your ex’s apartment, where you laid with your back pressed against the wall while your ex laid quietly next to you. You remembered feeling trapped between a body and a hard place, too afraid to move for fear of not knowing what to do next. The world outside your shared apartment was unfamiliar and unkind, and you weren’t sure if you had the courage to live on your own.

But that wasn’t something you could share, at least not for the sake of writing a children's picture book, so you drifted a bit more.

“I’m at the beach,” you replied back with your eyes closed. 

You recalled your first night at Galdin Quay, standing at the edge of the boardwalk, watching as the fish swam lazily beneath the glasslike surface. Their off-blue glow tied in with the quiet hush of the palm trees swaying in the wind made your eyelids heavy, pacifying the worries that kept you up at night. It was an odd time— you were at a crossroad regarding your friendship with Ignis, unsure of where the two of you stood at any given time, in addition to the palpable sexual attraction between you and Gladio. How you would have loved to walk into the ocean and dissolve into seafoam in the dead of night. Little did you know that endings like that were not nearly as beautiful as the fairy tales painted them out to be. 

“Alright, and what do you remember about that place? How does it make you feel when you think about it.”

A ripple in your mind’s eye went off at the sound of Luna’s voice. You gave into it, letting it pull at your thoughts like fingers gently plucking at harp strings. 

“Happy I guess… but also somewhat sad,” you said with a small sigh. “There was someone I wanted to help, to _be_ there for, but I didn’t know how. It made me feel small, useless even.”

“I think that’s something we can work with.”

You opened your eyes and found Lunafreya watching you with a small smile. You released a shaky breath, feeling the first of many locks pop open with an audible click, and smiled back.

“So about your premise…”

——

Since your rather _enlightening_ session with Lunafreya, you found yourself scrapping the romantic plot altogether. It was meaningless to write about love when you yourself had little to no experience with it to go on. Anything you wrote regarding the matter would read as empty because _you_ were empty. 

Instead you found yourself writing a story about a fairy, a fairy that lived in a pocket for the sake of making someone’s heart’s desires come true. And as the desires of the person’s heart grew and grew, the fairy’s light dwindled until they were specks in the night.

It was rather somber for a children’s book, and yet you loved it all the same. You only hoped that Lunafreya, or perhaps Ravus would like it too.

Your phone buzzing at your side caught your attention. It had been what felt like hours since you last looked away from your screen, so you picked at the device gingerly, feeling as if you were awakened from a trance.

You were greeted by a notification banner featuring a display picture of none other than your favorite sunshine boy, Prompto. You swiped on it with a slight smile, realizing you haven’t seen or heard a word from him since the end of your Galdin Quay trip. How strange was it to go from seeing his bright smile at the start of every morning to now only seeing him through your phone screen. Despite it only being a week since your last encounter, it felt so long ago. 

**Prompto:** Hey hey girl what’s up!!! The big guy’s birthday is comin up so we r gonna surprise him at a ramen shop for dinner !!  
**Prompto:** U in?

_Ah… Gladio’s birthday..._

**You:** Hell yeah, dude. What should I get him tho?  
**Prompto:** I dunno  
**Prompto:** Get him a book or something? Dude’s always reading something.  
**Prompto:** Give him 1 of ur dirty Shiva Ifrit fanfics lolol  
**Prompto:** newayz, i g2g so don’t forget ok? Byeee !!

His text barrage ended just as abruptly as they came. You figured he texted on his training break before having to get back into it with Gladio, or whoever he was working with for the day. As annoyed as you were about the _fanfic_ snipe, you couldn’t help but feel bad at the thought of Prompto under Gladio’s mercy. Poor guy… hopefully they weren’t pushing him _too_ hard.

But Prompto’s training progress aside, you needed to find a gift for Gladio. While Prompto’s suggestion was a start, you had no idea what kind of book to get him or even what kind of books he liked to read for that matter. There was always the option of _asking_ him, but that seemed kind of counterintuitive given the occasion. Knowing him, he’d probably say “surprise me,” or make some stupidly lewd suggestion that involved you. Nope, you wouldn’t give him that small satisfaction.

With Prompto out of the equation, that left you with Noctis and Ignis. Seeing as Noctis failed to respond to you about your last text regarding Lunafreya, you figured that he’d be a dud as far as suggestions went and opted to ask Ignis. Given the time though, he probably wouldn’t respond until later in the day as he was probably too busy attending meetings on Noctis’ behalf. You wondered in passing if Aranea was there too. You’d have to remember to call her up for drinks when you had the free time. 

Tapping on Ignis’ contact, you typed out an innocuous message.

**You:** Hey Iggy, Prom messaged me about Gladio’s birthday surprise. I think I’m going to get him a book. Do you know what kind he likes??

You were surprised to see the message status immediately update from _Sent_ to _Read_. Was Ignis on his break perhaps? The thought of holding even a fraction of his attention during his busy day was enough to send your heart into a slight frenzy. 

You watched the screen earnestly, waiting for the tell-tale sign of an impending response, but instead blinked as you watched the screen morph from a chat log onto an incoming call screen.

_Call from: Ignis ♥_

_Swipe to Answer_

“He-hello?? Iggy??”

“Greetings, Y/N,” Ignis’ rich tenor lulled through the phone speakers. “I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“Of course not, what’s up?”

“My office ceiling, I suppose,” he responded through fully. “I found myself with a bit rare pocket of down time when I saw your message.”

“Oh…” you exhaled happily, pulling a strand of hair back behind your ear. “You could’ve just texted... I know you’re really busy, being Noctis’s Hand and all.”

“While that may be true,” he said with a small exhale himself. “I found myself wanting a small change of pace is all, and what better way to unwind than to talk with my beloved?”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Scientia,” you grumbled against the phone as pink streaked your cheeks. Even with the phone as a screen, hearing Ignis call you his beloved got your heart racing.

“My apologies,” he chuckled into your ear smoothly and Astrals be damned if you couldn’t just die a happy woman then and there. “One can never be too sure whether the walls are listening.”

_Oh_

_This is for show, not for…. stupid Y/N._

In that case, you should play along too.

“Well I guess if you put it like that… to what occasion do I owe this _lovely_ call from my _beloved?_” you drawled, attempting to inflect Ignis’ Royal Lucian accent, earning you another chuckle in response. 

“Given the context of your last message, I was going to suggest perhaps meeting up on weekend to join efforts in finding a gift for our dear friend. That is, if you’re not already bu—“

“Nope! At at all!” You responded perhaps just a little too eagerly, earning a slight chuckle from Ignis in response. “When were you thinking?”

“How does tomorrow fare for you?”

“Haa... I have a morning shift at the cafe until around 2, but I could meet you to go shopping afterward?”

“That sounds like a capital idea. Tomorrow it is then. I’ll drop by to pick you up after your shift and we can peruse through our options from there.”

“It’s a date,” you grinned through the receiver of the phone. If the two of you were going to play pretend, then dammit, you’d play pretend.

“Yes, I suppose it is,” he mused. There was a subtle moment of silence before his voice picked up on the other side again. “Well, with that settled, I’m afraid I must be heading off. I’ve another meeting to attend in Noct’s place in just a few.”

“Ouch. Try not to sound _too_ excited there,” you prodded jokingly. This was nice, you thought. Being able to joke around with Ignis without being the butt of the joke yourself. “Otherwise you might have the council thinking _they’re_ the ones with a hot date on their hands.”

“Duly noted,” he responded with another gratuitous chuckle. Astrals, you loved that sound. “I’ll be sure not to raise any unwanted attention, lest I find myself wining and dining Sir Clarus Amicitia. I may even find myself to be a stepfather at that rate...”

The thought of Ignis subjugating Gladio by means of an acquired paternal title amused you greatly as it would drastically change the group dynamic as you currently know it. You humored a few thoughts, mostly scenarios of Ignis threatening to ground Gladio or to send him to his room, but at some point, the thoughts got twisted.

You screwed your eyes shut trying to mentally banish the image of Ignis and Gladio’s flushed faces as they rocked against each other in coitial bliss. You couldn’t decide who topped. Did it even matter? Both of them were undoubtedly _gorgeous_.

“...Gives a whole new meaning to the ‘Who’s your daddy,’ line, dontcha think?” You added with a nervous laughter just as make-believe Ignis cried out deliciously while Gladio sunk his teeth into marble-esque shoulder. 

_Astrals, get it together, Y/N!!! You are NOT imagining your friends fucking each other!!!_

_but what if they were into it… _

While you knew Gladio certainly had a taste for women, you _didn’t_ know what his stance on men were. Or Ignis’ preference at all for that matter. Sure he chose you to play the part, but what if...

“Yes, uncomfortably so, I’m afraid,” Ignis’ dry response pulled you back from your salacious thoughts, which was good, considering the slick accumulating between your folds. “In any case, I really must be off for my meeting Goodbye for now, darling.”

“Bye!”

With Ignis gone, you were left alone with your thoughts. Despite the less-than-savory images playing on repeat on the back burner of your mind, you found yourself considerably dumbstruck at Ignis’s exit.

_Wait… Did he just…?_

Meanwhile, some 32 stories above ground level at the Citadel, Ignis sat at his desk, fingers interlocked as they pressed up against his equally perplexed brow.

_Did I just…? _

A slip of the tongue.

It had been so natural to call you that between your quips and jests that it simply rolled out. Given your response though, you didn’t seem to be particularly put off by it, so why did it leave him feeling so unsettled?

Picking up his notes folder with a sigh, he pushed his seat with a heavy sigh. Somehow, a forbidden love tryst with the King’s Shield seemed to be a less than formidable foe as opposed to trying to navigate whatever it was going through your mind at any given time. He would never tell you that of course.

Thoughts of you aside, he closed the door to his office behind him, once again slipping into the stone faced facade that allowed him to get through his days at the Citadel.

——-

Despite it being the weekend and the majority of Insomnia’s workforce presumed to be resting on their day off, rushes at work seemed to transpire regardless at the drop of a pin. If it wasn’t Ebony, it was orders of bubble tea, or the odd request of corn potage with buttered toast. Didn’t these people have _other_ places to be???

To make matters worse, the ever growing line outside of the cafe door seemed to work as a drawing point rather than a deterrent, which left you rushing to fulfill orders while your coworker in the front handled the brunt of the customer interaction.

With nary a second to assess your current situation, you slipped into auto-pilot mode, which comprised mostly of zipping from each station as you prepared the drinks and leaving them on the counter for customers to pick up. It was a rare situation that allowed you to turn off your otherwise neurotic brain and singularly focused on fulfilling that tasks at hand. It wasn’t until a copy receipt on a familiar order of Ebony caught your eye, thus interrupting your streamlined plan of action.

“Order for… Ignis?”

Ignis was already at the designated counter top with a sympathetic smile on his face when you looked up.

“Ignis…? What’re you— wait, what time is it..?”

A quick peek at your phone in your apron pocket told you that it was already 2:17— well past the designated end of your shift, but given the current state of the cafe, you didn’t think you had a choice in the matter. Luckily, the person taking over your shift arrived and if the two of your worked together to finish preparing the drinks, you _might_ be able to leave within the next ten minutes.”

“Ignis, I’m _so_ so sorry, just let me finish these receipts and I’ll be right out. I-I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

“No rush, dear,” he chuckled as he shifted to the side to allow the next customer to grab their drink. “But do mind your step. I’d loathe for you to get hurt on my account.”

And with that, you dove straight back into the fray that was customer service. With the shift change by your side, the two of you tore through the orders twice as fast, until there was a single slip of receipt paper queued on the overhead counter shelf. 

_One large Ebony latte with soy…_

“Go,” your coworker next you urged. “Your boyfriend is waiting for you, right? Go— We can handle the clean up.”

A small part of you wanted to argue, to blurt out that Ignis was not _actually_ your boyfriend, but rather a handsome gentleman _pretending_ to be your boyfriend for the sake of warding off unwanted attention. In other words, you were essentially the female equivalent of a humanoid cock block.

Finding it too much of a hassle however, you simply said “thanks” as you shrugged off your soiled apron to hang on the wall rack and went to change out of your uniform. After washing your arms and hands and thoroughly examining your face for any missed spots, you pulled back the counter swing door and made for Ignis’ table at the corner of the cafe.

If waiting for you bothered him at all, it didn’t show. Ignis sat his table legs crossed as he jotted down something in that mysterious notebook of his, either completely oblivious, or perhaps purposefully ignoring the amorous looks from the surrounding patrons. 

He closed the book cover at your arrival and made a motion to stand, but you waved him off, desperate to get off your feet. The last time you checked your phone prior to seeing Ignis, it had been around 1:30, meaning that rush had lasted more than _45 minutes._ That thought alone was enough to make your head pound in protest.

You placed your elbows on the table and a massaged your eye sockets with the bottom of your palms and released a heavy sigh. Ignis raised a brow at you, concern knitting at the forefront of his brows.

“Are you alright, Y/N?”

“I’m fine,” you ground out as you continued to work your fists against your skull. “Sometimes when it gets busy like that, I get so focused on making orders that I end up holding my breath and getting a headache afterwards. Don’t worry about it though, I’m fine.”

“Oh dear…” he said with a disapproving frown. You literally told him that you get so wrapped up in your job that occasionally forgot to _breathe_. How was one supposed to _not_ worry about after hearing something like that?

“Stay here,” he said as he removed himself from the table. “I’m going to fetch you some water; Heaven knows that you're probably dehydrated right now. We can leave once you’ve caught your breath.”

A part of you wanted to pipe up and say _Don’t worry about, I’m fine_, but your self-preservation mode kicked in and you begrudgingly sat back in your seat as you allowed your lungs to expand freely with that sweet, sweet oxygen that sent your head in a tizzy.

Once he returned with a glass of ice water, you gratefully accepted it with both hands and drank deeply. Ignis was right, you thought bitterly. You were dehydrated and were practically ready to keel over had he not stepped in and forced you to slow down. But when have you known Ignis to ever be wrong in the first place. 

After draining the glass of its contents, Ignis reached out a gloved hand to take it from you.

“Shall we get going then?”

——

Once the two of you were safely seated in Ignis’ car, he drove a few streets over and parked the car in a communal garage of sorts. Ever the gentleman, Ignis quickly hopped from his seat and made his way over to your door, popping it open and offering a sturdy hand, to which you accepted with a slight blush. Despite your feelings for the man, it was starting to get easier to accept these small actions as a testament to his character, rather than attempting to glean any sort of hidden meaning from it. Still, there were those occasional instances where he caught you off guard and sent you reeling. 

Upon exiting the garage, you followed Ignis’ lead through the busy streets. You hurried after him, taking two quick steps for every one of his long strides.

“So, Iggy,” you huffed at his side. He raised a brow, noticing how you were pitifully struggling to keep up with him and slowed his pace a notch. You flashed him a grateful smile and looked back ahead. “What kind of of present were you thinking of getting him?”

“Gladio is a bit tricky one to shop for, given his detachment for material objects..” he started as he cocked his head to the side. You remembered your first time alone with Gladio and how he looked at the Moogle plush like it was a strange creature from another star. “I originally thought of purchasing a bottle of fine liquor to indulge in his taste for the drink, though your suggestion has given me other ideas.”

“Huh… what kind of ideas? Are you getting him a book too?”

“Perhaps. Our friend does have an affinity for nature and enjoys camping from time to time, so I think I’ll be searching for something along that vein.”

“Wow, you guys must be really good friends. I mean, you know each other so well.”

“I’d like to think I’d mentally prepared for every occasion, though he still manages to throw me for a spin every now and then.”

“I can imagine,” you stifled back a laugh remembering back to Ignis’ birthday when you found him in the lobby after the others got to him. _So much has happened since then_...

“Well then,” you paused, trying to suppress your shit eating grin. “I hope you’re prepared to help me _check out_ some ideas because I’m drawing a blank.”

Ignis blanked for a moment and you mentally blanched thinking, _My god, that was a terrible joke, what were you thinking you absolutes I—_, but Ignis cracked a subtle smirk and responded back with a few puns of his own.

“In that case, I suppose we ought to _book it_,” he quipped back with a self satisfied grin. “If we keep our wits about us, we’re _bound_ to find something.”

You swatted your hand against his arm lightly, laughing yet cringing at his terrible puns. You were so in tune with each other’s terrible sense of humor that you didn’t realize your feet had carried you back to the same bookstore from before. The two of you walked in, chime tinkling overhead as your stepped through the doorway. 

Upon recognizing the interior surroundings, you searched for any sign of your study buddy, but found him to be nowhere in sight. _I guess he’s not working today_, you noted thoughtfully as you gave the room another once over. Finding nothing, you allowed Ignis to take the lead and followed him down one aisle, just as Vannes stepped out from the other.

It amused you to note that this book store was the beginning for a lot of things: where you found your inspiration for your project, where you met Vannes, where you found yourself buying things for Ignis out of sentiment, and now, where you would be buying a present for Gladio’s birthday. 

“So Iggy,” you called out from behind as the two of you slipped through the aisles. Ignis came to a slow stop and looked down at you curiously. You inhaled sharply noticing his eyes on you and quickly averted your gaze. While some things like his polite mannerisms were getting easier to work past, you still struggled with things like eye contact. Clearing your throat, you continued. 

“What kind of books does the big guy like to read? Yknow, since we’re here and all.”

“Ah... While I don’t suppose Gladio have a singular preferred genre, I do know he's been known to peruse the romance and adventure novels from time to time.”

“Romance? _Gladio?_” You cocked your head back in disbelief. After countless attempts and crude jokes about getting into your pants, you were finding it hard to believe that Gladio of all people was a romantic.

“Yes,” Ignis responded thoughtfully as he plucked a book from the shelf and quickly glanced at the back cover. Finding it not to his liking, he returned it to its place and continued scanning as he tapped his gloved fingers against his chin. “He might not seem like it with his brutish humor and all, but he’s quite in touch with his sensitive side. I was considering perhaps purchasing a poetry book on nature as a gift.”

“Huh… I would have never guessed,” you mused quietly, quirking your lips off to the side in a small pout. While your friendship with Gladio wasn’t particularly deep in comparison to Prompto, or even perhaps Ignis, the thought that you have have misjudged his character didn’t sit right with you. Maybe you needed to cut the big guy a little more slack.

“I’m… gonna go look at the romance section then, ok?”

Ignis looked up, nose apparently buried in book, making him look even more like a refined intellectual. 

“Hn? Ah, right. I’ll come find you when I’m done looking here then.”

You turned away just as Ignis flagged down a store employee, hearing his lilting voice trailed off behind bookshelves as you moved from the spot.

_Ah— excuse me, would you happen to know where…_

As you passed through the walkway, a giant display reading “To Zanarkand,” caught your eye. Judging by the concentration of shoppers in that area and the general buzz about the title, you surmised it must be a new if not highly anticipated novel. 

Picking up a copy from the display, you smoothed your fingertips over the cover, feeling the subtle rise and dips of the embossed jagged heart of sorts on the front. Turning it over, you read the brief synopsis in gilded text on the back.

_Enter Tidus, a dream from a far-off memory known as Zanarkand, who awakens in a new world plagued with war and destruction due to the colossal beast known as Sin. With his trusty companions at his side, Tidus embarks on a perilous journey against time to defeat Sin and bring everlasting calm to the world._

Below the synopsis were a few added quotes, presumably from critics who read and enjoyed the book.

_Brilliant and captivating, To Zanarkand touches upon heavy topics such as the ties between war and religion. Truly one of the greatest novels of our time. _

_All dreams must come to an end— an absolutely heart wrenching tale for lovers and those who seek to find meaning in things greater than themselves._

_Well, that sure sounds like words of high praise_, you mused as you grabbed a second copy— one for Gladio, and one for yourself whenever you’d find the time for yourself again. 

Seeing as you were waiting for Ignis to finish with his own shopping, you flipped back to the front and cracked the book open to the front page.

_Listen to my story. This… may be our last chance._

You stood in place, eventually coming down to sit on your haunches off to the side as your eyes hungrily devoured the words before you. Ignis nearly passed you, had he not caught the pattern of your dress pooling on the floor. 

You were by the looks of it so engrossed with whatever you were reading that you hadn’t noticed him hanging over you. A small smirk overtook his lips as he sank down to his knees quietly and leaned his face close to your ear and whispered, “found something, have you?”

It came out a little more husky than he had originally intended, but the flustered look on your face as you stumbled backwards told him that his little prank hit the mark. He chuckled lightly and reached out his hands and help you from your place on the floor.

You took his hands and gave him small thanks as he deftly guided you to your feet. Noticing the small paper bag fixed to his wrist, you raised your brow.

“You found something already?”

“Yes, and a few others for own personal use,” he said casually before flicking his eyes to the books in your hands. “Judging by your selection, it seems like you’ve found something for yourself as well?

“O-oh yeah,” you stammered, recalling the embarrassing situation moments before as you nervously straightened the stack in your hands. The two of you started from your spot and made way for the cash registers at the front of the stores “It looks like it’s really popular, so I figured I’d give it a try when I have some free time.” Nevermind that you’ve already read well into the second chapter, but details, details….

“Is that so?” He said pressing a hand to the small of your back as he helped expertly navigate you against oncoming traffic. “Well, do tell me if you like it and I’ll be sure to add it to my reading list.”

“You like to read?” You asked, peeking up at Ignis.

While that fact in itself didn’t strike you as odd, it was always refreshing to learn something new about Ignis. And that the fact that he was willing to sit through something you enjoyed was particularly thrilling in itself.

“When time permits,” he said, keeping his sharp eyes steadfast on the path before him. An employee pushing a trolley crossed your path, and he placed a firm, but gentle hand in front of your person to prevent you from walking into it. 

Once the coast was clear, his hand resumed his place at your back, urging you forward as he continued on his earlier train of thought. “Usually, I’ll read a bit to help my mind decompress a bit before bed. It’s quite relaxing.”

When you finally tore your eyes away from Ignis, you found yourself standing at the queue for checkout and caught sight of a familiar face behind the register.

”I can help the next— oh! Y/N!!” Vannes called out happily upon meeting your gaze as you strode up to the counter with your two copies of _To Zanarkand_ in hand. His smile felt short of his eyes though, recognizing Ignis as the gentlemen he helped earlier, following close after you.

Taking both books from your hand, he subtly eyed Ignis’ profile, noticing that while his vision appeared to wander elsewhere, his body was turned faced towards you at all times. Meanwhile, you appeared to have no problem with him hanging so close to you. _Was this the ‘friend’ that you had mentioned before?_

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” Vannes mentioned offhandedly as he packed away your books into a paper bag. Ignis’ eyes flicked towards Vannes at the comment. Though his demeanor during the earlier interaction seemed affable enough, there was something off putting about the other male now that you were in the equation. And while he attempted to be subtle, there was no doubt that he had given him a once over earlier. 

“Huh…?” You looked up from the signing pad console with a blank look on your face as the word _boyfriend_ echoed through your mind over and over again until the meaning finally clicked. “Oh—!! He’s not, I mean, _we’re_ not—!!”

Ignis cocked a brow at your sudden outburst. While he surmised that this fellow must have been a colleague of some sort and was clearly infatuated you, he didn’t know where you stood on the matter. Did you reciprocate his feelings? Is that why you reacted the way you did? 

Ever the tactician, Ignis hung back and watched the scene unfold impassively. With his counterpart visibly relaxed under the new conditions surrounding the two of you, Ignis would use that loose tongue against him to glean any information he could. For now, all he knew was that his name was Vannes (based off of the name tag, considering that you _hadn’t_ bothered to introduce to the two of you) and that he was interested in you. 

“O-oh, right,” he said with a boyish laugh, flicking his brown eyes back to Ignis before settling back onto you. “My bad. So I guess we’re still good on that rain check for dinner?”

Now, _there_ was a development, Ignis thought. Despite his soft and mousy appearance, he apparently had enough courage to have asked you out at some point. And you, interestingly enough, accepted. Is that why you were so reluctant to accept his careful advances? His jaw tightened imperceptibly; he had a feeling that he would soon find out.

“Y-yeah, of course,” you answered with a small smile. Whether you stuttered out of hesitation or shyness, Ignis was frustrated not to know. “I have Thursdays blocked off with my mentor, but we could do another day if you’d like. I just have to check my work schedule.”

“O-oh kay… well then, it’s a date…!” He grinned as he held the shopping bag out to you, to which you accepted with another one of your small smiles. Taking one last glance towards Vannes, Ignis allowed his eyes to linger for a fraction of a second longer before following you out the store entrance.

“School friend?” Ignis asked as he strode up to match your pace, which was easy enough give your height disparity. There was just a smidge of a miffed undertone, and was further evidenced by stiffness of Ignis’ posture or the way his clasped his hands behind his back as he held head just a degree higher. All of which went above your head as you battled against your own internal swarm of intrusive thoughts and half baked yet equally terrifying scenarios.

_Why did he call it a date?! And why did it have to be in front of Ignis!!_

_I should have just went along with it because he’s the one that wanted to play pretend in the first place_

_What if someone that wasn’t supposed to heard us…? Will Ignis get in trouble?? Will he be mad at me..?” _

“Y/N..?”

You flinched at the sound of his voice, blinking wildly as you squeezed the last couple seconds of your memory bank out. 

“Something like that,” you said, laughing nervously. _Why the heck is he asking me about Vannes?!?_ you groaned inwardly. Despite his silence, there was something _off_ about Ignis that made the palpable silence between you two unbearable. 

And while it didn’t matter to Ignis on whether you weren’t tied to Vannes or not, it mattered to _you_ for him to know that you weren’t. 

“He’s in my capstone study class,” you said, gauging his impression next to you. “We study together at the library sometimes.”

“Hn, I see.”

“We’re just friends though,” you add for finality.

Ignis said nothing and while there were no clear indicators that his mood improved, you felt the clutch on your heart loosen just the slightest bit.

——-

On the day of Gladio’s birthday, Prompto dropped by your apartment and let himself in as you were getting ready. 

“Hey, Y/N,” he called from the foyer. The door fell shut behind him with a heavy _thud_ as he kicked off his boots to the side. Padding over to your refrigerator, he peeled the door back to take a look at your less than adequately stocked fridge. “Geez… is any of this even edible…? Hey, Y/N, I’m gonna drink some of your orange juice, okay!” He called out again. 

You were able to just make out his voice over the rush of the shower head and yelled out “What?” In response.

No reply.

Figuring it was nothing important, you shrugged it off as you shut the water off and stepped out of the shower and toweled yourself down. Once you were dressed, your evening outfit consisting of a simple fitted long sleeve blouse and a short bodycon skirt that you usually hid in the back of your closet, you gave yourself a once-over in the mirror. While the amount of leg worried you, you figured you would cover it up with the thigh high boots stashed away in your entrance closet. Fully decent, you headed out to the living room to check in on Prompto. He laid sprawled out on your couch, leg crossed over his knee and foot bobbing in the air as he shuffled through some photos on his phone.

You peeked over the headrest where Prompto laid his head and nearly lost yours as he sat up with a screech.

“Titan’s balls, Y/N!!” He gasped, clutching at his chest. He turned over to face you with a pout and you had to suppress the urge to reach out and ruffle his hair, knowing that he’d want to look his best when meeting up with the other guys. Though he never said anything, you couldn’t shake the feeling that he felt inadequate next to them, Gladio especially. Instead you flashed him a mischievous wink and disappeared back into your room.

“I’m gonna put on some makeup on really quick and then we can go,” you called out over your shoulder.

In the living room, Prompto grumbled as he settled back into the sofa. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, shuffling through his photo archive again, only stopping once he came across a familiar photo of you and Ignis at the foot of your apartment staircase.

He had been passing after a long day of practice when he noticed a familiar car turning into your parking lot. Ducking behind a parked car, he snapped a couple of photos, nearly shitting himself once Ignis turned around to inspect the area. He pressed himself low to the ground, eyes screwed shut in panic as he fervently prayed the cover of the night would be enough to hide him from Ignis’ clever eyes.

Judging by Ignis’s receding footsteps and the quiet purr of his vehicle, the Astrals answered his prayers as his car pulled out and deftly exited the parking lot.

Once you were suitably prepared for the evening, you grabbed the bag containing Gladio’s wrapped gift and made your way back to the living room, this time alerting Prompto of your presence by clearing your throat. Prompto craned his neck to look at you, cracking a lazy grin in the process.

“What’s cookin’, good lookin?” He said, wiggling his eyebrows with comedic effect. He took a long look at your outfit and whistled approvingly.

You scoffed at the sight. He was _definitely_ spending way too much time with Gladio. 

“Hey, if we don’t get going soon, our soup’s gonna get cold,” you urged as you stepped into the foyer to slip into your shoes. Prompto pushed himself from the sofa with a grunt with a trademark “yeah, yeah,” and followed after you to do the same. Pulling the door shut behind the two of you, you slotted the key into the handle, giving it two firm tugs before heading out on your way.

As the two of you walked over, Prompto’s phone went off.

“Heya Noct,” he answered casually as if the two of you weren’t already late. “Yeah, we’re heading over… we should be there in about 10-15 minutes. Is Gladio there yet?

“Oh, okay cool. Well, we’ll see you soon then,” he said before stashing his phone back into his pocket. 

“So ramen, huh?” You droned, placing one foot in front of the other as the sun dipped just below the Insomnian skyline. “I would’ve figured Gladio to be a steak guy considering how ripped he is.”

“Yeah… “ he intoned, bringing a hand up to scratch at his cheek. “The place we’re going is actually a _step up_ from what he usually eats when he’s not bulking for training. He’s always eating those pre-packages in the styrofoam cups.”

You knew just the ones. In fact, you had a couple of them stashed away in one of the cupboards for when you were down for just the bare minimum.

“... Cup Noodles?”

“Yeah, dude’s crazy about that stuff.” Prompto crinkled his nose in disapproval as he casually locked his arms behind his head. “I know I eat a lot of garbage, but seriously…”

While Gladio’s less than spectacular diet concerned you, you were in no position to pass judgement. You relied on your job for nearly half your week’s meals and whenever you couldn’t afford groceries or simply be bothered to cook, you’d sleep it off. While it was hard at first, considering your ex took it upon himself to control your meals, you eventually got used to the dull feeling gnawing at your stomach.

By the time you two entered the restaurant, Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis were already seated at one of the booths towards the back of the venue, out of sight from the general patrons. Gladio was the first to notice you two approaching the table with _Happy Birthdays_ dancing at the tip of your tongues while Ignis picked up on Gladio’s distracted look shortly after. The three of them sat on a rounded table booth with Noctis tucked safely in the center, presumably out sight of all the other diners, while Gladio and Ignis sat at either of his sides. 

“Long sleeves again?” he smirked, pushing himself from the table to pull you into a warm hug, to which you reciprocated. With the summer just around the corner, Gladio was back to being just _barely_ dressed for the occasion. “And here I thought you’d finally show a little skin for my birthday.”

You rolled your eyes and shoved his gift into his stomach, to which he accepted with a playful huff. “Thigh meat, buddy,” you quipped back, lifting your leg your leg on top of the edge of the seat and giving it two firm slaps, earning a raised brow from Ignis. “Take it or leave it.”

Prompto came up to your side and for a moment, you thought he was going to say something and bail you out of this weird flirtation dance you gave into time and time again. Instead he clapped a small hand onto Gladio’s shoulder with a grin before slipping behind him to get seated in the booth next to Noctis. On His Majesty’s other side, Ignis sat with his lips pursed as he watched the interaction unfold between the two of you. You didn’t need an explanation to what that look meant.

“Will the two of you please sit down?” Ignis huffed irritably. “The other patrons are starting to _stare_.”

Turning back to Gladio, you cocked your head to the side, meeting his playful grin with pursed lips of your own as he fell back onto his seat, hands patting his lap. You rolled your eyes and sat next to Ignis, who inclined his head with a pleasant smile as you took your seat.

“‘Man,” Gladio said, reaching a large hand to scratch at the scruff at the side of his face while the other lifted menu to glance over. “S’Place’s real fancy, you guys. Didn’t have to go all out for me. You know what I like…”

“You can’t keep eating those Cup Noodles forever, big guy,” Prompto chirped at his side as he drummed his fingers against the tabletop while Ignis fussed over the menu options with Noctis. “They’re not good for ya.”

“I’d never thought I’d see the day where I’d agree with Prompto of all people on nutrition, but there’s a first for everything, I suppose….” Ignis said dryly as he lifted a hand to call over a server to no avail. He closed his hand into a fist and placed it against his mouth in pseudo cough coverup. 

“Hey, I _resent_ that!” Prompto cried irritably, placing both hands against the table as he hovered over a sulking Noctis. “I’ll have you know that I’m _very_ nutrition-y too, y’know!”

“Duly noted.”

Ignis raised his hand again and went unnoticed. There was a very noticeable vein throbbing at the corner of his brow that wasn’t there before. 

“Hey Gladio,” Noctis droned with his palm pressed against his face. You looked up from your menu to see him pointing at laminated leaflet on the tabletop. “Why don’t you get one of these? Looks like something you’d eat.”

“Whoa, that’s crazy big!” Prompto sat up from his seat with a sparkling look in his eyes. You craned your neck to get a better look at it. Printed in bright saturated colors, there was an impossibly large bowl of noodles with several glistening cuts of steak garnished generously with a scoop of crushed garlic and a decorative sprig of some sort. “Get it so we can see if it looks like the picture!!”

“There’s no way you’re gonna eat all that,” you gaped incredulously. “That has to be at least 7 lbs of food!”

“What can I say?” He smirked at you across the table with that all too familiar playful gleam in his eyes. “I’m good with my mouth.”

You rolled your eyes before setting them onto the menu in front of you. There were so many options and you hadn’t decided yet..

“How’d your date go?” Ignis said suddenly. His own menu was pressed closed on the table before him with his gloved hands interlocked neatly on top. A lump caught in your throat at the mention of the word ‘date’ as you had tried to make it plainly clear that there wasn’t anything romantic between you and Vannes, but your explanation was cut short by a shrill cry from your best friend across the table.

“You went on _another_ date without telling me? I thought we were _best friends_, Y/N. How could you?” Prompto’s eyes were screwed into misty half moons on his ruddy face, while both hands were wrenched into fists in front of him. He almost looked adorable. 

Almost.

“Oi, oi, you’re going on back to back dates behind my back now?” Gladio’s booming voice caught your attention. He sat back in his seat, arm laid out against the top of the booth chair with a devilish grin on his face. “I guess I wasn’t good enough, huh, sugar?”

His eyes quickly flitted over to Ignis’, who returned the look with a hard stare as he attempted to call over a server after what seemed like the umteenth time. Luckily, he was able to call someone over and you were awarded a brief interlude as the server came and took your orders. You tried to keep your voice steady as you read out your order; it wasn’t helping that you knew Gladio and Prompto’ eyes were on you. 

After the server read back your orders, to which Ignis took it upon himself to diligently confirm, you were left with your back against the proverbial wall once the server made their way back to the kitchen. Prompto was the first to strike.

“Wait a minute,” Prompto leaned forward in his seat. His sudden movement roused attention of Noctis next to him, so now you had both of them staring at you. “You went on a date with _Gladio_ of all people? Gladio????? What happened to _not being interested_, Y/N!!”

“I-I’m _not_ going on back to back dates,” you sputtered, giving Gladio a hard look before turning back to Prompto. “And it wasn’t a _date_ date, he just needed help buying a present for his kid sister.”

“Aww, you’re breaking my heart here, sugar. And here I thought we had something special,” he added with another wink that had you simmering in your seat. 

“Stop causing trouble, you stinkin’ Catoblepas!” You hissed through your teeth. 

“Whoa, c’mon, Y/N, not cool,” Noctis suddenly chimed in with a deadpan look in his eyes. He had been characteristically quiet this entire time, and perhaps you thought, he had had enough. “It’s his birthday, Y/N, so that’s _birthday_ Catoblepas to you.”

Your mouth gaped and to your right, Ignis chuckled quietly to himself. _Ignis, not you too…!!_ Though in hindsight, it _was_ Ignis’ fault that you were stuck in this mess to begin with. 

At that moment, the server arrived with a cart loaded with your assorted bowls of ramen. You slipped back into your customer service roll, smiling gently and uttering a polite thank you as they placed it on the table in front of you. Ignis followed suit, along with the rest of the guys until it was just Gladio remaining. With a deep breath, the server used both hands to lift the heavy ceramic bowl and placed it front of Gladio. Next to him, Prompto and Noctis’ eyes twinkled with envy as they looked upon the generous cuts of Behemoth. 

As per usual, Prompto whipped out his phone and started taking photos of the dish before doing the same with his own and then Noctis’. Ignis took a hearty spoonful of his broth, tasted it, and then pulled out that mysterious notebook of his. Gladio opened his mouth to say something, but you silenced him with a sharp look. 

“Hush, and eat your noods,” you snapped before dipping your own into your bowl. The fatty broth swirled into the dip of your spoon, making your stomach churn in anticipation. 

“Hey, it’s nudes we’re talking about, that’d make one hell of a birthday surprise...” he grinned. Gladio’s lips glistened with the sheen of his broth, making them look plumper than usual. Still, as delicious as they looked, it did little to quell the annoyance bubbling inside of you. 

“Ugh!! I know it’s your birthday and all, but so help me, Ramuh, _will_ kick you, dude,” you spat with what you hoped was a searing glare. 

True to his position as the Shield, he would not give up against your verbal onslaught. Instead it appeared to rev him up even more judging by the smug grin on his face. 

“I’m more of a birthday spanking kinda guy, ” he added with a wink that had you bristling in your seat. Again, the image of Gladio and Ignis’ body’s crushed up against each other crossed your mind. Any retorts died prematurely in the back of your throat as Ignis’ abashed expression heatedly pressed against Gladio’s shoulder, attempting to bite back any debauched cries as the larger man continued to grind his pelvis against Ignis’s ass.

_Gladio… not there… !!! Noct could walk in on us at any moment…!!_

Gladio on the other hand was not having any of Ignis’ reserved behavior and upped the force behind each of his frenzied thrusts, causing the advisor’s face to contort into sheer bliss.

_Then let them. Princess scrawny could sure use a workout too…_

Noticing the crimson color blooming across your cheeks, Gladio smirked, taking your silence as a sign of submission. Little did he know that you were fighting back the lewd thoughts of him and the object of your affections. Cocking his head at Ignis, he flashed a toothy smile. As far as he was concerned, silence was the loudest form of confession. 

“You hear that, Specs?” Noctis chimed in with a shit eating grin on his face. Next to him, Prompto drank deeply from his bowl before placing it down onto the table. A swipe of his forearm across his mouth revealed another impish smile, earning a pointed look from Ignis across the table.

“Sure did,” he added, leering. “Sounds like the big guy likes it rough.”

Dabbing his lips with the fold of his napkin, Ignis flashed him Gladio a steady look. “Understood. If that’s what the birthday boy is into, I’m sure we can come to an _agreement_, with or without Y/N’s participation...”

“Seriously, you guys…” Gladio blanched.

While you were relieved that the heat was finally off of you, it didn’t help that their innuendos were playing into a certain recent fantasy of yours.

_Ngh..! Not there, it’ll leave a mark…!!_

Inhaling sharply, you ducked backed into finishing your meal while the rest of the guys continued to banter. Your nerves were shot, and if your leg bouncing up and down was any indicator, you needed a cold shower and fast. Slipping from your seat, you offered the guys a small smile saying, “I’ll be right back,” before darting off for the restroom.

Once you were tucked into the safety of the single person bathroom, you looked into the mirror with a defeated sigh. Careful as to not ruin your makeup, you lightly dabbed several folded up wet napkins against the column of your neck, hoping that the cool contact would provide some kind of buffer to the coiling heat burning inside of you. It helped… somewhat. The image of their lascivious faces were scorched deeply in your mind, and no mere moist towelette would be relieving you of that burn any time soon. 

Of all the time and places, this was _not_ the one to be imagining your two friends going at each other like savage beasts— regardless of how attractive they were. You had to survive another 30 minutes maybe until you could diverge from the group without raising suspicion. 

_Hopefully I’ll last until then…_

Taking one last look in the mirror, you gave yourself one final resolute look before dunking the wad of paper towels and heading out through the bathroom door.

——-

Gladio sat with one elbow propped onto the table, hand pointed at Ignis while the other rest on his knee. His bowl of Behemoth flank lay to the side forgotten within a thin layer of oil congealing on the top. To this left , Prompto and Noctis flicked their eyes between Gladio and Ignis, watching the scene unfold.

“You mean to tell me not _once_ have you thought about Y/N in that way??” Gladio’s brows were raised incredulously as he eyed his sandy haired friend across the table. “You haven’t ever wondered what’s she’s hiding beneath those jackets of hers?”

“Gladio, please, the proper term is cardigan, and no, I have not,” Ignis replied, sighing irritably as he mindlessly stirred his broth with his spoon. “Unlike you, I have a bit of control over my baser urges.”

With you gone, Gladio immediately pounced on the advisor hoping to glean some sort of insight on where the two of you stood in terms of mutual attraction. While he was adamantly sure that the two of you had it bad for each other, it aggravated him to no end that both of you refused to make your move. 

“...but you _do_ have urges, don't you, Specs?” Noctis probed with a tilt of his head and an indiscernible look in his steely blue eyes. “Or is your little guy all shriveled up down there?”

Prompto snickered at his side, pounding his fist against Noctis’ before returning watchman post. You’d be returning from the bathroom any moment now, and the last thing Prompto wanted was for you to walk in on a table talking about you. You had gone through enough of that already.

“Noct, please,” Ignis replied firmly. “This is hardly the place for such degenerate talk. The last thing the Crown needs is a _lecher_ for a prince. ”

Noctis rolled his eyes and snorted as he picked up his spoon and swirled it his broth, mumbling under his breath all the while. 

“Better a lecher than eunuch,” he grumbled quietly, but the comment did not go unheard, earning him a sharp look from Ignis. 

“All I’m sayin Iggy is you got it bad for Y/N, and if I’m right, which I usually am about these things, she’s got it just as bad for you, if not worse. Just ask her out already. Don’t tell me you’re still hung up on that—“

“Hey, shut up, shut up!!” Prompto cried, flailing his hands wildly over Gladio’s mouth. “She’s coming back!”

You came back to see four pairs of eyes staring at you with vastly different expressions: Gladio half looking at you with his brow cocked in annoyance, Prompto panicked with his scrawny wrists locked in Gladio’s grip, Noctis— bored and indifferent as ever, and Ignis, with the faintest splotch of rose dusted over his cheekbones. 

“Heeeey,” Prompto’s face obscured your vision as he climbed over Gladio to get closer to you. “You make sure to wash your hands? With soap? AND water?”

You quirked an eyebrow at Prompto, wondering what kind of things they were talking about that got him so worked up, but at the same time you were thinking maybe it’s for the best that you _didn’t_ know.

“Yup,” you responded casually as you slipped back into your seat. “You wanna smell my hands or something, officer?”

Gladio grabbed the back of Prompto’s collar and forcibly sat him back into his seat. Lifting a finger to tug at the tuft of blond hair at the side of his face, he looked at you sheepishly with those puppy like eyes before darting them away quickly. “Ahaha…. I’ll take your word for it...”

Rolling his eyes, Gladio leaned back in his seat, knocking your legs under the table in the process and let out a comfortable groan. “Man, I’m stuffed,” he said, brushing his large hands up against his face. “Don’t get me wrong, this stuff’s amazing, but nothing can be the true beauty of the Cup Noodle.”

“You’re impossible…” Prompto balked.

“The complexity of such culinary delights is wasted upon you,” Ignis sighed.

“What can I say, I’m a simple man,” Gladio’s shoulders raised to meet his ears in a casual shrug that had the other men around the table grimacing.

“Anway, let’s do presents!” Prompto cheered.

Reaching over Noctis, he pulled haphazardly wrapped parcel from the pile of presents stacked in the corner on top of the seats. Shoving it to Gladio’s hands, he looked up at him with a starry-eyed look.

“Our’s first!! Our’s first!! Me an’ Noct put it together for ya!” Prompto clapped rhythmically as he tittered energetically in his seat. “It’s a traveling guide if you ever wanna go backpacking outside of The Wall. We can bring a tent and everything.”

“It seems as though we were once again operating on the same wavelength,” Ignis made a face as Gladio tore open the wrapping paper, revealing the poetry book along with a camping guide that he bought from the bookstore. “I shudder at the thought of any other of Prompto’s hairbrained schemes I may have accidentally absorbed by simply sitting at the same table as him…”

“Hey, I’m _right_ here, you know!”

“Thanks Iggy,” Gladio said and he pushed his opened presents to the side in a neat pile. Leaning back in his seat, he flashed you a cocky grin that put you on edge again. “What about you, babe? You gonna put on a show for me, or were you hoping for some place a little more private?”

“For Shiva’s sake,” you groaned, pressing a hand to each of your temples. “_Please_ stop talking and just open the present already.”

“As the lady wishes,” he chuckled richly as he dipped his fingers into the folded opening of the wrapped present. Once it was fully undone, he gave the front and back a slow once over before settling his amber gaze back onto you. “Looks like an interesting read. Thanks, babe.”

With the dinner check already settled, Gladio slowly piled his presents into one of the brown bags, using the other as a garbage receptacle for the wrapping paper.

“I hate to be the one to cut the evening short,” he said, his deep voice cutting through the table chatter comprising mostly of Noctis and Prompto, “But I gotta go see Iris and my old man back at home.” 

“Hey, Prom,” he said evenly. The young blond snapped his attention to Gladio as the former removed himself from his seat. “Weren’t you saying something about stayin’ at Noct’s place for the night?

Prompto’s face screwed in confusion will Noctis’ face remained otherwise impassive. “Huh? I don’t re— OH! You’re right..! About the thing. That _thing_. The thing we totally planned on earlier before tonight. _That_ thing.” Prompto grinned with both index fingers jutted out like guns.

“Ha?” Noctis’ slow interest finally piqued. “What thi— ow!” Noctis opened his mouth to snap at Prompto for the offending elbow to the side shot, but was silenced by a wiggle of the golden boy’s eyebrows. He shut his mouth with a grimace and folded his arms across his chest. “Mm yeah. We got a _thing_ to do,” he sulked as Prompto clapped a hand around the prince’s shoulder. 

You watched the two curiously; the blond was definitely up to something— the notorious eyebrow wiggle said it all. They were plotting something and it was clear that it was a _Dudes Only_ type of night. You could ask, but a part of you thought it be smarter not to know. Judging by the derisive expression on Ignis’ face, you were not too far from the mark. 

“Hey, Iggy,” Gladio said as the dynamic duo slipped from the booth seat after him. “I’ll drop off the kids at Noct’s place, so you just take Y/N home, will ya?”

“... Sure.”

“Well, that settles it then. We’re heading off— thanks for the dinner, you guys,” he smiled as he walked off with a wave. Prompto and Noctis followed suit; Prompto with a suspicious leer, while Noctis refused to meet your eye. _Definitely weird_.

You watched as three of them walked off, eventually disappearing under the cloth divider that separated the front of the restaurant from the private seating area. Before leaving, Prompto turned around and flashed you a beaming smile and then ducked used the flapping partition.

It occurred to you that all five of you could have left the restaurant together considering that you and Ignis had already finished eating, but the thought was forgotten at the sound of Ignis clearing his throat.

“Well, if you’re done with your meal, shall we get going then?

——-

By the time you and Ignis exited the restaurant and made your way over to the parking lot, Gladio and friends were nowhere to be found. Ever the gentleman, Ignis escorted you to the passenger side of his vehicle and closed the door firmly behind you before entering on the opposite side. 

The ride home was relatively quiet with Ignis only talking to ask if you were comfortable when seated. Leave it to Ignis to fuss over things like whether you wanted the AC on or not. You loved that about him though, his need to make sure the people around him were safe and secure. But aside from that, he did not speak. His mind was elsewhere, though you were none the wiser the subtle nuances of a perplexed Ignis as he leaned slightly forward in his seat, both hands at ten and two.

His mind raced a mile a minute, playing through the various ways tonight could play out. Though he was loathe to admit it and could never be coerced to verbally say so otherwise, Gladio had definitely planted the idea that you would reciprocate any of his advances, should he attempt to do so. The question being, how should he approach the matter…?

Thankfully due to Ignis’ ability to multitask, the two of you arrived safely in the parking lot at the base of your apartment all the while he was stuck inside his head on the drive home. Having reached his destination, he was still without direction and you hadn’t said a word the entire ride home. Or did you? No— he would definitely have noticed if you did. 

Killing the ignition, Ignis quickly hopped from his side of the vehicle and rounded his way over to yours. Your hand fell into his extended palm like second nature as he gently guided you out of the car. The door shut behind you quietly and you were left standing next to Ignis under his watchful gaze. 

“Thank you for the ride, Ig— Iggy,” you said, slightly hesitating with his nickname on your tongue. Despite knowing each other for some time, you were still apprehensive about calling him by his nickname. Calling him ‘Iggy’ on the occasional phone call was one thing, but in person it was way too intimate, something shared between the guys and you weren’t sure if the two of you were quite there yet. Even so, you craved that closeness.

If it bothered Ignis, he didn’t show it in the slightest. The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly as his lips turned upward into a friendly smile. That small action alone emboldened you— you wanted more. 

Shuffling your feet against one another, the asphalt pebbles crunched softly beneath the soles of your shoes. You stared at the fixed point between the parted collar, focusing on the skull pendant between the dip of his clavicle. 

“Did you want to come inside...?” You said at last, raising your eyes slowly to meet his gaze. 

You half expected him to politely turn you down like he did before. After all, what purpose would it serve for Ignis to be in your apartment when his was several leagues more comfortable than yours? Nothing. The thought of it was silly, completely out of the qu—

“Thank you, Y/N. I’d love to,” he said, green eyes glittering in the low light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, maybe this should have been two separate chapters. It's hard to gauge when to stop.


	16. Chapter 16

You stared at him in bewilderment, his words playing in your mind over and over again. 

_Thank you, Y/N. I’d love to. _

“Right… uh… let’s go then..!”

Fighting back a maddening blush, you nodded your head firmly after what must have been an eon and walked past him up the concrete stairs wrapping around the side of your building. Ignis chuckled quietly and followed suit. Though the lighting was dim, he was sure enough that he saw your pupils reflexively widen at his response. It was enough to say that you were nervous, but he wouldn’t say you were smitten with him just yet. He hung back slightly, giving you space as you fumble with your key against your door’s locking mechanism. Once you got that out of the way, he trailed after you through doorway.

Upon entering, you immediately shuffled out of the way to remove your footwear. Ignis made quick note of the entrance, noticing that your door was not equipped with a deadbolt. Given the state of the apartment from the outside, it came off as no surprise, but he would make a note to take care of that in the future. _Better safe than sorry_, as the popular adage goes.

Upon looking upon, he found you precariously balancing on one leg as you tried to work the zipper down the length of your boot on the other. How you managed to put that on without hurting yourself was beyond him. He quickly closed the gap between you two, nestling the outreached hand for balance onto his bicep. You flinched under his touch, face visibly red. You would have fallen and perhaps hit your head, if not for his firm hand at your waist.

“Careful, dear. You wouldn’t want to hurt yourself,” he smiled charmingly. His voice came off just a touch more huskily than he intended, but its effect rang loud and clear on you. Your pupils had blown full black for a fraction of a second, just long enough for Ignis to take notice. 

“T-thanks…” you responded in a small voice, unsure of where to look, be it his face or his hand at your side. Perhaps it was the enclosed space of your tiny apartment, but you were suddenly feeling very trapped, especially with Ignis’ handsome figure looming over you. 

“It’s my pleasure,” he hummed before retracting his hand from your waist. When it was time to do the other foot, Ignis offered his hand, to which you held onto ingratiatingly with a small nod as your heart slammed against your chest wildly. 

_So… it appears that Gladio’s was right for a change,_ Ignis mused to himself as he watched you store your footwear into a nearby closet.

Once the hazards of shoes were taken care of, you lead Ignis on the short walk to the center of your apartment. Luckily for you, it wasn’t particularly messy, just a few misplaced books here and there. Steeling your heart, you turned to face him with a curious look on your face. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” You asked as your fingers nervously fumbled with one another behind the small of your back. “I have some Ebony, but only the canned stuff.”

“That’d be excellent, thank you,” he said with a smile that sent your heart racing. You quickly moved past him with a hurried nod, retreating to the safety of your kitchen where you took several deep breaths trying to still that agitated muscle locked away inside of your chest. 

The air from the refrigerator was cool upon your face, giving you a moment’s respite in all the madness that was surely going in your head. The thought of Ignis Scientia, Advisor to the Prince of Lucis and member of the Crownsguard, stood in _your_ living room in all his urbane glory, was absolutely maddening. And here you were, hiding away in the kitchen like some creature in the night fetching him Ebony ... from a can!!! This was all just too absurd. 

Taking the slim can of Ebony in your hand, you drew a sharp inhale as the cold pervaded your skin. It was too late for you to have a can, not to mention the stuff was _expensive_ and you were only showing up to be a good host for Ignis, so you settled for a short glass of juice spiked with a two shots of cheap gin from your liquor cabinet. Once that was settled, you took both drinks into each of your hands before heading back to the living room.

Ignis stood with his back towards you, eyeing the few standing picture frames littering the shelf against the wall. He turned toward you, reaching to receive the can of Ebony from you with both hands. Your senses flared a bit at the subtle scrape of supple leather against your skin.

“Ah, thank you,” Ignis said with a slight inclination of his head. Your face warmed under his gaze, but he quickly moved it away to look at the surrounding walls of your apartment. “Your home is surprisingly bare from what I would have imagined, although charming nonetheless— have you not lived here long?”

You winced slightly under the weight of his keen eyes. Leave it to Ignis to read into his surroundings to garner what information he could in the short amount of time you were away. In truth, it had been a little over a year since you had your own place. While that was plenty of time for you accrue personal items like Chocobo plushies or posters from your favorite game series, the thought of actually buying them gave you pause. It was as if purchasing those things would make your residence seem permanent and something about that scared you.

“I guess you could say that…” You skirted the subject, not really wanting to go into detail about your apartment. Knowing Ignis, his inquisitive prowess would lead him down a trail that would eventually reveal your origin— that you _weren’t_ actually from Insomnia. You’d seen firsthand what it was like for the refugees from Galahd, the hardships they faced for merely being born outside of the wall. You could only imagine the kind of treatment you’d get for being a country bumpkin from some backwater town in Leide. You’d like to think Ignis wouldn’t treat you differently— he is a gentleman after all, but still the thought scared you.

“You know,” you said taking a seat on your worn loveseat. Ignis taking note of this sat on the adjacent seat cushion. Due to the low coffee table positioned in front of the sofa, Ignis shifted his long legs to the right, the ghost of his pants leg just barely brushing against your bare skin. The slight friction as he settled in gave you pause, but feeling of your front teeth sinking into the plump of your lower lip firmly grounded you. “Aside from Prompto and the landlord obviously, you’re the first person to come in here.”

Ignis’ sandy eyebrows raised at your statement, a tell-tale sign that his interest was piqued. Leaning forward ever so slightly, he turned his body just a fraction of an inch towards yours, incidentally brushing his pants legs against yours in the process. You suppressed a shiver as the familiar tendrils of inebriation took root in your mind.

_Well damn, isn’t he pretty?_

You watched intently as his perfectly plump lips parted, the corner of which raised into an attractive smirk.

“Oh? And why’s that?” He quipped headily, balancing the can of Ebony on his kneecap. Your skin hummed appreciatively at its proximity, but the feeling faded into the background as you found yourself transfixed under Ignis’ gaze. Perhaps you were a bit touched, but it did appear to you that he was getting closer. “As our mutual friends would have it, you appear to be quite the _social butterfly_.”

_What…?_

Gladio came to mind, rather his _silhouette_ did. Instead of his fiery amber eyes and the handsome aquiline features you were accustomed to seeing, his face was blacked out with only a twisted leering grin visible through the shadowy haze.

_You’re going on dates behind my back?_

A shadowy Prompto and Noctis joined the Shield, both with the same eerie leer on their faces.

_You went out with Gladio of all people_, the faux blond mocked as his friend grinned next to him sadistically.

“That’s not—“ you mumbled as your shoulders caved in on themselves, shuddering all the while. “I mean…”

Ignis frowned, noticing your fingers constrict just a bit tighter around the circumference of your glass. Meanwhile, you were physically shutting down in front of him, likely due to his untoward comment. He had meant it in a joking manner, though the intention was for naught as it clearly upset you.

“Ah— I didn’t mean to offend you… my apologies, that was very uncouth of me, I should g—“

Ignis moved from his seat, Ebony can placed and forgotten on the surface of your coffee table. Your leg instantly chilled with the sudden lack of him at your side and your hands shot up to encase his in a panicked grip. 

“N-no!! Stay!” You blurted out as your fingers curled reflexively around his larger hand. His fingers flinched at your touch in response, emerald eyes shifting from your interlocked hands to the wide-eyed expression on your face. “I mean… please stay!! I mean..if you want… I’m not mad.”

That action struck a chord in Ignis; something about your desperation, your honest plea to have him close to you stilled his sudden departure. He grimaced slightly, sensing a familiar unpleasant sort of feeling welling up in the back of his throat. The image of you on your knees as you looked up to him with that pleading look in your eyes set fire to his lower belly, reawakening the baser urges he so deliberately tried to ignore. 

How easy it would be to simply push your back flush against the cushioned seating and take you until you were screaming in pleasure around his engorged—

But that wouldn’t do.

First and foremost, Ignis Scientia was a gentleman by design. It wouldn’t do well for him to take advantage of young women in their own home, no matter how willing they appeared to be. He would pursue whatever _this_ was on his own time in his own territory. There was also the matter of _protection_; something he’d hope to address in due time.

“...Very well,” he said with a small sigh as he sank back into his former seat and chased away his lascivious thoughts with a figurative broom. You scooted to the side awkwardly, having realized that you were still seated on your knees with Ignis’ hand nestled in your grip. You let it go with a start, to which he exhaled lightly as he readjusted the grip on his leather gloves.

The stagnant air hung heavy around the two of you, solidified by the awkward mishap earlier. If it carried on any longer, Ignis would be sure to leave. You needed to think of something to say if you wanted him to stay with you.

“Hey,” you urged, leaning slightly in your seat towards Ignis. He regarded you with a wary eye, senses heightened by the thoughts lingering in the back of his mind. The fact that you were in front of him with your lips puckered in a small pout and that your cardigan hung open revealing the slight swell of your breast did him no favors. Didn’t you know your wanton disposition affected him so? 

“Can I ask you something?”

“It appears that you already have,” he quipped teasingly as he leaned back in his seat, to which you responded with an affected pout. “But continue.”

Noticing Ignis’ relaxed seating posture, you mentally flashed yourself a victory smile. But getting him relaxed was one thing; getting him to stay would be a whole other beast. Luckily he appeared to be in a somewhat conversational mood which gave you an opportunity to ask the things you were dying to know. 

“Out of you, Noctis and Gladio, how come you’re the only one with a Royal Lucian accent? Shouldn’t they have one since they’re both high born and all?”

Ignis blinked at your question. Though he liked to think of himself as quick-witted, he found himself answering the question a fraction of a second later than usual— an inconsequential thing to the average person, but it was everything to Ignis. Having sparred in the royal training gymnasium for a large portion of his life, Ignis learned that even the slightest sliver of time meant the difference between life and death. 

And here he was utterly gobsmacked as took in your current disposition: the back panel of your cardigan hung limply at your side, likely coming undone from your sudden lurch. Meanwhile, you were still on your knees ready to give chase at a moment’s notice. Though your shoulders were still tightly knit together, your breasts were angled towards Ignis in what he could only assume to be a devastating combination of wanton cluelessness. Despite himself, it was hard not to be distracted. If he were anyone else at the moment, he might not have resisted the urge to push you down onto the sofa and see what others faces and positions you could come up with.

Ignis started with faintest exhale, which thankfully got his blood cooling down before things started to get rather _hard_ to deal with. He observed you clinically from beneath the stone-like facade he worked so dutifully to master. Fortunately, yo were none the wiser to the ungentlemanly thoughts shifting behind his mind’s eye.

Sitting back in his seat, Ignis allowed himself to ruminate for a bit as he pondered the best way to approach your question. You watched intently, admiring the length of his legs as one ankle crossed over his thigh in a posh manner. There was something especially debonair about him while he was off in his own head.

While Ignis was aware that he spoke differently from the rest of your friend group, the fact that you pointed it out so plainly to him made him feel a bit strange. Along with other of his personable traits such as his innate need to be punctual and prepared in every situation, there was an odd sort of feeling that rose in his chest upon being singled out as _different_. While being different wasn’t necessarily a bad thing per se, Ignis found himself feeling a bit lonely.

“As you may or may not recall, Noctis attended public school during his youth to build a sense of camaraderie with what would one day become his subjects. Both he and Gladio were raised to be what King Regis’ called ‘A Man of the People.” 

Ignis paused to remove his glasses and cleaned it with a handkerchief that he extracted from his pocket. He lifted them up to peer through them in the light, looking for any wayward specks that he might have missed. Seemingly satisfied with his handiwork, he pocketed the cloth and deposited the frame back onto his face. 

“I on the other hand was tasked with overseeing Noct’s growth as a leader and as a functioning member of society. As such, I was permitted access to some of the finest instructors, many of whom belong to the Lucian upper class. My accent is merely the result of a lifelong dedication to serving Noctis.”

“Oh...” While the history behind it was interesting, a small part of you couldn’t help but feel sorry for the small child Ignis that essentially gave up his youth for the sake of enriching someone else’s. You knew it wasn’t Noct’s fault, but still it was so…. _sad._

“Wasn’t it lonely?” The actions came to you naturally— you leaning forward in your seat, placing on clenched hand against Ignis’ upper thigh while the other hand hand braces your weight against the couch. His eyes widened and suddenly found himself unsure of where to look, be it your troubled expression, the hand against his thigh, or the soft valley between your breasts that you so enticingly displayed upon leaning forward. He chose your eyes; they were glazed over, your normal look slightly softened by what he presumed to be alcohol. 

“Isolating yourself and studying all the time, I mean... Didn’t you ever get tired of it?”

_How simple if we were just to… _

“I’m sure at first. I was only six at the time King Regis took me under his wing.” His eyes lifted slightly to stare at your perturbed disposition, continuing after a slight pause. “Still, I’d say a few years of studying is a small price to pay to gain a brother and an opportunity to serve the crown,” he added with just a touch of a smile. 

_No_, he needed to diffuse the situation. However enticing you might be, you were still likely under the influence of alcohol. He could not in good conscience pursue anything beyond simply talking this evening. 

Ignis cracked a smirked and leaned forward, causing you to jump back in your seat. You yelped, firstly in surprise at the sudden movement, and secondly due to the splash of your concoction on the back of your hand. You moved to lick it off, to which Ignis stopped you with a handkerchief he produced from his pocket. You accepted it with a small nod, only then realizing how foolish you must have looked.

“I’ll uh… wash this before I give it back to you,” you grumbled, tucking the fine piece of cloth into your pocket next to your phone.

Ignis chuckled, the lightest huffs of air pushing from his nostrils as he looked onto your pouting face. “Now then, won’t you indulge me with a question of my own?” He said, taking care to evenly level the pitch of his voice.

“...Sure,” you grimaced, taking a full sip from your drink, this time making sure the only place it went was in your mouth.

You were hesitant to respond, not for the sake of being shy, but rather wary of what other things he might ask, the particulars revolving on he’d ask you about your background or not. He already knew that you didn’t live here long; if he asked anymore, it’d be a short jump to figuring out that you weren’t from Insomnia and you didn’t know whether you were ready to open that can of worms yet. It wasn’t just the fact that you were born outside of the wall; there were other memories and emotions you didn’t think you were quite ready to unpack during your first session of 21 questions...

“Do you chill easily?”

It seems the Astrals decided to shine in your favor, so much so that you had no idea what he was talking about.

Ignis huffed out another small chuckle upon seeing the confused expression on your face. He lifted a gloved finger towards you slowly, as if to stroke against the sleeve of your arm, but curled it back into a closed fist in spite of himself.

_I shouldn’t…_

“I was just curious. I can't seem to recall ever seeing your forearms, which leads me to believe that you're either susceptible to the cold, or,” he emphasized with a glimmer in his eye, “you’re hiding something.”

A wisp of a memory flitted through your ears, traversing through the far corners of your mind as a familiar chill settled over you.

_Cover up_ he said, draping the shapeless material over your shoulders. _I don’t want other guys looking at you and getting the wrong idea…_

“Would you have me arrested if I said I was hiding weapons?” You responded with a nervous laugh. _Good; change the subject,_ you chided in the back of your mind. You lifted both hands to smooth down the lengths of the opposite arm, trying to chase away the gooseflesh permeating on your skin.

_This is mine. I don’t want other guys looking at you…_

“Arrested? Heavens no,” Ignis backed with a startled look on his face, which had you grinning slightly. “For a crime as severe as carrying concealed and unauthorized weaponry within the proximity of the Crown Prince of Lucis, you’d be extremely fortunate to walk away with all your limbs intact.”

You gulped audibly, feeling an uncomfortable lump inside your throat. A thin smile spread on Ignis’ face, his eyes twinkling with a wickedness that snatched the breath from your bosom. You blinked, but just as quickly, the strange malevolence was nowhere to be found. 

_Did I… imagine that…? Weird… _

“Ahaha… good thing I don’t got anything up my sleeves, huh?” You replied nervously with both index fingers jutted out in the likeness of a gun— a cringy, yet endearing charm point adopted from your dear sunshine boy, Prompto. Mentally, you smacked your hand against your forehead, feeling the heat simmer beneath the soft crests of your cheeks from what you considered to be another social blunder.

_Why am I always embarrassing myself in front of him..?!_

Ignis chuckled softly, the smooth velvet-like richness of the sound acting as a calming salve to your fried nerves. You looked up, cheeks tinged with pink as you drank in the sight of Ignis’ subtle but debonair laughter. 

That was the unfortunate dynamic of your relationship— you, hopelessly enamored with Ignis, forever finding ways to embarrass yourself in front of him while he charitably indulged you with his company. Which was leagues better than where you were a month ago. 

Still you had to wonder where you stood with Ignis. Despite your belief that you and Ignis were an impossible match, that didn’t stop the pink glowing flutter in your chest every time you so much as thought of him. Occasionally the guilt of betraying his trust by taking advantage of his predicament did you in and you would sulk until you could feel the familiar wave of numbness in the form of a depressant washing over you.

“Indeed; I’d hate for us to do anything rather lest we find ourselves regretting it on the morrow.”

“I do believe it’s your turn, should you have anymore questions for me that is,” he said with a kind smile.

It delighted you to know that he was willing to play this game of sorts with you, whatever it was. Any time with Ignis, whether it was getting to know each other, or rather simply being next to one another was enough to make your heart sigh with contentment. And while it was absolutely terrifying to let your guard down another person, you could not help but feel exhilarated at the same time. It was a strange sort of freedom that you were hoping to explore little by little.

And while the two of you were playing this game, then perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to continue asking the questions you were dying to know the answers to. You just hoped that whatever Ignis asked in return wouldn’t be _too_ hard on your already frazzled nerves.

Dropping your eyes, you apprehensively worked your lower lip between your teeth as you mulled over the question in your mind. Ignis watched with piqued interest. On one hand, his inquisitive nature had his mind searching through all the questions you could possibly ask him. On the other hand, your repeated ministrations had become increasingly distracting and he was beginning to wonder what would happen if he were to replace the pressure of your teeth on your lips with his own. He grimaced internally, wondering just how many times you would attempt to shake him of his resolve to abstain.

_**We** shouldn’t.._

“I know what we’re doing, this thing between you and me, is just for show but…” Ignis stiffened slightly as you raised your eyes to meet his steady gaze. Were _you_ going to be the first to profess after all? 

_But would it be so wrong for me to pursue something for myself for just this once..?_

He held your gaze, watching your the plushness of your lips curve into soft Os as the words tumbled from them in childlike curiosity.

“Have you ever dated anybody? Or confessed to another person? Like for real?”

Or rather what you really meant to ask was _’Have you ever wanted another person before?_

Ignis’ shoulders deflated slightly with a near imperceptible exhalation. He turned away with a slight grimace and for and moment your stomach cramped with the fear that you might have offended him somehow. Was he angry? Or _is that an off-limits topic..?_

“I can’t say that I have,” he said, checking the face of golden pocket watch before safely depositing back into his coat. _It’s getting late,_ he noted with a wry smile. Your time would be coming to an end soon. But until then….

“Though there was someone I admired for a time in my youth.”

Oh. 

Your eyes lit up upon hearing his answer. 

A childhood crush.

That was good, you reasoned. Healthy, normal for a growing young male. For someone so unbelievably remarkable in every way, a simple shared experience like that made Ignis feel so much more relatable to you. Even more so, you wanted to know more about what kind of person could possibly maintain Ignis’ captivated gaze for more than a second.

“You didn’t ask them out?” You asked, leaning forward in your seat, deciding to try your luck and prod some more. Any sense of self preservation was gone with the wind as Ignis’ past dangled itself in front of you.

“No, It would have been highly inappropriate on my end and an abuse of power of her part,” he answered, his lips twisting into a small grimace. And then he looked down as if contemplating something before slowly meeting your eyes. “She was one of my many instructors at the time.”

You blinked slowly, feeling the weight of his words on your mind.

Now that was interesting. You could only imagine whether it was an innocent school boy crush, or whether or was more heated in his later years. You were treading in unfamiliar waters, but still you wanted to know more.

“O-oh… was?” You asked, hoping for another morsel of information. You weren’t sure of what to make of his expression, whether it was a reaction to an unpleasant memory, or perhaps something he was simply reluctant to share. 

“Yes, she is originally from Altissia and had to return on some business matter or another.” Ignis leaned forward in his seat and reclaimed the forgotten can of Ebony off of your coffee table. You were fixated, watching as he tilted his head back to claim that last dregs of coffee before drumming his slender fingers along the length of the can. 

“I was devastated, like many young adolescents encountering what they believe to be their ‘first love,’ but nevertheless I am grateful for the time we shared. I learned a great deal about myself during that period.”

Your mind buzzed, focusing on the keywords “first love.” Did you have a first love? You weren’t sure if you had the mental capacity to answer that. Despite the toxic aftermath of your last relationship, surely there were good times between the two of you as well… there must have been for you to stay as long as you did. It couldn’t have been all bad, could it..?

“And what of you?” Ignis quipped with a small smirk in your direction. You blinked and brought the cup back to your lips to take a small sip. It was nearly empty so you rolled your tongue between your lips, moistening them. Ignis watched the action, only half focused while asking “Are there any ex-paramours I should be aware of? You’re quite popular, you know.”

Your ex’s face appeared in your mind’s eye again. Did you ever really love him? Or did you like convenient companionship and the stability that came along with it? It was hard to say even after distancing yourself for so long. He came into your life so suddenly, yet you couldn’t imagine your transition from Leide to Insomnia without him. 

“Nn… not really…” You mumbled. You reached a hand to your opposite arm, absentmindedly rubbing the coarse fabric of your sleeve against your skin repeatedly. Ignis frowned deeply at the action and opened his mouth to say something against it, but you unintentionally beat him to it.

“I’ve only really had one real relationship,” you started with a strained uneasiness that had you curling your shoulders inward. Your voice was thick with words that would not come out easily. Aside from Prompto, this was the first time you opened up about your ex with another person that wasn’t directly involved with the situation. In short, it was terrifying.

“He was a,” you paused, wincing slightly as the words tumbled from your lips, “_Great_ guy and he really took care of me. It just… didn’t work out, I guess.” 

Ignis knit his brow in dubiety. His instinct told him that you were distressed and hiding something, yet he could only imagine the ramifications of being right in that aspect. 

_Then perhaps those sleeves…_

Meanwhile you weren’t quite sure if you were trying to convince Ignis or yourself regarding your ex. Despite the year apart, you still found yourself shaken at the thought of him. There was fear, anger, hurt, betrayal, and yet occasional nostalgic longing. Even more so, you found yourself starting to question your perception of relationship in the first place. 

Your fingertips flinched upon feeling a heavy weight on your hand, and eyes snapped up to meet Ignis’. He regarded you with an intoxicating gaze that your had thoughts fizzing into nothingness before they became an idea proper. You parted your lips, likely to say something, but nothing would come. 

“Well,” he said in plush-like voice that washed over you in undulating waves. “A shame it didn’t work out, but if it’s any consolation,” eyes lowering as he lift your hand onto his own. He swiped the naked pad of his thumb across the back of your hand, eliciting a subtle airy gasp from your mouth. 

“If that failed relationship is what brought you here to me, then as a friend, I am truly grateful. He lifted his eyes to meet yours, holding them within a steady and sincere gaze. “I hope we can make many happy memories together.”

Your heart thumped wildly against your chest at his admission, mind running at 100 miles a minute trying to process just what in the world was going on.

“With the others too, of course.” He added with a playful chuckle.

“Y-yeah, of course,” you sputtered at the added caveat, laughing nervously. _Oh my god, I thought he was going to confess or something!_

The two of you sat together in silence, the air heavy with your admissions, only Ignis didn’t remotely look half as nervous as you felt. In fact, he looked completely unbothered with a gentle smile on his face.

He decided he would not confess— not yet, given the somber mood following your last admittance. He would do so properly in the future, so that he could see the glimmer of what he hoped to be unbridled happiness in your eyes. There was much to plan and consider, but resolve burned brightly in his chest. He would soon seek to woo you with the intent of absolving your mutual frustrations once and for all. 

“Well,” he said, releasing your hand as he stood from his seat. You quickly followed suit, the unusually tall disparity in height doing weird things to your loins. He looked down on you affectionately, committing your face to memory as he braced himself for the inevitable separation. 

“As much as I’ve enjoyed the opportunity in getting to know you more, I’m afraid it’s getting late and I must be heading off.”

You followed him to the front of your apartment, hanging on the side as he slipped back into his leather shoes. He pulled the door open with a creak. A pale column of moonlight illuminated Ignis’ profile, pulling a quiet gasp from your breast. His emerald eyes shone particularly bright and you found yourself in awe of his his ethereal beauty. 

“Thank you for inviting me into your home, Y/N,” he said quietly with a smile. “Tonight was truly delightful.”

Your cheeks flushed at his words. Meanwhile, you found yourself hyper aware of your proximity to one another in this fashion. There was something oddly _domestic_ to way both of you regarded each other at the moment and it was doing weird things to your stomach. 

“Y-yeah, no problem.”

You turned your eyes to look away with a sheepish smile, but your attention was soon drawn back to Ignis as he slowly lifted your hand in his.

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he said lowly, his breath warm upon your knuckles as he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the back of your hand. His actions were slow and deliberate as he raised his eyes to meet yours before dropping your hand at your side gently.

Like a specter, he slipped from your doorway and gracefully turned on his heel. You watched him, dumbfounded as he made his way towards the staircase. He descended in silence but you soon found your voice as he reappeared in the parking lot below. 

“...!!!! G-goodnight, Ig—Ignis!” You called out, chest pressed against the railing as you pressed against it.

He looked up at you, hand tucked against the handle of the car door while the corner of his lips cracked into a warm smile. The small action emboldened you. Leaning against the railing, you hopped up and down, waving your hand hoping to catch his attention. “Drive safe! Let me know when you get home, alright?”

Astrals, it was cringy, but you didn’t care. You were love drunk, or perhaps simply _drunk_, but it made your skin hum delightfully in the nightly breeze. He looked up at you through the windshield and gave a small wave off his own. All the while, the smile never his face.

You stood there, heart pounding in your chest as you watched his car pull out from your parking lot and off into the night, staring at the end of the street long after he had disappeared was just you standing alone on the balcony like some spurned lover.

What the fuck just happened?

You ran through the entirety of your evening together in your head, from the time where he accepted your invitation, to where you desperately held his hand in your own, before finally feeling the gentle push of his lip against your skin as he graced with a genteel kiss.

At any point through the evening, he could’ve asked you about your sincerest opinion of him and you would have exposed yourself wholeheartedly.

This wasn’t pretend anymore. You were in deep. 

A soft vibration in your pocket pulled you front your thoughts. Reaching inside, your fingers brushed against the handkerchief from earlier before curling around the edge of your phone. You fished it out and saw that it was a text from Ignis and curiously enough, there was an image attached. You swiped the message, eager to see what it was.

Though the edges were dark, you were able to make out Ignis’ trademark leather gloves against the drapes as he pushed them back to reveal what you assumed to be Insomnian view from his high rise apartment. 

**Ignis:** Made it home safe and sound. Thank for the delightful evening.

You grinned to yourself as you turned on your heel to step through your doorway, making sure to shut it firmly and clicking the lock in place before setting off to get ready for bed. You had a long day of work ahead of you; the thing you needed was to be sleep deprived while working the house espresso machine. You took one last look at the message before stepping into the shower.

Meanwhile, Ignis stood against the glass screen of his balcony window, eyeing the general area that housed your apartment as his fingers suspended over the keypad of his messenger app. He had long since divested his fingers from their leather encasing as he contemplated sending another message, especially considering that you hadn’t responded to the former. 

He stepped away from the window with a sigh. Perhaps with his newfound resolve, he was a bit too overzealous in his approach. He found himself feeling strangely lost, given that he had little to no experience on the subject matter. That would not deter him though; if anything, he welcomed the challenge to prove himself in your eyes. 

However, it was getting late and you were likely getting ready for bed if not already asleep like he should have nearly 20 minutes ago. 

Having given up on any further communication for the time being, he pocketed his phone and headed towards the bathroom where he would shower before retiring for the evening. 

——

Having busied yourself with the tray of cookies in the oven, you didn’t hear the front door as it shut closed behind a tall pair of smartly dressed legs. You were just about to place the tray atop of the stove when you felt a strong grip fastened around your waist. You dropped the tray with a clatter, sending cookies rolling every which way. You opened your mouth to scream, but a familiar leather glove pressed against your mouth silenced you. It slowly trailed down the column of your neck between the planes of your breast where it splayed possesively against your lower belly.

“Oh— !! Astrals, Iggy, you scared me!” You cried out in partial alarm. Meanwhile, the other half of your brain zeroed in on the hand tracing circles lazily against your stomach. A darkly and velvety chuckle against your ear was Ignis’ initial response as he nuzzled his nose against you.

_So he’s in that kind of mood…_

“Never fear, darling,” he purred. “What safer place is there than right next to me, mm?”

A single hand reached up to grab the fullness of your breast, left completely unguarded save for the thin sheet of fabric covering them. He molded his palm against it, stiffening your dusky peaks as you melted like putty in his hands. 

“Mmm… you’re home so early,” you moaned as you leaned your head back against his collar bone, thus opening your neck to his assault of gently placed kisses. “Did you finish your meetings early or something?”

You placed your hand on either side of the counter, bracing yourself for what you assumed would be a sinfully slow undoing. But the action was for naught and you found yourself whimpering from the loss of stimulation as his hands slipped away from you. You turned to face him, ready to give him a piece of your mind for the abrupt teasing, but the words left you as your were met with a set of emerald eyes darkened by lust.

“I decided to take the afternoon off,” he said clinically as he pulled off one glove and then the other before placing the pair neatly to the side. You were momentarily distracted by the action, but a gentle hand below your chin redirected your attention back to him. “There are other matters I needed to attend to.”

“Other matters?” You replied, your voice barely louder than a squeak as he brushed a hand languorously against your cheek.

“Yes, matters that require the utmost care in preparation and my complete undivided attention.”

Ignis used the point of his nose to lift your chin, granting him unbridled access to your quickening pulse. He placed a few tender kisses before slowly sinking his teeth into your flesh. Your eyes rolled into the back of into the back of your head, chest arching out to meet him, one hand fisted in the lapels of his pressed jacket while the other gripped the counter behind you for dear life. 

“I-I see… But dinner’s not ready yet so…”

Arguing was moot at this point; both you and Ignis knew that you were mere moments from buckling and coming undone. You were just staving off the inevitable now, albeit failing. The smell of your slick hung heavy in the air, permeating Ignis’ senses, driving him further.

“Oh, but my dear, the only thing I wish to savor at this moment is you…”

——-

The next day you woke up, face full of comforter with your phone gripped loosely in your hand as your alarm melodically chirped you awake. You read Ignis’ text over and over, debating if you should respond back or not. _Sure! Let’s do it again_ or _Thanks for letting me know!_ You rewrote the text dozens of times, worried about sounding too eager before eventually falling asleep with the image of Ignis’ lips against your knuckles deeply pressed in your mind.

But judging by the time, he was likely already at his office, waist deep in the daily throes of Citadel business. You were probably the last thing on his mind considering how busy he was.

You pushed yourself off of the mattress with a sigh. How someone could be so busy at the ripe young age of 23 was beyond you— he was truly a god amongst men in your eyes. Meanwhile, you were a mess of a human being juggling school work and your barista job at the cafe; not exactly comparable.

Your crush was feeble by design. There would be no beautiful ending for the two of you, you were as different as day and night. To you, Ignis was the sun; brilliant in nature, stunning all with his fiery knowledge and peerless capabilities. Meanwhile, you weren’t the moon, you were even a star, but rather some minuscule creature wandering in the night under their ethereal light. If by some chance, Ignis saw you as anything more, it would be nothing short of a miracle.

As minute creatures go, you had a job to do. After getting ready and slipping into some clean clothes, you pulled your cardigan shut in front of you as you braced yourself for the early morning breeze.

——

Ignis, leveraging his polearm, lept from the spot with the grace and fluidity of a coeurl just as the tip of Gladio’s broadsword narrowly grazed the excess of Ignis’ . A wave of impressed _oohs_ and _aahs_ erupted over the crowd of glaives huddled like a group of baby chickatrice. Meanwhile, Cor hung out to the side, watching the duel with his arms crossed over his chest as he analyzed both men. He hoped that by watching the two Crownsguard members fight, they would pick up some tactics that would assist in their training. However, the delayed reaction time on Ignis’ part did not go unnoticed by the Immortal.

“‘S’matter, Iggy? You feeling tired or somethin’? Gladio taunted with a grin as he adjusted his grip on the sword handle. Some of the glaives snickered, while others made their own sound effects and remarks as he positioned himself to strike again. Cor shot them a withering side glance that shut them up effectively.

Ignis, not one to being one to be made a fool of, held Gladio’s gaze impassively as expertly maneuvered the weapon in front of him. He moved forward to attack, but was stopped by Cor as he approached from the edge of the arena.

“That’s enough the two of you,” Cor called out from the sidelines. Both Gladio and Ignis paused and flicked their wrists, causing their weapons burst into a brilliance of glittering blue light just as Cor turned to address the glaives on combat tactics.

“Lemme guess,” Gladio intoned as he turned to face his bespectacled friend with a shit eating grin. “Certain mutual _friend_ keeping you up at night?

Ignis’s sharp gaze quickly swept to meet Gladio’s. Despite the beads of sweat littered across his forehead, his voice was low and leveled as he turned to face his equally exhausted companion.

“Gladio, take care on how you refer to such _friends_ while they aren’t around to defend themselves. And please, have some _decorum_ in front of the glaives. It’s embarrassing.”

Though his response appeared to be mannerly on the surface, the intent behind the words were perfectly clear: _Do not tempt me._ This amused the Shield greatly, so he clicked his tongue in response.

“Please, they aren’t spring chickatrices,” he said, lifting an arm onto Ignis’ shoulder. The latter narrowed his eyes at the sudden nuisance, but said nothing the larger man leveraged his grip to pull him closer. “I’m such plenty of these guys have had their fair share of bumpin’ uglies.”

Ignis grimaced at the crass euphemism, which was typical coming from Gladio. For someone so well read, his preferred manner of speaking never failed to disturb Ignis. It was a crude way to label what he would have preferred to refer to with a more artistic appreciation— the joining of two bodies and minds interlocked in intimate carnal bliss. And perhaps it would be the key to assuaging the relentless barrage of thoughts from further clouding his judgement. 

“You make your move yet?” Gladio prodded again as he grinned against his ear. Ignis made a face of annoyed disgust in response, though it was only surface deep. Between the two of them, the heavy musk of sweat and body odor was a bit much for his taste, which was only elevated further by Gladio’s additional body heat.

Both equally impressed and peeved by Ignis’ response or there lack of , Gladio decided to kick things up a notch. He leaned his face in again with a smirk, his lips merely centimeters away, breath hot on the shell of Ignis’ ear,

“You keep dragging your feet and I just might take ‘er. She’s smaller than I like ‘em, but I guess she can go on top. I bet she’s real loud too; it’s always the quiet ones, I’m telling’ ya..”

“Gladio!” Ignis hissed lowly between his teeth.

All at once, the glittering lights returned, quickly re-solidifying into the polearm extended from Ignis’ side. Gladio jumped back while s few of the glaives murmured amongst themselves. They were once again silenced by a cutting look from the Immortal.

“Whoaa, buddy,” Gladio backed away, both hands raised in friendly submission. “I was only messing around, geez.”

Ignis, upon recognizing his mistake, shook his head in frustration as he sent the weapon back to the armiger. 

“My apologies for the outburst,” Ignis sighed. Gladio raised a brow, but said nothing as he continued to watch his friend be mentally at war with himself. “I just... Look, you were right, about everything, and _no_, I won’t be repeating myself.” Gladio quirked both brows and crossed his arms over his chest. It wasn’t everyday that he was recognized for his brilliance beyond his physique and raw power. But he sensed something greater on the horizon and so he refused the urge to gloat and held his tongue in preparation for whatever it was. 

“However,” Ignis continued, both of his emerald eyes gleaming with steady conviction, “In light of recent events, I’ve decided to pursue her.”

“About time,” Gladio grinned as he firmly clapped a hand against Ignis’ back. “Any longer and you might’ve had yourself a rival.”

The small smirk on Ignis’ face quickly faded. The shield and the advisor locked eyes for a moment, engaging in a silent, but purposeful conversation. Neither of them wavering with their resolve. Though the tone was light, the message behind it was quite clear. It was a joke, a confession, and a promise to challenge should the situation call for it, all wrapped in an inconvenient bundle of human emotions.

Gladio was the first to look away, quickly scanning the crowd of glaives— it looked like Cor was just about finishing up his lecture, which meant it was nearly time to get back into it. What better way to rouse Ignis into battle than to dump a bucket full of gasoline over the fire from which he was named.

“So?” He swooped in again, words barbed with playful impertinence. He wouldn’t go down that easily. Ignis regarded him with narrowed eyes, as if anticipating his intentions. “How was she?” He asked just low enough for his friend to hear, the world dripping from his lips salaciously. 

Ignis flashed him a sharp look, the emerald of his eyes swirling with cold flame. Gladio looked on with an equally arrogant grin, further spurring on the advisor into another non-verbal debate.

_About time, Mr. Prim and Proper…_

The conversation was cut short by the sound of Cor clearing his throat from across the training hall. He had hoped the brief interlude would help resolve whatever shadow that was looming over Ignis’ mind, but if anything, it made his fighting spirit shine brighter. Curious. What could have possibly happened between the two that sparked such a response?

As if suddenly awakening from a spell, Ignis’ eyes snapped towards the source of the sound and his shoulders loosened with the realization of where he was. The leather encasing his hand creaked as he curled his fists in frustration. Again, Ignis’ control nearly slipped, something that appeared to become a recurring event lately and that aggravated him to no end. 

“If the two of you are done with your conversation, then let’s get back to training,” Cor chided to the two men. Ignis lowered his head solemnly, while Gladio shrugged with a grin to his right.

The two men turned to face each other, hands extended to call forth their weapons: Gladio summoning a large broadsword, while Ignis gripped two glinting daggers in each hand. They regarded each other silently, amber eyes locked against emerald as the air grew heavy with anticipation around them. Ignis was the first to move, dipping low to block Gladio’s oncoming swing before lifting his daggers to deliver a strike imbued with heavenly flames.

Unable to pull his sword back in time, Gladio cursed as the blade once again burst into light, only to be replaced by a heavy shield that blocked the brunt of the blow. 

Ignis retreated, well anticipating the pushback from the larger man. 

_Weal or woe, I will see this through to the end._

——

Sometime during your shift, your phone buzzed in your apron pocket. Being Monday, the cafe was swamped with grumpy patrons looking for their sweet fix of Ebony after a long weekend, meaning you and the other unfortunate barista scheduled to work today were on a figurative crucifix.

During a brief retreat to the back for a bathroom break, you slipped out your phone once you were safely tucked away into the locked stall. You had assumed it was a notification for a post online or an email of some sort, considering all your friends were busy working, but were surprised to see that it was a series of texts from Gladio.

_Must he break time_, you mused as you swiped to open it.

**Beef Cake**: Hey, I started reading that book you got me. It’s pretty good.  
**Beef Cake**: Main character’s a pain in the ass tho.

_So he likes the book then… _ You made a mental note to crack it open once things started settling down.

**Beef Cake**: Let’s catch up sometime. Call me up when you’re free. 

_Gladio wants to hang out, huh? _

You mulled the idea over in your head as you thought of a response. You’ve only hung out with him once since your trip to Golden, and even that seemed like such a long time ago. Though you would never tell him, you missed having the big guy around, despite his propensity for lewd humor at your expense. _Sure, why not.._

**You:** I’m at work right now, but I’ll text you when I’m done.

You paused for a moment, considering whether you should type more or leave things be as it felt so detached and aloof. 

**You:** But no funny business or i’ll kick your butt >:(

You were probably going to regret that last bit, but it was too late to do anything about it now. You could hear the din of several testy customers just beyond the confines of the bathroom door. _Sigh_. If you didn’t head back now, surely your coworker would wring your neck for leaving them hanging. After shoving your phone back into your apron pocket, you took one tired look into the mirror as you washed your hands before exiting the bathroom.

——

“— Decaf, soy latte with an extra shot and cream, are you freakin’ kiddings me, I mean what is the POINT then, like do you want the caffeine or not???”

With the rush come and gone, you and your coworker were left to clean the aftermath, which entailed wiping counters, cleaning shakers, refilling toppings et cetera. Your phone had buzzed a couple more times during the chaos, but it lay forgotten in your apron pocket as you witnessed Aegis ranting on the day’s top offending drinks. 

“And _don’t_ get me started on those stupid magical Spiracorn drinks those… those.. _basic_ college girls keep ordering, no offense,” he added very quickly as his eyes flicked over to you. You shrugged your shoulders in response as if to say ‘None taken’ and motioned for him to continue. “But _HOW_ do they come up with this garbage? Is there some sort of secret guild for garbage drinks?! It’s bad enough we have to keep— _hi! Welcome!_”

Your mouth reacted before your body did, falling in tune with Aegis’ impromptu greeting. It never ceased to amaze you how conditioned you were to quickly snap into your customer service persona at the drop of a yen. Your eyes snapped forward, half expecting to see some haggard worker after a busy day at the office. Instead there was Gladio, black shirt primed open and muscles gleaming with sweat.

“...Gladio? What’re you doing here..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of Q&A chapter. It's feels awkward to read, so I'll probably come back to this later and make some edits.
> 
> On another note, I think(?) we're about a little under or over the midway point of the projected timeline.


	17. Chapter 17

“...Gladio? What’re you doing here..?”

Gladio cocked a thick brow at you as he crossed his large arms his chest. Behind you, you thought you heard Aegis snort, but the sound was drowned out by the low whining of the espresso machine as he cleaned it.

“Told ya we were hanging out after work,” he said taking two large steps towards the counter. Sometimes you forgot just how tiny you were next to him. “Thought I’d surprise you by picking you up. Or did you forget?”

“What are you…” and then it occurred to you that your phone _did_ in fact buzz a few times afterwards, you were just too busy to look at it. You reached into your pocket to fish out your phone and sure enough there were two missed texts from him.

**Beef Cake:** K let’s hang out after then  
**Beef Cake:** Call you after work ;)

“I didn’t forget, I just…..” _didn’t read your message_, you finished off internally.

Though you knew Aegis was still in the process of cleaning the espresso machine, you felt the heat of his indirect attention on you. Despite being on ok terms with him and the rest of the team, you had made it a point to not get your personal and work lives mixed, which was hard to do considering this was the second time Gladio came to you workplace and he was practically shirtless. Not to mention Arabella, who worked with you last shift, totally saw Ignis pick you up as well. Your mind was racing, thinking of the comments the baristas would make, their tongues wagging derisively all the while. The last thing you needed was for them to think that you were juggling two guys, when you were very much single and alone.

_Oof, my pride…_

“I still have another 20 minutes till I'm done with my shift, ok?” You replied in a low strained voice, trying not to attract too much attention. Gladio grinned, clearly enjoying the blooming red splotches on your cheeks. 

“Fine by me. I can be good,” he added with a wink before turning around and retreating to one of the patron tables off to the corner. Astrals, did he make those things look things look tiny.

He was set out of sight, so you leaned your weight over the counter and called out to him. 

“You want anything to drink while you wait?”

The small transgression earned you pointed looks from several irritable customers as they sipped on their afternoon beverages. Well, some of them. There was always that cheap schmuck that bought the smallest cup of coffee and sat there for hours. Annoyingly enough, they were the ones who always had the biggest chip on their shoulders when it comes to distractions. One patron in particular, an ill-suited man in his forties cleared his throat abrasively in your direction, but a stern look from Gladio had him nervously huddled in his seat over his laptop monitor.

“Don’t worry about me, sugar,” Gladio said just a touch louder than necessary, burning holes in the back of the man’s head all the while. “I can wait here _all_ day.”

The man quickly shut his laptop and slipped it into his bag sleeve before hurrying out the front door. Gladio leaned back in his seat, chest thundering with laughter while the remaining patrons looked on. Fortunately for them, they knew better than to open their mouth. _Poor guy…_, you thought. But on the other hand, it might not be so bad having your own bodyguard at the store. You flashed Gladio a small mouthed ‘thank you,’ to which he winked charismatically in response. 

You grabbed your cleaning rag and turned to wipe the counters. Aegis, having finished cleaning the espresso machine, placed both hands on his hips in such a manner that had your mind’s gears grinding against one another in what would result in a terrible headache.

“New boyfriend?” He smirked. Oh, he knew about Ignis which meant _everyone_ on the team new about Ignis because Aegis was such a fucking loud mouth. You could only imagine the repercussions there’d be from him knowing about Gladio too.

“Can it,” you snapped walking past him. You only had to survive 20 minutes with this guy before you were free— from the cafe at least. You had no idea what Gladio had in store for you.

——-

Once out of the cafe, you found yourself fidgeting uncontrollably, reason one: because you were self conscious standing next to the Shield with all of his glorious muscles out for all of Eos to see, and two, you were 80% sure you weren’t dressed for wherever he was taking you. Not planning to go anywhere after work, you threw on a simple column skirt and a frumpy pullover that you were _pretty sure_ was clean. You could only imagine the state of your face and hair though. Once seated and buckled in his car, you inconspicuously smelled the sleeves and the inside of the top, checking for any potential offending smells.

“Relax,” Gladio’s stern voice cut through your myriad of anxious thoughts. You winced slightly at the sound, watching as he used the heel of his palm to expertly maneuver the steering wheel. “You’re worried about how you look, right? Well don’t be; you look great. I mean it,” he said, briefly looking at you from the corner of his eye before looking back onto the road.

You blushed at his words. Though you were used to hearing ridiculous one-liners and the occasional racy comment from him, you felt the rare sincerity in his words and simpered in your seat. Sometimes Gladio wasn’t so bad after all.

Gladio drove the two of you towards the outer sector, not quite, but close to what civilian Insomnians referred to as ‘The Slums.’ You passed through here briefly during your transition from Leide. _Not much has changed, that’s for sure… _

You followed close behind him, worried that if you were to stop and say something, you’d lose him. And judging by the leaky pipes and overall decrepit infrastructure, this was _not_ to be on your own. You made a mental note to cherish your old squeaky shower and the doors that sighed throughout the night when you got home, whenever that would be. 

Gladio lead you through an alleyway off a side street while you took care not to step into any puddles of mysterious street liquid. Eventually the alley funneled out into a closed lot. To your left was a building entrance lit up by warm spherical lights. Though the general condition of the building appeared to be quite old, you were able to make out the vague impression of black cat donning a crown and a cape of some sort. It was hard to make out with the faded paint.

The two of you entered the front entrance into what appeared to be a run down bar of some sort. The bartender, a large burly man inclined his head slightly as Gladio led the way. 

“What’re we here for?” You said, your voice barely above a whisper as you leaned in closely to Gladio’s shadow. _You here to settle a score or something...? _ Your eyes shifted quickly left and right, taking note of all shady characters durdling in the dim lighting. You must have been just as conspicuous for they eyed warily you out as well.

He took a seat at the back end of the bar and motioned for you to sit next to him. You winced slightly as you pulled the seat back, hyper aware of every speck of dust smeared across your fingertips. Suddenly you found yourself missing Aranea and her quiet piano bar. 

“Whaddaya think?” He scoffed jokingly as he held the seat sturdy for you. You were glad that he did; it was hard enough trying to climb onto your seat with your skirt hindering your movement. If it weren’t for him, you’d probably be face down on the floor. “Hanging out, shootin’ the shit. Why? Something else you’d rather be doing?”

_Or someone?_

“Very funny,” you pouted. “It’s just been a while, yknow.”

Astrals, Golden felt like such a long time ago, even if it was only a little over a month in reality. Things were so different then— your friendship with Ignis was on the rocks, your feelings towards Gladio were undefined, you didn’t even have a story back then. It was strange how so much could change in such a small expands of time. Gladio raised a lazy hand to the bartender and received a short glass of amber liquid, neat. When he turned to you, you jumped in your seat, not expecting to see the cloudy eye on his right side looking back at you.

He said nothing, and it wasn’t until Gladio nudged your side and lifted his glass that you realized he was waiting for your drink order.

“O-oh um… rum and cola,” you paused for a brief moment, biting your lip. “Please..?”

Are you supposed to say things like ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ in a rough sort of spot like this? 

The man nodded and got to work, the occasional sound of ice clinking against glass ringing in your ears. 

“So why this place?” You said, turning to face your friend. “Aren’t there plenty of bars closer to the Citadel?”_You know, ones where I don’t have to worry about being stabbed…_

“There are, but I like this one. Booze is cheap, and no one’ll bother ya. Cheers.”

The silent bartender placed your drink in front of you, the sound of the glass base clacking against the wooden laminate of the counter surprising you a bit. You were shaky and you hated it; it was terrified you to be in an unfamiliar place, and while having your Titan of a friend at your side was slight comfort, it did little to quell roiling in your stomach. You took your drink in both hands and drank deeply, savoring the familiar burn in the back of your throat. It would be only a matter of time before you were under its familiar spell. 

“So, how’s it been?” Gladio said, turning his steady gaze over to you. “Been awhile since we hung just you an’ me.”

Gladio sensed your trepidation the moment you set foot in The Slums. While he expected you to be somewhat shocked, he didn’t expect it to be _that bad_ considering your usual spunk when it came to bantering between the two of you. Hopefully you’d warm up with a little bit of that fire in your blood.

“Yeah and you _still_ give me a headache,” you snapped back with just a sliver of a bite laced around your words. Gladio raised his brows at you, face lukewarm or some other kind of subdued emotion that you weren’t familiar with it. Being Gladio, the look was intensified by his hard features and gave you shivers, making the small hairs on the back of your neck tingle. 

“Kidding! Sheesh, for a big guy, you sure are tender hearted,” you said jokingly, patting your hand lightly on his forearm. Gladio snorted and lifted his glass to his lips, giving it a few sniffs before rolling the liquor over his tongue. It was something akin to a ritual, you thought. Something necessary to elevate your appreciation of the alcohol to the next level. While you yourself could not relate, you found the intricacies intriguing nonetheless less. 

_...I originally thought of purchasing a bottle of fine liquor to indulge in his taste for the drink.._

Ignis was right; the guy did know how to appreciate his alcohol. He had also told you that there was more to Gladio than his rippling muscles and crude humor, something you previously expressed wanting to get past but were at failing miserably.

_Okay, well then I’ll just have to try again… _

“I’m doing good I guess...” You paused for a moment to take a sip of your drink from the tiny red straw. Taking it between your fingers, you swirled it around the glass absentmindedly. “School’s ending soon and I don’t have a job lined up, so there’s that… I guess I could keep working at the cafe until I find something else though...”

Your shoulders slackened with a heavy sigh. Though you tried not to think about it, a big chapter of your life was coming to an end and you were terrified. You didn’t plan to make it this far and had no idea what to do next. While rent wasn’t a problem, you didn’t want to work at the cafe for the rest of your days; you’d end up just as bitter as the coffee beans you were brewing. Perhaps it was the somber mood of the decrepit bar, but you found your pervading inner sadness to be weighing heavily on you just a little more than usual.

There was a heavy and unspoken confession hanging between the two of you —_I don’t know what I’m doing with my life and I am terrified_. 

“You’re lucky, y’know,” Gladio said suddenly.

You scoffed at the thought. _Lucky_. What luck did you have? Your love life or there lack of was existent and you had no future prospects ahead of you while all your friends were quite literally set for life. The thought was absurd. You turned to Gladio to hear out whatever asinine explanation he had to give, but found yourself stunned by his somber gaze. There were no jokes to be had, no laughter to be found. To be frank, it scared you a little bit, getting to intimately know the man behind the shield.

The man snorted and lifted his drink again. At some point in the night -was it night? It was so dark in this place, it was hard to tell- your easy going giant of a friend was replaced by some unfamiliar stranger. It was jarring to see the features you were so used to seeing on what felt to be a completely different person. Was this the other side Ignis was referring to?

“I didn’t get to go to college. What’s the point when you’re just gonna be swinging swords and bashing in skulls for the rest of your life, am I right?”

He placed the glass, which had been completely emptied, against the table. Like clockwork, the bartender replaced it with another before taking the former out of sight.

You weren’t sure if you were meant to answer or not. Surely the question _felt_ rhetorical, but there was an emotional appeal to it that called out to you.

“Noct and Iggy too. Once he was done with high school, he had Iggy to teach him. Iggy never even got the chance to _try_ learning outside of the Citadel.”

You got what he was getting at and your cheeks burned with ignominy. 

“Prom got a small taste of freedom, but he’ll never have what you have— a choice. Once you’re through with school, you can do whatever you want, be whoever you want to be. Once you’re with the Crown though, you’re with it for life.” There was a bitterness in his voice accentuated by an airy grimace as he threw back the last of his drink. 

It was as if a sudden wave of clarity washed over you. You looked up from your drink, searching Gladio’s eyes for answers. His gaze was molten seriousness and you were sinking in it as his words washed over you.

_You have a choice…_

For all the thoughts roving through your mind, the words would not find you. Instead, you stared at him dumbfounded, mouth slightly agape with all the things you could not say. Seeing you were at a loss, Gladio took it as his cue to continue. Bless his heart.

“Look, I know you’re feeling lost, but trust me. You’re young; you still have plenty of time to figure things out. And even if you don’t, you have us to help you out.”

“If anything, you’d end up working at the Citadel with us so we could keep an eye on you,” he added with a characteristic wink.

_You have us…_

His words struck a chord in you and frustratingly enough, you found yourself getting misty eyed. You hated it. You hated weakness. And so you needed to find a way to segue out of this mess before you fell into that familiar pit of vulnerability.

Cracking an affected grin, you leaned in your seat and prodded Gladio’s side with your elbow, or well you tried to. In addition to the rickety seating, your slight inebriation did you no favors as you nearly toppled over and fell into his lap. He caught you by the elbow and raised a brow. But with your hands pressed against his thighs and your face slightly flushed, he felt his breath catch at the sight.

_Iggy, you lucky son of a gun..._

He helped you back into your seat and despite your initial expectation for a cheesy one liner, he said nothing which surprised you greatly. No _look babe, you’re falling for me_ or _You wanna take this back at my place?_ Nothing.

_Who are you and what did you do with Gladio_, is what you wanted to say, but you held your tongue. As foreign as it was, this _was_ Gladio and he was giving you the benefit of showing you his serious side. The least you could you do was not to be a dick about it. __

_ _“Thanks,” you muttered sheepishly. You took a quick look around the room, seeing if anyone caught sight of your embarrassing transgression, but true to his word, no one seemed to care. It was almost as if you and Gladio were the only ones alive in this strange liminal space. _ _

_ _A comforting silence hung around the two of you, interrupted only by the faint sounds of ice clinking against glass or the occasional ambient cough in the background. Unlike the times where you messed up in front of Ignis and felt the fires of Ravatough steaming at your face, there was only peaceful coexistence. It was… nice._ _

_ _But he couldn’t have been the only one trying— you had to try to. Remembering last night’s game with Ignis, you turned to him and asked, “And what about you?” _ _

_ _“What about me?”_ _

_ _You bristled at the comment. Would it have killed him to play along? Conversational speaking wasn’t exactly your forte and your already piss poor sense of direction was further obscured by Gladio’s aloofness._ _

_ _“What I mean is… how is everything going for you?”_ _

_ _Gladio’s sudden robust laughter filled your ears, tickling your bones words vibrations. It was your turn to be confused. _ _

_ _“Y’know, you almost had me for a second, sugar,” he said with a smirk. You cocked your head to the side, the meaning of his words completely escaping you. “Me? I’m fine. Every day, it’s wake up, train, kick His Royal Scrawniness’ ass, then Prompto’s ass, and finally kicking some glaive ass. Go home, go to bed, do it all over again the next day.”_ _

_ _“So what I'm hearing is that you’re an ass guy,” you quipped playfully. As much as you were enjoying this new facet of the Shield, you found yourself missing his humorous side._ _

_ _“That depends, who’s asking?” he asked with a shit-eating grin._ _

_ __There he is_._ _

_ _“Hey Gladio?” Hunching your shoulders, you played with the tiny red straw, flicking it back and forth between your finger tips. His jovial laughter warmed you, assuaging you of your worries. “You ever feel like dating someone?”_ _

_ _His smile quickly faded, replaced by a boulder like seriousness that only Gladio could muster. The stark difference in energy was jarring; It was looking at two sides of a coin— completely different in nature but both Gladio nonetheless._ _

_ _“Careful,” he said, voice low and musky. He lifted his short glass to his lips and titled it back slightly. Again with the ritual. Then his eyes were back on you, molten amber. “Someone might think you were askin’ me out.”_ _

_ _In another time, would have been delivered as a punchline and you would have jokingly threatened to whack him for it. The two of you would have kept taking digs at each other until someone, probably Ignis, silenced the two of you. Happy times._ _

_ _“You said no one would bother us.” You held his gaze steadily, suppressing that inner mantra to look away and hide. There was nothing to be afraid of, you told yourself. You were safe._ _

_You have us_

_ _The large man’s lips pulled into small smirk against his glass and you felt yourself releasing a shaky breath you didn’t realize you were holding. He placed it against the countertop with a small huff and then his eyes were on you again._ _

_ _“Touché.”_ _

_ _Navigating against this newly uncovered Gladio was like trying to dance without music, strange and jerky. You had no idea what you were doing, but it was also freeing in a sense. There were no rules to follow, no expectations to meet; you just _were_. There was also freedom in knowing that Gladio wouldn’t judge you. He might tease you a little bit just to get on your nerves, but he wouldn’t judge. _ _

_ _“I guess what I'm asking is… you, Iggy, and I guess Prompto too now, are all so busy with your duties for the Crown. Do you guys ever like…” _Astrals be damned, how do I say this without outing myself..? “Have time to do things for yourself, like say… dating?”__ _

_ _ _Gladio reached a hand up to stroke at the stubble of his chin, considering your words._ _ _

_ _ _“Yeah… I guess if I wanted to, I could. If somebody wants to do something bad enough, they’ll make it happen.”_ _ _

_ _ _Your face fell slightly at his response. Though you knew he was referring to himself, you couldn’t help but think about Ignis locked away in the 32nd floor of his Citadel office. You thought back to January when he asked you to help him, thus binding you to him in this awkward predicament. _ _ _

_The matter of the fact is I’m simply far too busy as it stands.._

_ _ _Did he really mean it, or was that Ignis’ polite way of sidestepping unwanted advances? It was without a doubt tiring being in Ignis’ position. In addition to his Crownsguard duties, he also had Noctis’ life to streamline. When did he have time to do things for himself?_ _ _

_ _ _Upon seeing your slight frown, Gladio sighed and dropped his hand to the table. Despite years of listening to Iris’ incessant ramblings about her daily struggles as a high school student, he never quite mastered the art of conversational empathy, which at times left the situation more awkward than not. Still, you weren’t a child and you didn’t need coddling. He turned in his seat staring straight at you. _ _ _

_ _ _“Look, guys aren’t complicated creatures, Y/N. We eat, sleep, and take shits too, just like you. So if there’s something you want,” _or someone_ “then just go for it. Nothing’s gonna happen if you keep twiddling your thumbs— life’s too short for that shit.”_ _ _

_ _ _His words were harsh, but in some distant corner of your mind, you knew that it was true. While you _could_ sit on the floor and nurse your feelings whilst in the fetal position, it would get you nowhere. You looked up at your friend, almost as if seeing him for the first time felt the sincerity behind his words as you mulled them over. Whilst you appreciated Ignis’ gentleman-like disposition and Prompto’s honey glazed personality, there was something refreshing about Gladio’s unfiltered honesty that had a small smile creeping at the corner of your mouth._ _ _

_ _ _You lifted your drink to your mouth, straw flat against the plump of your lower lip._ _ _

_ _ _“Thanks, Love Doctor Gladio,” you quipped, keeping the straw pressed between your lips. You hummed quietly, taking sip after sip as you ruminated his words. A familiar silver haired beauty came to mind. _ _ _

_ _ _“Whelp, if you’re done with your drink, we’d better head out. I promised Iris I’d take her out tonight.”_ _ _

_ _ _You parted your lips, hands reaching to undo the clasp on your bag, but a large hand on top of your own stilled your movement. You looked up and saw the same devilish smirk you were so accustomed to seeing plastered on Gladio’s face._ _ _

_ _ _“Na uh. I don’t let ladies pay. At least not on the first date,” he added with a wink. A certain silver haired beauty floated in the back of your mind. But it would have to wait._ _ _

_ _ _“But this is the second time we’ve hung out alone together.”_ _ _

_ _ _“Thought you said the first one _wasn’t_ a date.” Again, that grin. _ _ _

_ _ _Now it was your turn to admit defeat. You relaxed your hand under his and he slowly pulled away. He reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet, leaving a large note on the counter top. The bartender inclined his head slightly as the two of you pushed yourselves away from the seating and out the bar entrance. _ _ _

_ _ _The mood during the drive home was light. The two of you talking about whatever it is that came to your minds at the moment, or even basking in the warm bouts of silence between topics as the radio played in the background. Your laughter was gone with the wind as Gladio’s car tore through the Insomnian freeway effortlessly, his hair a messy halo of blown back raven locks. _ _ _

_ _ _Once he pulled into the parking lot of your humble residence and pulled to a stop, you found yourself feeling somewhat nostalgic, as if the ride home had come and gone ages ago. You molded your hand against the car handle and looked to Gladio at your left with a wistful smile on your lips. There was nothing left to say and so you took your exit quietly. Anything else would have potentially shattered this strange bubble of tranquility you found yourself in. _ _ _

_ _ _“She liked it by the way,” Gladio’s voice called out suddenly._ _ _

_ _ _Your shoes grinded to a halt against the asphalt, the rich baritone of his voice still ringing in your ears. You turned to face him. His hand was knotted in his thick mane of hair as he worked the muscles behind his thick neck. _ _ _

_ _ _“That stuffed… _thing_ you picked out for her, the Moogle, I mean. She liked it a lot.” He paused for a moment as if considering his words carefully. “And uh… she said you were pretty.”_ _ _

_It might have been the lighting, but you were sure you saw a faint dust of red of his cheeks. _So he can be bashful too…_ _

__

__

_ _ _“Thanks,” you said with a smile. “Tell her I liked her a lot too.” _ _ _

_ _ _Gladio looked up from his fixed point of nothingness and flashed you a grin as the engine purred quietly in the background. There was that strange feeling of longing again..._ _ _

_ _ _“Goodnight, Gladio,” with a touch of goodbye dangling from your words. “Thanks for the drinks.” The mood was making your head foggy and you needed to make a quick getaway before you found a way to ruin the moment. _ _ _

_ _ _“Any time, Y/N. I mean it. If there’s anything you want to talk about,” _or anyone_ “just let me know and I’ll come get you. Now go on up.”_ _ _

_ _ _You nodded and made your way up the staircase, flashing him one last smile over the railing before busting yourself with your keys. He waited until you were safely behind closed doors until peeling away into the night. _ _ _

_ _ _Once the door was shut behind you, you pressed your back against it and sighed. Clicking on your phone screen, the image of you and Ignis shone brightly, cutting through the darkness of your hallway. Gladio was right. Whether it meant entering a new relationship or as a means to move on from a one sided crush, the only way forward was to do something about it._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I hopefully make up for dunking on Gladio too much.


	18. Chapter 18

**You:** What’s your favorite color?

Following your evening out with Gladio, you decided he was right and that you would at least _try_ to pursue a relationship with Ignis, even if it meant by feeble attempts at flirtation. You figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask some questions— if he answered, then that was great. If it appeared to be a hopeless endeavor, then you could play it off as continuing your post dinner game. True to his reputation as the busy Advisor, your message went without response for several hours without so much as a friendly _Read_ at the bottom of your screen. 

Despite his unfortunate tendency to be unresponsive for hours at a time, you tried your best to not let it get to you. It wasn’t his fault that he was busy; every minute of his life mattered in ways that you couldn’t hope to comprehend. After coming to terms with the fact, you tucked your phone away into your pocket and continued on with your morning. It wasn’t until you were exiting your capstone class that felt a tell-tale vibration in your pocket. You reached for it, biting your lower lip in anticipation of his response. 

**Ignis ♥:** Good afternoon. My apologies for the late response, these meetings can be quite cumbersome (tired emoji)

**Ignis ♥:** While I don’t have a favorite color in particular, I suppose I’m quite partial to plum. Why do you ask?

You let out a shaky sigh of relief, completely oblivious to the faceless bodies streaming past you in the hallway. Thumbs tapping against your phone screen, you composed what you hoped to be semi-viable response.

**You:** Thought it was my turn to ask a question.

**You:** Unless you’re chickatricing out :P

That was how people flirt, right?

“...Y/N?”

You blinked, snapping your head up from your phone screen and crushed the device against your chest in a semi-state of panic. Vannes hung to your side, bag slung over his shoulder as he looked at you with a concerned expression on his face. Oh right, you were still at school.

“S-sorry, I spaced out a little. Did you say something?”

His mouth quirked to the side, his displeasure characterized by the indentation of a dimple on his left cheek. The crowd around you two had considerably thinned to the point to the point where only a few stragglers remained. Just how long were you standing there?

“... I was asking if you were still down to go to the library after this?” His mouth opened slightly and closed as if considering what to say. Between the gesture, his glasses and the mouse-like hair dusting the pinnacle of his brow, you were reminded of Ignis and the damning text locked away in your hands. It was a stretch of a comparison and maybe a bit of desperate imagination on your part, but your cheeks burned nonetheless at the thought of Ignis standing before you.

Noticing this, he cocked his head to the side and pushed the metal frames up the bridge of his nose. “Are you feeling alright? You’re looking a little red…. Did you want to stop by the health center..?”

“O-oh..! N-nope, I’m fine! Just a little distracted,” you said forcing out a small laugh. “Let’s get going before all the seats are taken.” 

\-----

Your afternoon was spent on opposite ends of a shared table. While Vannes typed away on his anthology, you researched different methods of illustration for your picture book. Though preferable, hiring a freelance artist was far out of your budget, and though charming to a degree, your artistic skills left much to be desired. Your options were slim, but the intermittent vibrations of your phone in your pocket counteracted the worry plaguing your mind.

**Ignis ♥: ** I suppose you’re right  
**Ignis ♥: ** Very well then. In that case, what type of cuisine do you prefer? 

**You:** Seafood! Or a thick juicy garula steak (heart eyes emoji)  
**You:** How long does it take you do to your hair every morning?

Your actions did not go unnoticed by Vannes however. Each time your phone buzzed, your hands would quickly dart to it and then the most dazzling smile would spread across your face. He frowned slightly, despite the quickening it caused in his chest. You said you didn’t have a boyfriend not even a week ago, so who was making you smile so much? 

——-

Once the dull ache of inactivity settled in, you decided to call it quits for the day and shut your laptop with a sigh. Noticing this, Vannes followed suit and the two of you quietly packed your things before exiting the library.

A cool spring breeze greeted you as you stepped out of the air conditioned doors, the scents of nearby fauna tickling your nostrils. You reached both arms towards  
the sky in a stretch, mewling slightly as you felt the bone and sinew give way to a satisfying pop in your shoulders.

Vannes watched in awe, having been transfixed to the spot at he watched the thin tendrils of hair caress the sides of your face. Unbeknownst to you, all the fanciful poems you remarked upon, ones of unrequited love and longing, were inspired by you, his unwitting muse.

You caught his eye earlier in your college career— you had a boyfriend then and he knew better than to intrude into spaces where he was not welcomed, especially when he was held with such high regard amongst his peers. Still, he was drawn to a pervading sadness he sensed in you, smiling, but not really.

And of course he heard the rumors; it was hard not to when you disappeared so mysteriously last year. The SomU English department was lit ablaze with rumors of the quiet but conniving two-timer that sent one of its most promising writers on a study abroad to Altissa while he tended to his broken heart in perhaps the most romantic places in Eos. Even then he felt that the news was wildly sensationalized, he could tell that much by your meek and reserved actions, but as the saying goes: sex sells. 

It wasn’t until his final semester that the Astrals brought you together in the same capstone class and he finally got the courage to approach you. Needless to say, you weren’t even a fraction of nasty like those malicious rumors painted you out to be. And without a troublesome boyfriend in the way, (you never said so, but he could surmise just as much) he could freely pursue you without fear of bleeding out into the next week.

Bringing a hand up to the back of his head, he snaked his hands into the fine hairs on his nape and cleared his throat. 

“Hey, Y/N, I was thinking we could—“

Vannes paused, having been interrupted by the melodic chiming wafting from your pocket. You paused in your step, senses ablaze as you considered the possibility that it might be Ignis on the line. He hadn’t answered your last text… what if he was going to scold you about your comment on his hair???

Meanwhile, Vannes watched you as you fished your phone from your pocket and turned the screen to face you, all the while noticing the heated hue on your cheeks. 

“Hello? Aranea?”

“Heya squirt, you free? I feel like spending some yen.”

It had been awhile since you last saw Aranea, the last time being before your trip to Golden. Maybe she could give you tips on how to seduce Ignis; she’d been _very_ enthusiastic in her supporting thus far…

Your cheeks burned with renewed fervor at the thought of just how far she was willing to go in helping you. The image of her puckered cherry red lips and her shining green eyes came to mind, sending a shiver coursing down your backside. 

_You know what you need to do...._

You shoved the feeling to the back of your mind, remembering where you were and who you were next to. “O-oh, yeah… I was just finishing up some studying at the library—”

“Good.” You flinched at the dominance in her voice. The two of you were arguably the same height (prior to her death-like heels, of course) but she exuded so much raw confidence and beauty, you often found yourself with a lack of words. “I’ll have Biggs pick you up at the same spot then. I’ll see you soon.”

You opened your mouth to respond, _maybe_ to sneak in a casual ‘okay, bye,’ but the line cut shortly after. Typical Aranea.

Aranea? Vannes thought he heard a trill of a female voice on the other line, but it was hard to be sure. But it the faint reddish tinge on your cheeks was any indication, he figured it must have been _Aranea_ that made you smile so much throughout the day. Suddenly a switch went off in his head.

_Astrals above, is Y/N gay…???!_

Vannes blushed furiously, thinking back to all of the times where he made not-so-subtle advances on your person, whether it was writing notes to you in class, or asking you to eat with him at Kenny’s. And Ramuh’s beard, when he made a comment about that posh looking butler being your _boyfriend_ of all things???? No wonder you weren’t happy with your previous… partner, you must have been in hiding this entire time. He must have come off as such an insensitive asshole. Surely there was a reason you always rejected his advances—

“I’m so sorry, Vannes,” you said as you hurriedly tucked your phone back into your pocket. “But I gotta dip... I’ll see you in class on Thursday?”

It was more of a statement rather than a question as he watched you peel off towards the campus entrance in a hurry, likely to meet the mysterious woman who so unfairly bewitched you. His shoulders dropped heavily with a sigh— he was served with a crushing defeat before he was even able to muster the courage to ask you out proper. At least this way, he was able to save his wounded pride.

“It’s no problem…” he said to no one in particular before walking off in the other direction. 

He needed a drink.

——-

Once seated at the bus stop, it was only a short while before the familiar black car pulled into the driveway. You watched as the heavily door popped open to reveal the mysterious servant driver named Biggs.

“Afternoon, Miss Y/N,” he greeted with that strange foreign accent of his. “Off to another spell with Lady A, are we?”

You offered him an affected smile, ducking your head as he guided you into your seat. Remembering your conversation from the previous ride, you promptly buckled yourself in, earning a toothy grin from the bearded man in the rear view mirror.

“Off we go then, eh?”

Biggs cheerfully hummed to himself for the entirety of the ride, drumming his gloved hands against the steering wheel all the while. Occasionally your eyes would meet in the rear view mirror and the lines around his eyes would crinkle as he offered you a genial smile. You’d do the same out of propriety, but the action made your skin crawl and you’d quickly look out the window. There was nothing particularly wrong with him, but something about eye contact, especially with an older gentleman, had you teeming with anxiety. 

Your fingers knitted tightly into the hem of your dress, wringing the chiffon fabric taut one way before releasing and twisting tightly into the other. The anxiety was soon forgotten as a familiar building structure caught your eye and you faintly recognized the scenery as if you’d been there before. You found yourself taking mental turns, as if you’d been the one driving, and soon enough you found yourself parked right outside the entrance of the mall Gladio took you to months prior.

_I guess this is where Insomnia’s elite goes to blow off their extra yen…_

Pfft. Extra yen. What a riot.

The door popped open just as you were unbuckling your seatbelt, startling you. A black leather glove came into view and for a moment, your heart stuttered, but it wasn’t _the_ black glove whose wearer you’ve been fantasizing about. Instead, Wedge, the younger of the two servants came into view and helped you from your seat.

“Whoops! Didn’t mean to startle you, poppet. Lady A’s expecting ya.”

Once you were firmly seated out of the vehicle, Wedge dropped your hand slowly and passed a silent look over your shoulder to Biggs, who nodded and drove off.

Wedge led you through the mall, taking the elevators several floors up until you were at the very top. You were able to catch a glance of the toy store through the elevator’s glass panels and a smile slowly bloomed against the corner or you lips. 

_“This thing?”_

_ You chuckled as you watched Gladio lift the Moogle plush into the air, inspecting it as if it were a foreign object from a distant star. It was so strange, yet comical to see a large tough-guy type scrutinizing a plush so dubiously._

_“Moogles are pretty popular cartoon characters, and they’re supposed to be good for protection too. Not a bad present from a big brother, I think.”_

_ “I’ll take your word for it.” _

A low intoning chime pulled you from your thoughts.

“We’re here,” Wedge announced as he extended his arm outwards. “Ladies first.”

You blushed and nodded at the notion. From what you remembered last, Biggs and Wedge weren’t big on talking— Aranea had said just as much in the bar, so to hear them addressing you first was jarring to say to least. Still, they weren’t unpleasant. With their strange choppy accents and their courteous manners, they were charming in their own ways. 

The crowd on the top floor was noticeably thinner compared to the rest of the shopping complex. Wedge led you through a distance corner to what appeared to be a dimly lit restaurant with the word LOVELESS displayed in rose gold lettering at the entrance. The attendant, dressed in a pressed black shirt and silk tie to match, bowed graciously as at the hip as Wedge approached. You trailed behind his towering figure, weaving through candlelit tables and fancifully dressed patrons until you reached a table in the back where Aranea appeared to be making an order. 

“I’ll have the Darkshells Marinières, please,” she said as she handed her menu to the attending waiter.

You gulped audibly, feeling a lump rise in your throat as she bat her thick eyelashes to face you. Her beauty never ceased to amaze you— sleek silver locks framing her heart shaped face, falling into soft curves over her delicate décolletage. Her ethereal beauty was highlighted further by her choice of attire: a sleeveless fitted gown in deep maroon with strapped heels to match. If you didn’t know any better, you would have thought she sought to date you this evening. And maybe if you were being honest with yourself, the thought _may<_ have thrilled you.

She rose to her feet with cat-like grace and sauntered over to greet you. 

“Y/N,” she purred, draping a dainty pale hand over each of your shoulders. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Uhh,” you paused, noting that Wedge slipped behind you to pull out a gilded chair for you. You sank into it slowly as a glass of wine was poured for you, feeling that strange foggy feeling in your head again. “Not yet but I can wait until I get home.” The humble Cup Noodle hiding away in your cabinet almost feels like play food compared to what the diners around you are having.

_Ramuh, is that steak…?_

“Oh, shut up and order something.” The waiter handed you a menu at the snap of her pretty manicured fingers. She flicked her sharp green eyes at you, analyzing, sensing your lingering hesitation. “You’re keeping me company today, so it’s on me.”

Gladio’s cocky smile came to the forefront of your thoughts as you felt the seedlings of a plan start to form in your mind. What you wouldn’t give to see them together arguing for dominance over something as petty as a bill. You could see it now: Gladio hulking figure towering over Aranea’s petite frame as their eyes sparked daggers. He’d move in, looming over her, his breath ghosting across her face and she’d sneer while puffing out her chest…

_Oh yeah_, you _definitely_ needed to bring those two together.__

_ _“Then … I’ll have the ‘Sweet & Spicy Cygillan Crab,’ please,” you responded with the faintest trace of rose blooming across your cheeks._ _

_ _The waiter took your order menu, and bowed graciously before taking his leave just as Wedge had done silently moments before. When it was just the two of you separated by a flickering candlelight, you couldn’t help but feel like a proverbial lost lamb that wandered into the lion’s den. _ _

_ _“Thank you, for dinner I mean.”_ _

_ _She waved you off with a huff and reached for her glass of wine. Cradling the crystal stem between her fingers, she brought the rim of her glass to her lips, staining them blood red. Her glittering green eyes watched you all the while, taking you apart piece by piece until you were stripped bare. _ _

_ _“So, how have you been?” Her voice was low, words rolling from her tongue with a distinct cat like purr. Everything about her was just so… silky. “Have Beanpole and Prince Stick in his Ass been treating you good?”_ _

_ _Ignis was ‘Beanpole,’ you knew that much from your first meeting. You figured ‘Prince Stick in his Ass,’ must have been in reference to Ravus, since she was the one who introduced you in the first place, albeit under false pretenses. You held back a snicker imagining his pinched expression after hearing his pet name._ _

_ _“Ravus has been… good.” Something in her eyes lit up at the mention of his name, but she made no further inquisitions. “Him and Lady Lunafreya have been helping me a lot with my project. We’ve gotten a lot done and I think it’s looking good so far. Thank you again, by the way.”_ _

_ _She allowed herself a small smirk and washed her down some more wine. _ _

_ _“And as for Ignis…” Aranea honed in on your expression, leaning slightly forward in her seat. You had to make a mental effort to not look at the ample swell of bosom bared by the low square neckline of her dress. “I was actually wondering if you could help me out with something…”_ _

_ _Her expression darkened, lips thinning into a harsh red line across her porcelain face. Her shoulders visibly tensed while her sharp eyes searched your face, looking for the slightest crack in your defenses. While extremely beautiful, you knew she was just as easily if not more dangerous. She wasn’t titled ‘Commodore of Niflheim's Third Army Corps' 87th Airborne Division’ (it’s amazing what information can be pulled from search engines) for nothing. Had you met under different circumstances, you were sure she could instantly crush the life from your body. And if you weren’t careful with your words, your precious _beloved_ could end up on the wrong side of her lance._ _

_ _“I-it’s not anything bad..!! I just… I was just wondering if you could uh…” _Ah, Six this is so embarrassing_, “if you could help me… seduce him.” _ _

_ _The last bit came out barely louder than a squeak. You quickly hid your face in your hands, too anxious to see the look on Aranea’s face. You remembered the howl of her laughter from when she previously about your intimacy records, you couldn’t bear to hear it again, especially with all the dignified patrons dining surrounding you. _ _

_ _Seconds passed and then… nothing happened. _ _

_ _You peeled back your fingers slowly, heart pounding in your chest all the while. Aranea’s wine darkened lips curled into a sinister smile that sent a chill racing down your spine. _ _

_ _“Don’t worry, I know _just_ the thing.”_ _

_ _Somehow, you didn’t feel reassured at all. Your plates were brought out shortly after, followed by a refill of wine. The two of you ate in silence with only the occasional comment about your meals. You didn’t know if you preferred it that way or not. On one hand, it saved you from being utterly eviscerated by that sharp tongue of hers. But on the other hand, the quietness made your nervous. You had no idea what kind of nefarious thoughts were simmering beneath that pretty little face of hers._ _

_ _Maybe it was better not to know. _ _

_ _——_ _

_ _Ignis stood in front of the ceiling high window with his back facing the door, gloved fingers neatly knotted at the base of his tail bone. He had been there for quite some time lately, ruminating the implications of his messy state of affairs whenever he found bouts of free time. More often than not, he found his eyes wandering along the city spread out before him until he was looking at the approximate district housing your apartment. _ _

_ _For a man who was often prepared in the worst of circumstances, it wasn’t often that he found himself without direction. It was to be expected though with what little experience he had on the subject, but it didn’t lessen the ignominy of it one bit. Would it be better to be forward thinking in his actions, or to tread carefully? You were quite shy in nature and he didn’t want to scare you. In the unlikely event that both he and Gladio were wrong in the assumption of your affections, he would hope to recover from any embarrassing mishaps and continue on as your friend at the very least. It wouldn’t do well for either party to ostracize themselves out of fear creating an even more of a sticky situation. You had come into his life so suddenly that he didn’t think he could bear to lose you just yet. _ _

_ _A sharp rap against the lacquered mahogany door snapped him from his thoughts. He turned to answer, but the doorknob turned on its own, revealing Gladio with a thin sheen of sweat across his bare chest. How he managed to get past the The Immortal in anything less than a tshirt was beyond him, but perhaps it’d be best to let certain mysteries lie. He wasn’t mentally prepared, nor was he willing to hear Gladio prattle on about his muscles like a cock preening its feathers. And so he straightened his jaw, mentally fortifying himself against whatever tomfoolery he was up to this time._ _

_ _“Heya Iggy,” the large man said as the heavy door came to a slow close behind him._ _

_ _“Gladio— what brings you to my office?” He asked with just a subtle bite underlying his words. He hadn’t forgotten that stunt of his during practice the other day and while he was normally one to let sleeping dogs lie, he couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy simmering in his chest whenever he thought of you. The feeling was short lived though, having caught sight of a brown bag in one hand and a cardboard beverage carrier in the other. From it wafted over the only liquid substance known to humankind that could sway his emotions so._ _

_ _“Is… is that freshly brewed Ebony I smell?”_ _

_ _Gladio grinned, plopping his large body in one of the tufted leather chairs facing Ignis’ desk. Ignis followed suit, slinking over to the opposite end, watching as Gladio unpacked two cardboard lunch containers from the bag and placing one in front of Ignis._ _

_ _Ignis’ stomach growled in spite of him. His meetings with the Council ran far longer than anticipated and by the time he reached his office to put away his notes, he lost whatever resolve he had left to venture down to the canteen. Not that it mattered. By the time he got his food, he’d be tightly pressed for time for another meeting with Drautos and Commodore Highwind. Instead he found himself entranced by the skyline with its rich blues and milky whites. It wasn’t often that he let his basic needs unattended, but the shame of it had him scolding himself internally nonetheless._ _

_ _“What? Can’t a devilishly handsome guy visit his friend for lunch and a chat?” Gladio winked while busying his fingers with the lid of his cardboard takeout box, which looked ridiculous considering how large his fingers looked next to it. Once opened, he took one of the many skewers inside and peeled the meat, which appeared to be Anak by the looks of it, with his teeth. _ _

_ _Ignis groaned at the sight of his teeth gnashing and sighed. It was no wonder where Prince Noctis picked up his poor eating habits– both Gladio and Prompto were nutritional and etiquette disasters. Yet his fingers accepted the cup of Ebony all the same. To his delight, the cup was still hot. With the bitter liquid washing over his tongue, he felt the tiredness melting from his bones and his tightly knotted shoulders dropped a centimeter or two from his ears.. His eyes sparked with new light, searching Gladio’s person for any sign of impending tom-foolery. _ _

_ _“A ‘devilishly handsome guy,’ yes,” he quipped, wrinkling his nose. _Nothing like a pick-me-up-Ebony in the middle of the day. “You— no. You’re up to something, that much is clear.”__ _

_ _ _Gladio laughed heartily as he reached for another skewer and to his credit chipped a small smile in the corner of Ignis’ thinly pressed lips. It was hard to harbor any sort of ill feeling towards the man. They were practically brothers united in their role to upholding the Lucian monarchy. Not only that, but long time friends as well._ _ _

_ _ _“Fine, say I am up to something.” Gladio swished the skewer in the air nonchalantly as he talked. Ignis chuckled at the notion as he worked the lid of his own food container. Whatever was inside, it smelled absolutely divine. “I brought one of your favorites though: meat pie. Though I know it’s not the _kind_ of meat pie you’re craving.”_ _ _

_ _ _“Oh bloody hell,” Ignis’ eyes visibly widened as a piece of breading caught at the back of his throat. He huffed harshly, staring daggers at his companion as he placed both hands flat against the tabletop. Leave it to Gladio to ruin any shred of propriety in the room, let alone a quiet meal for two. “Are you through here, or did you need something else? Mind you, I’m quite busy and I don’t have the time nor the desire to entertain such _debauchery_.”_ _ _

_ _ _Despite his show of indignation, Gladio’s comments got the gears in Ignis’ mind turning, dusting the peaks of his cheekbones a rosy hue. Gladio burst into laughter at the sight, the corners of his eyes flecked with tears. Rattling Ignis’ conservative temperament with playful commentary never failed to amuse the Shield. Usually the Advisor would snipe back with a witty remark of his own, but every so often his comment would break through his defenses and he’d witness the rare bashful look on his typically elegant face._ _ _

_ _ _“Relax, Iggy.” Gladio lifted a finger to wipe a tear from his eye. Ignis’ sulking pout was truly one of his favorite sights to behold. It was one of the rare moments when he looked his age rather than a stuffy pencil pusher in a suit. He lifted another skewer from the tray, bobbing in the air as he spoke.“I just wanted to drop by and let you know that Y/N and I had a couple of drinks last night.”_ _ _

_ _ _Having regained his composure, Ignis’ sharp eyes darted to meet Gladio’s, searching for any sort of lead to where this conversation was going. He would soon find out._ _ _

_ _ _“Sounds to me like she’s gunning for someone. And by someone, I mean _you,_” he said, further articulating his statement with the pointed edge of his skewer. Again, Ignis went silent, searching his friend’s face for any sign of an impending joke. Finding none, he dusted his fingertips and cleared his throat. _ _ _

_ _ _“Right, well if that is all, I'm afraid that I’ll have to cut this lunch meeting rather short. I have a meeting with the Altissian embassy I must prepare for.”_ _ _

_ _ _“Fine,” Gladio shrugged, pursing his lips in a pout of feigned hurt which had Ignis’ pretty green eyes rolling. “You don’t have to tell me twice, I know when I’m not wanted.”_ _ _

_ _ _Ignis smiled just the tiniest bit at his friend’s petulant display. Despite all the scoldings, he had to admit that some part of him enjoyed the banter they shared. With Noctis and perhaps Prompto as well. They were small pocket of warmth that would tide him over in his tumultuous days at the Citadel. He would never give them the satisfaction of telling that though. _ _ _

_ _ _Gladio caught the tiny upward curve on his lips and chuckled, sensing his friend’s mind was elsewhere. Picking up the remainder of his meal in one hand, he jutted his thumb out towards Ignis’ half-eaten meat pie. _ _ _

_ _ _“Should I take the pie back with me?”_ _ _

_ _ _Ignis blinked as if remembering where he was. Within a fraction of a moment, he was able to rack his thoughts to catch what Gladio said while his mind was elsewhere. Looking down at the meat pie in front of him, he realized that he didn’t fully get to enjoy its flavor in the midst of their conversation. From what he could recall though, it was quite good. _ _ _

_ _ _“...Leave it.”_ _ _

_ _ _The large man simpered and turned to face the door. With his mission accomplished (both making sure his friend ate and was made well aware of his intentions), he no longer had a reason to be there._ _ _

_ _ _“See ya, Iggy.”_ _ _

_ _ _“...Just a moment. Gladio—” Gladio cocked a brow in his direction. It appeared that the Advisor was gathering his thoughts, a faint patch of pink tinged his high cheekbones. “Thank you for this impromptu meal. It was…lovely.”_ _ _

_ _ _He looked up to meet his gaze, hoping that if not his words, then his eyes could convey the message he could not find the words to say. Gladio blinked slowly, the corners of his mouth coming up into a wide grin. He waved his hand and pivoted on his heel, whistling as the office door shut behind him._ _ _

_ _ _Ignis looked down at his takeout box, a half eaten mess of browned flakes and a ground mixture of sorts, and huffed happily. Lifting the pastry to his mouth, he chewed thoughtfully. Though the pastry itself was good, it was lacking something. _Perhaps pepper, or a different meat ratio….__ _ _

_That’s it! I’ve come up with a new recipe._

_ _ _——_ _ _

_ _ _“Um… where are we going?”_ _ _

_ _ _Once dinner was over, Aranea forcefully took you by the hand and led you out of the restaurant, drawing the attention of passersby as she made through her way through the exit with brute force._ _ _

_ _ _Using your free hand, you stretched the front of your cardigan over to hide your face, absolutely mortified at all the attention she garnered to the two of you as she made her way through the mall with deliberate steps. It didn’t help that she looked like a goddess reincarnated while you were a shapeless frump, trailing along like a sidekick in a comedy skit. How Aranea managed to exude such confidence in everything she did was beyond you. While stumbling behind her, you made the unhappy mistake of looking up and felt your soul wither upon making eye contact with a stranger._ _ _

_ _ _“Shh. You’ll see when we get there.”_ _ _

_ _ _Scratch what you previously thought of her position as Commodore. Surely the tip of her lance would be a quicker end than whatever she had in store for you. _ _ _

_ _ _“A guy like Four Eyes is all work and no play but even he need to blow off steam— that’s where you come in.”_ _ _

_ _ _You looked up and saw that the two of you stopped in front of a lingerie boutique._ _ _

_ _ _ _Oh._ _ _ _

_ _ _“Hello ladies, how may I help you?”_ _ _

_ _ _Like the staff at the restaurant, the uniform here appeared to be sleek black attire. You weren’t sure if it was due to patriotism to the Lucian colors, or just because it looked nice. Either way, it made you self conscious, as if you weren’t _sophisticated_ enough to exist in their spaces._ _ _

_ _ _“Show us to the fitting room. We’ll be picking out a few outfits for bunty over here.” She turned to you nonchalantly, assessing you from head to toe. Something about her sharp green eyes reminded you of Ignis, causing you to shudder beneath her scrutinizing gaze. “She’ll probably need to be measured too.”_ _ _

_B-bunty???_

_ _ _“Very well. Right this way, ladies.”_ _ _

_ _ _You trailed after the two, keeping close to Aranea when a strappy black lace bodice caught your eye. You rubbed the delicate material between your fingertips longingly, imagining yourself wrapped in it; that is until you saw the exorbitant price. _ _ _

_ _ _“Aranea,” you whispered in a panic, “I can’t afford this! This is almost half I make in a single paycheck..!”_ _ _

_ _ _The salesclerk sucked her teeth quietly and you thought you saw her roll eyes in annoyance, but you couldn’t be sure— your anxiety had a way of pulling tricks on you so you kept quiet. Meanwhile Aranea turned to face you with her lips quirked to the side in what you assumed to be unconcerned disinterest._ _ _

_ _ _“I told you I was paying today.” One hand rested on your shoulder while the other rose to stroke the crown of your head. You winced, feeling the half moons of her nails indenting into your skin. “My time is worth a lot and I’m choosing to spend it with you. Don’t make me repeat myself again, hm?” She smiled, her full lips revealing the slightest tip of a sharp canine tooth. Despite the tender notion, you felt a chill course down the length of your spine._ _ _

_Scary!_

With your voice curdling in your throat, you offered your most genial smile— an action similar to a pup baring it’s throat to its alpha in submission. Aranea would get her way with or without your cooperation and it’d probably be in your interest to accept. 

And so you followed the two women deeper into the store until you reached a back room which led to a dimmed hallway lit with neon pink lights. On either side were drawn back curtains of rose, revealing full length mirrors and a tufted settee adorned with matching throw pillows. The sales attendant ushered the two into one of the pseudo dressing rooms, you in front of the mirror, while Aranea took a seat on the settee. Taking one of the throw pillows into her lap, she stretched out her milky white legs and crossed them at the ankles. 

“Strip,” she said without warning. 

“Wha-wha-what???” 

The sales attendant nodded and pulled the curtain to a close. Your cheeks blushed eyes furiously, hands coming up to clutch the neckline of your dress while you eyes darted nervously between Aranea and the sales attendant behind you. She pulled what appeared to be a tape measure from her half apron, eyes on you expectantly.

“I need to see what we’re working with,” Aranea drawled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

And maybe it was. She did mention earlier than you’d need to be measured. And perhaps you did. You’d been wearing the same tattered intimates since you transplanted from Leide. While underwear was easy to replace, bras— not so much. On most days, you considered yourself lucky if the colors and patterns even vaguely matched between your pieces. So perhaps if _was_ time for a change. However, aside from you, your parents, and your ex, nobody had ever seen your body. The fact that two new people were going to be looking you over in your most vulnerable state terrified you. 

But with your only exit covered and blocked off, you soon came to terms with the fact that there was only one _good_ way out of this and it was to give Aranea what she wanted. Releasing a shaky breath, you slowly peeled the sleeves of your cardigan off, setting off waves off goose flesh across your skin.

But it still wasn’t enough

Placing a shaky hand onto the zipper at your side, you pulled the tab down, inch by painful inch until the fabric slid down and pooled at your feet. Aranea’s brows peaked in interest, but the action was wasted upon you as you were too busy looking down at your feet.

“Well color me surprised, Y/N. You were hiding all _that_ under those frumpy clothes of yours? Poor Four Eyes doesn’t know how good he’s got it.”

“What do you think, Decima.”

You assumed Aranea was referring to the attendant. In all your attempts to sink into the floor, not once did your look at her name tag, or even try to maintain eye contact with her. Perhaps you’d chalk it up to crippling social anxiety amongst strangers, but it was considerably rude nonetheless.

“The young miss is quite lovely. She could use a bit of lifting to complement her smaller frame. Might I suggest something in perhaps raspberry or plum?” 

_...I suppose I’m quite partial to plum.._

While your breasts weren’t large by any means, they weren’t exactly small either. When you looked down and squeezed your chest between your arms, you’d like to think that there was _some_ cleavage to be had. Being a poor college student meant that on some days, you would have to go without, which left your fairly midsection small. Your favorite feature though, and that of your ex’s was your rear end. On some days when you looked in the mirror, you felt lumpy, like a humanoid pear, but on the other days, such as today, you enjoyed the way your hips swelled into soft, womanly curves. Maybe it was the pink lighting in conjunction with Aranea and Decima’s praises, but you found yourself standing just a _bit_ taller beneath their gazes. 

Aranea smirked at the sight. Despite what others referred to as her ruthless candor, she really did mean well and wanted to help you. At first getting you laid was merely a means to an end so that Ignis would stop being such a hard ass during their meetings, but in the time spent together, she came to enjoy your meekness. It was refreshing, like having a little sister to look after, something that Aranea didn’t get to enjoy while growing up in the harsh lands of Niflheim. 

It was…. nice to feel needed.

“Come on, let’s get you some stuff to try.”

——

Once you slipped back into your dress (Aranea _insisted_ the cardigan stay off), Decima led you back onto the sales floor the look at some of her suggestions. At some point, another customer walked in and Aranea dismissed her, wanting to spend the remaining time together a little more intimately. Decima bowed her head and floated off into the other direction. You could vaguely hear the greeting and conversation that ensued between the two a couple of displays away.

Aranea carded through the various bras and negligees, pursing her lips into that pretty pout that would occasionally sneak into your mind. In your best attempt to fully let her take reign, you let your eyes wander, looking anywhere besides the price tags on the pieces that were casually piling up in your arms. It was then that a particular _friend_ came to the forefront of your mind.

_You better be grateful, you big lug..._

“Oh that reminds me,” you intoned nonchalantly as you fiddled with the lace material of a sheer bralette. Aranea’s ears perked, but her eyes and ears remained on the task at hand. “I have a friend you might like if you’re interested—”

“Let me guess,” she said abruptly as she pulled another set from a hanging display. She eyed it carefully, inspecting the intricate strap work across the neck line. “Tall, muscular, and has a scar below his left eye?”

“How did you know?”

“Please,” she emphasized with the roll of her eyes as she shoved the hanger back onto the rack. “Everyone knows Gladiolus Amicitia— I met the big brute at the New Years ball. He made some snide comment about me ‘knowing how to handle a lance.’ Younger men are exhausting.”

“... Still, I wouldn’t mind him as a side piece.”

The image of Aranea’s small frame draped across Gladio’s chest while the slit of her blood red gown parted to reveal her milky white thigh hitched across his tanned skin wormed its way into your mind. And Astrals be damned if it didn’t leave shivers trailing down your spine. Was it so wrong to secretly ship two of your highly attractive friends together, even if just aesthetically? Maybe they’d be a good challenge for each other...

_I’m not giving up on you yet, Gladanea…!!!_

“He can’t be _that_ much younger than you. You’re like what, 25 at most?”

Aranea paused, the hook of the hanger screeching suddenly as it dragged across the railing. She turned to face you, her face expressionless. The warmth on your tongue turned into ashes in your mouth as you realized the gravity of your mistake— to never assume a woman’s age, ESPECIALLY the commodore of a dangerous neighboring army. You opened your mouth to apologize, to hastily backpedal and make amends, but you were dumbstruck by the sudden pressure of her fingertips pressed on either side of your jaw.

With her practically hanging over you, you could smell the faint bite of berries rolling off her tongue as your heart quickened in your chest. 

“You’re so precious, I could just eat you up,” she cooed, cradling both of your squished cheeks in her cool slender fingers. The look in her eye was tender and soft, which was a direct contrast against the feeling bubbling away in your stomach. You had no idea what she meant, but at this point, you were too terrified to ask. Still, the look in her eyes wasn’t hostile, and for that you were grateful. It did make you wonder though— maybe in another world, another lifetime when you weren’t so hopefully wrapped around Ignis’ gloved finger, you could find comfort in the presence of another.

Or maybe beneath the _weight_ of another.

“Listen, Y/N,” her voice snapped your thoughts. You gulped audibly, feeling your breath quiver slightly as hers dusted against your face.

She dropped her hands, the rake of her nails grazing against your skin. You took a step back, trying to gather your thoughts as your mind struggled against itself to turn into absolute mush. While you were a literal mess— eyes dilated, cheeks flushed and chest rising and falling in quick waves, Aranea was the image of perfectly unbothered.

“From one woman to another, the majority of men are stupid, useless creatures. Every time they open their pretty mouths, I’m reminded that I’m only _resentfully_ attracted to men.” She paused, removing a hung set from a rack and held it against your frame with her head tilted to the side before shoving it into your arms. It was plum in color, adorned with scalloped lace trim and webbing with matching satin ribbons centered at the base between both cups. It was neither too sexy, nor was it too demure. In short, it was perfect and your body hummed in anticipation with the desire to wear it. “You might have found a capable one, but he’s still a clueless beast…” 

“... and believe me, if he ever makes you cry, I’ll be sure to destroy him.” 

——

With your shopping venture wrapped up, Biggs promptly picked both you and Aranea. 

You sat in the back seat, one hand loosely wrapped around the satin ribbon handle of your shopping bag, the other tapping a response back to Ignis as the two of you continued your back and forth game of 21 questions. Aranea said next to you, though busy in conversation with Biggs about tomorrow’s schedule— a meeting with another Lucian official that set off on a scowl on her face. You hummed passively, unsure of what to do with yourself other than to wait for Ignis to respond, or for the drive to be over. And so you leaned up against the leather interior of car door watching cars on the opposite lanes whisk by until they no longer registered in your mind.

Despite your hesitation in accepting what felt like an insanely extravagant gift, you had to admit it that was fun hanging out with Aranea and letting her dress you up like a doll. Sure there had been some embarrassing moments, namely Aranea calling you out on standing up straight while modeling some of the pieces, but perhaps for the first time while standing in front of that brightly lit mirror, you felt different, or _desirable_ rather. With Aranea’s help (and seemingly bottomless pockets) you were well-equipped and on your way to seducing your way into Ignis’ arms. All you had to do was not mess up.

When the car pulled into the quiet parking lot in front of your quaint apartment, Aranea gave your hand a light squeeze before Biggs popped the door open to let you out. 

You turned to her with a warm smile. There was more to say but you didn’t know how— _ thank you for treating me. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for making me feel beautiful. Thank you for being my first female friend since coming to Insomnia. And so you would have to keep it simple._

“Thank you,” you said, giving her fingers a small squeeze before slipping out the car door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of thoughts while writing this chapter. For a brief moment, I considered making Vannes a violent sociopath. It seemed interesting. I still haven’t fully committed to scrapping the idea.
> 
> Another thought being I got through a large chunk of the chapter and a bit of the chapter mapping thinking I wasn’t going to have a scene with Ignis. Then I added him and it felt better.
> 
> I should also figure out how to format at some point.
> 
> Third being, I was very surprised to find out Aranea was 30 at the beginning of the game and 40 at the end. So I guess in this timeline, she’s 31 depending on when her birthday is. 
> 
> I also really like Aranea. Towards the end, I thought about flipping the desk and going, that’s it! Reader and Ignis didn’t work out, so she ran off with Aranea! I think I’d be okay with that.
> 
> Now that the chapter is up, it feels very short. Ahh.


	19. Chapter 19

Throughout the class’ allotted study period, you continued your efforts in looking for aesthetically pleasing yet viable to reproduce for your fairytale illustrations. You were scrolling through various search engines and photo repositories when you found what you thought to be the perfect fit: real life photography with hand-drawn doodles for the characters. While you were certain you couldn’t possibly complete a whole image from scratch, Prompto could help you with the photography, and you could _probably_ find your way around a table if you rented one from the library.

Twirling your pen between your fingertips, you sneakily slid your eyes to the left where Vannes sat, staring at his laptop screen with his fingers tangled into his shaggy hair. You considered sharing the good news with him, but decided against it. Since his ‘good morning,’ to you earlier, he had been uncharacteristically reserved. He would still smile at your eyes met, but he would quickly look away as if embarrassed by a thought or another. What could have been on his mind, you wondered. Whatever it was, you decided not to press on the matter. People were entitled to their privacy, a notion that you stood behind firmly given your experiences. Whatever was bothering him, you hoped that it would be resolved soon or at least he’d reach out if he needed help.

When the class period was over, you quickly grabbed your things and gave your goodbyes. He met your eyes but quickly darted them away, that looming thought evidently weighing down his thoughts. You thought about saying something and hesitated, instead opting to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He flinched at touch and shakily turned to face you and despite the creeping nervousness of your gut, you put your best efforts forward to offer him a smile. Words weren’t your strong suit, but hopefully that small tender action would convey the things you couldn’t quite say.

Moments passed and slowly the bodies around you packed their things and shuffled out of the room one after the other, leaving you two in that awkward liminal space. You peeled your hand back, mentally berating yourself for making things so damn awkward until his fingers reached up to catch yours.

“Thanks...Y/N,” he said, trying to maintain eye contact with yours. “I’ll see you next Tuesday.”

——

**You:** Do you play any instruments?

**Ignis ♥ :** Yes, I took piano lessons early on and occasionally dabble with the cello. 

**Ignis ♥ :** Do you have any hidden musical talents, I wonder? 

**You:** Nope! Sewing and video games are all these fat thumbs are good for :(

With the issue with Vannes mostly(?) resolved, you slung your back over your shoulder and made your way home, excited for your weekly appointment with Lunafreya. Despite not having met her outside of your one on one engagements, you felt the warmth radiating from her words and thought that maybe the two of you could be friends. Though you weren’t likely to meet given your social circumstances, her being the princess of a foreign country and you being a Lucian commoner, stranger things have happened.

As the dial tone tone chimed away on your monitor screen, you shifted side to side anxiously on your loveseat, ready to greet the fair Tenebraen. Once the call connected, you immediately called out “Hi, Luna!!! I—” only to witness the pinched expression of Ravus, Luna’s older brother. Your stomach dropped at the sight; while Luna was warmth and benevolence, Ravus was the opposite, cold and dispassionate. And to some degree, standoffish. Despite both of the Nox Fleuret siblings’ signatures on your Mentorship agreement form, your sessions up until that point were solely with Lady Lunafreya, whose presence you were missing increasingly as the seconds ticked on.

You remembered your first encounter with the Tenebraen prince as clear as day, how you felt your innards wither beneath his distant odd-colored gaze. His face was all edge and shadow, emphasized further by his severe expression and detached manner. Once you made your intentions known, albeit rather clumsily, the dispassionate demeaned turned into full-blown disdain. Had Luna not walked in when she did (thank the Astrals above), you were sure he would ripped you a new one. Unfortunately, Luna was not here to save you this time.

“Good evening, Y/N,” he said evenly, though his eyes were cold and detached. _If looks could kill…_

“Oh, Ravus, hi...” you greeted, albeit weakly at that. You reached up to anchor your hands onto your braid to calm your nerves, a tether to keep you grounded in what felt like a precarious situation. It was difficult to hide your disappointment and based on his thin lipped expression, Ravus was none too pleased about the conversation either. “Where’s Luna?” you asked.

A small twitch in the upper corner of his pale lips broke his stone-like demeanor. Were it not for the silvery locks and piercing heterochromatic eyes, you would have thought the man to be a gargoyle. A big, scary, sharp-tongued gargoyle.

“Luna_freya_, might I remind you,” he snapped, taking the time to fully enunciate his younger sister’s name, all the while narrowing his eyes as he bored into yours. “She’s busy, as one would expect of the _Princess_ of Tenenbrae, and next in line to the Oracle. You would do well to remember that.”

His words fell upon to you like lashes, each one more brutal than the last, leaving the skin sticky and hot with jagged flesh in its wake. You shrunk into yourself, mentalizing chastising yourself for any previous notions of wanting anything more than a business relationship with Luna. Perhaps your recent luck with Noctis and friends made you bold. But you were just a Lucian commoner, and per Ravus’ words, _you’d do well to remember that._

“O-oh… right,” you said with a nervous laugh as familiar string of tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. “Sorry about that.”

As much intimidating as he was, you were determined to not let the man see you cry. You didn’t want it to affect your relationship with Aranea (it would either reflect poorly on her with the Nox Fleurets with or without her tearing him a new one) and you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing his words break you. And so you took a deep breath and tightly pressed your jaw together for good measure as you looked him in the eyes. “Anyway, I’m assuming you’re doing the one on one today. Did you… have any comments about the edits I’ve submitted?”

_That’s good… take control of the situation… don’t let it take control of you…_

_Breathe in ... hold… and release._

Despite your heart thrumming wildly in your chest, you were pleased that your voice came out with some semblance of control. There was some gritty edge to it, the impending feeling of choking raking at your throat, but you managed to get your words out all the same. You wouldn’t swayed that easily; you weren’t that same terrified girl locked away in your ex’s apartment. You were stronger now, or so you’d like to think. 

Ravus must have sensed the shift in your mien for the taut ripples in his broad forehead loosened in the slightest. 

“Hn, yes. I’ve gone over the manuscript you’ve sent to Lunafreya as well as the previous changes, and while there was _some_ notable improvement in the plot, your _diction_ left much to be desired.”

“I s-see,” you nodded, trying to keep your tone as diplomatic as possible. “Can you explain what was wrong so that I can fix it?”

“The main issue here is you’re trying entirely too hard. It’s painfully evident in your writing that you’re trying to come off as _deep_ by using big words or contrived analogies.” His voice was low and exasperated, each word drawn out in a quiet hiss as he flippantly shuffled through a small stack of papers, presumably your numerous revisions. You’d be lying if you said that his disdainful attitude towards your work didn’t hurt, but you kept your shield up as you struggled to keep your hands from shaking off screen. Little by little, each of his words tore through you like glass shards, leaving behind tiny holes that threatened to tear your defenses asunder. 

“While it _may_ go over a child’s head, you aren’t fooling anyone else. It’s disingenuous and insulting; any reader with half a brain will see through whatever it is you’re trying to pull. I suggest you look through it against and consider what it is you’re trying to accomplish because as it stands, it’s mediocre at best.”

And with that, the fragmented chinks in your armor were blown into gaping holes strewn throughout your body. While you didn’t think your writing to be anything special, you didn’t think it was _that_ bad to warrant such a tirade. You sucked in a ragged breath, blinking back the tears that littered across your lower lashes. As ironic as it was, you thanked whomever above that was watching for your outdated laptop. If your guess was right, which you desperately hoped you were, then the tears would be lost amongst the pixels of your shitty camera. 

However, the sight was not lost upon Ravus, and for that he sighed irritably. While having Aranea on his case for emotionally distressing her charge didn’t bother him in the slightest, he was more so wary of earning Lunafreya’s ire. Few outside of the immediate Nox Fleuret family knew the true extent of Lunafreya’s temperament. While normally the kind and benevolent figure as presented by the media, every now and then, circumstances would evoke a silent fury in her frosted shimmering eyes. Such was the inherent nature of the Nox Fleuret matriarchy.

And for whatever reason, Lunafreya took a liking to you and your weekly one on one meetings. Had she not been called away by their mother to attend an untimely spiritual healing and insisted Ravus take her place, he would be elsewhere, likely honing his sword or in the private atrium with a book. What she saw in you and your scholastic endeavors was completely beyond him. You were merely a commoner of a foreign nation and if your work bellied anything upon your wisdom, you were fanciful and dim-witted at best— nothing of interest. And yet here you were spoiling his evening. Had it not been for that boorish wretch Highwind and her contrived machinations, he would happily be doing literally anything else at the moment.

Perhaps it fulfilled the need of a female companion in ways that her mysterious attendant, Gentianna, could not. Perhaps it was a strategic way of solidifying the bond with that pathetic sullen prince that she admired so much.

Outsiders looking in often called the Nox Fleuret siblings kindred spirits that did everything together, and perhaps at distant time they were. At one point, he thought his younger sibling to be his platonic other half, of like body and soul. And yet the older they got, the more difficult it was for Ravus to tell what was on his sister’s mind. Whenever he asked, she would smile tenderly and make discussion of other things— The Cosmogony, the oncoming bloom of the Sylleblossoms, literally anything else. The definitive turning point being when King Regis brought the lame Prince Noctis for his rehabilitation those many years ago. And it was for that reason that Ravus held such animosity for the younger prince. 

And when Ravus found out the reason for his ‘predicament’ was _friends_ with the treacherous prince, he found a new vessel to readily channel those negative feelings onto. To the handmaidens and servants that worked in servitude to the Fenestala Manor, it was no secret that Prince Ravus was a particular man. To say that he was difficult was an incredible understatement; he often sent new workers cowering in fear as a result of that sharp mouth and withering gaze of his. Lunafreya would often chastise him to behave and treat others with kindness. And he would in her presence, merely to humor her notions of goodwill. But it wasn’t until he saw the faint quiver of your lower lip that he felt himself burdened with the weight of the potential consequences.

Ravus sighed heavily, his odd-colored eyes twitching irritably beneath the near translucent skin of his lids. There would be no easy way to go about this, not if he wanted to end the evening with nerves intact.

“... with that being said, let us explore some of the options that we can consider to improve this… piece, shall we?”

———-

“...well, I think that sums it up for today.” You nodded in response, unable to get a line in before he cut you off again. For one so stoic and outwardly uninterested towards anything besides his family, Ravus had a way of dominating the conversation, even if was based on your work. “Do continue to work on the accompanying illustrations; Lunafreya should be returning on the morrow and will continue the mentoring sessions with you on the following week.”

“Have a good evening, Miss Y/N.”

The video transmission cut before you were able to say anything in response, your breath still tangled in the back of your throat. You closed your mouth and allowed yourself to breathe for what felt like an eternity when in fact only three hours had gone by.

You were finally free.

Closing your laptop shut, you laid flat out onto your couch and pressed a throw pillow onto your face and let a muffled groan. You held the groan, eventually drawing it out until your breath hitched and became choked sobs at the back of your throat. All at once the hurt feelings you were tirelessly checking for the remainder of the session came crashing down. Your throat was thick with mucus, but the tears wouldn’t stop coming and so you braced the cushion against your face as you allowed yourself to come undone.

A small voice in the back of your head told you that you were acting childish and that Ravus had every right to read you like that. And after going through your work again after he so painstakingly revised it, you were inclined to agree— it was a significant improvement. Once he combed through the contrived narrative and made some desperately needed edits, it actually started to sound _good_, much better than what you had originally produced. But still, it hurt so damn much to be told that your efforts were as he put it _mediocre at best_ after you poured your heart and soul into it. It hurt even more to know that he was right and that perhaps you were just fooling yourself by pursuing this degree.

Just what were you doing all of this time?

What was the point of coming this far?

What would you do when all of this was over?

Eventually the tears stopped, the stained rivulets on your cheeks had long dried even though the inner conflict in you had yet to be diminished. You could not bring yourself to cry again, and even if you could squeeze out more tears simply for the sake of crying, your aching throat begged you to stop. There was only one thing that could nurse a pain like that and it was currently tucked away into your liquor cabinet.

In recent weeks you abstained from heavy drinking, limiting yourself to two shots max per day so that you could remain focused and accomplish your goals. But with your future endeavors looking so dismal and your heart so heavy laden with self-pity, you needed to feel that familiar burn to drown out the negative thoughts. You couldn’t have sad thoughts if you weren’t awake to have them. 

Flicking off the flimsy aluminum cap into some distant corner, you watched with heavily lidded eyes as the gin sloshed noisily into your comfort brew. Your body hummed with appreciation as it slipped down your throat, dampening down all troublesome thoughts until they fizzled out into white noise. You were about to help yourself to another serving when you were seized with a brilliant idea. 

Sad times called for drinking, but self medication called for pizza.

——

Ignis didn’t know what he was doing when he arrived at your door, only that after your recent string of texts, he wanted to see you. After some internal bickering with one’s self, he concluded that 7:30 on a weekday was still a modest hour and a perfectly normal time visit a friend of the opposite sex. Nothing strange, despite the fact he often grew fevered when thoughts of you waltzed into his mind. He was merely dropping by with the most gentlemanly of aspirations: catching up with a friend.

Or so he told himself.

Should he have brought flowers? Normally he’d bring a gift of sorts when visiting someone’s home, but do friends give each other flowers? Did he want to be someone that gave you flowers, or was he simply following his body’s most carnal instincts. All he knew was that he needed to be near you.

He was so into his head mulling over on whether it was too late to turn back or if he even _wanted_ to turn back that he nearly missed the lone pizza box sitting right outside of your apartment door. 

_Curious…_

Bending at the knee to pick it up, he inspected the box for anything out of the ordinary. Judging by the receipt attached to the front, you appeared to have placed an online order and while the contents looked to be intact, he wrinkled his nose at the thought of prepared food being left out in such conditions. Even without the protective layers of his leather gloves, he could that the dish had long gone cold. It must have been out there for some time; why didn’t you open the door when the delivery came in the first place?

———

You woke up with a sudden jolt upon hearing a succession of knocks against your front door. You thought you heard someone call your name, but it was difficult to think with fog of sleepiness in addition to the effects of alcohol still hazing over your mind. There was something you needed to do but couldn’t place your finger on it…. And oh, you were still so sleepy...

_Biscuits! The pizza! _

A quick glance at your phone screen revealed a string of missed calls, likely from the delivery person handling your pizz. Pushing yourself off of the couch, you hurried to the front of your apartment as best as you could, which was none too quickly considering your legs refused to work with you and gods, was the room spinning? Maybe some cold air would do you some good.

———

To Ignis’ relief, the front door cracked open, revealing your curious face. You were safe.

“Pardon my intrusion, I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” _Thank gods, nothing’s happened to her_, “but I believe you ordered a pizza..?”

The corners of his lips turned upwards into a faint smile, amused as the expression on your face morphed from confusion to what appeared to be pure elation.

“You’re the pizza man, Iggy?” You beamed as you clumsily latched onto the edges of the pizza box. “This iss the bes’ day ever!”

Though Ignis would not let the box go. He tightened his grip ever so slightly along the edges. His crystal green eyes roamed your face, noting the slight flush on your cheeks and along your collarbone. Based on that, your lack of motor skills, and your slurred speech, he easily concluded that you drunk. You were likely asleep when the pizza was delivered, hence why the forgotten box outside your door. What he didn’t expect to see was your eyes still puffy and red from crying earlier. His breath caught in his throat, coming out in slow stuttering puffs. 

“Your eyes,” he said taking a half step forward, “they’re swollen… is everything alright…?

A second passed and you didn’t respond, too busy fumbling your lower lip between your teeth. Now that you were awake and slightly sobered from the outside chill, you remembered why you decided to drink in the first place. Tears crept to accumulate along your lower lash line and you turned away to hide your face from Ignis. Despite your earlier thoughts of being all cried out, your emotions had a nasty habit of revealing themselves at the worst time in order to spite you.

Ignis let out a flustered sigh as his mind worked frantically to diffuse the situation. You weren’t moving, your face closed off from his line of vision, meanwhile he was standing outside your door with a questionable box of pizza in hand. Not quite what he had in mind for the evening, but perhaps he could still salvage the time he had left. The first step was getting you somewhere quiet and comfortable.

“May I come in?” He said, throat slightly dry with anticipation. You nodded silently, pulling the door back to let him in. This was different from the first time at your place, though his blood sang fire in his veins all the same as he passed through the entrance. 

“You wan’ na Ebony?” You called thickly from behind. There was the distinct sound of the fridge door giving way and the fumbling of miscellaneous items on the metal racks. Ignis chuckled at the sound. Even when drunk, you were ever the gracious host. He liked that.

“Yes, thank you,” he answered over his shoulder as he lined his shoes neatly to the side next to your’s. He trailed after you, carefully depositing the box of pizza onto the countertop and accepted the chilled can with a smile, not that you were looking to see it. Instead you were fiddling with a glass bottle on the opposite counter, tipping it over slowly into a glass. “Though I think you’ve had enough, dear.”

His fingers wrapped around your wrist, squeezing with just enough pressure that you couldn’t pull away. You pouted and huffed impatiently, but didn’t fight him as he gently pried to the bottle from your hands and placed it back onto the counter just beyond your reach. Once he was sure you weren’t going to go diving after it, he turned his back to get you a glass of water instead.

Your eyes followed his every movement, flicking left and right beneath your heavy lids, noting just how broad Ignis’ shoulder looked when he dipped into your fridge. You supposed there must have been quite of muscle packed away beneath that suit jacket of his. And how marvelous it would be if you could reach under there and run your fingers along the ripples in the fabric of his shirt, grazing against each ridge of hardened flesh and sinew. He’d turn to face you, roughly pushing back until you’d cry in pain as your tailbone grinded against the counter edge. But he’d soothe your troubles, swallowing your cries as his eager hands wandered along every inch of your skin, searing you with his touch. You’d melt into it, eyes rolling back as your chest arched, pressing into his, desperate for any semblance of friction….

_Y/N…_

A hand pressed against your cheek, causing you to jump back in your skin. Ignis was no longer at the fridge, but rather in front of you with a concerned look on his face as he searched yours for signs of anything wrong. You’d stop responding to his questions and when he looked over, you were breathing heavily through your mouth, the flush on your cheeks darkened considerably. 

“Shorry… what..?”

Ignis frowned as he thumbed your cheek passively. Your skin was warm to the touch, eyes half-lidded and glazed. Your lips were still parted, small puffs of air came out as you worked to stabilize your breathing. The image had his mind working at overdrive, meanwhile his rationale scolded him for thinking such lascivious thoughts when you were clearly compromised

“I asked if you would like some water.”

“O-oh.. right. Thanks.”

Once he was satisfied that you drained the glass, Ignis took you by the hand and slowly led you through the hallway into the living room where he sat you on the couch. He took the adjacent, knees nearly pressed against yours as the naked pad of his thumb stroked the back of your hand. It was dreamlike having him at your place again and openly touching you, even if they were only small instances driven by concern. It felt nice to feel cared for.

You felt safe. 

“Tell me,” he said, his clear eyes boring into yours. “What happened that upset you so. Did something happen with Lady Lunafreya?”

“Nah, not Luna,” you said with a heavy sigh and closed your eyes, finding the lights in your living room to be too bright. “Luna’s great— she’s so nice and pretty, and her puppy was really cute too. I really like Luna. I bet she smells nice.” 

A small smile formed on Ignis’ lips as he listened to you prattle on about Lunafreya as if she wasn’t a figure of immense cultural significance. It was endearing in almost childlike fashion, save for the fact the scent of alcohol hung from your every breath. A small knot formed between your brows, as if you were heavily concentrating as you continued to speak with your eyes closed. 

“It was that dumb -hic- Sahagin brain brother of hers. He’s pretty too, but in like a stupid gargoyle way...”

“Ravus...? What happened? Was he unkind to you?”

Ignis raised a brow. He recalled meeting both the Nox Fleuret siblings several years ago during his first visit to Tenebrae. While he had met her several times since then, her brother had a way of making himself sparse during those visits, as if socializing with guests was beneath him. He’d often feel the swell of familial defensive surge through him whenever their paths would cross at Fenestala Manor, for the older prince had little to no interest in keeping his enmity for Noctis hidden. However, he kept his tokens of antipathy limited to things like narrowed eyes or the occasional snide comment while passing one another in the halls, which confused Ignis. What happened between the two of you that would beget such a reaction? 

“Yeah…” you slumped your shoulders with a pout. “But he was right. He didn’t have to be so mean about it though…Anyways, can you promise not to tell anyone? I don’t wanna make a big deal about this...”

You leaned against his arm, the crown of your head barely brushing against the broad surface of his shoulder. Ignis made a face; it was one thing that it was Ravus of all people, but it was an entirely different matter that he made you cry and it did not sit well with him to let the matter go. However you looked so peaceful next to him that his desire to keep you near had his discontent vocalizing into a small grunt in the back of his throat. 

His hand twitched at his side, he wanted to hold you just as he did during your shared evening together at Galdin Quay, but his mind would not let him. It was too inappropriate— as much as he’d liked to believe that you wanted him, you weren’t in a clear state of mind to determine whether or not you’d accept his advances. Anything greater than a hair was too high of a margin of error and he’d rather wait and be the fool rather than risk losing his connection with you. 

And so he’d wait.

Several moments passed until you stirred at his side. He looked down to see your upturned face looking at him with dreamy eyes and a lop-sided grin. How he longed to kiss you then.

“Oh yeah, can I have some pizza, Iggy?” You paused and whispered as an afterthought, “We can share.”

Ignis quipped his brows, the bridge of his nose wrinkling as the meaning of your words became apparent. In the short span of time it took to get you to drink water and comfortably seated, he completely forgot about the pizza of dubious integrity sitting in your counter. He merely chuckled as you stared with him with determined eyes and your hands clutched at his sleeve. As much as he aimed to please you, he couldn’t let you eat that in good faith when he knew he could provide you with so much more.

He reached his free hand to encase the two of yours and slowly slide them down until they were resting on your lap. You watched with curious eyes as he placed a gentle hand on them and smile. 

“As… delightful as that sounds, how about I make something for us instead?”

Your face exploded with excitement as you sat upright in your seat, fingers eagerly wrapped around his.

“Yay! Iggy cooking!” You cheered with unbridled excitement.

He smiled and moved that hand resting on top of your own to smooth it over your head, brushing back the small hairs in front of your face. He thought to kiss you then, but settled for tucking a lock of hair behind your ear before pulling away. You watched with starry eyes as he stood up, towering over you. 

“Do you mind if I use your kitchen?

——

The state of your kitchen was paltry at best.

While he was delighted to see that you at least owned _some_ of what he deemed to be the basic cooking utensils, it pained him to see the lack of groceries in your fridge. At least you weren’t eating pressurized cheese out of a can like someone he knew.

“Let’s see,” he mused as he took inventory of your kitchen, “we have eggs, bread, salt.. pepper… a stalk of green onion...” 

While not the greatest assortment of ingredients, it wasn’t impossible to make a tasty meal of sorts with what he had. He was admittedly disappointed to find the Cup Noodle monstrosity stashed away in your cupboards as well. You and Gladio were more alike than he cared to admit, but it was of no consequence now. As much as he’d like to prepare a meal of higher caliber for you, it’d would have to wait for another time and perhaps another place. 

_Sigh, we’ll just have to make do with what we have, won’t we, Scientia?_

——-

You sat on the edge of your seat, watching eagerly as he brought two plates and set them on opposite ends of the table. 

“Poached eggs on toast,” he said in a matter of fact tone as he sat himself across from you. There was just a hint of pride in his voice as he watched you take the first bite and instantly swoon with hearts in your eyes. He knew better than to fish for compliments, he wasn’t Gladio after all, but he couldn’t help to stroke his ego just the slightest bit. 

“Is it to your liking?”

“It’s sho good,” you crooned adoringly between bites. Never had a simple dish of an egg on toast tasted so good. If something this basic tasted this good, you could only imagine what his more involved dishes were like. You were just about salivating at the thought of it.

“You’re the best pretend boyfriend ever!” You smiled lopsidedly as you finished off a slice of toast. There was a small patch of bread crumbs at the corner of your lips. He reached a hand over the table, dabbing at skin with such tenderness that it made your drunkened heart swell. 

_Pretend indeed… but not for long, perhaps…_

“Glad to hear it,” he replied, smiling as he lifted a slice to his lips. “I’m sorry it’s rather plain, there wasn’t much to work with. I’ll be sure to prepare something more to your liking next time.”

You were so personally involved with your meal that you didn’t quite catch the last bit of his sentence. You were brushing the last specks of crumbs from your fingers when a thought crossed your mind. Feeling slightly sobered with some substance in your stomach, you drummed your fingers along the underside of your seat as you asked, “So what made you decide to come over?”

_What indeed..._

“I was merely in the neighborhood and thought I’d drop by to say hello,” he said nonchalantly as he dabbed the corner of his mouth with a handkerchief. He raised his eyes to meet yours, causing a shiver to race down your back. 

_ Of course he was… elegant bastard._

In your mind, it didn’t make sense for Ignis of all people to show up at your door for simply _Just because_. To you, Ignis was a man of principle, a very _important_ man, one who wouldn’t do things without merit or cause. Still the fact that he was sitting across from you over a meal he prepared for the two of you was enough to have your blood singing his praises. For now, it would have to be enough. 

Once the dishes were cleared and put away (much to Ignis’ insistence), the two of you returned to your previous seating at the couch. The haze inflicted on your mind lessened considerably after eating, though your speech and motor skills still had some catching up to do.

However lucid thoughts came with a price and it wasn’t long before the anxiety came crashing onto you like a pack of angry Mesmenir. You became hyper aware of the silence, Ignis’ body’s proximity to yours and each ragged breath drawn from your body as you tried to steady yourself. It didn’t help that he removed his jacket some time before cooking and sat beside you his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons of his shirt undone. It was as if Ifrit himself decided to set you ablaze with your wandering eye.

As if reading your thoughts about the silence, Ignis simply smiled and said, “Would you like to continue our game then? I believe it’s your turn.”

_Astrals above, thank you for this man….!_

“S-sure!” You replied with a nervous laughter. Biting your lower lip, you racked your mind of all the things you wanted to ask Ignis, and then filtered by what would be appropriate given your relationship with one another. Once you thought of a question, you found it insane that you hadn’t thought to ask him about it before.

“Why do you love cooking so much?”

Ignis blinked as he mulled the question over in his mind. Despite his words spurring you to action, you had a way with framing things that made him introspective on himself. If it were anyone else asking, he would simply say “because I enjoy it,” but there was something about those curious eyes of yours that made him what to tell you everything. 

Perhaps it was because he knew you would listen. 

“Well… it’s not to say that I _love_ cooking, though I will admit to having some skills in the area.” 

You scoffed at his response. The man somehow made eggs and toast a gourmet meal for two out of scraps from your kitchen for Shiva’s sake. Ignis cocked a brow at you as if challenging you for a comment but you urged him to continue. He merely smirked.

“Given Noct’s propensity to avoid vegetables as if it were the scourge, I had to get a bit creative throughout the years in order to make sure His Highness met the daily intake. Or… at least I try to.”

“That’s not to say I don’t enjoy it. I certainly enjoy recreating the complexities of certain dishes and the challenges of creating some of my own.” Ignis paused as he considered his words before turning to face you with a weighted look in his eyes. “There’s also the additional bonus to see the faces of enjoyment on those that I care about.”

Your face grew hot as if overhearing something you weren’t supposed to. You fumbled your fingers into the hem of your dress as you tried to hide the half manic smile on your face. If anything, at least you knew by Ignis’ words that he cared about you— whatever that meant.

“O-oh… n-neat… I think it’s your turn, then.”

Ignis had a question, one that he’d been meaning for some time now, but never found the right time to. He eyed your profile carefully, noting the way the flush blossomed across your cheeks to the shell of your ears and the way that you brazenly mocked him by chewing the lower lip that was just beyond his reach. Your eyes were clearer now, grounded in reality in a way that he knew his words would reach you in utter clarity. He had to know.

You were a mystery that his mind ached to solve, a nectar his lips yearned to drink. He would not know peace until he every detail about you was etched beneath his eyelids. 

“Tell me,” he said evenly, commanding your attention with the rich baritone of his voice. “You’re not from Insomnia, that much is for sure. Where are you really from?”

You flinched at the directiveness of his words as the wall you so carefully built around yourself came tumbling down. Your reaction had been a dead giveaway— there was no turning back now.

“...Leide.” 

Your voice was barely above a whisper as it passed through your lips. Your hands shook with trepidation, yet you were too frightened to face Ignis head on.

“...How did you know..?”

Ignis noticed the subtle changes in your body language and grimaced bitterly. The tightened shoulders, the hollow voice, the quivering lip, and the fact that you wouldn’t face him were all tell-tale signs that you were frightened.

Of him. 

Moving slowly as not to startle you, he took your hand and placed it in his. You flinched at his touch, but did not pull away. 

“I don’t know what circumstances brought you here, but if you’re worried I’ll be upset, don’t be. You could never displease me, Y/N.” Your hands stopped shaking but you refused to look at him. It made his heart ache, but he knew he had to press forward and clear the air. 

“I’ve known for quite some time now.” His voice was low and measured as he considered each word, all the while pressing small circles into the back of your hand. “Admittedly, I looked you up in the Citadel archives the day after we met at Prompto’s. After all, it is my business and that of the Crown to know who goes in and out of Noct’s daily life.”

“That being said, I ask you this not as an interrogation but because I merely wish to get to know you. Because” _Tell her, you sham of a man._ “Because I cherish you.”

You didn’t react and for several moments, Ignis thought his heart would break. _That’s it then…_ he chuckled sadly, _I’ve ruined everything…___

_ _But then you laid your head to rest against his arm and Ignis stifled back a small gasp. Gently, as not to disturb you, he pulled his arm free and wrapped it around your waist, pulling you closer to him. It a silent but deliberate transaction, one which spoke volumes to the other—_ _

_I trust you_ and _I will protect you_

_ _The two of you stayed together like that for some time until the both of your eyes fluttered shut and your breathing slowed. Ignis must have lost track of time for when he opened his eyes, he was pressed against the back of the couch with you slumped at his side. He was content to watch you for a few moments when the voice of reason reared its ugly head— it was getting late and he needed to get home. It was well past the modest hour and would be unsightly of him to stay while you were no longer conscious._ _

_ _“Come now,” he said with a touch of gravel and sleep in his voice as he gathered you into his arms.“It wouldn’t do well for you to fall asleep on the couch. Trust me, your back will thank you in the morning.” His joints creaked in protest of what seemed like hours of neglect, but he was pleased to find how quickly you burrowed against him. It filled his chest with warmth, a feeling so domestic and unfamiliar, but not at all unpleasant. He could get used to it._ _

_ _He quietly padded down the hall to where he assumed your bedroom was, taking the time to study the scenery. Like the living room, your bedroom was bare, stripped to the most basic components— a bed, a dresser, and an end table with a lamp. He wasn’t convinced that they were yours, assuming older apartments like these came pre-furnished, but as he looked at the bare walls, he couldn’t help but feel you weren’t staying. The thought troubled him and he held you to his chest just a bit tighter._ _

_ _“Iggy…” you stirred against, your face partially obscured by the ripples in his shirt. For a moment he thought he had woken you but you merely tossed in your sleep, apparently dreaming. “Like… you…”_ _

_ _His eyes widened with what he assumed to be a confession. He played it over and over again in his mind and couldn’t come to any other conclusion. It shouldn’t have come off as a surprise given your proclivities towards one another, especially in recent days. _ _

_ _It made his chest flutter nonetheless._ _

_ _“And I adore you, my dear,” he said, pressing a fleeting kiss into your temple. _ _

_ _——-_ _

_ _That night you dreamt you were walking through a tunnel with strands of wisteria in the most fantastic array of colors blooming all around you. You kept walking forward, the heels of your footwear clacking musically against the sidewalk as the chiffon material of your dress flowed around you._ _

_ _There was a man up ahead dressed head to toe in a tailored suit of the finest material. Though you couldn’t see his face, you recognized the sandy tuft of hair at the nape of his neck and the gloves joined together at the base of his back. You called out to him and though no sound spilled from your mouth, he heard you all the same. _ _

_ _Just as he turned around, a small breeze passed by, casting a flurry of deep blue petals across his face, obscuring everything above his lips. You fell against him as he pulled you in and pressed your ear against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart._ _

_ _He lifted a hand to brush back the hair with his knuckles before pressing a chaste kiss to your temple. _ _

_ _“ ”_ _

_ _——-_ _

_ _The next morning you woke up with the faint thrumming of a migraine pressing against the sides of your head. You must’ve overdone it as there was a distinct cut off point where your memory went blank. Still, nothing too bad considering all your limbs were still intact and you somehow made it into your bed, though you grimaced at the realization that you did so without a shower, likely foregoing dental hygiene as well._ _

_ _Ignis wouldn’t approve of that._ _

The details of last night's dream came to you as you quietly padded out to the living room. You weren’t strangers to having dreams about other people, Ignis especially, and it was considerably milder than most, but there was a certain quality about it that left you feeling wistful. While the details were a bit of a blur, Ignis’ gentle smile was at the forefront of your thoughts, forever tugging at your heartstrings. 

_Oh right, Ignis came over last night_, though the details were a blur. You bit your lip as you tried to go over what details you could recall in your head. 

_ _He came over._ _

_ _He made you dinner._ _

_ _You talked._ _

_ _And _Oh, he knows about Leide_..._ _

_ _Well that was worrisome._ _

_ _You had anticipated the others finding out eventually, and you weren’t sure what kind of fallout to expect, if any at all. Nothing they’ve said or done suggested that they would treat you differently, but they were city boys and well, old prejudices die hard._ _

_ _You plopped on your couch with a frown as you scanned the room around you. Everything _seemed_ normal, you weren’t exactly sure of what to expect, but getting black out drunk always made you extremely nervous. _Did I do anything embarrassing or bad? Say anything I might regret?_ What if Leide wasn’t the worst of it and you said something that could have put your relationship with Ignis at risk? These were the kinds of thoughts that littered your mind whenever there was a lapse in memory. _ _

_ _Well, there was one way to find out._ _

_ _Taking out your phone, you bit your lip as you looked at the photo of you and Ignis saved to your screen before navigating to your chat log._ _

_ _**You:** Hey Iggy :) Thanks for stopping by last night. Dinner was really good [heart]  
**You:** This might sound weird but, I’m sorry if I said or did anything weird last night. I kinda blacked out [nervous face emoji]_ _

_ _Surprisingly enough, your phone buzzed shortly after._ _

_ _**Ignis ♥: ** Good morning, Y/N. I hope you’re faring well._ _

_ _**Ignis ♥: ** I’m sorry to hear that. As for last night, think nothing of it. You were an outstanding host and I had a great time_ _

_ _Well, that was a relief. _ _

_ _A niggling voice in the back of your mind had you doubtful though— what if this was just Ignis playing the diplomat to spare your feelings? What if…._ _

_ _No, _ no!_ No negative thoughts today, you had work to do!_ _

_ _**Ignis ♥: ** I’m about to step into a meeting, so I’m afraid I won’t be able to answer for time, but do remember to drink plenty of water today. _ _

_ _**Ignis ♥: ** I’ll text you later in the day. Try to take care of yourself._ _

_ _Right— there was no point in worrying about things you can't control. What you _could_ do was drink some water. That would definitely help with the headache. _ _

_ _**You:** I will :) Have a good meeting!_ _

_ _——_ _

_ _Ignis sighed as he clicked the lock screen shut and deposited his phone into his pocket. It appeared that he was right to be wary— had he pursued anything further than talking, he might’ve crossed inadvertently crossed a line, thus changing your opinion of him and potentially causing untold damage to your relationship. _ _

_ _And then there was the matter of you blacking out. Just how much did you drink before he got there? If memory serves correctly, the bottle was nearly empty when he pried it from your hand. What would have happened if he didn’t show up? It wasn’t the first time he saw you drunk and upset. Was this a recurring habit that he needed to be worried about? His mind swirled with thoughts of worry and concern, his brow tensing and mouth settling into a harsh line on his face._ _

_ _His eyes shifted as the double doors to the meeting room parted to reveal an older man with a closely shaven head and stern expression on. The various fastenings on his raiment attire jingled as he entered the room with long deliberate steps. Ignis moved to stand, but was motioned to stay seated. The various lords and members of the Council would be arriving soon, along with Commodore Highwind and other persons of interest, thus kicking off what would be another long and uneventful meeting. Though he appreciated the sentiment, there was no need to make a fuss on his account. _ _

_ _“Ignis,” the older man greeted with the slightest of smiles as he seated himself on the opposite end of the polished table. _ _

_ _“Lord Amicitia, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is.... where fluff ends. Now there is only smut and a nail gun named trauma.
> 
> Until next time!


	20. Chapter 20

_Ring… ring… ring _

With the majority of your revisions done, the next plan of action was to take pictures for the background illustrations. And while you could probably get away with pictures taken by your phone, you had a feeling that a certain blond friend of yours wouldn’t appreciate missing out on a chance of flexing his photography skills. 

Which was why you were laying on your couch with your phone raised above your head waiting for said friend to pick up. 

“Hello? Y/N?” Prompto’s voice called out through the speakers, but he was nowhere to be seen. That old phone of his must be crapping out again. 

There was a brief intermittence of scuffling against the speakers and disjointed whirl of the front screen camera before your sunshine boy came into view, red and freckled came into view. His normally styled hair was down and pressed flat against his forehead with sweat, the remaining of which dribbled freely from his temples and the sides of his face.

“Y/N!” He beamed happily. Grabbing the end of the towel wrapped around his neck, he dabbed his face while jerking his chin over his shoulder. “Hey big guy! Got an important phone call, be back soon, kay byeee!”

You heard Gladio’s distinct growl shouting obscenities in the background, but it was quickly drowned up by Prompto’s infectious laughter and quick footsteps as he sprinted out of the room. He kept running, sidestepping and calling out apologies as he zipped past a group of glaives heading towards the training room.

_Is that that Argentum kid?! Watch where you’re going, pipsqueak!_

_If I catch you, you’re dead meat, kid!_

The threats only spurned him to run faster until he was well out of the halls and into a quiet grassy clearing between corridors. Once certain he was out of danger, he plopped onto a small patch of greenery, wiping his nose whilst wearing that shit eating grin that you loved to see so much.

“Heya girl, what’s crack-a-lackin” Prom grinned, wiggling his bushy blond brows for comedic effect, causing the two of you to erupt into side splitting laughter. The soft streaks of sunlight above filtered through the golden tufts of hair and his impossibly long lashes, basking him in an ethereal warm glow. Like a baby-faced cherub, your heart swelled with love for him at the sight of his ruddy cheeks and eyes that crinkled into crescents as his lips stretched back into a grin. To you, his was the literal definition of sunshine, the epitome of platonic love and affection. You would do anything to protect that smile of his.

“Nothing much,” you said, wiping a tear from the corner of your eye. “I need help with a photography project and I thought to myself ‘who better to ask the master photographer himself?’”

“Oh _stop it_, you” he gushed, fanning his hand dramatically as he fluttered those pretty lashes of his. You made a face, trying your damnedest not to laugh as he slid those cornflower eyes in your direction with a sly grin. “But not really though! Compliment me some more and I’ll consider it!!”

Oh, how you loved that tender-hearted sunshine boy of yours.

“Oh great and handsomest Prompto,” you emphasized, watching as he pressed his cheeks together in an attempt to look like a blushing schoolgirl. “Will you grace this lowly Y/N’s project with your legendary photography skills?”

You thought you saw his nose grow an inch or two, swollen with pride from all the compliments as you continued to lavish him with praise. 

“Wellll, when you put it that way…” He rolled his eyes off to the side, pouting for effect. Meanwhile, you rubbed your hands together in prayer furiously with a pleading look on your face in an attempt to play your part in this cheesy game of Cat and Mouse. Not once did you actually think he’d say no, but you didn’t want to steal his thunder. Not when he looked so damn happy. 

“Of course I’ll help! Anything for my baby girl!”

You made a show of sighing in relief before tacking on profuse thank you’s over and over again. Again, that freckled nose of his twitched mischievously from all the attention.

“Let’s see,” he said, pressing a finger to the side of his chin as his eyes rolled in the opposite direction. “I’m kinda swamped for today, and I think Gladio will _actually_ murder me from running out on him...”

He paused for a moment, considering the possible repercussions for A, running out on Gladio from what he referred to as Ass Kicking Time, and B, tearing through a group of glaives who also threatened to kick his ass. 

Oh yeah, he was most definitely _fucked_.

You could only offer a sympathetic smile and a shrug of the shoulders as the realization set in. He turned to you slowly and gave you those puppy dog eyes and quivering lips and all you could do was pray that the Titan reincarnated wouldn’t be too hard on him. Somehow, both of you knew it wasn’t likely to happen.

“BUT! I’d be down to help you tomorrow!!” You raised your brows, not expecting the sudden turnover from grieving to energized. “We could get some pictures in the morning and then do something fun after! There’s this place I’ve been wanting to checkout and oh my gosh, it’s gonna be so much fun!”

“_Prompto!_” you heard Gladio’s voice boom irritably from off screen, causing the both of you to jump in response. Judging by Prom’s pinched shoulders and drained pallor, the big guy found him and was closing in, _fast_.

“You little fucking shit…!!”

“Anyway, loveyouY/N!! Seeyoutomorrow byeeGLADI—!!!”

The line cut short with Prompto’s terrified shriek hanging ominously in the air. You blinked once, twice, practically stunned from shock as you could only imagine the fate that befell your poor Chocobutt friend once Gladio got his hands on him. Your phone screen eventually locked itself, leaving only your expression staring back at you through the black mirror.

_Praise be the Astrals Above,_ you sighed. 

——-

Once you told Prompto the general scope of your project, the artist in him instantly sparked to life. He led you to several places in the neighborhood, taking nearly hundreds of photos, mainly scenes of inconsequence— things like a random patch of flowers or even an empty Ebony can on the side of the road. Though you couldn’t see it personally, you decided to give him full reign, knowing full well what those fingers of his were capable of.

By the 2nd hour of your photo adventure extravaganza, you got bored and excused yourself to pick up some Jetty’s from a nearby soda machine you spotted earlier while Prompto pressed himself against the sidewalk trying to get the *perfect* shot of a wild patch of mushrooms. You loved the intensity of his face when he worked, how the tip of his tongue would poke out from the corner of his lips, or how his mouth would hang open when he got really excited. But a girl could only handle so much hence why you were walking off with your phone in a hand. 

**You:** Do you think cats get sad that they don’t have thumbs?

**Ignis ♥:** If they did, I think that’d be quite the _purrroblem._

You snorted, not at all expecting such a tacky response, but Ignis always had a way of surprising you when you least expected it, whether it was showing up at your work unannounced, or preparing a five star meal at the drop of a yen. Sometimes it gave you whiplash, but often times it worked out in your favor. 

With a cold bottle in Jetty’s in each hand, you headed back to where you left Prompto, only to see him scrunched at base of tree with his butt in the air as he snapped several photos of the trunk’s hollow. Several people stopped and stared curiously, but you paid them no mind as you walked up to him.

“Here,” you said, holding a bottle out to him.

Prompto looked up with a grin, his cornflower eyes lighting up upon seeing your face.

“Thanks,” he chirped happily as you plopped onto the patch of grass next to him. He rolled onto his behind, learning against your shoulder as he flipped through the viewfinder. There had to be nearly a hundred pictures, if not more. “There’s a couple of other shots I wanted to get in, but I think these should be good for now. I’ll email them to you, mmkay?”

You hummed your assent, watching passively as a father tended to their child on the nearby playground. Your eyes glazed over, trying to recall a single tender moment between you and either of your parents, but couldn’t. That type of affection was so foreign that often times the thought of accidentally bringing a child into this world terrified you. What if you couldn’t love your child properly because _you_ didn’t know how to be loved? What if you bring in someone so scared and angry at the world? What would you do? How would you react?

But on the opposite hand, what if you could? What if you met The One and all the love the two of you could possibly muster created a child so perfect, you’d weep at the very sight of their sleeping face? What would it be like to lay beside them at night and watch the soft crest and fall of their chest as they slipped off into dreamland? 

Could you ever hope to attain that sort of happiness?

Did you deserve to?

Forgot it, you thought decidedly. The future doesn’t matter, the past doesn’t matter— all that matters is that I’m here now and that I have friends, _good_ friends right beside me.

Speaking of which, Prompto had long stopped talking, opting to hum cheerfully as he continued to scroll through his photos. When he noticed you watching him, he rolled his shoulder against yours with a knowing grin. You loved that about him— how he recognized when you were off in your own head, how he gave you space when you needed it, and how he’d he always said with his arms wide open, whether you were ready to talk or not. It didn’t matter to him and for that you loved you loved him fiercely. You would do anything to protect that precious smile of his.

“So,” you intoned, nudging him back. “How's life in the Citadel been treating you? Making any progress on your Crownsguard training?”

“Yeah ... about that,” Prompto responded will a small nervous laugh. He lifted two fingers to twist the fluffy hair framing the sides of his face…. _Something’s bothering him…_

“With all the extra hours I’ve been putting in, Cor—Cor’s like this grumpy old dude that sometimes helps with the training, but really he’s actually a combat legend, he thinks I might be ready. I’m actually having a small graduation at the end of the month...”

“That’s great, Pommie, I’m happy for you!” You cheered as you knocked into him again. He swayed in motion with you but his body was too rigid for someone with such big news. “But… why don’t you look sound happy…?”

Prompto sucked in a ragged breath.

“Well… like I said, it’s a real small thing a-and I don’t even think my parents are gonna go...” 

_Oh, his parents._

You bit your lip, wondering if you should respond or just listen. He didn’t talk about them much and even when he did, you always sensed a lingering melancholy in him like he was holding something back. It didn’t offend you in any way considering your own complicated relationship with your parents, so you leaned your head against his shoulder in silent solidarity.

“I-I’ve been thinking about this for awhile now, but I’ve been planning on going on a trip outside of The Wall. B-by myself, to take some pictures.” 

You raised a brow. Prompto could barely fry an egg by himself without burning the place down. How was he going to survive outside of The Wall with voretooths and sabertusks, or even worse, daemons prowling around.

“God, I’ve been thinking about it ever since we came back from Golden— all the different sights, sounds and colors… I-I just can’t get them out of my head! There’s just so much out there that I’m missing out on.” His eyes shone brightly, fingers itching as he spoke. As worried as you were for his safety, you knew there would be no stopping him.

Yet despite all his impassioned glory, the fire in his eyes fizzled out and he sank into his knees with a downcast look on his face. 

“But once I’m sworn in, Cor said I won't have time to do big things like that for myself anymore, so it’s my last chance y’know...” his voice fell to barely above a whisper. Your heart ached at the sight of him.

You lifted a hand to run down his arm in long soothing strokes when Gladio’s words came to mind: _Once you’re with the Crown though, you’re with it for life._ He calmed down slightly at your touch, taking longer and slower breaths, but the knot between his brows persisted much to your disappointment.

“I don’t get it, Prom,” you said in a soft voice as you gently thumbed against his skin.“That sounds amazing. What’s stopping you...?”

The area below his chin wrinkled as the frown worsened and he pulled away from your touch, leaving your fingers to drop in a slow descent. “Astrals, you’re gonna hate me but…” He ducked his head between his knees. “I’m not gonna be here... for your birthday,I mean.”

“Oh…”

This year would mark your first birthday since becoming friends with Prompto. And while you couldn’t think of anybody else you’d rather share the day with, the thought of him beating himself over it was not worth it. 

“It’s really shitty of me and I understand if you’re ma—“

“Prom, stop it.”

Prompto flinched as if your words lashed against his skin. Taking his hand in yours, you took a deep breath and looked him steadily in the eye. 

“My birthday is just a regular day that comes every year. _This_ is literally a once in a lifetime opportunity. You _have_ to go.”

“You’re… not mad?” Prompto looked up, hand in his as he searched your eyes for any cause for doubt. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t bummed in the slightest, but the disappointment easily gave way to the bravado, and soon enough you bought into the lie you so desperately tried to spoon feed him. 

“Are you kidding me?” You doubled down, watching as the corners of his lips crept up into a gradual smile. You leaned forward in your seat, gripping Prompto’s hand tightly as you zealously invaded his space. He shrunk back slightly, but could no longer deny energy radiating from you.“I’d be mad at you if you _didn’t_ go!”

He looked at you decidedly, shoulders tall and nary a trace of doubt found in his brilliant cornflower eyes. He pulled you close, tucking that mess of blond hair between your neck and shoulder as you pat his back rhythmically. _Prompto bought it_, you thought to yourself with just a twinge of ephemeral melancholy. You shoved that barely noticeable voice down into your Inner Feeling vault where it would stored until it could be processed later. For now, all you wanted to do was preserve this small pocket of happiness tucked in your arms.

“You’re the best, yknow,” he uttered, cheek pressed against your shoulder. Your eyes glazed over, smiling slightly as your fingers weaved through his impossibly golden hair. Just how he got it that soft, you’d never never know. 

_He’s so perfect, you’d think he was engineered in a lab or something,_ you mused as he raised his puppy dog eyes to look at you. Oh, the overwhelming love and affection you felt this kid— you’d sooner fall over before you could properly articulate just how much he meant to you.

“I know,” you said with a grin as you pulled back the fleshy bits of his freckled cheeks. He looked at you, brows crumpled disapprovingly, but that only drove you to tease him some more. “So don’t forget to bring me back a souvenir, okay?”

Once he managed to pull your hands away from his face (you were surprised to find just how much power his wiry arms possessed), he looked down to the side, face pink and abashed. 

“I’ll do you one better— I’m gonna find you a baby Garulet and name it after you. And then I’ll sing it happy birthday and we’re gonna take a picture together!”

“I’ll make it up to you, I swear it..”

_A Garulet, huh..?_ As much you’d love to see their fat hairy bodies, you couldn’t help but worry at the thought of getting so close to their pack. Garulessa were known to be aggressive when it came to their offspring. _But I guess we’ll just have to wait and see..._

“Anyway,” Prompto’s blond locks popped into view again. “Let’s head back first— I think I need a shower before we go out,” he said sheepishly.

“_Agreed!_” you tacked playfully on as you rose to your feet. Prompto looked up at you with a perfectly pink pout but took your outreached hand to pull himself up. It took all of your strength not to topple over and for that, Prompto flashed you a shit eating grin as he quickly flexed his biceps. He was nowhere near Gladio’s size, but… he was getting there.

_My little chocobutt is all grown up…_

“So…” you slyly nudged Prompto as the Jetty bottles crashed noisily at the bottom of the receptacle. “You gonna drop by and see Cindy on the other side?”

“HAHAH.. why would you say that?” His face visibly reddened, his freckles lost in his Lucian tomato complexion. It was time for a shit eating grin of your own.

“Is it…Is it that obvious…?” He squeaked from behind his fingers.

Some things never change. 

———

“Karaoke, huh?” Noctis grumbled tiredly from his seat. 

Despite it being the weekend, Noctis spent the majority of his Saturday afternoon training at Gladio’s behest. His muscles ached and the fact that Ignis was hovering over him like a mothering hen did nothing to alleviate his sour mood. The training session had originally been planned for Prompto, given his upcoming graduation into the Crownsguard, but he called off last minute saying that he had some business to take care of with you. Little did he know, ‘business’ meant he’d be off taking pictures with you in town while he was getting his ass handed to him by both Gladio, and then Ignis, followed Gladio AND Ignis simultaneously.

After the training session, the trio headed back to Ignis’ apartment to get ready for their evening plans. Despite rinsing off at the training room showers, Ignis made a point of heading back so that he could properly cleanse himself. And while the showers at the Citadel were nothing to scoff at, Gladio wasted no time into helping himself to Ignis’ superior set up and water pressure, while Noctis balked miserably on the couch in the living room. 

“Yeah, Buttercup’s been gushing about going all week,” Gladio said as he quickly ruffled a small towel through the length of his raven locks. A few errant drops splashed onto Noctis’ arm, earning a scowl from the sullen prince. “He’s taking Y/N first and we’re meeting him there after.”

Ignis, who took the time to slip into a crisp white shirt strut into the living room, hair freshly coiffed and smelling of sandalwood, hands at his wrists as he adjusted his trusty leather gloves. 

“That might be an interesting venture,” his rich voice mused as he reached down to fuss over an errant lock of hair jutting from Noctis’ head. “Though I’m loathe to hear any screeching should alcohol be involved.”

“Relax Iggy,” Gladio simpered as he crashed onto the sofa next to Noctis, much to his displeasure. “It’ll be fun to cut loose and blow off a little steam. Who knows, maybe you use this opportunity to get Y/N to swoon over you.”

Noctis’ eyes sparked mischievously upon hearing your name. While he hadn’t spent much time with you since your trip to Galdin Quay, he heard plenty about Ignis’ predicament from Gladio and a fair amount of your evident crushing from Prompto. For someone who acted so annoyingly capable in every aspect, it amused Noctis to no end to witness his friend rendered practically helpless in terms of romance. Opportunities like this didn’t come often, and he would undoubtedly abuse it.

“Hehh, you _still_ haven’t made your move yet, Specs?” Noctis’ blue eyes leered over the leather back of Ignis’ couch. “What is this, the Ancient Era?”

“Please, I’ll not be lectured by a sheltered prince who thinks it’s peak _romance_ to have a dog send my love letters. Your phone is good for more than King’s Knight, you know.”

Gladio’s head snapped back as he howled in laughter. Noctis sat back in his seat, cheeks ablaze as Ignis reached for his jacket.

“He’s gotcha there, squirt. Ain’t it been like 12 years or somethin’ since you and Luna started…talking? I’d bet a pretty yen that you’re still green around the edges when it comes to the ladies.”

“That’s not—!’” 

Noctis started in his seat, but could not get in another word in due to Gladio’s boisterous laughter. Noctis sank visibly defeated, his shoulders at his ears as the pink tinge on his cheeks grew brighter by the second. 

“Yes, yes, there’s no need to torment our dear virgin prince,” Ignis added sympathetically as gently brushed through Noctis’ tuft of jet black hair. He muttered something but did not object to the older man's touch. “You’ve made your sexual prowess quite clear, unfortunately. Come along you two, if we leave now, we may be able to get there before the traffic starts.”

“...He means you’re a man slut,” Noctis grumbled just a touch above a whisper so that both Gladio and and Iggy would hear him.

“Least I know what a tit feels like. You ever seen one _not_ on a screen?”

“That’s enough out of the two of you. Car— _now_,” Ignis snapped sharply, causing the other two grumble irritably as they moved from their seats. Ignis followed behind with his arms crossed, watching as the two of them bickered while slipping in their shoes and out the front door.

**Noctis:** Make sure Y/N dresses up tonight.  
**Noctis:** We need to get Iggy laid like yesterday [grumpy face]

———

“Kupo Klubhouse...?”

You looked up at the giant golden sign above the entrance. Two moogles with microphones were placed at either side of the sign with bright flashing lights.

“Isn’t this great?!!” Prompto gushed at your side. You smiled sheepishly at him, not sure what to expect. While you’ve heard of karaoke, it’s not something you indulged in, aside from your private jam sessions with Prompto. And although the thought of having microphones and a professional sound system terrified you, you had to admit you were curious to see what it was like on the inside.

“Y-yeah, though i’m not sure why I had to dress up for this though...”

After the two of you headed back to your place, Prompto _insisted_ that he pick out your outfit for the evening before making a beeline for your closet. He ended up picking a darkly colored sundress purchased by Aranea. The neckline dipped flirtatiously low, enough to give an ample view of your cleavage before tying off into a knotted now. Below that, there was a small window that revealed a small patch of skin along the fitted zippered bodice, and a skirt that flared out into floating pleats that stopped just above your kneecaps. While it was nowhere near as glamorous as the articles that Aranea wore, it was admittedly a step up from your usual attire, which she so endearingly referred to frumpy rags. It just struck you as old that Prompto would want you to dress up for a friendly date with when he literally hung out with you while you were dressed in an oversized shirt with just your unmentionables underneath.

He smiled knowingly at you, but decided to keep it a secret for now. He knew about your crush on Ignis, hell, anyone with half a brain cell knew that you had the hots for him, and while he suspected the feeling was mutual, he wanted the two of you to come together on your own terms.

Even if it involves a little push from both him and Noctis— Cupids in training, or so he’d like to think.

Saying nothing, he grabbed your wrist, leading you towards the building with flashing lights.

——-

Who knew karaoke could be so complicated?

The establishment had a strict policy on alcohol: each patron over the age of 20 had to order a minimum of one drink, which suited you fine since you didn’t think you could get through the night without some fire in your blood anyway. But what you didn’t expect was the convoluted process of entering and queuing songs into the console before you could start singing. Not to mention the various buttons that triggered sound effects, a disco ball, etc….

The first half an hour had been a certifiable disaster. As the attendant walked you two on how to operate the control system, you listed carefully, committing the instructions to memory, only to find your brain stalling moments after she’d left.

After you finally input a song, Prompto nearly blew your eardrums out when he screamed “Test! Test! One, two, three!!!” into the microphone. The sound of it reverberated through the room and for a moment you were terrified the attendant would come back with a disapproving look on their face. Prompto’s eyes widened in shock upon realizing his major faux pas before unleashing the puppy dog eyes on you. Your annoyance quickly dissipated and you threw one of the seat cushions at him with a laugh.

About an hour into your session, both you and Prompto were getting into the groove of things. One of the perks of having a private room was that you could be outrageously loud and silly and no one would judge you for it. The room was surprisingly large for just the two of you and once the alcohol was well within your bloodstream, all inhibitions were other the door and you danced freely as Prompto screeched his heart out.  
You were swaying to the beat when the door to your private karaoke room swung open. Noctis skulked in followed by Gladio, and finally Ignis. 

“Ye-he-heyyy, you guys finally made it!!” Prompto cried out. His speech slightly slurred. Those fruity moogle drinks were dangerous.

Your lungs seized painfully at the sight of the advisor and you quickly sat back in your seat, cursing yourself for being caught in such a compromised situation. The prince and his entourage acknowledged Prompto first, and then you, Noctis with a casual “Yo,” as opposed to Gladio’s booming voice calling “Heya, starshine! Didn’t know you had it in ya!”

You winced slightly, giving a small smile back as they took their seats. Your breath hitched when you finally met eyes with Ignis. He acknowledged you with a polite smile. It was only yesterday that he was in your living room listening while you drunkenly babbled on about Ravus and Leide. And while his texts gave no indication that last night’s conversation changed the dynamic of your relationship, you were definitely not drunk enough for this.

Noctis took a seat on one side of Prompto closest to the door, while Gladio sat on the other side of you, placing one hulking arm around you to slap Prompto’s shoulder. Seeing as there wasn’t enough room, Ignis sat on the adjacent bench across from Noctis and Prompto, legs crossed as he examined the various menus on the center table. A small pang of disappointment plucked at your heart when he didn’t sit next to you. You fidgeted with the hem of your dress suddenly hyper aware of your surroundings.

Both your hands went for your drink in front of you, a cool blue concoction in a fancy cocktail glass. A paper moogle lounging on a swimming tub hung off your pink straw. The condensation dribbled down against your palms as you took several large gulps of your drink, relishing the slight burn at the back of your throat. A couple of ice cubes spilled from the rim of the glass and tumbled down the neckline of your blouse. 

“Easy, girly,” Gladio started with a booming laugh, “Pace yourself, we’ve got all night!” Your lips thinned as you pulled them back into a forced smile, mentally replaying the scene in your head as Ignis discretely looked on with a faint smirk on his lips.

_Astrals, end me now!_

Ignis leaned forward in his seat and opened his mouth as if about to say something, but was cut off as Prompto loudly called your name.

“Y/N!!!!” He cried from the front of the room. He swung from side to side, the tell-tale sign of alcohol blooming across his chest. “It’s our song, come on!!!!” He waved you over heavy handedly, his jaw slightly slack.

You froze in your seat. You were definitely NOT drunk enough for this. Noctis gave you a shit-eating grin while Gladio heavily patted your back, pushing you out of your seat. You stumbled out of your seat and accidentally met eyes with Ignis again, his eyes wide as he struggled on where to focus, your face or the delightful lumps of fat just barely covered a thin piece of fabric. His hands were reached outwards as if to catch you, though he wasn’t sure how he would react if you came crashing into him again.

“Y/NNNNN~” Prompto called again.

Ears burning, you ripped your eyes away from Ignis, and trudged up to the front of the room, slight anxiety building as you felt the hem of your dress flouncing with each step. While you were grateful for Aranea’s never ending generosity, you couldn’t help but feel slightly exposed as you stepped onto the raised platform. You took your place next to Prompto taking the second microphone from your blond companion. He bounced on his knees as he read the words off the secondary screen at the back of the room, waving his free hand in an attempt to get you to sing louder.

Your voice warbled, only the tiniest sounds coming from the back of your throat as you struggled against anxiety’s crippling chokehold. 

“Whoo, Y/N!!!” Gladio clapped loudly. Noctis sat on his left, shaking tambourines in time to the song. Ignis leaned back in his seat, smiling slightly as you nervously sang.

“Come on, come on, it’za chorus!!” Prompto cried as his eyes scrunched together.

Fuck it. You were stuck here surrounded by people that cared about you. Who cares if you were horribly embarrassed, _Tonight, we die like men._

_“If you’ve been waiting for falling in love, babe, you don’t have to have to wait on me”_

You screwed your eyes shut as you loudly sang along to the chorus. You imagined you were with Prompto in his living room, singing loudly in your pajamas, not stuck with his literal highness and his posse of Crownsguard members.

_“Cos I’ve been aiming for heavens above, but an angel ain’t what I need”_

Gladio cheered louder, spurring you to open your eyes. Your heart thumped loudly in your chest as you sang the song from memory, no longer reading the words as they appeared on screen. 

Just as the song ended, the entry door opened as the attendant came back with a cart loaded with snacks and another round of drinks. You accepted yours gratefully as you pushed the straw aside to take a deep gulp to calm your nerves. 

You shakily walked back to your seat at the opposite end of the room, leaning in against a seated Prompto to avoid Gladio as he made his way to the front. You laughed as he posed ridiculously to the opening beats of the song.

A shift of black to your right caught your attention. Ignis scooted over into Gladio’s previous seat as he leaned over to talk to you.

“You’re quite good,” he lulled. Astrals above, that voice rolled off his tongue like silk. You wanted to lean in and pull whatever other sounds he had hidden in that pretty mouth of his. Maybe with a little more liquid courage in you, you would. Instead, you opted to watch his bottom lip as he spoke. “Do you and Prompto do this often?”

You snorted loudly, bringing a hand up to your mouth to stop yourself from laughing even more. Quickly, you pat your palm onto Ignis’s knee in rapid playful succession as you felt yourself fall further back into the alcohol’s warm embrace. His eyes widened slightly at the gesture.

“No, usually we just sing and dance in Prompto’s living room in our underwear. I’ve never sang with this many cute guys around!”

Your eyes widened as you failed to catch your words before they tumbled clumsily out of your mouth. 

Ignis chuckled at your confession before you could take it back. “Well it makes sense. Prompto’s always off in his own world singing songs. I suppose you're to blame for that shrill voice of his.”

Astrals, that smile. You reached both arms out, wrist limply hanging in front of you and pouted. “That’s right, Lord Scientia.” You smiled while clumsily trying to copy Ignis’ clipped accent. “I am to blame for my dear companion’s unruly musical outbursts. Take me away!”

Something in Ignis’s eyes darkened at your jest.

“Then perhaps I might.” He leaned in placing an index finger on his lips. “Surely someone’s to pay for grating on my nerves so.” His voice dipped just slightly below its regular octave.

The slight upturn of the corners of his mouth set something alight in your lower belly. Or was it the alcohol? A slight blush dusted across your face as you found yourself staring at that darned bottom lip of his, wondering what it would feel like rolling between your teeth….

An outburst of laughter in the front caught your attention. Gladio had a tipsy Prompto in one arm, and a stumbling Noctis in the other. The former sang loudly to no one in particular, shifting Prompto and Noctis’ weight with a heavy sway of his torso.

You giggled at the sight. Gladio was manhandling the two of them as if they were children.

An inkling of a thought pulled at your foggy mind when you remembered you were still talking to Ignis. When you turned back to face him, he was straightened in his seat, leaning over slightly as he looked at something on his phone. Not a trace of whatever _that_ was in sight. Did you imagine it?

“What about you?” 

Ignis cocked his eyebrow as he put his phone down, a picture of the former three bright on his screen. 

“What do you mean?” His voice was completely leveled. Shutting off the screen, he pocketed his phone to return his full attention to you. Maybe you did imagine it.

“I mean,” you drawled while playing with the hem of your dress again “Do you sing?”

Your question appeared to catch him off guard. Ignis searched your face briefly before giving you the slightest of smiles.

“Well, I do suppose I sometimes sing, though not nearly as much as our tipsy companions over there,” he said briefly looking towards the rowdy bunch up front. The song had switched and Noctis was loudly blaring into the microphone, eyes scrunched right as if he were in pain. “If you’re curious as to whether I’ll sing tonight, I don’t usually sing in front of beautiful women.”

And there it is again. That smile that made you feel weird things. And he called you beautiful. Curious to see what you could antagonize out of the advisor, you worried your lip between your teeth.

The fire in your veins shrilly as it sang out Ignis’ praises— _Touch him, touch him, for the love of Ramuh, just touch him! _ You reached out to grab your drink, placing the thin straw between your lips to take a healthy drink. “Well, it’s just the boys tonight,” you paused to look up at him from the cover of your eyelashes, straw pressed lightly against the plump of your bottom lip, “so maybe I’ll get to hear you sing tonight.” 

The slightest tinge of pink dusted the peaks of Ignis cheekbones. His mouth hung open slightly, as if at a loss of words. Your body hummed slightly with the knowledge that you were able to verbally stun the mighty Lord Ignis.

You leaned back in your seat as you continued to watch the other sing up front. At some point, Gladio had sat down, stretching his arms across the length of seats to your left. Noctis and Prompto were up front arm in arm, slurring to a catchy beat. Noctis slumped over, eyes closed as he held the mic up to his mouth. At some point, they had dug through the prop box and put on chocobo boas and colorful novelty sunglasses.

Gladio looked over to you and flashed you a handsome smile before calling out to Ignis, “Yo Iggy, you having fun?” He moved over to talk to Ignis in the back while you continued to watch the show up front. You couldn’t hear anything they said over the music.

You felt so good, you wanted to sing again. All traces of shame and indignity vanished, leaving you to sway to the music undisturbed. You reached out to the center table and picked up the song book looking for something to sing. You pulled a lock of your head back behind your eyes as you caught Gladio with his arm around Ignis, grinning about something you couldn’t hear. Judging by the way Ignis pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, it was probably something really good.

You continued to scan the booklet in front of you, looking for something, anything to help purge this feeling of bottled up desire inside of you. Your eyes zeroed in on a song and punched it into the console. The alcohol danced like fire in your veins, spurring you to move.

When Prompto and Noctis’s song ended, the former looked up in confusion before smiling at you as you walked up to take the mic from him. Prompto pulled Noctis back into his seat before cheering you as you swayed to the beat side to side with your eyes closed.

_“My god, I’m so lonely so I open the window~”_

You opened your eyes, feeling the honeyed melody drip from your mouth. The warmth from the alcohol coursed lazily in your veins.

_“Venus, planet of love was destroyed by global warming.”_

Ignis paused from his conversation, eyes focusing on you as you continued to sway to the beat.

_“And I don’t want your pity, I just need somebody near me. I guess I’m a coward I just want to feel alright~”_

Prompto had his phone in his hands, pointed at you. You smiled dreamily as it went off with a click. Off to Instafoto with you~

You closed your eyes as you felt the chorus spill from deep within your chest. 

_“And I’ve been big and small, and big and small, and big and small, and still nobody wants me, and still nobody wants me.”_

You picked up the hem of your dress as you took bigger steps as your hips swayed side to side. 

From the back of the room, Gladio cheered, clapping loudly to which you sent him back a wink. He pretended to stumble back with a grin on his face as he sat back in his seat. Next to him, Ignis’ expression was unreadable as he sat with both hands clasped lightly between his thighs. The lights glinted off the silver framed of his glasses. Were it not for the influence of alcohol clouding your mind, his stare would have you dead where you stand. 

But nothing could stop you now.

Tonight, you were limitless.

_“And I know no one will save me, I just need someone to kiss. Give me one good movie kiss and I’ll be alright~”_

Noctis blew kisses your way, eyes closed. Next to him, Prompto scanned the room with his phone taking a video as he cheered loudly. You cheekily sent him a heart with your index finger and thumb before continuing on with the chorus.

The red lights from the disco ball above danced across your skin as you continued to sway to the beat. Towards the end of the song, you stopped singing, opting to raise your arms you stumbled in a circle in a euphoric haze as the music continued on behind you.

When the song ended, you slowly opened your eyes. Your gaze fell upon Ignis and you sent him a lopsided smile.

Prompto crushed you in his arms as you made your way back to your seat. You were only semi aware of his praises as he gripped your shoulders, bouncing excitably. You continued past him as he made his way back to the front chanting “Me next, me next!”

You closed your eyes and leaned back into the seat cushions, reveling in the high of your performance. A clinking to your right brought you out of your dreamy hazy.

“Perhaps you should drink some water.”

You opened your eyes to find Ignis holding out a glass of water towards you. 

“Maybe YOU should drink some water, Papa Igster.” You giggled back. A voice in the back of your mind screamed shrilly, but the words were a mangled mess, drowned out by the reverberating acoustics and the pounding omg your chest. 

He smiled at you with a slight sigh. You noticed some of the hairs were starting to fall from his usually perfect coif. You wondered if they were soft.

“Please, darling, indulge me just a bit.”

Your heart melted at the nickname. That was your nickname. He was your (fake) boyfriend, but you would do anything if it meant pleasing him. You took the glass in both hands, reveling in cool feeling against your skin. 

You drank deeply, feeling more ice clubs slip down your chest again. Oh. You finished off with a gratuitous AHH before holding out the glass again. Ignis took the glass from you, worry sewn between his perfectly shaped brows.

“Are you alright?” The corners of his mouth were pointed downwards in the slightest frown.

“I’m quite alright, darling! Never better!”

And it was true. Your body was heavy with the feeling of blissful fogginess, and the look of Ignis’s face was doing weird but pleasant things to your tummy. There was nary a worry on your mind so as long as you were in the confines of that room with the people you adored. 

Ignis’s lips were fixed into a pout. You reached out your hand towards his face, desperate to feel his skin against yours.

“Hey lovebirds,” Gladio’s voice called out. Your head turned slowly, trying to find the source of the sound. 

Though you couldn’t quite see with all the moving shapes and colors, you were just barely able to make out his figure at the other end of the room. Gladio hung in the doorway, Noctis slung limp on one arm, while Prompto was fixed by the collar on the other, still singing loudly to no one in particular.

“I’m gonna take Sleeping Beauty and ‘Somnia’s Got Talent back. I talked to the lady at the front; you guys still got 30 minutes left to sing and the bill’s already been taken care of. We’ll see ya later.”

“Bye, Y/N!!!” Prompto cried out shrilly with his eyes scrunched into wrinkled lines on his face. On the other side, Noctis lifted his head up to send you bleary air kisses in his drunken stupor. To your right, Ignis stood up to have a brief word with Gladio before they both looked back in your direction— Gladio with a smirk on his face and Ignis, uneasy.

You waved bye with both hands as they walked out the door. Gladio was such a nice friend. 

The door shut behind them and then it was just you and Ignis. You half expected him to return to his seat, only to find that he was walking to the front of the room. He picked up a microphone, feeling the weight of it in his hands as a synth piano and bass played in the background.

You smiled lazily as you leaned back and watched him on stage. The silver from the disco ball shone over his pale skin, glinting off the skull pendant between his collarbones. He looked at you as he opened his mouth slowly

_“There’s a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and close. Within your eyes, I’ll place the sky within your eyes...” _

_”As the world falls down…” _

——-

The sound of heels clicking against cement rang in a distant corner of your mind.

When you opened your eyes, you found yourself being cradled against someone’s chest. The tell-tale silver skull and the familiar scent of sandalwood told you that it was Ignis. You shifted in his grip, the sound of his jacket tucked around you crinkling with your every move.

“Ah, are you awake then?” His voice was soft and tender. It made your mind melt, undulating as you  
gently rode out the waves of post inebriation.

“Hnn yeah…” you closed your eyes and snuggled closer into his chest, drinking in the intoxicating mixture of Ebony, his cologne, and his sweat.

“You really outdid yourself back there,” he mused quietly. “I’m surprised you even drank as much as you did.”

“I LOVE karaoke!” You said suddenly stretching out the arm that wasn’t sandwiched between your bodies. Ignis shifted his weight briefly, but otherwise had no other issue maintaining his balance.

“Yes, but did you have to drink so much, dear?” He said with a small sigh. Truly as much as he loved to see you act without fear and restraint, it troubled him that it came at the price of deliberate intoxication. Could you possibly accept him as you were, without the need of substance?

Would you?

All his silent worries were lost upon you as you burrowed against his chest, reveling in his warmth. You smiled at his use of pet names for you—Darling, dear….

“You don’t understannnd!” You whined abruptly. “Music opens the door to the Inner Heart.” You punctuated the last two words with a light finger jab into his chest. “It’s one of the only times I feel alive.”

Ignis chuckled. The rumbling in his chest sounded delightful to your ears. “Very well, then,” he said as a brushed a few wayward hairs from your face. You smiled and leaned into his touch, drifting back asleep.

Ignis let himself in using your house keys that he extracted from your bag prior to the drive home. He removed his shoes in the foyer, nudging it neatly to the side before stepping inside. 

He navigated to your bedroom, pausing for a moment before letting himself in. He’d been there before under very similar circumstances, but it still gave him pause. He laid you on the mattress, nestled in his jacket, before kneeling at your side.

Something had knotted your forehead into a wrinkled mess. Were you having a bad dream? He frowned slightly, pressing the pad of his index finger onto your forehead until the lines dissipated. You exhaled deeply. 

_I just need one good honest kiss and I’ll be alright~_

After much contemplation, Ignis lowered his face in front of yours, his breath a ghostly whisper on your lips. With slow deliberation, he leaned in and softly pressed his lips onto yours in a chaste kiss. A small smile formed on your face and you snuggled his jacket closer.

“Astrals,” he sighed, “you will be the ruin of me.”

Quietly, as not wake you, Ignis removed himself from his place at the side of your bed and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

You pressed your body flush against his, arms wrapped lazily on either side of his neck as you straddled him. Despite his iron grip at the side of your hip, you rolled against him, looking for some kind of friction to relieve you of the fire coiling deep inside of you. 

“Why don’t you want me, Ignis?” you sighed, pushing him against the seat, hands running down the length of his arms. He stiffened at your touch, groaning slightly as he struggled to maintain a clear state of mind. He was safe for now, but only just. He pulled you back to look at your face and you pout in response. He caressed your face in the palm of his gloved hand, naked thumb brushing lightly against your cheek. 

“It’s not that I don’t want you, dearest,” he says while searching your eyes for some light of clarity or understanding, “Quite the opposite, actually,” he muttered to himself quietly. “I only wish for you to remember our time together when you wake up in the morning.” 

He groaned again as you ground your clothed heat deliciously against him, fist full of his shirt clenched tightly in your hand. 

“And regrettably,” He placed a second hand firmly on your opposite hip, easily holding you in place, “I find myself struggling to keep myself from taking you right here. And though it might be gratifying for the moment, it’s less than what you deserve.” He places a chaste kiss on your forehead and you melt against him. 

“Ignis, you’re such a tease..” you sighed, pressing a small kiss to the junction where his neck met his shoulders. You laid your head there, thumbing the shit buttons idly as you listened to the steady pounding of his heartbeat. 

“And you, darling,” he says with a heavy sigh, hands slowly reaching up to palm the length of your back, “Are an absolute vision, forever and always out of my reach.”

\----

The next morning you woke up to a dull throbbing in your frontal lobe, the pain clear and present even before you managed to open your eyes. You dragged your arm around your mattress, searching for your phone. Feeling it under your pillow, you pulled it closer to you, squinting at the too bright screen. 7:37AM, well before you needed to be awake for work.

Seeing as you were going to be able to go back to sleep, you pulled yourself up into a seated position, looked around and sighed. You were in your room in the same dress you wore when you left yesterday, but somehow managed to remove your shoes before crawling into bed. The curtains were drawn shut, only the smallest slivers of morning light peeking through. On your nightstand, there was a glass of water and a box of painkillers you were pretty sure you didn’t own. You surmised that either you or Prompto must have snagged a box on your way home. Taking two pills in hand, you placed them gingerly into your mouth and washed them down with water.

_Blegh_..

Picking up your phone again, you noticed a text message from Ignis.

**Ignis ♥:** Be sure to drink plenty of water today. 

You smiled softly, feeling the weight of his sincerity in your hands. How did he know you so well? You humored for a moment that maybe the attention he gave you was special, different than how he doted on Noctis, Prompto, or even Gladio, something that measured beyond friendship and brotherhood. You savored that maybe in some distant universe, Ignis would share your feelings and act upon them as well.

But it was a moot point, you thought, recalling what he said to you when we made his proposal. _I may be very well at the height of my career, I don’t have time for pursuing frivolous things like relationships _. The thought of it left a bitter taste in your mouth, far worse than any over the counter medicine.

**You:** Will do!

You smiled and quickly pulled up Prompto’s chat.

**You**: Thanks for the water and ibuprofen. You’re a lifesaver.

And with that, you tossed your phone back onto your bed, stretching your sore muscles as you made your way to the bathroom to get ready for work.

——-

Ignis sighed, remembering the image of you sensually gyrating on top of him, hair askew as the lights lazily drifted across the ceiling. The armsleeve of your cardigan peeled away, along with the frilled strap of your dress, revealing the slightest tuft of lace just below your decolletage. In short, you were glorious, literally and figuratively taking his breath away as you messily pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. In truth, you were essentially all that he ever wanted, but what he never permitted himself to have. Once he acknowledged his desires and attempted to act upon them, he’d been foiled time and again by your proclivities to over drink. He reasoned with himself that he was fine with waiting— he had been waiting upon others for the entirety of his life, so what was one more?

But nowhere in his line of thinking did he imagine that you would be the one to approach him first, at least not as boldly as you did. Upon finishing his song, he returned to his seat, only to have you quite literally straddle his hips as you looked down at him in all your glory.

The first time at the beach had been a mistake, he reasoned— you had barreled into him after one of your many pranks with Gladio and had given him a small brush of physical intimacy that sent him reeling, but the second time, it was deliberate. Ignis _knew_ by the near feral look in your eyes that you wanted him and for that reason alone, he found himself unable to sleep. How many nights before had his thoughts wandered aimlessly, traversing every possibility on whether you’d accept his affections? How many nights did he resign himself to his hand’s ministrations as he imagined the pink glow of you coming undone beneath him?

Had he been any less of a man, he might’ve faltered and taken you in that dark room last night. He recalled the feel of your weight grinding against his, the smell of your intoxicating essence permeating in the air. It was all nearly too much, but a glint of light reflecting off of the security camera in the corner quickly squashed any idea of that. Any inappropriate actions on his end would reflect poorly upon Noct, and could also potentially end up harming you. He wouldn’t allow that to happen, not on his life would he ever harm the ones he cherished.

With the mental fortitude rivaling the Gods, he carefully removed you from his lap and escorted you back to the car. Your pride was instantly wounded and he himself was loathe to be away from you, so he held your hand for the entirety of the walk back as you stumbled across the pavement and so he eventually caved in and carried you. The cold night air did him some good and he was able to focus safely getting you home as he was sure the most dangerous factor at the moment was him and his proximity to you.

“Hey, Eos to Four Eyes, you still here?”

Ignis quickly snapped from his train of thought, realizing that he had once again strayed from the topic at hand. Upon quickly regaining his bearings, he realized that he was in his office in a meeting with none other than Aranea Highwind, the second most dangerous woman in Insomnia (the first being you and your beguiling ways of course). 

The forefront of his slacks had become uncomfortably tight, nearly painfully so, but was fortunately hidden away by his desk. 

“Hm? ah— my apologies, Commodore—“ he tried to say, but was quickly cut off by Aranea’s curt response. 

“Aranea,” she reminded him flatly.

“Yes, _Aranea_,” he corrected himself, shaking his head all the while. “My apologies. I seem to have gotten lost in thought. Where were we?”

Aranea smiled knowingly at Ignis, noting the not so subtle tinge of rose on the highs of his cheeks as he struggled to regain his momentum. Anyone else might have attributed it to the minute blunder earlier, but Aranea knew better. The glazed look in his eyes along with the parted lips and the labored breathing were tell-tale signs that someone’s recent _lingerie_ acquisition hit it’s mark.

_Atta girl,_ Aranea inwardly remarked as a smirk settled on her plush red lips.

“We were just discussing the medicinal imports for the following fiscal year,” she stated nonchalantly as she repositioned in her seat. As interesting as his mistake was, her patience was growing thin and she needed to make an exit before she launched herself out of the nearest window.

“Ah, y-yes. Thank you.”

Having regained his footing, Ignis opened his mouth to speak, but Aranea quickly cut him off. She needed to nip this meeting in the bud and fast.

“What’s got you so worked up? Thinking about something?” She goaded. _Or someone perhaps?_

“My apologies, I had rather a late night and I’m afraid I’m a bit out of sorts. I can assure you it won’t be a problem again.”

_Not biting, huh? Fucking prude. _

“Relaaax, we all gotta blow off steam from time to time. It’s not good to get all worked up all the time, you know.” she shrugged. Ignis’ shoulders seemed to loosen in the slightest, but the troubled expression on his face remained otherwise unchanged. “Just make sure you’re treating that _beloved_ of yours good. I don’t know if she told you, but we’re sorta girlfriends now.” _So you’d better watch out if you know what’s good for you_.

“Yes, she did mention that. She also mentioned that you helped her find a mentor for her studies— thank you for that by the way, she’s very grateful.” _Despite the fact that he’s an ill-mannered brute._

“Not a problem.”

“Anywhoo, as much as I just _love_ crunching numbers with you, I think it’s best we call it a day. Go take some time to unwind if you know what I mean,” she added with a wink before stepping from her seat. Ignis raised his hand to stop her, but the door shut behind her with a resounding heaviness, once again leaving Ignis alone to simmer with his thoughts.

_Nice one, Scientia,_ he leaned back in his chair, pressing his gloved finger tips against his eyelids as he let out an exasperated sigh. Several moment passed 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and powered on the screen. A few decisive taps against the interface pulled up a photo of you from last night, lips pulled back in the happiest of smiles, eyes twinkling as you watched your mutual friends act a fool on stage. It was the smile he wanted to protect, the one he so desperately wished to see.

He allowed himself a second or two more to linger before switching over to his virtual calendar. His meeting with the Commodore was estimated to go on for another hour, but her most recent escape tactic quickly saw to that. Seeing nothing else scheduled for the day, he pocketed his phone and sighed again.

Perhaps it was time to take a leaf out of Commodore Highwind’s book. 

——

Luckily for you, the throbbing sensations across the sides of your head died down as the morning toiled on. You had Prompto and his magical bottle of drugs to thank for that. In addition to that, you had a moment’s respite, the brief lull between the afternoon and the after work rush. You needed to take all the breaks you could if you were to survive the post alcohol consumption. 

A faint tinkling from the front of the shop caught your attention, pulling the conditioned “Welcome~” from both you and your co-worker's lips as you set down your cleaning rag. Wiping your hands on the front of your apron, you lifted your eyes with the brightest smile your weary self could muster.

“Hi, what can I get for—Ignis? What are you doing here..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally made it to what’s currently the middle point in the draft timeline.
> 
> There’s been some edits to the original bit, mostly to help connect parts better. I also changed Ignis’ song at the end. The original was a filler and I thought this matched better. The songs listed are
> 
> Sanctuary - Joji  
Nobody - Mitski  
As the World Falls Down - David Bowie
> 
> Each title originally had a song lyric, but that kind of fell off with the repost. 
> 
> This chapter was finished two days after the last update, but I decided to wait two weeks in case I didn’t make much progress editing the next chapter (this section was written before hand so it’s mostly just editing), but it looks like that will be done soon as well. I think I will keep to two week interval minimum to make posting more consistent.


	21. Chapter 21

You blinked several times as if expecting he’d disperse into a wisp of blinding light. How else could you explain Ignis being at your workplace at this time of day? A quick glance to the console told you it was only a quarter past three. Any typical desk worker would be at work for at least another 45 minutes. Ignis? Another few _hours_ if he was lucky. And yet he was standing in front of you with a gentle smile on his face as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“Not that I’m not glad to see you but… aren’t you supposed to be at work doing…Citadel stuff?”

“I believe I’m here to visit my beloved on her shift at work. And to get a cup of coffee as well— one cup of Ebony, please. Hold the cream.”

You thought you heard a choked gag from behind you and thought, _Oh… Aegis. Great._ In your mind’s eye, you could see him huddled by the supply closet, furiously typing away to the workers’ group chat. Two subtle vibrations and a peek into your apron pocket confirmed that a photo attachment had been sent. You would have to deal with him later. For now, there was Ignis. 

Your smile twitched irritably as you entered the order into the console. More vibrations— the group chat was having a field day. 

“O-oh… Did you want that for here or to go?”

Ignis’ perceptive gaze quickly flicked from you, to Aegis snickering in the corner, then back to you again. “I have a bit of time today— I’ll have it for here, please.”

You didn’t think it was possible, but the smile he gave you melted the weariness from your bones. If getting interrogated by a horde of nosy baristas was the price to pay for such a sight, then your privacy be damned.

You finalized the order, remembering to add your employee discount at the last second. While you were certain Ignis didn’t _need_ the discount on his overpriced coffee, it certainly didn’t hurt. 

“Sign here, please,” you said, flipping the console screen over to face him. Ignis lifted a finger and signed across the interface. It surprised you that the console managed to capture his signature despite his gloved hand, but then again Ignis was always the one to leave you speechless. 

“Thank you,” you said as you flipped the screen back to face you. Not only was his signature near perfect, but he left an all too generous tip as well that highlighted the stark difference in stature between the two of you. There was no way you were going to make it out of this shift without a bombardment of questions from the others, and admittedly, the action left you feeling kind of weird.

“I’ll bring your order out as soon as it’s ready,” you said, biting your lower lip in frustration. 

“Thank you,” he smiled again. “I’ll be waiting.”

And with that, he turned his back and to find a seat. Not wanting to deal with Aegis, you printed the order and got to working on his beverage. Just as you placed the filter into the pouring cone, Aegis slid next to you with the most smug grin on his face.

“Save it,” you exhaled tiredly as you poured the hot water over the grinds. The scent of fresh Ebony flooded your senses and for a brief moment, you allowed yourself to get lost in it. But the moment was short lived as you had to move the brew from the carafe to the cup. Aegis watched you with a grin all the while. 

“Y’know,” he pressed his lips together. “If you wanted to take a little extra _break_ with your boyfriend over there, I wouldn’t mind. 

“...And in return?” Somehow you were skeptical that he would let you off the hook when there was cleaning to be done, in addition to taking care of customers. There was to be a catch.

“Oh, nothing. Just answer a few questions when you’re done.”

Baristas— the biggest gossips known to Eos. When they weren’t being berated or brewing the best damn cup of Ebony, they were all up in your business, Aegis especially. While he couldn’t tell you a damn thing about Insomnian politics, he could identify the high end model of a watch off a business man’s wrist from a glance, or spot an illicit hookup from a mile away. The fact that both the Crown Prince’s Shield _and_ Advisor visited you at your workplace with the latter calling you _beloved_ was no light matter.

And he would sooner get to the bottom of it whether you liked it or not. 

Noting the cafe was kind of dead and would be for another half hour or so, you sighed and relented. Judging by the steady stream of vibrations in your pocket, the entirety of the team knew that Ignis was there and were discussing your potential romantic prospects between you and the two mystery men. Might as well clear the air before rumors started going around. You could only imagine what kind of far-fetched theories were already circulating in the chat room.

“Fine,” you conceded, “but **no** spying, got it?”

Aegis held three fingers in the air and zipped away to the front counter just as a customer entered through the front door. “Welcome~” you called out, but hid your irritated expression as you loaded Ignis’ cup onto the tray. 

As you rounded the corner outside of the worker’s counter, you caught sight of Ignis’ back seated at a familiar spot— the very same table and chair he sat at when you first brought him to your workplace a few months ago. A small smile crept to your lips as you walked over. Typical of him to remember such a minute detail. 

“So,” you intoned as you placed the cup and saucer against the table. It clattered lightly against the wooden surface, pulling a small smile from Ignis’ lips. Holding the tray against your midsection, you took the seat opposite to Ignis before leaning onto the table with big curious eyes. “What brings the esteemed Lord Scientia over to a place like Kweh Cafe? Surely there’s a bunch of other cafes closer to the Citadel.”

“There are,” he said as he lifted the edge of the cup just below his nostrils. He closed his eyes and took an appreciative deep breath as if ruminating before taking a sip. The action, however small, had your heart quickening in your chest. “But a dear friend once told me the Ebony’s always fresh here— and it looks like they were right. This is an exceptional cup, Y/N.”

“T-thanks, Iggy,” you blushed, your hold on the tray tightening slightly.

He placed the cup gently onto the saucer, producing only the slightest of clinks before raising those intense green irises to meet yours.

“Would you like to join me for dinner this evening?”

There was no warning, no indication. Seconds passed and you stared at him in a dazed stupor, replaying his words again and again in your mind trying to understand but its meaning eluded you. _What is he saying? I heard him say words but…. _

OH.

A bubble in the back of your mind snapped and all reason suddenly surged through your mind, leaving you blushing even harder. You gulped audibly, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear as you struggled to contain the smile that threatened to completely overtake your face.

“Huh— oh...!!” You stammered as the butterflies fluttered in your chest. You squeezed the tray against your frame, fearful they might try to escape. “S-sure, that sounds great, Iggy.”

He chuckled lightly and lifted the brim of the cup to his lips again. Astrals above, how you wished that was you. 

“Excellent,” he smiled, his brilliant green eyes twinkling behind his lenses. “I’ll pick you up at your apartment, say 6pm?”

“S-sure..!!” You chirped. “I will be there! At my apartment!”

“Then it’s a date. Though I’m afraid I must be off now, I’ve a bit of errands to take care of.” He rose to his feet and you found yourself stumbling out of your chair to do the same. Taking your hand in his, he lifted it gracefully to his lips, the weight of his gaze consuming you. “Please be kind to yourself and try to remember to breathe. I shall see you soon.”

And with that, he pressed his lips gently against your knuckle, holding it there for a moment as the soft tendrils of his breath ghosted across your skin. He bowed his head, and walked away, leaving standing alone with your hand still in the air, tray clutched to your chest, heart pounding incessantly against your ribcage. It wasn’t until Aegis cleared his throat and jerked his head towards the growing line of customers at the counter that you snapped out of your reverie and got back to work.

**Prompto:** Wha? I didn’t buy any ibuprofen?

——-

With your last flat top sent out, you briskly retreated to the back of the store where you unhooked your apron and placed it on the rack. The coworker assigned to relieve you from your shift eyed you curiously as you passed, but you paid them no mind as you grabbed your things and hurried back home. As far as you were concerned, the only thing that mattered was scrubbing the grit off your arms and managing to look presentable for the evening. 

Just as you crossed the street in front of your apartment, you felt the hairs on the back of your neck rise up. You quickly scanned the area looking for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing. Still, the unnerving tickling feeling pervaded and you quickly rushed up the stairs and into your apartment, making sure to firmly lock the door behind you. Seconds passed as you held your breath, waiting for something, anything to happen, but it never did.

With a shaky sigh, you took one last look at the door behind you before quietly padding off towards the direction of your room.

Ignis arrived on the dot and was at your door at 6pm, just as he said he would. You pulled back the door nervously, feeling the heat pool in your cheeks as Ignis beheld you with reverent eyes.

“My, you look ravishing,” his eyes glittered as he committed even the finest details to memory. The virginal flush across your rosy cheeks, the sloping curve of your lashes as you licked your lips nervously— he would remember it all so that he could see you even with his eyes closed.

Taking your hand in his, he led you down the staircase into the parking lot where he helped you into his vehicle. Music played softly in the background as the engine purred, a stark contrast to the quickening thrum of your heart. Once the two of you were safely buckled up, he reversed out of the stall and exited the driveway. You made one final effort to scan your surroundings before resigning yourself to the evening. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I was hoping we’d stay in this evening,” Ignis said as his eyes meticulously followed the road in front of him. “I’ve been working on a new recipe and I’d love to hear your thoughts on it.”

With both hands resting on the wheel and the warm streaks of sunlight dripping across his tanned skin, a single thought came to mind: Ignis Scientia was undoubtedly the most beautiful human being that you had ever witnessed in your life. You admired every dip and curve of his side profile appreciatively, from the high brow to the strong cheekbones, to strongly chiseled jawline and everything else in between. 

“Are you kidding? I’d be crazy _not_ to try your cooking”

——-

When Ignis opened the door to his apartment, you were almost surprised to find it empty. Despite never giving you a reason to believe otherwise, you thought someone else, maybe Noctis or Gladio, would be joining for two for dinner. The fact that it was just you two alone in that apartment really solidified the weight of the situation— that something was changing between the two of you. You hoped it was for the better.

“Please wait for me in the other room, I’ll just need a moment to bring everything together,” he said as he led you to the living room. You took a seat on the black leather couch, like him, everything in that room felt expensive 

“Would you like a beverage while you wait?”

“Just water please,” you smiled at him, fingering the surface of your bag nervously. Ignis gently smiled back at you and disappeared off to the kitchen.

“As you wish.”

Despite being told to wait, you soon found yourself trailing across the marble floor. You caught sight of Ignis leaning into the refrigerator just as you rounded the corner into the kitchen. Again, those broad shoulders had a way of twisting your stomach into knots.

“It’s not polite to stare, you know,” the low timbre of his voice called out as he turned and rose to his full height. “Someone might think you’re up to something.” You squealed at being caught red handed and bumped into the counter. He approached you with slow measured steps with a slight smirk on his face, only to hand you a cool glass of water. 

Your hands trembled as you took the glass and raised it to your lips, taking care to look anywhere besides Ignis’ weighted gaze as you drank. Your eyes scanned the white quartz countertops, mentally noting each and every appliance to keep yourself grounded when you noticed a large collection of seafood to the side of the stove. Curiosity quickly overpowered any state of nervousness and soon you were looking up at him with interest plainly written across your face.

“What are you making?”

“It’s a surprise,” Ignis said with a low chuckle as he headed towards the stove. It turned on with a click, blue flames licking against the under surface of the skillet. Taking a bowl in one hand, Ignis sprinkled a prepared assortment of onions and pepper flakes. They crackled delightfully within the oil, the aroma wafting into the air and assaulting your senses in the best way possible. You thought back to the poached eggs and toast he made you the other night; whatever this, you knew that it was easily on a whole new level.

But it certainly felt weird watching Ignis do all the work while you sat around waiting to reap the benefits. There was no doubt that Ignis was better off without your assistance— your knowledge outside of baking was basic at best, but you weren’t here to sit around and look pretty. 

“Can I help with anything?”

Ignis paused, looking over his shoulder as he dumped the contents of a bowl into another skillet while the other one toasted away. 

“Sure, if you could chop up some parsley and garlic for me, that would be excellent. There should be some on the cutting board next to you.”

Feeling the weight of the knife in your hand, you made slow and even cuts into cloves garlic, your fingers slipping against the curved edge every so often. You were on your second clove when you felt a presence looming over you.

“Oh dear…” Ignis said with his hand cradling his chin. “Here— allow me. ” 

Two hands reached around your waist, one taking hold of the knife and the other resting on your opposite hand. You were delighted to find that he was without his usual gloves. With his chest mere centimeters of your back, he gently curled your fingers into a near fist.

“Cutting should always give you a cat’s paw,” he said into your ear as he guided your hand to make expert slices. You gulped audibly, hyper aware of the heat radiating from his chest and his lips that were parallel to your downturned temple. Your mind screamed for physical intimacy, something beyond the accidental knees knocking together or a chaste hand at your waist, something that would release the coil tightening in your lower belly. 

You wanted him to utterly wreck you. 

Ignis’ thoughts weren’t too far behind on the matter. With your tiny frame locked between him and the counter, it wasn’t hard to think of some gratifying positions that would provide the most friction. He would make easy work of your clothes, the length of him eagerly pressing against your backside as he begged passage to your most inner core. The sounds and faces you’d make as he stroked you to completion— he wanted to see them all. 

The thoughts were proving to be quite burdensome as the blood pooled into his lower member, gradually spurring it to life. Your heavily lidded eyes did him no favors as you slowly turned your head to face him. The hand on top of yours slipped away to press against the counter surface as his warm breath ghosted across your cheeks. 

_How easy… if we could just…_

A shrill ringing to the right snapped both you and Ignis back to your senses. He stepped back, clearing his throat as he spoke, 

“Ahem, that should suffice. The same technique with the parsley, if you would. ”

Ignis retreated back to his station at the stove and made himself busy, leaving you to silently mourn the loss of warmth at your backside. But as Ignis continued to diligently prepare the meal, you resigned yourself to chopping up parsley with a sigh. 

With the garlic and parsley chopped and returned to their bowls, you leaned against the counter awaiting further instruction. Whatever Ignis was making, it smelled _divine_. You couldn’t help but admire his tall form as he stirred the contents of the skillet, or how his sleeve cuffs rolled back to reveal two beautifully sculpted forearms detailed with thick veins. You wanted to trace your fingers 

“Y/N,” Ignis’ voice called out pulling you from your thoughts. “Could you set silverware out onto the dining table please? I’ll have this plated in a minute.”

——-

With the tables set, Ignis presented you with a dish filled with vibrant warm hues and generous amounts of seafood. You stilled at the sight, flinching slightly when Ignis pulled out the chair for you to sit in. You descended slowly, eyes roving over every detail as if you were afraid it would suddenly disappear.

“Ignis… this is—”

Ignis took a seat at the opposite end of the table, eyes smiling as he made contact with yours.

“Yes, this dish was inspired by one you ordered at the Mother of Pearl,” he said, twirling the red wine by the glass stem. You watched as it washed across the curved surface lazy, entranced by the delicate movement of his fingers as he lifted the glass to his lips. “It’s become quite a favorite of mine actually.”

“Let’s dig in, shall we?”

You knew it would taste good just by the scent alone, but what you didn’t expect was just how good it would actually be. Upon taking the first bite, you were instantly overwhelmed by the flavors, the snap of the shrimp as you bit into it— everything was too much and you let a moan as you pressed your forehead against the back of your hand while you continued to chew. Any other time you would have died of mortification, but you were simply too busy to ride the high that was Ignis’ seafood cuisine to care.

“Iggy, this is so amazing. I’d die a happy woman if I could eat something this good every night.”

Ignis chuckled at your statement and lifted a napkin to dab his lips.

“In that case, I’ll be sure to invite you over for dinner more often; only on the condition that you do not actually die on me. It’d be quite a pity to explain the passing of my beloved to my uncle.”

_Beloved_— there was that word again. You noticed he was using it a lot more frequently lately. Not that it bothered you, but it did pose the question of were the two of you still playing pretend? 

“Hey Ignis,” you said, taking your own glass of wine into hand. The flavor was sweet and fruity, a perfect combination for the dish. “Why does your uncle want to see you get married so bad? Aren’t you still kind of young for that stuff?”

“Ah—”

Ignis’ face fell into a slight grimace and he slowly lowered his feeding hand back against the table. Upon seeing his expression, you were instantly struck with the feeling of committing an unspoken transgression.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to!! No pressure,” you tacked on, trying to alleviate the feeling of uneasiness from the sudden change in mood. You were just about to shovel another spoonful of food into your mouth and make a comment when Ignis’ quiet sigh stilled you.

“No, no— it’s nothing of the sort. I’ll tell you after dinner, over some Ebony, perhaps.”

Your ears perked up at the suggestion. _So there’s an after dinner_, you mused over another bite of shrimp. While you were excited to spend more time alone with him, you tried not to get your hopes up. As much as you wanted to believe this was a date, a nagging voice in the back of your mind wouldn’t let you.

Once dinner was over, Ignis excused himself from the table first to take care of the dishes. 

“Y/N, how would you like your cup?”

“With some milk, please,” you said as you scooted out of your chair. “Wait, Ignis, I’ll help you.”

“Ever the eager assistant,” he chuckled as you padded after him into the kitchen.

While Ignis saw to the dishes, you busied yourself with brewing two piping hot cups of Ebony, one black for Ignis and one with a little bit of cream and sugar for you. 

The lighting in the living room was subdued in comparison to that of the dining room, but was complimented by the moonlight peering through the drawn floor to ceiling. The two of you sat side by side on his leather couch, mugs in hand. Where there was once a considerable gap that left no question on the relationship between you, the two of you slowly gravitated towards one another, thrumming gently against the string of tension tied between you. The two of you sat so close, yet not quite touching that you could feel the heat radiating off of his body through his buttoned up shirt. You yearned to reach out and touch the unseen skin beneath it, yet there was a pervading heaviness in the air that sobered you.

“You see, my uncle has been my sole guardian for as long as I can remember.” His words were low and even as he stared off into the space in front of him, occasionally fiddling his fingers against his mug’s handle. “My mother and father, they… they both passed while I was younger due to a car accident.” He paused, working his jaw as if considering his words carefully. “I was the sole survivor of the aftermath.”

For some reason, it never occurred to you that Ignis had a family outside of his uncle. He never spoke of them, unlike Gladio and Noctis who often mentioned them in passing. With so many other things filling the void, it was sometimes easy to forget that Ignis Scientia was a human being with his own share of untold suffering. The thought of it made your heart clench a little tighter. 

“Ignis, I’m so sorry, I—” you started to say, placing your mug against the sleek wooden tabletop as you rotated your body to face him. 

“Do not fret, dear,” he said, eyes staring off into the distance while his fingers idly rubbed against the rim of his rug. There was a faint whisper of a smile on his face, one that masked untold melancholy, but only just. “While I hardly remember them, I was told that they both loved me very much and that is enough comfort in itself. My uncle merely wishes to see me married should his time to join my parents come.”

“Still, it must have been so lonely...”

“It was, but I’m not alone anymore.” Lifting his mug, he drained it of its last bits of Ebony before setting it aside on the low coffee table next to yours. He turned to face you with perhaps the most sincere smile you had ever seen on the man. “I have Noctis, Gladio, Prompto, and now I have you by my side at this very moment.”

His hand found yours, the back of his thumb rubbing small tender circles just below your knuckles. 

“Ignis…”

Like a moth drawn to a flame, the two of you fell into each other slowly, unsure as the moonlight peered through the windows. Ignis moved first, one hand to cup your cheek as the other lifted your chin. Your eyes fell shut beneath his gaze, breath trembling as he grazed your bottom lip with his finger, meanwhile he watched you with heavily lidded eyes, heart quaking in his chest. He pressed his lips against yours in a soft lingering kiss.

And then again not so nicely.

It was hard to say just who escalated what. At some point, you fell into his lap with knees tucked at either side of his waist with your hands locked desperately at shoulders. The two of you were a heaving mess of tangled limbs and teeth gnashing against one another in struggle for unprecedented release, both of you desperately chasing after that carnal high that you could only imagine up until now. It was only when your pelvis ground against his straining member that Ignis was struck with a brief moment of clarity. 

Ignis’ eyes snapped open, his breathing shallow and labored as he struggled to stop working his mouth against yours. If he didn’t stop himself now, there was no telling what he would do.

He had to stop and tell you how he felt before the night was over. 

He held you at an arm's distance, chest heaving and your eyes fluttered open, hazy eyes confused by the lack of warmth and contact. You pulled him close, but he turned his head away.

Your head fell in shame, lips trembling at the realization that he didn’t truly want you and was likely going through the throes of regret, until he took your hand and placed a tender kiss to the underside of your palm. He looked at you, eyes full of sincerity as he raised his other hand to stroke your cheek. 

“Y/N, this thing between us...I don’t want—”

You quickly shushed him, clamping a hand over his mouth before kissing him deeply, effectively silencing him. 

“It’s okay,” you smiled softly as you looked into his eyes. “You don’t have to say it.”

You were terrified to listen to what he had to say, whether he would terminate your agreement, or something worse. For now, you were simply satisfied to live in the moment. His eyes widened slightly as you kissed him again, but slowly fell shut as he eased into the action as reason gave way into lust. It wasn’t long until he reciprocated your urgency fully and his tongue was seeking passage into your mouth as his hands pressed against the flat of your thighs, desperately itching to feel the skin below your dress. 

_I don’t want it to be pretend anymore, Y/N…_

While it didn’t look like he would be terminating your agreement anytime soon, you didn’t know whether you had the heart to hear him tell you that you were still just friends, but now with benefits. And while you were torn at the thought, you couldn’t stop your body from reacting the way it did— you _needed_ him.

_You are a cruel man, Ignis Scientia_.

He pulled you into him, each kiss hungrier than the last until he was slathering breathy kisses along the column of your neck and you were moaning his name in a silent prayer. You arched your back into his touch, the sleeves of your cardigan falling limply down your arms as you pressed your breast against him. 

_If you won’t listen, then I’ll just have to show you.._

Your hips rocked against his experimentally, searching for some kind of friction to relieve you for the fire burning in your loins. His breath hitched slightly and you knew you were hitting the right spot as a familiar hardness pushed back against you. His hand crept between the two of you, pushing back the excess of fabric until his hand was nested up against your clothed heat. He stilled for a moment, looking up to you with heavily lidded eyes blown with lust, searching for consent. 

You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck, wanting, no, _needing_ to feel him rocking beneath you again.

His nostrils flared upon your assent. Pulling the crotch of your panties to the side with one hand, he dipped the other in between the two of you along the length of your slick folds, experimentally dipping and dragging his finger tips.

“So wet… just from kissing,” he marveled quietly to himself, pressing the blunt of his finger tip against your core. You gasped against his touch in response, bucking your hips to meet his hand all the while.

Finding the position ill fitting, he carefully moved you from your place at his lap onto the seat of the sofa where your hair splayed wildly beneath you. Heaven knows that he wanted to stop and savor the image of you breathless beneath him, but having dreamt of this moment for so long, he didn’t know if he could manage the patience with you laying so seductively within reach. Placing a hand at each side of your hips, he deftly hooked his fingers around the waistband your undoubtedly soiled underwear and pulled down ever so slowly against the swell of your thighs. You lifted your hips to assist him, feeling yourself become more undone as the time passed on.

Unbeknownst to you in your heated daze, he stashed your underwear into the pocket of his slacks before returning to your longing embrace. 

He placed a finger against your heat, pressing tentatively as he gauged your breathy reactions before sliding it in. Your muscles clenched around his finger with such force, he was sure you’d push him out, so he stilled his motions, rocking the palm of his hand ever so slightly against your pubic bone as your insides adjusted around him.

“Astrals, you’re beautiful,” he murmured as you writhed beneath his touch. Your eyes shot open open penetration, your inner muscles sporadically clenching and releasing around the sudden intrusion. Ignis’ fingers were so much longer, wider than what you were used to, stroking places deep within that you could ever hope to reach. Under the electrifying haze, you could only wonder what other distant parts he’d be stroking within you before the night was through. 

You naturally bucked your hips against him, spurring his finger to overdrive. Soon he was pistoning in and out of you, drawing breath after heady breath as you thrashed your head against the seating. Feeling as though you were sufficiently prepared, he added a second finger, which you accepted ingratiatingly with a drawn out moan as he stretched you from the inside. 

“Ignis…” you called out, voice dripping salaciously with lust. “I want to feel you..”

You lazily reached up, trailing your fingernail against the obvious tent in Ignis’ pants. He stifled a groan before reaching a hand up to pin both of your wrists above your head with a muted thud. Though he said nothing, the dark look in his heavily lidded eyes had been perfectly clear: you would not move from this spot until he gave you permission to do so. You nodded breathlessly, anything to get him moving again, to which he responded with a low gritty chuckle. 

Releasing his grip on your wrists to smooth a loving hand across your scalp, he crooned loving praises in your ear all the while.

_That’s a good girl, be still for me…_

Judging by the escalated pitch of your cries and the lewd sloshing noises between your thighs, you were nearing your pinnacle— you just needed that extra nudge to push you over the edge. He added his thumb against your clit, rubbing against it fervently with such expert execution that you thought surely he must have done it before. How else could he know your body so perfectly? 

You finished with a deafening cry as you finished around his fingers, your inner muscles convulsing wildly and synapses ablaze with the glory of your ascent. With the strength quite literally drained from your body, you lazily watched as he pulled his hand back and slipped three fingers into his mouth. He savored them for a moment, releasing each digit with an audible _pop_ as they sprung from his sinful lips.

“My dear, you taste exquisite,” he purred with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that sent another electric pulse to your still aching clit. Unable to face him, you masked your eyes beneath your wrist, rolling off to the side so he wouldn’t see the embarrassment blooming across your cheeks. 

When you didn’t say a word, Ignis froze. Your reaction terrified him as a thousand and one thoughts streamlined through his mind: What happened? Why were you hiding? Are you ok? Did he hurt you somehow?

But perhaps most importantly and frightening of all, did you hate him?

Turning your face gently with one hand (the same one he so utterly wrecked you with), he smoothed the sweat matted strands of hair away from your brow with the other. He was relieved that you didn’t resist, yet for one reason or another, you would not look at him. 

“Y/N darling, are you alright?” He questioned reflexively, searching for any sign of physical or emotional discomfort. You nodded silently but continued to avert your gaze. “Did I .. did I hurt you in anyway..?” His jaw tightened imperceptibly at thought. While the sounds coming from your mouth told him you liked it, your body was saying something else and the idea of that might be terrified him.

You shook your head slowly and leaned into his open palm with a deep sigh. The tension between his shoulders lessened in the slightest, but there was still the trembling of your lower lip that troubled him.

“I… I’ve just never done that with someone before...”

Clarity flashed behind eyes as the realization struck him so plainly in the face. How could he not realize? Was he such a savage brute that he could not help but give into your wanton appeal? Surely your first time deserved more than the surface of his couch.

“You’re a ah—“ he said shrinking back and you felt yourself wanting to scream in embarrassment at his misguided train of thought. 

You shook your head again, fighting back the blush spread so blatantly on your face. _Astrals, he thinks I’m a freakin virgin_, you cried mentally, making your face even redder with the absurdity of it all. One moment you were literally at his mercy and the next, you were trying to find the right words to explain that he was the first person to make you physically cum. 

For someone so intellectually smart, Ignis was ridiculously clueless and the fact that you had to state things plainly out to him to make him understand made you want to bury your head in the sand for the rest of eternity. “I’ve just never… finished with someone else before..”

Ignis was so impossibly still, you swore that time and space stopped for a moment. It wasn’t until his arms were sliding beneath the length of your backside that you realized you were holding your breath.

“Hold on,” he murmured as he rose to his feet, your legs locking around his waist automatically. Your heart drummed loudly in your ears as he walked you down the hallway and presumably into his bedroom. The door fell open silently and you were greeted by the soft glow of his bedside lamp.

He placed you gently onto the center of his mattress, your head leaning slightly into the dip created by his hand firmly planted to the side. You released your locked grip behind his neck and watched as he slipped away from your embrace, reaching down to finish undoing the buttons of his shirt. He pulled his spectacles from his face, folding the arms back neatly before placing them on the nightstand off to the side.

Turning back to you, Ignis placed a chaste peck to your forehead as he brought the hand at your waist to his lips for another soft kiss. 

“If there’s anything you don’t want, anything you’re uncomfortable with, just say the word and I’ll stop.”

Without the slight filter of his glasses, you found yourself dumbstruck by the surprisingly intense look in his eyes. You nodded silently, unable to find your voice beyond your heavy breathing and the loud rhythmic booming of your heart.

“That being said, what is your safe word, my dear?”

Drawing a blank, you uttered the first thing that came to mind. “Um… Kupo…?”

“Alright,” he answered with a brief chuckle. “‘Kupo’ it is. Unless you say ‘Kupo’, I’m to assume all sounds from your mouth are from pleasure. Understood?”

You nodded, slightly taken aback by his sudden display of authority. 

“Well, then let the feast begin,” he smiled wickedly as he descended onto your body. 

You watched in a semi-panicked state as he slipped further away from you, lifting the hem of dress up to your waist before prying your sticky thighs apart. Your first reaction was to quickly close them, but he held them down firmly, flashing you a dark look as he did. He lowered his face, his breath tickling your inner thigh as he hovered over it.

He pressed tiny kisses there, working his way across your inner thigh. Your breath hitched slightly, feeling the warmth of his breath against your sex, only to continue to the other thigh and lavish it with the same attention. You let out a small whimper, feeling your insides churn with want.

Ignis chuckled lowly, pressing a final loving kiss against your thigh before returning to his place at the apex of your lower torso.

“Don’t forget the safeword, darling.”

“Alri— ahh!!”

Your words constricted into a sharp gasp as Ignis lapped his tongue against your sex, relentlessly stroking the rough bundle of nerves inside you with his fingers all the while. Having him stroke you to completion with his hands was one thing, but Astrals be damned, that mouth of his would be your utter undoing. Your mind melted with each flick of his tongue, mangled choking gasps spilling from your lips as you struggled with his namesake.

“Mm—ah!! Don’t lick there,” you cried as your fingers tangled into his bedsheets, “it’s dirty..!!”

“There isn’t a single dirty spot on you, Y/N,” Ignis cooed with his nose pressed against your pubis as he continued to lap at your folds like a man possessed. “But if you wish me to stop, you only have to say the word.”

Not once in your previous relationship had your partner ever eaten you out, always claiming that the female body was too dirty for such things. And after awhile, you believed him. Sex was a thing for male pleasure and your job was to lay down and take it all while he continued to grunt into you until his inevitable release.

But with Ignis’ powerful gaze smoldering into your soul from between your shuddering thighs, you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him to stop, much less look away. His eyes were heavily lidded, nearly pitch black with only the faintest touch of emerald visible in the darkness. They held you, weighed you down as if daring you to scream out your safety word amid what promised to be perhaps the most visceral orgasm of your life.

With every slurping lick, every press of his lips, you felt the seams of your mind come undone as he continued to ravage you. And Astrals, the lewd noises he made...the Ignis you loved, the handsome gentleman in the finely pressed suit, was long gone. In his place fed a hungry beast with the sole purpose of driving you beyond the highest highs you could ever hope to reach with your hand alone.

You laid back, submitting yourself to be consumed by Ignis and his voracious appetite as all reason quickly went out the door. It was maddening how he was able to reduce you to a quivering mess with just a flick of his tongue or the sinful curvature of his fingertips. It was simultaneously everything, and yet nowhere near enough to out the fire at your core. With every stroke, there was a resounding chorus of _More!!_ screaming in the back of your head, begging for release. With just a swipe of his expert tongue at your core, you were coasting along an arc of pleasure insurmountable by the combined collective of orgasms held throughout your 20 something years upon this star. His fingers were much longer and sturdier than yours; they reached places your fingers could only imagine of reaching, and yet they promised so much more. If he was able to drive you to such great heights with just his fingers alone, you could only imagine what it would be like to be filled by him completely.

As if sensing your wandering mind, Ignis lifted your thigh over his shoulder, opening you further to his ministrations. Lifting your hood with his tongue, he dug around, feeling for the small bundle of nerves that would blow sparks behind your eyes. Once he found it, he attacked it relentlessly, coaxing a whole new slew of lewd noises from your mouth. 

“Ig—!!! Ignis, please..!!!!” You cried, toes curling into themselves as you thrashed wildly onto the bedsheets. You weren’t sure if you were trying to escape or chase your release, but it was all too much, far too overwhelming for you to compose a single coherent thought. Ignis held you down, his arm fastened around your thigh as his tongue continued to ravish you. The renting in the front of his slacks ached as they rubbed against the edge of the mattress, desperate for any sort of friction. 

Just as you were about to rise to the pinnacle of your ascension, he withdrew his fingers and you crashed back onto the mattress in response. You wanted to scream at the sensory loss, however you were without a moment’s respite before his mouth was on you again, sucking fervently on your clit as he feverishly pumped his fingers in and out of you over and over. Your second climax of the evening was torn from you with a scream that reverberated off the walls to the point where even your own voice sounded foreign to you until you could hear nothing but a harsh ringing sound.

Ignis hovered over you, satisfaction on his face as he wiped his mouth clean of your remaining essence. While there was no longer a doubt in his mind about your sexual experience or there lack of, he was quite confident to surmise that he was your greatest lover by far judging by your listlessness and your dazed expression. He wanted to give you so much more, to finally lose himself inside of you, but he didn’t want to push you too far. Not yet, when your newfound relationship was so raw and undefined.

_But soon,_ he thought, feathering a kiss against your limp knuckle. Soon he would have you.

Slowly, you were able to reorient yourself, first by recognizing the sound of your own rampant heartbeat mixed in with the harsh breathing spilling from your lips. Ignis’ face filled your vision as he hovered over you, small strands of ash blond hair falling messily against his forehead. Your eyes fell lazily to his lips still glistening in the low lighting. He raised a hand, brushing back the tiny hairs plastered to your forehead with sweat.

“Are you alright, dear?”

Unable to find your voice amid the heavy breathing, you lifted a hand and pulled him down to you, tasting a curious mixture of Ignis and yourself. You drank him in deeply, wanting to feel his body all over yours. But despite your desire to be utterly consumed, and his desire to ravage you, Ignis pulled back slightly, preferring to watch you bask in the small ripples of your afterglow.

You lifted a heavy hand between the two of you, reaching for the waistband of his slacks. You tugged against it roughly, your fine motor skills having left you along with the majority of your energy. Your hand slipped, the front of it grazing against the outline of his manhood nestled snugly at the front of his slacks. His breath hitched at the sudden contact, and a hand came up to grip your wrist, placing it firmly against the mattress next to your head.

“You don’t have to just because I did, darling…” he whispered lowly as he kissed your temples. There was a slight grit to his voice beneath all the honey, a testament to the strain he felt as he held himself back. Still, after having felt the girth of it in your hands, you wanted, no, _needed_ to feel the velvety skin in your hands.

And more importantly, inside of you.

Raising your hips from the bed, you brushed against Ignis, hoping to break that ironclad resolve of his so that you could finally feel him seated deeply within you. And had Ignis been born a different man, you just might have. 

Pressing your hips firmly frown with his other hand, he rest his forehead against yours. You fell back with a sigh, resigning yourself to the fact that even in your best condition, you still wouldn’t be able to overpower him.

“Please…” he ground out, abandoning his hold on your hips in favor of caressing the side of your face while the other tangled aimlessly in your hair. You shivered at the touch, skin still vibrating from the aftermath of your climax. “I think we should just… stop here for the night. I fear that I might push you into something you may not be ready for yet.”

Nerves settling, you leaned into his touch and looked at him through the cover of your eyelashes. Ignis’ eyes shone brightly as he looked at you. How strange that he could look at you with something akin to love and sincerity when the root of the action between you two bore strictly from lust. You were his fake girlfriend, and as it now stands presumably, his friend with benefits.

And yet, you couldn’t find it in yourself to be upset with him as he hung above you with that tender look in his eyes. It wasn’t _fair_. You watched with bated breath as his lips parted, noting the slight dust of crimson on the highs of his cheekbones. 

“Would you… would you like to stay the night? If not, I can drive you—“

He was rambling now, something you found endearing in lieu of his usual air of professionalism.

“_Ignis_,” you called out, pulling his scattered attention back onto you. He pursed his lips slightly, eyes settling on you with concern.“I want to stay here… with you, I mean.”

Reaching a hand up, you rest your palm against the flat of his cheek, mimicking the tender notions from earlier. His expression softened slightly and you found yourself getting lost in his eyes again. He closed his lids, taking your hand in his as he pressed kisses to your wrist, his breath tickling your skin as he held it close. Sitting back on his thighs, he reached out both hands, placing one beneath the back of your head and the other at the small of your back, guiding you into a seated position in front of him. Taking your hand in his, he gently pulled you to your feet of the foot of the bed.

“Come,” he said. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

You followed Ignis out of the room and into the opposite end of the hallway where he flicked on the light to reveal a bathroom. 

“There are clean towels and new toothbrushes in the cabinet,” he said evenly, motioning to the dark wood cabinet on one end of the room. He spoke so naturally, with an air of professionalism that only he could pull off after a bout of cunnilingus, you almost forgot that he was standing next to you shirtless with his hair astray. _Almost_.

“I’ll bring some clothes for you to wear,” he said before closing the door shut behind him.

Stepping further into the bathroom, you swept your gaze over the countertop noting the simplistic decor of everything. Looking up into the mirror, you saw yourself, skin flushed and hair an absolute mess. You could only imagine what Ignis thought when you looked at you. 

Peeling your sleeves from your arms, you shrugged your cardigan from your shoulders and placed it onto the counter, followed by your dress once you’d step out of it, leaving you in just your bra. Your panties must be somewhere in the living room, you thought. You’d have to remember to get those back before you left the next morning.

After taking a moment to figure out the shower’s controls, you stepped under the deluge of water, hissing slightly as it made contact with your skin.

How did you get here? Earlier today, you were working another hectic shift at Kweh Cafe, making cappuccinos for Insomnia’s finest and now you were taking a shower at Ignis’ place after he after he _ate you out_. 

And as it stands, you were going to sleep with Ignis in what looked to be a purely platonic evening. A month ago, you shared the same bed out of necessity but if someone told you he would be sharing the same bed and then some, you wouldn’t have believed it.

A quiet rap against the bathroom door whisked you from your thoughts.

“Y/N,” Ignis said, his profile hidden by the doorway. You peeked from behind the shower curtain, feeling slightly shy despite your earlier activities. “I’ll leave the clothes on the sink counter.”

“Ah— okay… thank you, Ignis…”

_Ignis_

While there was never anything normal about your relationship with Ignis to begin with, you had to admit that tonight’s development was throwing you for a loop. How do you continue from here? What did tonight mean in regards to the future of your relationship with one another? Was it a one-time thing?

Did you want it to be?

After wiping the droplets from your body, you stepped from the shower and onto the bath mat.

Lifting the clothes Ignis laid out for you, you held the top against your chest before slipping it on. Judging by the look and feel of it, they appeared to either be new or freshly ironed. While the top completely engulfed your upper torso, there was no working with the bottoms. Even with the waistband scrunched up and the drawstrings pulled at its tightest, they were still far too large and so you decided to forgo them entirely. 

Taking the folded pants in one arm and your dirty pile of clothes in the other, you gave the bathroom a once over before exiting and making your way back to the bedroom.

When you returned, Ignis was seated at the foot of the bed, shaking his leg impatiently. He looked up at you, rising to his feet when you entered. He opened his mouth to speak, but found himself unable to do as he looked you up and down. You fidgeted under his gaze and cleared your throat slightly, wanting to fill in the void. 

“The pants are a little too big…” you started nervously, hand tugging at the hem of Ignis’s night shirt. “Do you have shorts, or boxers maybe..? If not, I guess I can wear this like a pajama shirt…”

“Astrals, forgive me,” he hitched suddenly, turning his eyes away from you. “But if you do that, I fear I won’t be able to control myself” he muttered quietly to himself. “I’ll… find something suitable for you to wear.”

You stepped aside as he walked past you to step into what appeared to be a walk-in closet. After a moment of light rustling, he returned with a pair of boxers in his hands. 

“These are new,” he said, not meeting your eyes as he handed them over to you. _Fancy,_ you noted as you rubbed the fabric between your fingertips. _Leave it to Ignis to purchase even the finest pair of boxers known to humankind._ “They haven’t been worn and with the elastic band, it may work… in any case, I’ll be sure to fetch something more suitable for you in the future, should you decide to stay again, but for now–”

“_Ignis_, you urged again, latching onto his hand. He looked down to it blinking then up to your face. “This is fine,” you smiled, giving his hand a light squeeze in what you hoped to be reassurance. “It’s better than sleeping naked, right?”

Ignis inhaled sharply.

“I—I’m going to shower. Please excuse me.”

He rushed from the spot in a hurry, eyes not meeting yours as he made a beeline for the exit. You sat at the edge of the bed, running your fingers along the bedsheets, relishing the smooth feel of it against your skin. You heard the distant hum of the water rushing through the pipes in the other room. At this point in time, Ignis was likely to be naked, lathering himself with the same musky body wash that you used on yourself only minutes before.

You blushed at the thought, Ignis in the buff as the water cascaded down his body, separated from you only by doors and walls. While you had your dreams and now a gratuitous look at his well defined upper torso, you could only imagine what else he was hiding behind that tailored suit of his. Especially given what you felt when you tried to undo his pants— so hard and burning with desire to spring free. If only it had...

——

The image of you walking around in his shirt was nearly even to make him come undone. While it was wide enough to hide even the most obvious of curves, the length of it was hardly decent, just skirting inches below your behind. If you bent over even the slightest bit, then he might find that even he would not be able to control himself.

Below the cover of the overbearing downpour above, Ignis hurriedly stroked himself to completion, recalling the debauched image of you writhing beneath him, screaming his name all the while. How he wanted to divest you from his clothes and thrust into you, to feel you quivering all around him as you rode out the waves of ecstasy. Your insides were so warm, so inviting, and he longed to lose himself within you. 

His breath hitched; his blissful end nearing as the feelings of pleasure piled over each other towards his highest peak. A strangled groan barely managed to escape his lips as his insides crumbled with one final pump, painting the tiled walls white with his sticky essence. He sighed deeply, letting the water wash over him as the physical manifestations of his lust washed down the drain. 

“Astrals, end me now, for I burn too slowly..” he sighed as he pressed his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower wall.

——

Your eyes cracked upon hearing the subtle creak of the bedroom door swung open. Stirring from your spot, you pushed back the slight haze of grogginess clouding over your mind. 

“Ah— Y/N… you’re still awake,” Ignis said as his light footsteps stalled at the edge of the bed. “Is the bed not to your liking?”

You gulped, feeling like a small animal on display while Ignis looked down on you with nothing but a thin sheet crumpled at your waist. You wished he’d join you, at least then you wouldn’t feel so vulnerable.

“N-no, it's not that,” you said, gripping at the sheets. Just like at Galdin Quay, he wore a thin gray shirt and sweatpants. And just like at Galdin Quay, he wore his fringe flat against his brow in the way that made your stomach do somersaults. It looked soft. You wanted to reach out and touch it.

“I just... wanted to see you one last time before I went to bed.”

“Careful now,” he said, pulling the sheets back to slip in one leg and then the other. “One might think you were flirting with me.” 

“O-oh… r-right.” _Stupid Y/N!_ “Goodnight, Ignis,” you said as you burrowed into the sheets. 

“Goodnight, Y/N,” Ignis responded as he reached over to turn off the light. There was the distinct click of lamp switch followed by near complete darkness, with only a sliver of moonlight peeking through the drawn drapes. The air was still, filled with the sound of Ignis’ even breathing next to you.

It was a small confession, something entirely indulgent on your part, but it left you feeling silly. Fully laid in bed, you expected Ignis to turn away from you, but he didn’t. Through the darkness, you were just able to make out the elegant slopes of his nose and cheeks.

_There’s a bump on his nose…_

“I can feel you staring; what is it?” Ignis said suddenly, causing you to shrink back beneath the sheets. 

“Huh..?! You can tell…?” You whispered guiltily as you draped the sheets against your mouth. Ignis’ eyes slowly cracked open, his green irises staring at you plainly. There was a strange sort of intimate vulnerability hanging in the air— Ignis, who had rendered you to near mush with just his tongue and talented fingers, lay mere inches away from you unaffected as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

Did it mean anything to him? 

Did you?

“Yes, call it a feeling, like a sixth sense. I can tell whenever someone’s eyes are on me. What is it?”

“Mn… nothing, it’s stupid,” you muttered, wringing the clumps of blanket just a little bit tighter. Now that ecstasies of your high had come and gone, you were left to face the bitter truth: insecurity. Why did Ignis touch you like that? Did it mean anything? Did he regret it? 

… Was that why he didn’t want you to touch him too?

You were grateful for the blanket as well as the cover of night that would for the most part hide any looks of disappointment on your part. You didn’t know if you could endure looking him in the eyes after baring your most intimate parts for him to witness.

Meanwhile, Ignis hoped that the darkness would hide the blush splashed across his cheeks. It was the only way he would survive a night next to you. His eyes adjusted quickly and even then, the warmth emanating from your freshly washed body was hard to ignore. Your skin, covered in the same musky scents that he lathered across his own daily, you body covered in his own personal garments— the thoughts circulating through his mind had him feeling uncharacteristically possessive, giving rise to his aching lower regions once more. Luckily for Ignis, his experience of reeling in his emotions during countless hours at the Citadel helped his voice without a hitch. With the help of the pervading darkness, you’d be none the wiser to the inner desires looming in the crevices of his mind. 

“Unless you’re going to recite a joke prepared by Gladio or Prompto, then I highly doubt it,” he said evenly. “Tell me, what is on your mind.”

Whether it was catching lies out of thin air or expertly zoning in on the eyes of someone watching him, Ignis had an uncanny talent of simply knowing things. He was truly a god amongst men with cheekbones molded in the image of the Astrals and the omnipotent know all that came along with it. There would be no point in lying, you thought. He’d know, so you might as well be honest. 

“It’s just that… your hair. It looks… really nice like this.”

There… you said it. 

Somehow the fact that the lights were off didn’t help; it was as if the darkness was swallowing your words whole, leaving silence hanging in its wake. Seconds passed and for a moment you considered putting it behind you and just going to sleep, but Ignis’ velvet-like tones quickly squashed any ideas of that.

“Ah... I see. Well… thank you.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

Curt and simple— the final words exchanged between the two of you that evening; incredibly formal, given the physical change in your relationship with one another. You nodded and rolled onto your back, continuing so that you could lay on your opposite shoulder. You held the sheets close, biting back any lingering questions, any thoughts you had. You heard Ignis’ breathing, long and even, and assumed that he had slipped off into sleep. You shut yourself your eyes tightly, hoping to follow soon after. 

Somewhere in the deep of the night, you thought you heard your heart break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew.
> 
> The last couple of bits were really hard to get out. I even got distracted at one point and started writing out the base for an antagonistic smutty one shot featuring Ignis, but for now I will continue to update this one.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locked within the shadow of doubt, reader struggles to process the recent developments between her and Ignis.

Ignis woke up before you, his internal clock rousing him from sleep moments before six, as per usual. Ignis had a routine, one he followed to the T every morning, which included making his bed and firing off the coffee machine before heading off to the shower. However, with your head tucked ever so gently beneath his chin and the soft tendrils of warm breath tumbling against his skin, he found himself in a momentary daze. He allowed himself to stay in bed for a couple moments longer, treasuring your weight against his chest as he recalled the details from the night before: your warmth, the crease in your eyelids as you cried out in pleasure…

“Drat,” Ignis grumbled to himself as his nether reasons slowly spurred to life once more. Any longer and he’d find himself with another problem all together. _When did I become such a degenerate,_ he sighed as he stroked your hair. The image of a particular friend came to mind and he made a face, not wanting to sully the moment with that brutish demeanors of his.

_And yet it’s come and gone_, he sighed.

Ignis detangled from you slowly, slipping away from your tender heat as he committed the image of your sleeping face to memory. You whimpered slightly and he thought he caught his name from the jumble of disjointed sounds tumbling from your lips, and sighed in response. With his daily schedule already in the works, Ignis felt the unfortunate clash of personal desires weighing against his duties to the Crown. 

Was it selfish to pursue something for himself for once? Yes, absolutely. His life belonged to the Crown; there was never a choice in the matter, only moving forward.

Still, if there was any semblance of hope of having you to himself, he would take it. He’d already tasted the sweet nectar of your being, the glimmering warmth that touched the far corners of his isolated inner self; he could not bear to part from you, lest you find comfort in someone else’s arms. As much as it pained him to separate from you in this instance and this bed that you’ve christened with your sounds of lovemaking, he knew he had to go; not by choice, but by loyalty to the highest degree. He only hoped that there would be time left to fully articulate how he felt, and should the Astrals be graceful enough, to continue where the two of you left off on the evening prior.

If he couldn’t lie in bed with you, then the least he could do in his mind was to leave you something to remember him by, in this case, breakfast. While he momentarily fancied the idea of waking you with breakfast in bed, he knew you needed your rest, given the quaking of your legs during the night before. His domestic daydreams would have to wait. Stealing one last moment, he pressed a kiss to your forehead and quietly left the bed, leaving his heart behind the closing of his bedroom door.

When you finally stirred awake and the sleep had been brushed from your eyes, you realized one, you were not in your bed and two, after the recollection of last night’s events, you were alone. You reached a hand out to where Ignis lay, only to find the sheets cold to the touch. You laid there in silence, straining your ears to pick up any friendly sign that he might still be in the house: a faucet turning, or perhaps his footsteps padding against the floor, but your attempts were in vain. You crumpled into a ball, pressing the sheets against your face as the vines of insecurity continued to wrap around your inner self. 

“He really left without saying anything…” you mumbled as a lone tear slid across your cheeks.

_And last night, we… I… _

Last night you were so happy, elated even to have finally progressed to a level of intimacy beyond the occasional friendly conversation and dinner out with friends. You revealed to Ignis a side of you that no one, not even your ex, had had the privilege of witnessing before. So why did it make you feel so dirty? 

When the tears finally stopped, you removed yourself from his sheets and padded out into the hallway. Just as you thought, the apartment was completely empty, save for you, a sad girl dressed in her paramour’s attire. 

Despite your best efforts, you were unable to find your underwear. And as awkward as it would be to hit the streets of Insomnia in a dress without it, your pride would not allow for you to text Ignis to inquire about it. Judging by the time, he was likely well into his morning schedule and your missing lingerie was the least of his worries. 

However, your search did not go completely without reward. On the table, the one where the two of you shared a meal the night before, sat a plate gently draped with cling wrap, and a handwritten note from Ignis. The plate was still warm to the touch, _he couldn’t have been gone long,_ you thought glumly as you sank into the seat.

“Dearest Y/N, please enjoy the meal and help yourself to anything while I am gone —Ignis.”

Despite countless moments of catching him quickly scribbling away in that leatherbound notebook of his, you were struck by the sudden realization that you’ve never seen his handwriting before. Each letter was neatly scrawled at a perfectly angled slant, more similar to a classical font than anything you’ve ever produced with your own hand. It made sense for a man of noble standing, especially one that worked tirelessly in the Citadel, to have such a fanciful script. However, the longer you stared at it, the more you became aware of the sickening feeling gnawing at your gut.

While the played omelet looked nothing short of delicious, it tasted like ash as you moved it listlessly in your mouth.

——

Ignis sighed in frustration as he looked at his phone screen for the umpteenth time today. 

Despite the countless meetings with numerous officials and foreign dignitaries, he often found his mind wandering to a particular young woman and her sighs of pleasure as he rocked his hand between the two of them. Save for a response to his good morning text, things had been unusually quiet on your end. 

Seeing as it was only a quarter past 8, he pocketed his phones with a weary sigh. While Ignis and Gladio were morning birds by nature, you, Prompto, and especially the sulky Crown Prince had a tendency to let the comforter get the better of you. 

With his phone safely deposited, Ignis’ fingers brushed up against a slinky wad of material, cracking a small smirk on his lips as he fondly rubbed circles in it between his fingers. A small token from last night’s conquest, a reminder that you were finally his. And if the Astrals permit, you would be waiting for him at home, dressed in his attire.

——

Cold. Distant.

The lingering sentiment gnawed at your insides as you gazed beyond Ignis’ skyline view. Normally, such a sight would have delighted you— each of the glass window panes twinkled beneath the morning sun. After all, all you were used to seeing were the drab concrete buildings from your aging residential sector where nothing ever changed. There were those who’d go their entire lifetimes without seeing such a sight, and yet here you were, mug in hand with Ebony that had long gone cold, staring wistfully in the distance, wishing you were anywhere but here.

You thought physically connecting with Ignis would make you happy, that the spark of your lips connecting would finally clear the melancholic cloud fogging your mind. And while you were undeniably elated in the moment, reality soon set in and the pervading loneliness hit you twice as hard. Despite Ignis’ garments draped cozily from your limbs and his mug filled with his special roasted beans brewed in your cup, your mind was far from settled.

Finding the silence unbearable, you quietly gathered your things and replaced Ignis’ belongings as best as you could before locking the door behind you. 

When you walked out of Ignis’ apartment, the doorman, whom you failed to notice the evening before, eyed you curiously before acknowledging you with a slight tilt of his head. It occurred to you that it was the same man that held the door open for you when you visited on the night of Ignis’ birthday. He was exactly as you recalled: bald headed with opaque shades that obscured his vision, dressed head to toe in a dark fitted suit. You recognized him so easily, it was silly to think you could have potentially missed him last night. But it left you wondering, does he recognize you too?

Finding yourself oddly free for the day (Aegis texted you sometime last night saying he was _more_ that happy to take your morning shift in return for more information), you returned home for a quick rinse before grabbing your things and setting out again. You didn’t want to be alone, but without the guys to keep you company, there were few places you could go to quietly exist amongst others. Slowly but surely, you placed one foot in front of the other, mindlessly wandering through the city until the haze lifted and you were standing in front of the school entrance.

Typical. Without another human to distract you or job to eat away your daily hours, you instinctively headed back to the cornerstone of your existence— school. While the thought of there being nothing more to you than a part time job, some friends, and your studies was mildly depressing, it had to be better than the life waiting for you outside of the wall by far. You were so lost in your thoughts, you failed to notice a familiar silhouette trailing behind you.

——

Hours passed and not a single response, save for the typical Good Morning text sans the usually happy face, as well as a Thank You for the breakfast. Ignis’ eager fingers quickly tapped against his screen, repeatedly typing and deleting a message akin to “Did you enjoy it,” before settling with “of course, anytime.”

Once the text case off with a familiar _whoosh_ sound, he took a deep breath, mentally chiding himself. 

_Be still, Scientia. Collected and stylish, that’s the way to a woman’s heart._

But even the composed Advisor could not stop the giddy smile warping his lips. How long had it been since a woman genuinely ignited fire in his breast? Not since…

No reply.

It was well past 10 now. While the lackadaisical Prompto would typically stir by now, he knew His Majesty would still be tucked inside his room, a foot casually peeking from under the covers. He assumed that perhaps you’d fallen asleep and was content to leave things at that, that is until he saw the word _Read_ and a timestamp below his last message. It had been at least two hours since you saw his message and failed to respond. 

To say Ignis was flustered would be an understatement in the least. Perhaps slighted? The words would not come to him. The ends of his brows knit together as his eyes flicked between his last message and the text receipt over and over, yet not quite grasping the gradual heaviness forming in his breast. Normally such a thing wouldn’t bother him, but given the recent development between the two of you, he found himself over analyzing, more so than usual. Something was amiss and the fact that he didn’t have the slightest idea why was maddening. Instantly, his mind sparked, turning down less than savory avenues.

He thought he had done everything right; he was the perfect gentleman from start to finish. He thought himself to be tender, if not the slightest bit awkward and provided you with all the amenities his home had to offer. He’d even prepared you breakfast as well as a pleasant wake up surprise. While he didn’t refer to last night’s activities explicitly in his texts, he assumed by the writhing of your hips and the exasperated expression on your face as you mewled against his touch that there was mutual pleasure, one that he’d hope to explore more thoroughly in the near future.

So why did he feel like something had gone terribly wrong?

——

Panic. Fear.

Your mind went into overdrive as you instinctively backed away from his figure, shoulders drawn together, hands balled into fists at your side as you tried to keep the tingling sensation at bay. 

“Y/N, please…” he said with both palms out as he encroached closer. “Don’t run. Just… hear me out, please…”

Every step he took, you took a half step back, skittishly looking left and right for an emergency exit, but keeping him in your peripherals at all times. Few students were walking about, being that odd time between regular class periods. Most had their ears plugged or their eyes staring vacantly ahead as they passed by. Despite your intentions of surrounding yourself with people, you were utterly alone.

As scared as you were, you knew no one was coming to save you. How could they? You were on campus on an irregular day. Unless you were to miraculously run into someone, nobody would know you were here. With your back against the figurative wall, you took several deep breaths, trying to calm the erratic thrumming of your heart.

“Look, I know I messed up. Big time. I had a lot of time to think about it while I was away and I’m so _so_ sorry for everything I did to you— I was wrong and selfish. I’m sorry.”

You were silent, processing his words at a snail’s pace and he took this as a cue to continue.

“I mean, do you know how _hard_ it was to be in literally _the_ romantic place in Eos with your heart broken? I don’t wanna do that anymore. So… if you can find it in your heart, can you please forgive me?”

The way he looked at you with tears glittering in his eyes gave you pause. Maybe it was the adrenaline flooding through your veins or the fact that your eyes were clouded by tears, but he really did look sorry. Sorry enough that the repetitive inner mantra of _Flee! Runaway!_ slowly faded in the back of your mind.

But as sorry as he was, or rather how he appeared to be, nothing would undo the many months of mental trauma of living under his care. It also occurred to you that the only way you were leaving this was in a relatively peaceful manner was to abide by his terms.

Whether you meant it or not.

“... I forgive you.”

The words clawed at your throat like acid, weighing down each syllable and breath. Your grimace went unnoticed as his expression melted into an easy smile, raising the small hairs on the back of your neck in disgust.

“Thank you, I’m really gla—“

Your body flinched, shoulder rotating back reflexively as he reached a hand out to touch you, to hold you, to pull you back into him. It was so much easier to recognize the signs of toxicity when you weren’t so hopelessly consumed by him.

There wouldn’t be a second time.

You would not let this coward of a man take you.

The words came out slowly, tentatively, trailing across the surface to take root. “—But that doesn’t mean we’re… _together_ again, okay? We’re just friends.”

A twisted expression of anger flashed across his face, but was just as quickly replaced by his mask of sorrow. He drew into himself, pulling his hand back with a quivering breath.

“... Is it someone else?” He looked up from his feet, eyes piercing you with such sudden intensity that you faltered back for a second. A chink in the proverbial armor that did not go unnoticed. “Are you dating that other guy from before? Because I think you sh—“

“_No_, I’m not dating _anyone_ at the moment,” you snapped back, albeit a little too quickly. Your ex’s eyes scanned your’s, his gaze hardened and probing, but said nothing. Ignis’ gentle smile came to the forefront of your mind and your heart throbbed helplessly in response. “But that doesn’t mean everything is going to go back to how it was. You hurt me. _A lot_. For now, we’re just going to _try_ being friends. Nothing more.”

Moments passed. The corners of your eyes pricked with tears, but you would not let them fall, not this time. Still, your thin veil of bravado was wearing thin. Your fingers trembled, so you balled them in the ends of your sleeves in an attempt to ground yourself beneath his weighted gaze. You would only last so long before you finally cracked.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he stepped back with a heavy sigh. 

“... I understand. Well, I’m glad we’re _friends_ at least.” He paused to put his hand in his pocket and your eyes zeroed in on the movement, hyper aware of any signs of danger. Instead, he pulled out a bracelet fashioned with cloudy beads held together by a sky blue cord. “Here,” he said, holding it out to you. Your hand moved from its place in your pocket on its own accord and he placed it in the center of your open palm.

“I got you this bracelet in Altissa,” he said heavily with a sigh. “You don’t have to wear it, but it would mean a lot to me if you did.”

“... Thanks,” you mumbled in response as your fingers closed around it. It was pleasantly cool to the touch, and slightly heavy for its size. You thought little of it as you shoved it into your pockets, wanting nothing more to do with it. 

And then there was the awkward silence again. You assured yourself the encounter would be over soon, it was the only thing you could do to keep yourself from slipping away with the tides. But with no clear end in sight, you found yourself shifting your weight from side to side as the two of you continued to say nothing.

Thankfully you recognized a figure in the distance, Vannes with his head cocked to the side as he tried to analyze the situation between the two of you. Something in his expression sharpened and his shoulders, however lanky they might be, squared as he walked towards you with purpose.

_Aw, Shiva’s tits_ you cursed mentally as the next few scenes unfolded preemptively in your mind. As well-intentioned as it might be, you knew you could not allow the two of them to meet.

You brushed past your ex, and paused to take one last glance at him. “Look, I gotta go. T-thank you… for this,” you said, awkwardly gesturing to the jewelry stashed away in your pocket. “I’ll see you later.”

He looked down at you, and then somewhere behind you, where he undoubtedly caught sight of Vannes approaching in the distance. 

“See ya.”

——

Hours passed and you hadn’t responded to his texts, even when he went against what Gladio referred to proper dating protocol and committed the cardinal sin known as _Double Texting_. The rest of day crept by at a Tonberry’s pace— far too slowly with a sharpened edge grating against his nerves. Not even his second cup of Ebony could quell the impatient knocking of his knees against the wooden desk frame. Once his daily duties were dealt with to adequate extent, he quickly excused himself from his office, making a professional yet hasty retreat home.

_ _Home_ _

For nearly three years, Ignis called the penthouse of the obsidian key overlooking the vast majority of Insomnia, home. For nearly three years, he quietly lived his life as the Crowned Prince’s advisor by day, and returned to the quiet nest of a place he called _home_ until the morrow. For the first time in nearly three years, Ignis opened the front door of his apartment, hoping to see his Heart waiting for him with a shy smile. _Welcome home,_ she’d say, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. He’d carry her to his bed where they’d lay in each other’s arms, swallowing each other’s breathy sighs until the dawn breaks. 

Instead, Ignis was greeted by the same hollow apartment he’d known, monotone furniture and all with no sign of his Heart in sight. For the first time, Ignis looked around his apartment slowly, as if noticing the small pockets of warmth missing from his otherwise perfect life. 

This was his apartment, but it was not his home. 

His hand trembled at his side, leather creaking as it opened and closed reflexively, reining in his faltering composure. Reaching his opposite hand into his pocket, he slowly pulled out his phone. The front panel lit up brightly in the darkness, casting dramatic shadows across his chiseled features. 

_A dreamlike face illuminated by the moonlight_

The taps against his screen were measured and deliberate, not a quiver in sight. Seconds later, a dial tone drone dully in his ears. He cleared his throat, eyes forward as he stepped back into his stone-like persona. 

“Yes, hello. By any chance, Y/N working today?” 

“Alright— no thank you, thank you very much.” 

Once you were sure that both you and Vannes were within a safe distance from your ex, you excused yourself to the restroom where you promptly emptied that last bit of breakfast from your stomach into the nearest empty stall. 

Your reflection stared at you from within the streaky glass surface, eyes cold and hollow as the water splashed noisily into the basin below. A few drops splashed against the back of your hand, drawing you in from an out of body experience that threatened to whisk far away from there. You rinsed your face, savoring the cold mouth feel as it soothed the burning at the base of your throat. You shakily turned the knob, choking the water in faint trickle and pat your face dry.  
Taking several deep breaths, you took one last analyzing look in the mirror before heading out. 

Vannes said nothing when you emerged from the restroom, but despite the comforting smile on his lips, his eyes told you everything. He heard you in the restroom; he saw what happened between you and your ex. He knew, and yet he stayed. You offered a weak but sincere smile back. 

The silence was comforting. 

The two of you walked slowly, aimlessly amongst the campus grounds until you eventually reached the foot of the library stairs. Vannes gently nudged you, giving you a small yet inquisitive look. You nodded silently and trailed after his leading footsteps. With one small look, Vannes offered to you the salvation your aching heart required, an escape to quietly exist in an ever tumultuous world. 

———

_ “No, she traded shifts with another team member today. Would you like to leave a message?”_

The phone fell to his side with an audible click. For once in his short life, Ignis was at a loss and didn’t know what to do. Still, he couldn’t do nothing, not when his personal happiness was at risk. Placing his phone back into his pocket, he stepped back into shoes and was out the door. 

The entirety of Ignis’ life flowed smoothly, _efficiently_, so when a car suddenly turned into his lane, causing him to slam his foot against the breaks to prevent a collision, a moment of clarity washed over him. 

He was in over his head. 

The offending driver sped off, but not with unleashing a barrage of colorful slurs in his direction. Had it been any other day, Ignis would have noted their license plate number before alerting the authorities. Today however, he merely sank his head against the driving wheel with a deep sigh before continuing on. 

...  
..  
. 

Burning orange laced violet and indigos stretched across the dusk sky. By the time Ignis reached the parking lot in front of your apartment, the street lamps illuminated the pavement in a warm fuzzy glow. From the outside, he saw each window lit up with the occasional shadow sifting in front, all save for your’s on the second floor. 

_That can’t be right…_, Ignis frowned as he stepped out from the front seat. The asphalt crunched noisily against the soles of his shoes as he pressed forward, taking one step and then another until he stood at your door with his hand hovering against it. 

A thought crossed his mind: If you didn’t answer, then what? You could very much be in bed with the lights turned off, or just as easily somewhere else in this endless city. 

“Can I help you, young man?” 

An elderly woman with wild gray hair and scrutinizing demeanor sized him up as another apartment door shut behind her. There was a brief window of lively sounds, perhaps a television before it was nearly muffled out by the door coming to a close against the wooden frame. 

Ignis quickly scanned the small woman carefully. While she was small and presumably harmless, there was something about her shrewd demeanor and piercing blue eyes that gave him pause. 

“Ah, good evening, ma’am,” he said, bowing his head towards the elderly woman. “My name is Ignis, I’m here to check on my… _friend_, who lives in this apartment. She hasn’t been answering my texts. I’m starting to get concerned..” 

The woman scanned him up and down critically, before shrugging and turning towards the railing. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a cigarette pack and smacked it against the bottom of her palm three times. She held the box out to Ignis, who politely declined and thanked her for the offer. The woman shrugged again and pulled out a single stick before depositing the small box back into her pocket and pulling out a lighter from another. She struggled with it, her bony thumb slipping against the wheel. Ignis watched her for a moment, before stepping in and producing a small flame with a snap of his finger tips. It hovered slightly above his finger tips, not quite touching his skin, but warming it all the same. 

The woman stared hard at Ignis, as if questioning his ability to manifest the King’s mana, to which he offered a polite smile and a small shrug in return. Thinking nothing more of it, the woman lowered the stick into the flame, the paper ends of it rapidly crumbling into smoke and ash. 

“204, huh? She’s an odd one,” she said as a small jet of smoke tumbled from her wrinkled lips. 

“‘Y’know I live on the first floor, so I see everybody that comes passing by those stairs. Nobody gets past these sharp eyes of mine.” 

“As for 204, she didn’t come home last night. Had me worried, being a young thing an’ all, ‘specially in an area like this.” 

Her eyes stared off across the balcony, further than any building or structure in sight. After a few more drags, she crushed the lit end against the metal railing, watching cinders flickered off into the wind. Taking the same cigarette box out of her pocket, she carefully placed the half smoked cigarette into her pocket before turning to Ignis. 

“She dropped by this morning and then headed back out shortly after. As far as I’m aware, she ain’t come back yet.” 

“I see…” Ignis looks down. “Well, thank you very much, miss—” 

“Call me Marle, don’t need any of that ‘Miss,’ stuff, I ain’t old yet.” 

“You take care of that young lady, you hear? Girls are disappearin’ all over the city and nobody’s liftin’ a finger to look for ‘em. You may be one of the King’s men, but if something happens to her, I’ll find you and knock your screws loose, Ignerd.” 

——— 

Feeling the weight of Vannes’ hand lightly squeezing your shoulder, you looked up from your tablet, still midway in coloring one of the background images for your story. That’s when you heard it: the subtle chorus of books closing and chairs scraping against the flooring all around you; closing time. Rubbing your knuckles against your eyelids, you took one last stretch before saving the file and wordlessly joined Vannes in packing up. 

When the two of you first arrived at the library, it couldn’t have been any later than a quarter past 11. The two of you took a quick lunch break shortly after noon, munching on sandwiches from a nearby deli, but other than the occasional comment about the weather or someone passing by, the two of you passed your time together in silence. The weight of your encounter bore heavily on your shoulders, and while Vannes didn't push for answers, though it was evident that he wanted to, you couldn’t find the strength to put up a front for once. 

You were just so damn tired. 

Tired of smiling, tired of playing pretend. 

Tired of the monotony of existence. 

Half past three, you quietly excused yourself to the restroom where you shoved the hems of your cardigan against your mouth to muffle your heavy sobs as the tears streamed down your face. 

By 3:45, you returned to your seat with two cans of Ebony in hand. Vannes frowned slightly as he took one of the cans with a quiet _thanks_ to which you nodded numbly. He took note of the puffy eyelids and the splotches of red across your face and watched silently as you sink back into your seat and continued to work. 

When it was time to pack up and head home, neither one of you said a word to the other, not since the last coffee break. You dragged your feet, head down as you walked when you felt Vannes pause next to you. You lifted your head slowly, eyes still dry and aching when you recognized the well dressed figure ahead. 

“Ignis...? What are you doing here?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,  
I hope you are doing well. These past few months have been tumultuous to say the least, so please forgive me for the slow update.
> 
> I’ll try to stay consistent with updates in the future, but in the meantime, please take care of your health, both physical and mental, and those around you. Please lend your voice and efforts to those in need and take care of one another.
> 
> I hope to see you all again soon.


	23. Chapter 23

You weren’t at his apartment and you weren’t at home. Aside from work and a small glimpse into your personal life, Ignis realized that there was very little that he knew about you.

You were the one who threw his daily life into chaos, yet there was no one else that he would rather see at the moment.

Not even...

He placed the car into park and massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, cursing the image in his mind. If you were not here, then he would truly be at a loss. Taking a glimpse into the side view mirror, he noticed a small yet steady stream of students filtering out from a nearby building, a beacon of light on the otherwise dark campus.

The car lock opened with a pop as he exited from the vehicle. Several of the students craned their necks to look up at him, some with hearts in their eyes, but he kept his gaze forward to where he remembered the entrance to be.

There he found you, his Heart, exiting the library with another man at your side. You looked up slowly, as if sensing his presence and your eyes widened with an emotion he could not name. And yet you were looking as beautiful as ever, so much that his heart ached.

He found you.

He found his Home.

——

Your eyes glazed over as you looked at him, as if recalling a distant memory like flower petals fluttering in the wind. You opened your mouth to speak but the words would not come to you. You could only watch as Ignis approached you with a sort of strained tenderness in his eyes.

“My apologies,” he spoke softly, drawing your attention in immediately. He looked tired and weary, but otherwise at peace. “In hindsight I realized that I should have called. I’ve come to offer you a ride, unless you’re busy, that is.”

Ignis stole a quick look to Vannes at your right, his eyes sharpening in the slightest degree. _You again_, he noted irritability. The sentiment was not lost upon the younger man, and he bristled quietly in response as if reading his mind.

“I was just about to head home,” you replied slowly, transfixed by Ignis’ features in the moonlight. Your recent feelings of disappointment gradually dissipated as your feet moved on their own accord, taking one slow step after another. To your left Vannes visibly deflated, shoulders lowering in defeat, but all you could see in front of you was Ignis and that soft smile on his lips.

_So much for that dinner, hm?_

“Excellent,” he said as he took your hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the back that sent shivers running down your spine. It was a struggle to find your sadness, to be weighted down as waves of honey-like euphoria washed over you. 

To your surprise though, he threaded an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him, all the while flashing Vannes a final look over the shoulder. You followed Ignis’ lead away from the library, as if waltzing in a dream. It was only once he was helping you into the front seat of his car that you realized you forgot to say goodbye to Vannes. You quickly pulled out your phone, hurriedly tapping against the screen as you worked your lower lip between your teeth. 

“Is everything alright?” Ignis said as he sat in his seat. 

You didn’t look up from your screen, still struggling to formulate an apology adequate enough to express the guilt weighing down your heart. “Hm, yeah? I just have to apologize to my friend real quick, I can’t believe I forgot to say goodbye…” 

“Stupid Y/N,” you muttered as you deleted the text for the umpteenth time.

Frowning slightly, Ignis took your chin in his hand, using the pad of his thumb to gently stroke the remainder of your lower lip. He slowly coaxed it from your teeth’s merciless grip, admiring the plump shape coated in a thin sheen of saliva. Your hands lowered slowly until your phone lay forgotten in your lap.

You gulped loudly, feeling your heart pound against your chest as he drew closer. Taking your hand in his, he dusted his breath against your knuckles. He raised his eyes slowly, meeting yours as he once again placed a chaste kiss against the back of your hand.

While a kiss on the back of the hand was far from anything new, there something truly revenant in the way Ignis looked at you. It was as if you were the single most important person that he’d ever laid eyes upon. His emerald eyes bore open a window into his soul, a complicated swirl of duty, adoration and a desire that beckoned to consume you. 

If only you’d surrender to him.

Ignis released your hand slowly, his eyes still trained on yours with that expression that left your knees feeling weak. Without a word, both hands returned to the wheel and his gaze parted with a simple smile. The car started with a low pur, tumbling you into a quiet drive home.

Once parked in the lot in front of your apartment, Ignis quickly excused himself to round the back of the vehicle and help you from your seat. You kept your eyes low, muttering “thanks,” beneath your breath as you placed your hand into his. If you looked up and caught sight whatever it was in his eyes again, you knew you’d slip away.

At the foot of your doorstep, Ignis waited quietly to the side as you dug through your bag, searching for your keys. Your heart caught in your throat as you shakily pointed the metal tip towards the keyhole. A thousand and one thoughts passed through your mind.

Should you invite him inside?

If you did, would the two of you continue where you left off last night?

Were you even ready to pass that point? 

The throbbing need between your thighs screamed a resounding YES, but there was an uneasiness that continued to linger in the back of your mind. Just where did you stand in Ignis’ life? Clearly by the look in his eyes, whatever happened last night was not a one time thing. Beyond the gentlemanly air that surrounded Ignis, there was a feral hunger that terrified you, yet enticed you all the same. After such a hard day filled with high-strung emotions, you weren’t sure if you mentally prepared to be consumed by his flames.

“Thank you for taking me home, Ignis. But uh… I think I’m gonna head in and sleep early tonight, it’s been a long day,” you said, trying to pass off your wary remark with a smile as you stepped through your doorway.

Ignis smiled back at you, eyes glinting like the stars illuminating the sky behind him. There was nothing off about him per se. Nary a wrinkle on his attire in sight, nor hair out of place on his beautifully sculptured forehead. But the dynamic between the two of you changed overnight dramatically. What that change was and how you felt about it… you needed more time to determine just that. 

“I see. Well then, for the time being, please get some rest.” He lifted his hand to tuck a strand of behind your ear. “I’ll see you another time perhaps. Goodnight, Y/N.”

And just like that, he disappeared down the hallway and into the stairwell. You peeked over the railing upon hearing the car start, just in time to catch a friendly wave from the dashboard. You quickly waved goodbye and retreated back to the safety of your apartment. Once the door closed, you backed against it, playing the scenes in your mind over and over again, willing it to make sense, but reason would not come to you. Finding no peace in sight, you begrudgingly left your place against the door.

_Maybe a shower will help me relax_...

——

Ignis laid his head against the steering wheel for a brief moment, contemplating your goodbye. While he was mildly disappointed that the two of you could not continue your _activities_, in his mind the two of you were mutually committed to one another. _Consummation can wait_, he told himself with a slight grimace as he lifted his head and looked at the apartment door in front of his parked car.

The lights were on, and there was a low din of television noise beyond the opposite end of the wall. He wondered perhaps if the elderly woman from earlier today lived there, or if she could see him at this very moment.

He raised his hand slowly, as if to wave hello to the seemingly omniscient woman, but found his attention dragged elsewhere. Looking up, he found you peering over the ledge curiously with your hands on the railing. A smile touched upon his lips, deepening ever so slightly as your shoulders jumped to your ears as your eyes met. He smirked, watching you scurry off into your apartment, waiting a touch longer for the door to close behind you before driving off.

He could wait, he told himself. As far as he was concerned, he was yours and you were soon to be his. After a lifetime of servitude, he could wait just a little bit longer.

——-

The repeated pelts of hot water bursting against your skin was a blessing in more ways than one. After hours of sitting on a hard wooden chair, your shoulders and lower back groaned in protest. It was cathartic in a way, like a controlled flame grazing against your body’s tender spots, eating away at your aches and pains. The thick curtain of water also acted as a hidden sanctuary of sorts. As long as you were tucked away in that little spot of heaven of your’s, you would be safe. 

Unfortunately as you’ve come to learn, good things never last. The oncoming cold droplets pricked into your skin like tiny daggers chilling you to the core. You stepped out reluctantly, already missing the hot downpour as water dripped from your hair onto your spine.

Picking up your clothes which you previously discarded upon entering the bathroom, you felt an unfamiliar weight in the lump of clothing. You snaked your hand through it until your fingers came into contact with an unfamiliar string of spherical glass beads. Upon closer inspection, you realized it was the bracelet your ex gave you earlier on in the day. Your face soured upon realizing by accepting his gift, you allowed him to further manipulate you with guilt. While it was a pretty trinket and undoubtedly not cheap judging by the materials and craftsmanship, the thought of holding onto something given to you by that creep filled you with embittered feelings. Once you entered your bedroom, you flung it to the corner, resolving to not have any future contact with that man again.

You tossed yourself onto your bed, staring up at the same popcorn ceiling for the past few odd months. While it never felt like _Home_ per se, this was your sanctuary where you were free to be alone with your own thoughts. No one could hurt you as long as you were surrounded by these familiar four walls.

Not even….

Your mind wandered over to Ignis, recalling his charming smile or the feeling of his broad chest against your back when he pulled you close to him. The scent of roasted Ebony that seemed to stain his skin or the way he seemed to stare at you as if you were the only person in the room.

And his hands….

The way his hands roamed your body with ardent fervor, drawing out sounds and emotions you weren’t aware that you were capable of. Each kiss pressed against your knuckle, each time he caught you when you were about to fall, they were all silent admissions of Ignis caring about you. Even if he couldn’t return your affections wholeheartedly, at least you knew with him you were safe, body and soul. A part of you knew that if you gave yourself to him in the most carnal sense, he would cherish you, drinking your essence as if it were the finest wine in all of Eos.

Your hands hand wandered across your body mindlessly, feebly attempting to recreate the feeling of his hands exploding every inch of you all over again. It was as if Ignis knew your body down to each bundle of nerves and how to effectively wage war against your senses. Your lips parted, breath panting as your fingertips swirled against your slick nub, wishing it was Ignis drawing out your release.

You recalled the way his bangs fell against his forehead, fixed in place by the beads of sweat pearling on his forehead and the way he always left the top two buttons of his shirt unfastened. The cool fabric crushed so beautifully in your hands as you pulled him closer, wanting to feel the sensation of flesh on flesh as you continued to rock against the hardness between his thighs. 

And then there was the feeling of it straining madly against his slacks as your fingers explored just the outline of it. You were barely able to assess the approximate girth, but the aching in your loins told you it was something truly wonderful to behold. But before you could free it from its clothed confinement, he stopped you, arresting your advances with his large hands circling both of your wrists against the bed. While you mistakenly took his hesitation as a sign of disinterest, the look in his eyes before the ride home told you a whole different story. There was sexual tension rapidly brewing beneath the surface of his cool disposition, begging for release. It was kept in check by sheer will power, whether it was realized through his gentleman-like character, or the fact that he undoubtedly cared about you.

Nevertheless, you found that quality of mind _extremely sexy_.

If you were true to your desires and actually invited him inside, would it be his finger pressing against that trigger of yours? Those long and thick fingers, capable of reaching places yours could not— the thought had you mewling inconsolably as you tangled in your sheets. Your ankle twitched, a turning point as your slit continued to weep while your body came undone in small waves. While it was a good release, you were disappointed, yet not surprised to find that it was severely lacking to what you experienced at Ignis’ hands…

.. and tongue.

You tried again, rubbing incessantly trying to chase that unattainable high, only to drop your hand in frustration. Now that you’d taste what Ignis had to offer, you wanted, no, _needed_ more. 

“Astrals, what is wrong with me..” you groaned as you moved your hand from the apex between your legs. You pushed yourself from your bed, returning to the bathroom with defeat laden steps where you stripped the essence from your fingers beneath the faucet. Upon returning to your room, you saw your phone on your bed, forgotten.

_He’s probably home by now… I should check to make sure he got safe.._

While you had no doubts in Ignis’ ability to expertly weave through traffic, there was a small grain of doubt in your heart— you forgot to tell him to drive safely before he took off for the night. The least you could was to check that he got home alright.

_Because that’s what people who care about one another do, right…?_

Picking up your phone, you navigated to your shared chat room and 

**Y/N:** Did you make it home safely?

The message was as _Read_ almost immediately, sending your heart into overdrive mode. Somewhere, Ignis was looking into the same screen at the same time as you. It was removed, yet oddly intimate and had you wishing you could see his face again, even if it was through a tiny glass screen.

You watched curiously as the ellipses icon danced on his side of the chat. It continued on for some time, making you wonder if he was typing paragraphs or simply trying to come up with the right thing to say.

——-

Ignis sat at the edge of his mattress, legs spread and shirt hastily untucked as he continued to feverishly stroke himself to completion. 

Upon entering his apartment, he stepped out of his shoes and removed his gloves before quietly retreating to the bedroom where small traces of your scent still lingered on his sheets. It was just that morning you were nestled on his pillow resting peacefully, completely oblivious to the world around you. He saw an innocence in you, one that he never got to fully experience himself and quietly vowed to protect it so that you’d continue to have sweet dreams.

Taking your (his) pillow in hand, he gently pressed it to his face, filling his senses with You. While he was disappointed in returning to his bed alone, a great weight was lifted from his shoulders upon seeing you again. He recalled your look of surprise as you slowly walked to meet him, the soft flush on your moonlit face as his arm pulled you in closer. The feeling of your pliable lips as he pulled them apart with his thumb ever so gently. After getting a taste of them for himself, he had to wonder just how plush they would feel against other elongated bodies of flesh...

His hand slowly creeped to the front of his pants, absentmindedly palming against the growing erection straining against the fabric there. 

He’d seen it, the look in your eyes of a small animal backed into a corner all too dangerously mixed in with allure and temptation. It stroked the darker urges in him, it was nearly too much to bear as he tried rein it back in. Judging by the dilated pupils and the shallow rise and fall of your breasts as your mouth slackened against his already loose grip, you were reacting to him and wanted it just as bad, if not more. And he would gladly give it to you, all you had to do was say the word…

He hastily tore the front of his shirt front his trousers, swearing angrily as it caught against his zipper. He made quick work of it, only stopping to take a breath when he pulled his member to the surface. His eyes momentarily darted towards the drawer at the opposite end of his bed, recalling the bottle of warming lube used only for special occasions, but tonight, it was too far to be bothered with. As asinine as it was, he didn’t want to move from that side of the bed, not while traces of you still lingered. Meanwhile, there was a dull aching at the base of his sack, begging for release as the purpled head twitched angrily at him. 

_The state of you, Scientia.._

Pushing his thoughts away, he conceded to his baser instincts as he crudely spat into his palm, spreading the substance along his shaft. It twitched again eagerly, the cool night air gently prickling against the heated flesh as his long strokes shortened, gradually picking up in pace. Recalling the wad of a trophy stashed away in his pockets, he quickly retrieved and unfurled the cloth, rubbing the fabric in teasing circles.

The image of you writhing against the sheets, calling out his names in disjointed pants of ecstasy was at the forefront of his mind, spurring his hand to pump faster and faster. _How precious,_ he thought in the moment as he hovered over you with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. You certainly enjoyed yourself, shuddering in the sheets as the tremors continued to wreck you utterly. He recalled so vividly the feeling of your insides pulsating around his tongue and fingers, coaxing him deeper with wanton desperation. He grit his teeth, bracing each foot against the cold marble floor as tumbled from the pinnacle of his high, each wave of release manifesting in a self-satisfied spurts.

He allowed himself as a brief moment of respite, taking slow and deep breaths to steady his pounding heart beat. Lifting the hand that wasn’t currently covered in his own essence, he lifted it to wipe the beads of sweat pearling at his hairline. Some small strands of hair fell plastered against his forehead, but he brushed them aside, only vaguely aware of his actions as he slowly returned to his body. Once his breaths evened out, he removed himself from your bedside and out of the room, quietly padding off towards the restroom.

The stream of cold water splashed quietly against his hand, any remaining traces of semen long washed down the drain. Ignis stared hard at his reflection in the mirror, inspecting at all the minor details when thought came to mind. Cupping his hand against the water, he lifted it past his brow and onto his scalp. His fingers worked through the sandy strands of hair, methodically freeing them from their otherwise stiff form until they fell loosely against his forehead in soft spikes. He raised his hands to work through it some more until a repetitive melodic chiming in his pocket pulled him from his thoughts.

His face softened upon powering on the screen, the corners of his lips upturning in a near imperceptible smile as his thumbs got to tapping.

_Yes, safe and sound, dear. Even better now that I’m talking to you._

Ignis paused for a moment, considering his prose before nearly deleting it all.

_ _**Y/N:** Did you make it home safely?_ _

_ _**Ignis:** Yes, safe and sound, dear. Are you heading off to sleep soon?_ _

_ _He chuckled lightly upon seeing the _Read_ receipt and the typing animation your side of the screen shortly after. It would seem that he was not the only one feeling excitable that night. He could only imagine you as were at the very moment, hair wet and tousled after your shower, your body nestled safely in your comforter. Your pajamas… wait, did you wear pajamas? His point of reference was the singular night you spent at his apartment. On the other occasions he saw you before sleep, he simply carried you to bed in your daily attire, reconciling that you’d shower in the morning…_ _

_ _Though he supposed there were those nights at Galdin Quay. He briefly recalled the events that transpired: the miscommunication between him, you, and Gladio, the unfortunate accident at the pier, the argument the two of you had at the beach, and finally the night when you first lay nestled in his arms. Truly, it seemed so long ago, yet those memories still elicited such a strong reaction in his heart._ _

_ _Upon re-entering his bedroom, his eyes locked onto the end table in the far corner next to his bedside. He walked over and slowly took a seat at the edge of the bed and pulled the drawer open, revealing a small satin box topped with a matching bow. He took it into his large hand, stroking the ribbon ever so gently with the pad of his thumb. _ _

_ _Just then, his phone chimed again, signaling your response._ _

_ _**Y/N:** Yup! Thanks again for driving me home!  
**Y/N:** Goodnight, Iggy!_ _

_ _**Ignis**: Goodnight, Y/N. Sweet dreams._ _

_ _ _Goodnight, my darling. Sweet dreams until the morrow._ _ _


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to Aegis and his scheming mouth, word quickly got out that you were juggling not one, but _two_ Crownsguard members, both the Crown Prince’s Adviser and the Shield. Apparently while you were away, Ignis called in and asked about you, which blew away any doubt the other team members had about your unconventional companions. While it was mentioned that he didn’t exactly introduce himself over the phone, the High Lucian accent was hard to miss and in conjunction with Aegis’ supposed intel, it was enough to entice even the most skeptical naysayers of the bunch.

As annoying as it was to have a bunch of comments about your private life drifting in and out of your ears in passing, it was nice to have some busy work to lose yourself in, to be in a state where you functioned off mechanical muscle memory as opposed to having your scattered thoughts fighting for the forefront of your mind. 

Upon arriving at your classroom the next day, you realized that despite your best intentions of letting Vannes know that you got home safely, the thought slipped your mind. He regarded you politely with an unspoken distance, likely due to being shafted after an emotional day. While it stung, you understood completely— it was your fault after all, especially considering the silent, but comforting presence he provided you with after being backed into a proverbial corner. 

You really did mess up.

You took your seat and the two of you continued the class in silence, not once exchanging notes or promises to meet up at the library. You knew you needed to make it up to him, but you also needed to calm the mental storm raging in your mind.

Eventually your thoughts lead you over to Ignis. Once you were alone with Ignis in that car of his, he was all you could think of: his plump lips pressed against your flushed skin, the scent of his cologne and leather intoxicating your mind. And then there was the feeling of desperation, wishing that it was his fingers instead of yours playing with that tortured bundle of nerves beneath the sheets.

At least while you were making drinks, you could shut it all off. Wipe the counters, steep the coffee— there was no room idle thoughts as your fingers went through the motions on their own. It was a strange sort of bliss, not quite the dull fuzziness you felt while intoxicated on one vice of another, but sanctuary nonetheless.

The bell at the front door tinkled airily, pulling the words from your mouth like recording.

“Hi~ welcome!” You called out, sweeping your glazed eyes from the counter up the front of the store.

Your breath hitched upon not seeing one, but three familiar faces beaming at you from the doorway: Gladio with his impossibly wide grin, Prompto beaming with his eyes in half-crescents, and Ignis off to the side with a soft upturn of the lip. The three of them strode up to you with Gladio’s heavy footsteps leading the way. 

“Hey, starshine,” Gladio winked as he crossed his forearms onto the counter. You could practically feel the air crackling behind you as your coworker stared daggers at the back of your head upon their entrance. Moments later, your phone vibrated in your apron pocket.

Well, _fuck._

“Hey guys, what’re you doing h…”

Your voice trailed off as you made eye contact with Ignis. His hair, which was usually swept up into a stylish pompadour, lightly dusted across his brow in a slightly mussed manner. The only time you saw his hair like that was right after a shower, just like…

Your cheeks heated thoroughly upon the memory of Ignis lapping his tongue between your legs.

“W-what c-can I get you guys?”

Gladio smirked and cocked back his head to take a look at Ignis at his side, who was looking similarly bashful. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. 

“I’ll have a black tea, hot, and whatever these guys want,” your massive friend winked as he handed you his card. Jet black and unadorned aside from the crown sigil in the upper right corner, the little rectangle felt heavy in your hands. He stepped back allowing an all too eager Prom to take his place.

“Hey starshine,” he mimicked, leaning in and wiggling his brows for comedic effect. You’d snort loudly and slap him on the shoulder if not for the other customers and your ever inquisitive coworkers present.

“Heya, good lookin.’ What can I get you today?” You bat your eyes coquettishly at your golden haired friend. He blushed fervently, the smaller less prominent freckles gradually fading into the blanket of red, but rather than concede in front of The Guys, he doubled down, craning his head forward with a shit-eating grin. A lone sweat drop rolled down the side of his temple, a sign that the gears in his head were working overtime.

“You can get me a slice of those sweet honey buns of yours,” he added with a characteristically awkward wink. To the side, Ignis rolled his eyes at the display but said nothing otherwise.

You stared back at Prompto, arms crossed and both brows raised, as if challenging him to say more. The spark in his cornflower eyes fizzled and he sunk his head in submission.

“I’ll uh….. have one of those b-bubble drinks,” he murmured, lifting a set of fingers to twist a lock of hair by his bright red ears. “S-strawberry lychee… please.”

You snorted through your nostrils and tapped your fingers against the POS system and watched as he slinked over to where Gladio was, chatting up the other barista as she fiddled with the ends of her ponytail. He said something with that ruggish smile of his, causing her to clam up and sputter wildly. Prompto’s glum demeanor perked up upon seeing their conversation and threw (or rather attempted to) his arm around Gladio’s shoulder as he chimed in. You could only imagine the type of shenanigans they were up to, but before you reduce anything further, a sleek shadow stepped up to the register in the corner of your eye.

And then there was Ignis. 

Your attention snapped back to him, hyper-aware that it was just the two of you again (but not really since you were still at work). He offered you a kind smile and you mentally screamed at yourself to not turn into a puddle.

“Good afternoon, Y/N,” he said airily and your heart thumped loudly in response. He was without a jacket, which was understandable given the weather outside. Without his trademark pompadour and his luxury brand jacket, he _almost_ looked like an ordinary, yey exceedingly handsome Insomnian Citizen. The skull motifs were a dead giveaway though.

A tiny silver skull peered at you from the dip between his collarbones, triggering a far off image of it dangling overhead as he towered over you with both hands caging you in. Your breath hitched, and your thighs squeezed just a bit tighter as you recalled the feeling of him hovering over you with your legs tangled with his. The corners of his eyes creased in the slightest, as if picking up on your less than wholesome thoughts. His lips pulled upwards in the slightest of smirks. With your eyes glazed over and complexion flushed with just a hint of rose, he was nearly there with you.

You snapped your head up upon feeling his gaze and quickly racked your mind for something to segue into when you remembered that he was waiting for you to finish his order.

“Large Ebony, h-hot, right? Is that for here or to go?” You stammered as furiously gripped the side of the console for dear life. Ignis only smiled as you fumbled through the POS system.

“Yes, please. And that’ll be to go— we must be heading back shortly, I’m afraid.”

You silently made a face, but said nothing as you tapped his order in and handed him Gladio’s card. Your coworker got to working on the drinks, all the while making conversation with both Gladio and Prompto. You thought he’d walk off and join them while he waited for his drink, but he stood in place, a statue of divine elegance.

“So uh.. you changed your hairstyle..” you commented off-handedly as you counted each spec of dust on the console, anything to keep you from staring. 

He raised a fist to clear his throat, hiding the rosy hue dusting his cheekbones.

“Ah, so you’ve noticed. I… thought about what you said before and decided to test the waters…” He paused for a moment, furrowing his brows as if contemplating something. “Does it look…alright..?”

He raised his eyes to look at you, the usually serene emerald filled with something different… uncertainty? Vulnerability? Upon entering the front door, he exuded every bit of elegance and grace you’ve known him to carry. However, with his downcast eyes and somewhat shy disposition, you found yourself wanting to reach out to him. 

If only there weren’t an Astral-forsakened counter between the two of you.

“Yeah Iggy, you look…great,” you finished with an audible gulp.

_Smooth, Y/N, SMOOTH!!!_

His shoulders slackened and his demeanor brightened just a bit. His lips parted to speak but was interrupted as Gladio clamped his meaty hand onto Ignis’ shoulder. Prompto bounded up to him with a bright smile on his face and his coffee in hand, to which Ignis accepted with a dry “thanks.” He turned to you with a small look of defeat before nodding his head and following his behemoth of a friend out the front door. 

Following his trailing look, Prompto called out to you.

“I’ll drop by your place after work! We got _lots_ to talk about,” he jeered with a blinding grin. “See ya!”

And just like that, the three of them were gone. 

——-

Prompto arrived on your doorstep shortly after seven with a tote bag full of snacks and the faint scent of sweat clinging to his skin. A quick peek outside showed that he was alone, and a small part of you sighed. Sharp-eared as ever, Prompto whipped around with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“S’matter babygirl,” he started off with his best Gladio impression, “am I not enough _man_ for you?” He straightened his back and raised his hand to his face, as if pushing up an invisible pair of spectacles. “Or would you prefer someone a little more…. debonair?”

You snorted, trying your best to hold back your laughter as you lightly shuffled him through the foyer. With the bag of goodies unpacked and spread unceremoniously across the coffee table, the two of you sat cross-legged on the floor, the sounds of tearing plastic filling up your tiny apartment. Prompto handed you a bottle of Jetty before grabbing one for himself. 

“So, what’s the big secret?” You asked, savoring the static feeling of carbonation sizzling down your throat. You were just about to open your mouth again, only to be interrupted by an elongated belch. Prompto stared wide eyed into space, before the two of you broke into side-splitting laughter.

“You’re so gross, Prom!” You whined between gasps as you pushed against his knee with your foot. He leaned back, knocking his head against an armchair, simultaneously triggering a shorter, yet equally pungent burp.

“I’s— I’m s-sorry! I couldn’t help it!” He sputtered wildly, his cornflower irises nearly hidden behind his crinkled eyes. Tears glittered along his lash line, ready to overflow. “I-I guess I’ve been hanging around too much with the guys lately!”

_With the guys or Gladio?_ Somehow you couldn’t imagine the sullen cat prince ripping any major belches, given that he was asleep half of the time. Ignis, in all his propriety, was absolutely out of the question, but you couldn’t form a proper retort with the stitches raking along your sides.

Once the fire subsided and the two of you were _mostly_ coherent, you pulled yourself from the edge of the table, propping yourself up on a shaky elbow. 

“As I was saying before you _grossly_ interrupted me, what’s so important that you had to tell me?”

Prompto reached out to you from his turtled position, and while you had no doubt he had the core strength to pull himself up, you obliged, wanting to shelter that small speck of innocent helplessness in that Sunshine Boy you’ve grown to adore so much. He’s undoubtedly grown since the first day the two of you met: the lines on his upper arms were just a touch more defined and there were signs of a thatch of hair growing on his chin— little things, but definite enough to show that he changing, no, _growing_, leaving you to wonder just where did you fit in all this? Noctis and friends practically hair their lives laid out for them, whether it was wearing the crown or serving it. As stands, you were merely a friend and a moonlight lover. 

Just how far would these days of youth carry you?

Your heart ached slightly, dully panging with the thought that there’d be eventual end to all this. While you knew that Prompto would never willingly choose to end things with you, you knew that as a Crownsguard member, they would come a day when work would slowly drive you two apart. When the time comes, you weren’t sure if you wanted to know or not.

_I shouldn’t be so greedy… I’ll enjoy our time together, whatever’s left…_

“Right!!! He screeched, shooting upwards with such gusto that you would have fallen back, had he not caught you by the arm. He offered you a nervous smile along the lines of “please don’t kill me,” and pulled you back up until you were firmly planted on your butt. Once you were seated and in no immediate danger of falling over, he took a deep breath with stars glittering in his eyes.

“Remember how I said I was graduating soon? Turns out it’s in less than two weeks! There’s gonna be a whole fancy shmancy ceremony with the King, and I’m gonna get fitted for some new digs!! Isn’t that totally sick?!”

_Crack_

For a second your smile faltered and the insecurity you’d been stowing away reflected back at you into a thousand tiny crystal fissures. That picturesque daydream, the one where you and Prompto never had to grow up, was coming to an end, and the Sunshine Boy you loved so much was twirling away amongst the glittering shards. You could only smile as the bile continued to gather in your throat, slowly eroding you from the inside.

“That’s… great, Pommie! I’m so.. _proud_ of you!”

And you were.

With all the love your heart could muster, you were truly happy for that freckled friend of yours. You loved his newfound confidence, the transformation into a self-assured human being. It wasn’t his fault that you were falling behind.

Prompto blushed furiously, bringing a hand up to idly comb through the back of his head. “A-and I know what you’re thinking..! Probably… B-but just so you know, you’re still gonna be my girl, nothing’s ever gonna change that, s-so don’t you worry…got it?! Best buds forever, right…?!”

He turned to you for confirmation, eyes swirling with love, anxiousness, and worst of all, uncertainty. He too was scared, terrified even, of what the future would bring. But unlike you, he was charging forward, lanky shoulders and all. The dedication, the will to move forward into the unknown… it made your heart swell with pride to have such a strong and passionate friend. For a moment, the dark and sticky thoughts recessed back into the corners of your mind, dimmed by his overwhelming light.

Even if he didn’t know it, even if he didn’t mean to, Prompto was saving you all over again.

“Right!” You retorted back, forcing down the bile in your throat. You needed to be strong too… if not you, then for Prompto’s sake. “So! Tell me more about the graduation stuff! A-and your trip! It’s coming up soon, right?”

“Y-yeah!”

And so the two of you continued to talk throughout the night, filling your tiny apartment with laughter and prospects of the future. 

——

Prompto had a way of lighting the tunnel through your troubled times. It was like that golden mess of hair of his acted as a beacon, guiding you through the tumultuous darkness.

After squaring away the graduation plans, you gradually opened up and told him about Vannes and how he had helped in that tricky situation with your ex, as well as how guilty you felt when you realized you shafted him for Ignis (all the while taking care not to go into detail about the agreement between the two of you.). While Prompto understood your mindset at the time, he also acknowledged that it was a pretty shitty thing to do and that you’d need to _do_ something about it if you wanted to keep him in your life. Having tried your baked goods before, he suggested making cookies...

… which is how the two of you ended up in the kitchen with flour all over your faces. Prompto could only offer you a shrug and an apologetic smile as you blew flour from the hairs framing your dusty face. Not faring any better, you could only wonder how he got egg on not one but _both_ of his eyebrows. You could only imagine the terrifying expression on Ignis’ face were he present to your shared culinary disaster.

Despite your kitchen being an utter mess and the two of you looking like cheap ghostly knock-offs, you had to admit your heart felt just a little bit lighter after your night together.

——-

When you handed the bundle of cookies to Vannes before class the next period, he immediately turned his face from you with a terse expression and mumbled a quiet “thanks,” in response. You weren’t sure how to interpret his downturned reaction— was he angry? Upset? In any case, you made sure to apologize, thoroughly explaining as one could in a hallway full of passing bodies that while you didn’t mean to leave him hanging, you were sorry and that you appreciated his company that day. 

You would have offered to make it up to him by picking up on that rain check, however prior plans with Lunafreya called. You were nearing the final stretch with your project, and there were only a few changes needed to be made before the culmination of your college career. 

A part of you wondered what would become of this relationship of sorts with Princess Lunafreya once your project was through. Despite her friendship with Noct, you had no reason to believe you’d meet her behind the confines of your monitor. While she always demonstrated an air of warmth and kindness in your meetings, you could never bring yourself to think of her as your friend, at least not in the same way Aranea or the guys were. There was always some sort of unspoken distance between you, a great divide between a regular human of a revenant being. While your friendship with the Chocobros was unconventional, any sort of relationship beyond the professional realm was unimaginable at best.

What would it be like to say, go on a picnic with her in a field full of sylleblossoms, or to spend a day in her Tenebraen parlor as the two of you played with her dog while the warm sunlight flooded through the windows. The thought made you blush, not because of any physical attraction to the princess, but rather the absurdity of all. 

Still, when she smiled at you with those clear blue eyes, it made you feel substantial, like you were actually being seen. Intangible warmth spread throughout your body like a calming elixir. Maybe if you were born under different circumstances, at a different place or a different time, then the two of you could’ve actually been friends.

… but then the thought of having to put out with that pompous ass Ravus and that rage-inducing sneer of his, perhaps it wasn’t so bad after all.

A sudden chill pulled you from your daydreaming, lifting the hairs on the back of your neck as your feet came to a grinding stop on the pavement. The asphalt crunched softly beneath your feet as you turned to check all around you. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, you shook your head and moved forward, trying to shake the worry from your mind. You didn’t have time for this, you had to get home to meet Lunafreya.

The nagging feeling persisted however, and you sped up just a little quicker, hyper aware of the sound of your breathing as it flitted through your nostrils in a ragged tempo. You gulped loudly, fingers coiled tightly around your bag straps as you pressed forward. It wasn’t until you crashed into a stranger that irritably brushed off your apology that you stopped and held your face in your hands. 

_It’s probably nothing,_ you scolded yourself for the umpteenth time. But in the unlikely event that something was wrong, you couldn't help but form a contingency plan. _What would Prompto do in this situation?_

You thought back to the first time you met the guys when you thought you, Noctis, and Prompto were being chased by the supposed loan sharks, Ignis and Gladio. The three of you burst through the arcade exit and tore through one of the busiest side streets in an attempt to lose Ignis all the while your sides were burning with stitches. The memory brought you small comfort given that it brought three new friends into your life, but more importantly, it grounded you in your current situation. You’d have to apologize to Lunafreya and potentially deal with Ravus sour attitude, but if it meant making it home in one piece, you’d gladly do it again and again. Taking a deep breath, you turned the next corner, diverging from your usual route home into one of the side streets littered with peddler stalls and passerby. 

Chattering filled your ears as you stepped out from the alley into the walkway. By the looks of it, school has just let out. Students adorned in the local uniforms walked about in groups, laughing amongst themselves with various street foods in their hands. You melded in the amalgamous crowd of people, matching the pace of those around you until the incessant ringing was drowned out. The smell of fried chicken amongst other things from the surrounding stalls enticed you, but you kept your gaze and feet forward— you were already tight on time as is. Any other distractions would only be detrimental to today’s meeting. Slowly, gradually, your heart resumed an easy pace and you were able to continue the rest of the way home with peace of mind.

——-

_Sigh…_

Upon entering your home, you quickly dropped your things and rushed over to your laptop and powered it on. It powered on slowly, then promptly blacked out with a dead battery icon flashing slowly on the center screen. _Shiva’s tits, of all days..!_ you mentally snarled as you tore through the apartment looking for the charger. Once plugged in, the laptop chimed today life, only to complain that it needed to update before it could continue. By the time the call connected, you were both physically and spiritually strained by today’s challenges.

While Ravus scowled at your late arrival, Luna only smiled softly and shook her head as you profusely apologized again and again. “It’s alright, Y/N,” she spoke in that dainty voice of hers. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

You paused at her words. There was something about her, something omniscient about her crystal-like eyes that soothed you, a gentle sort of healing that washed away your worries. While there was no way she could have known what happened to you, you took some small comfort in the fact that she cared about your well-being. And for now, that was enough.

——

You were just about to put away your laptop when you heard the melodic vibrations of your phone ringing from the crevices of your couch. You padded over, not expecting any calls from anyone at this time. Turning the screen over, you saw the name of your silver-haired beauty of a friend.

_Aranea, huh…._

The phone was at your ear for less than a second before she impatiently barked, “Where are you— Nevermind. Meet me for drinks. Biggs will pick you up again, so text me the location.” 

You weren’t able to get a word in when the line cut with a click. You blinked twice, pulling your phone back to stare at the screen in disbelief. _Aranea sounded pretty pissed, I wonder what happened.._

Moments later, your stomach sounded off with a pathetic growl. Given today’s detour and having immediately jumped into your meeting with Lunafreya, you weren’t able to take a break and have a meal. It had been hours since your last “meal,” which was a sad, overpriced bagel you grabbed on the way to class. Despite your detour through the food market and all it’s wafting delicacies, you powered through the crowd, not wanting to keep the princess waiting any longer. 

As your message whooshed off into the digital abyss, you figured you had maybe 10-15 minutes max before Biggs was at your door, just enough, just enough time for a small snack.

Scratch that. 

A quick glance into the blackened screen of your laptop was enough to change your mind. Your complexion was dull and lifeless, while your hair stuck out in odd places and lay completely flat in others. You were dressed in what Aranea referred to as a “frumpy smock—” safe, but incredibly _boring_. You figured it would not only be an embarrassment to yourself, but to Aranea’s as well if you were to go out in such a state. While time was not on your side, you at least had to do _something_ to fix this sorry state you were in. 

Taking one last deep breath, you pushed yourself off of the couch and scuttled into your bedroom. 

——-

Skipping lunch was a lunch was an absolute mistake, you thought as you rest your head against the wooden counter. 

Aranea sat on the stool next to you, her ire rolling off of her in waves as she effortlessly knocked back drink after drink. Though her speech was slightly slurred and her complexion just a tad bit rosy, she showed no sign of slowing down, going off about wanting to punch an elder cap in the face.

_ Izzat some kind of mushroom..? Hic… _

You were barely halfway through your first glass when the buzz started to kick in. In your foolhardy attempt to keep up with your friend, you acquiesced to a second glass and then a third, effectively signed your death warrant. Your bobbing head made a slow but descent along the planes of your forearms, slipping off the slope of your bicep where it landed against the counter with a soft _thud_. It was then you decided that the bar lights were unnecessarily bright and that you would close your eyes for just a moment, continuing to nod every now and then to let Aranea know that you were still listening. 

“Stupid mushroom…” you mumbled blearily, “I’ll beat ‘em for you…”

Aranea frowned at your slumped over form and motioned for the bartender to take away your glass. Resting her chin on hand, she leaned over and brushed the hair from your face with the other. Your breathing was slow and even as you slipped further and further away into a deep sleep.

“Stupid..” she scolded you tenderly. “Why’d you drink so much if you know you can’t keep up…” 

Pulling her phone from her expensive leather satchel, she tapped her freshly manicured nails against the screen a couple of times and held it to her ear. She huffed impatiently, rolling her eyes as the dial tone droned on and on. 

“Scientia here. Is something—“

“Hey, Four Eyes,” she barked irritably into the speakers. The bar tender raised his brows but said nothing as he continued to wipe the inside of a glass. “Come ‘nd pick up your _beloved_. She’s out cold.” Aranea paused for a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose as she gathered her thoughts. “Don’t worry,” she added, “she’s fine, I’ll text you the location.”

She wasted no time in waiting for a response and cut the call short, pulling up a text message to send him your location. Once that was through, she carelessly dumped her phone back into her purse and turned back to you. Her expression softened as she pulled back another strand. “I’m gonna miss you, kid..” she quietly sighed before turning back in her seat. 

She motioned for another drink and the bartender silently obliged. The air was filled with sweet saxophone notes and the occasional clinking of glass, metal and ice. From the corner of the bar, Wedge frowned slightly, but said nothing as he stood firm at his position.

Minutes later, Ignis arrived at the bottom of the entrance, eyes quickly searching the premises. He found you slumped against the counter, eyes closed with Aranea nonchalantly stirring a drink at your side. The silver haired beauty looked up with half lidded eyes.

“Well look who finally decided to join us,” she said with just a touch of spite in her voice. It went unnoticed as Ignis quickly stepped to your side, gently lifting your cheek with his gloved hand. You groaned slightly and furrowed your brows at his touch but remained otherwise asleep.

“Y/N, darling, can you hear me?”

He crooned.

“Relax, Four Eyes, she’s fine.” Aranea drawled with a touch of bite in her voice as she stared off into the void. She pulled the stirrer from her drink and took a big gulp, wincing ever so slightly at the bitter aftertaste. “She just had a little too much to drink.”

Cradling your shoulder in one hand and supporting the crook of your legs with the other, he effortlessly pulled you from your seat into his chest. You instinctively nuzzled into his warmth, tugging at his shirt. 

“Id’nis...” you called out in your sleep, making Ignis’ expression melt ever so slightly. 

Looking up at Aranea, he slipped back into his formal state and cleared his throat.

“Thank you for the call, Commodore, I’ll be taking her home now.” He nodded his head politely towards Aranea and again to Wedge stationed near the stairs.

“Have fun, you two,” she called out to his receding figure with a wave. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

For once, she didn’t correct him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on posting this... it seemed a bit short, but I feel like the pacing would be awkward if it continued. 
> 
> I hope you are all well.


	25. Chapter 25

Ignis wasn’t expecting a call, especially from the Commodore of all people. A million thoughts passed through his mind. She usually didn’t call, especially not at this hour. Did the Gralaean treaty fall through on the empire’s behalf? Something was amiss, that was for sure. However, it wouldn’t bode well for him to appear frazzled at the drop of a gil; he needed to be diplomatic and level headed at all costs, lest it reflect poorly on Noct or the Crown. Taking a moment to gather himself, he assumed 

“Scientia here, is something—“

He raised a brow having been immediately cut off by the Commodore. There was a bit of a slur in that snappish voice of hers, she had been undoubtedly drinking. But why call? Aside from the informal banter during their meetings, they spent little to no time together. He could hardly consider her a friend given the strained relations with the Empire, so what did she possibly want at this hour?

His heart sank upon hearing your name. 

Time slowed for Ignis as he struggled to process her words while his feelings gradually shifted from confusion to dread. Questions spilled from his lips in frazzled disjointed sentences. Where is she? Is she alright? All the while his feet carried him down the hall into foyer. Keys? Wallet? Astrals be damned! 

He keeled over, snarling in frustration upon clipping his toes against an end table. Aranea went silent on the other end, contemplating. Her words were barely audible over the sound of his labored breathing, but his head snapped up upon hearing the familiar sound of the call disconnecting.

“Aranea? Aranea!! _Damn it all!_”

Moments later his screen lit up with a text from Aranea, a street address of some sort. While he didn’t recognize the establishment at first glance, he did know the neighborhood and that was a start. Finding himself pressed for time, he clumsily slipped into his shoes and hurried out the door.

The wait in the elevator was painfully slow. While he knew it was far faster to take the elevator than to run down several flights of stairs, he could not help but be besides himself with worry. For propriety’s sake, he reeled in his emotions as to not disturb the other passengers, but even he could not hide the deepening crease between his brows. His reflection stared at him, eyes full of concern through the shining panels of the elevator interior.

If the Commodore’s word could be trusted, you were fine. As crass as he regarded the woman to be, he knew she wasn’t stupid. He was highly doubtful that she would risk the Empire's diplomatic ties over a few drinks. As worried as he was, he had to believe that you were okay. 

Ignis’ senses were on high alert as he parked his car into a small, empty lot. As far as he could tell, there were no businesses of any sort in the area. He was about to lift his phone to check again when a man dressed in white approached his vehicle and rapped his knuckle against the tinted window. Ignis lowered the glass cautiously, his other hand extended out of sight, ready to summon his daggers at a moments’ notice.

“Ignis Scientia?” The man called out in foreign accent. 

Ignis quirked his brow, recognizing that man as one of the Commodore’s attendants after getting a better look at him. 

“Lady A’s expectin’ ya.”

He turned his back, glancing over his shoulder over to Ignis as he stepped from the car. Once his feet were leveled, the man in white took off at an easy pace, the gravel crunching softly under his large boots.

Ignis eyed his surroundings carefully, noting how the pathing choked into a dark, dingy alleyway littered freely with trash. His eyes narrowed upon seeing a metal door pressed into one of the walls. The man in white stopped in front of it and rapped his knuckles against it in a rhythmic sort of manner. Ignis took note of the pattern, filing it away into the one of the many folders of his mind for later. The door opened without delay and the large man stepped inside, enveloped by darkness.

Ignis stepped in after him, using his other senses to blindly navigate through the darkness. Not long after, he heard the sweet trill of saxophone notes wafting through the air. The corridor opened up into a bar of some sorts with patrons scattered throughout the many tables. To his immediate left, he found you slumped over the bar counter with you back towards him, using one of your forearms for support. Aranea sat on the stool next to you, eyes distant as the bartender went through the motions of creating another drink.

The Commodore turned her head slowly upon his arrival and her face immediately contorted in a look of annoyance.

“Well look who finally decided to show up,” she said with a touch of venom in her words. His earlier presumption of her being drunk was correct judging by her half-lidded eyes and rosy tint dusting her cheeks. She made no effort to mask her irritation and Ignis made no attempt to acknowledge it. Rather he was more concerned with your state of being. 

He strode up to you, lightly thumbing your cheek with his gloved hand. You groaned but did not open your eyes. Just how much did you drink for you to end up like this?

“Y/N, darling, can you hear me?” He crooned softly. 

Behind him, Aranea snorted. His eyes briefly shifted to the side, but kept his attention on your sleeping face. Your brows were knitted tightly together and your breath heavy with liquor tumbled in even measures.

“Relax, Four Eyes, she’s fine,” Aranea said nonchalantly, lifting her glass to her ruby stained lips. “She just had a little too much to drink.”

You were absolutely not “fine,” as the woman had said. It bothered him to no end to see you like this, so vulnerable and unsuspecting. But whether he was upset with the Commodore or himself, he had no idea. All he knew was that this was not the place for you and that he needed to get you home, immediately.

Pulling your body into his, he lifted you from your seat and nestled you into his arms. You instinctively moved your face into his chest and sighed, momentarily pulling at Ignis’ heartstrings. But you were not home yet, and he couldn’t quite let his guard down. 

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Aranea with hard eyes devoid of emotion. 

“Thank you for the call, Commodore,” he said, bowing his head ever so slightly. Aranea stared back at him, unmoved by his cold display and watched as he turned and made his way towards the staircase. 

“Have fun you two,” she called out on a whim as his figure gradually disappeared around the corner. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Once again, Aranea Highwind was left alone with her thoughts, just as she’d always been.

——-

Beams of the light poles above stabbed into the windshield, casting dancing shadows across your sleeping form. To your left, Ignis held the steering wheel in one hand while the other arm lay curled against the car door paneling with his closed fist pressed against his mouth. His gaze was stoic, eyes fastened to the road before him while his jaw clenched imperceptibly. Beyond the ambience of cars rushing past and the quiet humming of his own vehicle, the ride was silent, leaving Ignis to stew in his thoughts. 

Ignis hated to see you like that, so defenseless and open to harm. Not to say that he thought Aranea would ever hurt you per say, but rather she got to see a side of you that he thought was reserved close friends, namely _him_. _He_ wanted to be the one by your side to take care of you when you were slipping away into the dark. To think that you would so willingly let down your guard in front of someone else— it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

In the past when you were inebriated and without presence of mind, he self-righteously took it upon himself to make sure you were safely tucked into your room at night. Despite his wavering resolve and a chaste kiss pressed upon your lips as you slept, Ignis never failed to uphold his gentlemanly beliefs and tended to your needs to the best of his ability, given the circumstances. But as he saw you within the care of another, a tendril of malice slipped into his heart. Suppose he kept driving past the exit to your apartment, continuing onto his own— he could charge himself with the full responsibility of your care. He could feed you exquisite meals that you could only dream of eating; he’d make sure you washed up for the night and rest in a bed peacefully, rather than in your soiled clothes for the day. He believed could do it all, much better than some mousy-haired school boy or a rival commodore with a pretty face. 

And why shouldn’t he be the one to care for you, he thought spitefully. After all, he was the one to hold your head up when you had too much to drink, to wipe the tears as they glistened on your face. He knew things about you , things that Gladio or even Prompto might not know. Despite not yet properly being tied to one another, he’d like to think that he was _somewhere_ above the rest of them. Was it so wrong of him to think that he held a special place in your heart and therefore had an unspoken duty to care for you in your time of need?

As far as Ignis was concerned, you were his Heart— he’d surrender mind and body to you; you held the entirety of his being— his mind, body, and soul nestled in your dainty grasp. Whenever the two of you were apart, his mind lingered on you, fondly reminiscing on the tinkle of your voice as you laughed, or the rosy hue dusting the high points of your face as he tenderly held you close. And just as his mind and body belonged to you, Ignis was fiercely protective of what he believed to be his— _you._ Ignis wanted to _consume_ you, in the same way a conflagration devours everything in its wake— to wreak havoc onto your shuddering body as he tasted it in its entirety. He wanted to explore every crevice of your heart, to delve into every thought of that curious mind of yours.

And as counterproductive as it seemed for him to be so —_obsessive_— over something so hazy and vague, it would not deter him. If anything, it provoked the strategic nature in him. He would find a way to pursue you, all the while upholding his duties to the crown. After all, this _relationship_ between the two of you was unorthodox from the start; he was bound to run into one thing or another. Given your perceived hesitancy to define things, and his own experiences in dating or there lack of, he often found himself forward. Not something the Advisor was prone to do, but there’s a first everything.

A brief image of a distant stranger flashed through his mind’s eye. He tightened his jaw, chasing the specter away; he wasn’t a boy anymore. He was older now, wiser even, or so he’d like to think. In any case, he wouldn’t make the same mistakes and let you slip away, even if it meant participating in this strange dance of push and pull. Nor would he idly stand by and watch as others so brazenly encroached on his territory.

The exit to your apartment came and went as he drove past. He let out a pent up sigh as it finally danced out of sight in the rear view mirror. Raising the fist pressed against his mouth, he splayed his fingers against his forehead and worked the tips against his scalp in frustration. The curt conversation with the Commodore left a bitter taste on his tongue, meanwhile the memory of _that woman_ only added onto the tightness in his chest. 

You stirred in your sleep in the seat next to him, groaning slightly as the small creases between your brows deepened. Ignis reflexively darted his eyes over your form for any sign of discomfort before settling back onto the road. He pursed his lips, feeling that small flare of irritation towards the Commodore sparking in his chest once more. The wide open landscape collapsed into the high rise glass spires as he slowly turned into the quieter, more well to do sector of Insomnia. But without the sounds of passing cars and the steady hum of his wheels against the stretch of freeway, he was left alone to stew in his thoughts. 

When did Ignis Scientia get so petty? 

The answer would be you, of course. 

You, who waltzed into his perfectly organized and mundane life without so much as a warning, making him move in unfamiliar and questionable ways. Up until that moment outside of that decrepit arcade shop, Ignis Scientia was always sure of himself; he knew how to dress with the sharpest of creases, how to act in every situation, just what spice a dish was missing until it was absolutely perfect and suddenly, you passed him by outside that decrepit arcade and he knew nothing at all. He was scrambling in the dark for purchase, trying to make sense of things previously known, questioning himself, his decisions, his goals, all the while your lithe figure twirled at the edge of his thoughts with that sweet smile on your face. 

Placing the vehicle into park, he quietly stepped from his side of the vehicle over to yours where he scooped you into his arms. Your head lolled and came to a soft thud against his chest and he could only sigh once again as the not so subtle stench of alcohol filtered through your parted lips.

The walk to the parking lot was quiet and uneventful. It wasn’t until the elevator was quietly whirring up the shaft and he was tenderly inspecting your face that the carriage came to a slow stop and the doors parted down the center. An elderly woman, one that he recognized in passing as a tenant stood front and center in the elevator lobby. Her eyes perked up, the gears in her mind undoubtedly turning at the sight before him: a young man carrying an unconscious young woman in his arms, presumably taking her up to his apartment to continue doing _who knows what_....

Her eyes narrowed slightly, to which Ignis bowed his head and offered a polite “good evening,” as she stepped in. His ears burned in indignation as she stood on the opposite end of the carriage not so subtly looking him up and down. As pronounced as he was, there was something about elderly women and their cutting gazes that seemed to make him falter lately. 

“12 please,” she said curtly with her pointed chin in the air. She carried with her an oppressive aura of unperturbed dignity, something he surmised that came with her all years of living. It was admirable to say the least, something he’d hope to accomplish within his coming years.

The silence beyond the mechanical humming weighed heavily on Ignis’ mind as the carriage continued its upward trajectory. Not a word was said between the two strangers until the dull tone overhead signaled her departure. He bowed his head again at her again, silently wishing her a farewell as she took the first step through the parted doors. The woman regarded him carefully, scrutinizing what he hoped was a genial smile on his face, and then over yours as you snoozed peacefully in his arms. She stepped out, eyes narrowed slightly before tossing her head over her shoulder with a quiet huff. The sound of her heels clacking against the marble flooring faded until the distance until the doors swallowed the two of you whole and there was peace again.

When he finally reached the front door of his apartment, he took a moment, closed his eyes and sighed.

Yes, _you_ were the cause of all the recent chaos in his life, but as it stood, he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
——-

The corners of your mouth were tight and the back of your throat parched with lack of spit. You sat quickly, arms and legs clamoring for a hold on something, anything as the realization that you were somewhere dark and unfamiliar came rushing in.

Once your night vision settled in and you were accustomed to the dark, your heart slowed and your sharp, erratic breaths dissolved into even strokes. At the far edge of the room, you saw a thin stripe of light against the floor, the doorway, you presumed. You looked around, taking note of all the furniture when you realized you’ve been here before. It was only once, but an experience you weren’t soon to forget. Suddenly the image of Ignis’ stunningly green eyes flashed in your mind as the lower half of his face hungrily roved the apex of your sex. You gulped audibly, legs closing on their own accord while a hand flew to your chest. Your clothes were still on and Ignis was nowhere to be found….

Just how on Eos did you get here?

The last thing you remembered was finishing up your meeting with the Nox Fleuret siblings, and then… you scrunched your face, trying to extract any form of memory from your muddled mind. Aranea’s coy face came to mind, along with the sharp sting of an oncoming hangover drumming along the sides of your temples.

“Oh…” you mumbled into the void. “The elder cap.”

It didn’t make much sense then, and it certainly didn’t make much sense now as a line of mushroom creatures danced tauntingly at the edge of your mind’s eye. Alcohol and Aranea, go figure.

“But how did I—“

You squint your eyes harshly as another pang stabbed into your temples. It was hard enough to think when your senses were being assaulted by the consequences of your own actions, trying to make sense of your situation was completely out of the question. You looked left and right, swinging your head as gently as one could with one eye partially pried open when you saw a tall glass at the night stand close to to your side of the bed. You reached for it and drank greedily, all the while mentally thanking Ignis for his critical foresight and praying for the pain to go away.

The pain dulled to a slight thrum— not the best, but much less debilitating than before. With that out of the way, you slipped off the side of the mattress, opened the door and quietly padded out into the hallway. With the door shut behind you, you were instantly awashed over with an overwhelming mixture of tantalizing scents— grilled zu, salmon, and some other things you couldn’t quite put a finger on but was entranced nonetheless.

By the time you reached close proximity to the kitchen, you were practically salivating with want for Ignis’ cooking. If his past meals were any indication, then this one was sure to be a feast for the divine. Ignis’ large shoulders came into view and you couldn’t help but admire the way the fabric of his collared shirt clung to his frame as he skillfully moved about. How nice it would be to see his back muscles rippling beneath his skin…

Before you knew it, you were standing directly behind him with a fistful of his shirt wrapped loosely in your fingers. He paused, a sizzling frying pan in the air as he turned to peer down at you over his shoulder. You looked up at him, eyes wide with shock. The two of you continued to stare in silence, neither of you quite comprehending the situation. 

You were the first to break the spell and stupidly said the first thing that came to mind.

“Hi.”

Ignis quirked a brow at you.

“Hello there,” he responded curiously, eyes leaving you momentarily as he lowered the pan onto the stove while simultaneously killing the switch. Your hand holding his shirt fell to your side. He took the opportunity to turn in place, facing you. A small voice hummed in the back of your mind, _I got him right where I want him_ appreciatively. While it was true Ignis was “stuck,” between you and the stove, you knew who really was in charge here. Ignis could have you splayed against the opposite counter with your rear end bare and waiting in a manner of seconds, and you would gladly give in.

But Ignis was not that kind of man— your needs came first.

Lifting a hand to cradle your face, he studied it carefully, inspecting your eyes beneath the overhead lighting. "How is your head?” He said clinically. “Did you drink the water I left you by the night stand?

You nodded, unable to find your voice in the midst of his body being so close to yours. The mesmerizing scents that so enticingly drew you close moments prior were lost upon as you basked in Ignis’ musk, a dastardly combination of his usual cologne, roasted Ebony beans, and his natural sweat. Your heart raced just a bit faster as his naked fingers left the side of your face and grazed the column of your throat. His eyes lingered there for a touch longer. You wonder if he could feel your thumping quickly beneath your skin, much like the predatory coeurl stalking its prey before tearing out its jugular. 

“I’ve made a bit of supper if you’ve the stomach for it,” he gestured to the pan behind him. “I wasn’t sure if you’ve eaten or not.”

Your stomach churned loudly in protest, much to your dismay. The corners of Ignis’ turned upwards in the slightest, which only made the apples of your cheeks burn hotter.

“Well then, I suppose that settled that. Shall we?”

——

With dinner plates and the two of you settled in your respective seats, you finally felt the gravity of your hunger as the first bite of grilled salmon melted on your tongue. Unbeknownst to you, you let out an involuntary moan and you were torn between savoring each bite and scarfing down the entire plate at once. Manners be damned, if this were to be your final meal, then Shiva’s tits, you’d die a happy woman.

Ignis chuckled lightly in spite of himself as he placed a perfectly cut square of tender zu into his mouth. He’d really outdone himself this time, he thought pridefully as he continued to watch you eat bite after bite of his latest creation. While he loved to see the guys’ reaction to his culinary endeavors, there was something especially scintillating for him to witness the blissful look on your face as you took bite after bite of his dish. The near erotic moans spilling from your pursed lips did nothing to help the gradual tightening in his loins either. It satisfied him to no end and stroked his inner flames to know that _he_ was the cause of that.

Once the dishes were cleared and hunger was the furthest thing from your mind, you finally had the clarity to ask the question that was twirling on the forefront of your mind, just how did you get here?

You watched carefully as Ignis gently lifted the crystal stem between his fingers, noting the distant look in his eyes as he swirled the dark red liquid in its glass. He worked the liquid in his mouth thoughtfully, undoubtedly appreciating the wine in ways your uncultured taste buds never could, but Astrals be damned, did he look transcendent doing so. Your lips parted slightly on its accord, tongue peaking out, slowly mimicking the way he swiped his own lips for any stray droplets. Never did you think you’d be jealous of a wine glass, yet here you were.

“Commodore Highwind called,” he said in a-matter-of- factly sort of tone as he eyed the liquid again. “She said you were feeling out of sorts and thought I should take you home.” _I’d meant to take you back to your own apartment though._ “I wasn’t sure if you’d already eaten or not given the state of you when I arrived, and thought I’d make dinner just in case. And so, here we are.”

Placing the glass down at his side, his eyes lifted to meet yours at the final word. A small shiver coursed through your body upon meeting his emerald gaze; there was something cold, calculative, about his disposition, as if you were being chastised for something you’ve done, but you’d be lying if you said the thrill of it didn’t excite you. 

“A-ah,” you stuttered, feeling the excitement pool between your legs as you pressed them together beneath the table. The action did not go unnoticed. In fact, from the moment you were in his line of sight, Ignis noted every detail, every expression on that face of yours. The crinkling of fabric on your torso as your legs shifted beneath his gaze and the way you bit your lip as you paused were just one of the infinite moments archived in his mind. You were affected by his presence every bit as much as he to yours, both acting and reacting at the slightest shift.

“I was _going_ to eat after my call with Lunafreya this afternoon, but then Aranea called, not that any of this is her fault, I just... I guess I got a little carried away…” You lowered your head, thinking about how inconvenient it must have been for him to carry you out in such a state. “Sorry about that,” you offered with an apologetic smile and small shrug. 

You lifted your eyes again to meet Ignis’ and nearly gasped as you instantly felt a shot of desire pierce your lower regions. There was something almost _feral_ in the way Ignis regarded you, as if he wanted to rip you from your clothes and was containing himself, but only just. 

“No matter,” he said, pushing himself from his seat. He took his soiled plate in one hand and the wine glass in the other before approaching you. You quickly scrambled to do the same before he reached you. You looked up at him, awestruck by his towering height and the oppressive aura that rolled off of him in waves. He reached out for your plate and you quickly obliged. The silverware clattered noisily against the porcelain surface as you handed it to him.

“Shall we?”

The two of you stood side by side in front of the sink, Ignis washing the dishes while you dried them. Despite having what you assumed to be a top of the line washing machine in his apartment, it amazed you how often he preferred to do things in its simplest form. 

“We don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to,” he said suddenly, causing you to jolt in place. You worried your lip in anticipation. You knew what he was referring to, it was all you could think about ever since he flashed you the look. Not to mention the nightly yearnings that ended with you writhing on your bed due to a specter’s touch. 

“... but what if I want to?”

The audacity was foreign to you as it came tumbling from your lips. You had no problem barking out witty retorts when it came to Prompto, or even Gladio, but with Ignis… Ignis was something else. 

Moments passed and you began to wonder if you’d said anything or not, or whether it was all in your head. Having rinsed off the last plate, Ignis pried it from your fingers and set it aside. He took a deep breath and placed both hands on either side of the sink while you squeezed your hand into a shaking fist at your side in response. Of course he heard you, you thought bitterly— why else would he leave you hanging like that, if not to bide his time in politely turning you down? 

Taking your startled hand into his, he lifted it to his lips, all the while staring you down with all the intensity his cat-like eyes could muster. 

“Then who am I to deny a lady her request?”

——  
_Thump, thump._

Your heart pounded deafeningly loud in your ears as he led you by the hand from the kitchen out into the hall. The door to his bedroom opened with a slight creak. He ushered you in and you shuffled after him, eyes fluttering nervously as if you didn’t wake up there hours prior. He left you standing at the foot of the bed and continued off to the far corner of the room. There was a brief spark of light accompanied by the wafting scent sulfuric dioxide. The faint outline of Ignis' lithe figure seemed to glow in melting hues of yellow and orange as he turned to face you.

_Thump, thump._

You could only watch with glazed over eyes as he gracefully strode across the hardwood floor, fingers effortlessly undoing each button until his shirt hung open just so. The faint flickering of the candle light cast dramatic shadows across the length of him, accentuating the dips and planes of his chest and the hollows of his cheeks. The lack of glasses (you assume he took it off and placed it on the counter) only intensified the sharpness of his eyes, nose, and high points of his cheeks. With a single smoldering look, he had your thighs pressed together, shuddering as a familiar wetness pooled between them.

My god, Ignis Scientia was a fine specimen.

His large hands cradled your head tenderly, one set of knuckles brushing against the slope of your chin while the other swept the stray strands of hair back. His plush lips ghosted over the shell of your ear, breath low and potent with lust.

“Remember you can say ‘stop’ at any time,” he purred lowly as his palms idly wandered the incline of your back. It took all of your self control to stop your body from quaking with unbridled anticipation. “Do you remember your safe word?”

“K-kupo…” you panted weakly in response. 

“Excellent.”

Layer by layer, Ignis peeled off your clothes, letting them fall to your feet in a puddle until you stood before him in just your unmentionables. He breathed appreciatively, eyes twinkling as he drank in the soft swell of your breasts and hips in the flickering candle light. 

“Six, look at you…” he marveled as he smoothed his hand across your shoulders. You shivered at his touch, cheeks burning at the gravity of his words. 

He lifted your hand to do the same, guiding them to push his shirt off his shoulders until they joined your clothes in a forgotten heap of the floor. You gulped audibly, having sensually stripped him down to his briefs. You were truly torn between sinking into the mossy depths of his eyes, the planes of his muscle, or taking a peek at the sizable _package_ just below the edge of your peripherals. You chose the former, entranced as he led you onto the bed, deftly unhooking your bra strap as he lowered you onto the cool surface. He removed the flimsy piece of lace and satin, effectively bursting the hypnotic spell’s bubble, causing your arms to cross to your chest in your embarrassment. Any previous padding-induced confidence immediately melted the second you were exposed. 

“Don’t look at my boobs,” you cried, wrenching your eyes shut. “They’re small!”

A low chuckle rumbled at the base of Ignis throat as he grasped onto your breast with one hand, rolling the pebbling nub between his fingers. 

“What are you on about?” His hot breath tumbled over your chest, leaving tender gooseflesh in its wake. He was simultaneously everywhere, yet nowhere near where you needed him to be. “They fit perfectly in my hand,” he murmured lowly. “Or my mouth, if you’d prefer..”

“Nngh..!!”

He latched on, swirling the nipple with his tongue while his hand skillfully tweaked the other. As you writhed beneath his touch, his other hand was free to descend the creaminess of your waist. Between his tongue lavishing one breast and his hand kneading the other, you were all too unaware of the fingers sneaking its way to your core. Your eyes tore open, having registered the all too real feeling of his fingertips pressing on your seam through the fabric of your underwear. Astrals be damned, _why_ that wretched thing was still on you was beyond your current mental capabilities, but all you knew is that you needed something, be it his fingers, his tongue, _anything_ to lance that welling feeling of blocked pleasure inside of you. 

Ignis pulled back with a smirk, brushing his lips with the back of his hand as he looked onto your pitiful display of wanton keening and lust. As much as he enjoyed watching you thrash beneath his fingertips, the literal instruments of your rapid undoing, he knew he wouldn’t last long, not when you were so close and willing. The strain of his hardened member pressing against the walls of his briefs were suffocating, only partially relieved by the curl and flex of his abs and the restrained grinding of his hips against the mattress. 

Peeling the thin strip fabric off to the side, he rubbed mercilessly against your trigger, eyes drinking in the quick rise and fall of your arching breasts against the sheets, the wag of your tongue as you voiced a sinful amalgamation of his name and a slew of pleasured cries. To his surprise, you latched onto his wrist, gripping desperately for something tangible as you continued to violently melt into the sheets.

His smirk softened as his hand slipped from your grasp. You looked to him, eyes pleading for release as he lined his hand with yours, interlocking at the fingers. He gave your palm a tender squeeze before pressing firmly at the base of your nub. Your spine went rigid, calves tightening as your toes painfully curled into themselves. White hot lightning set your synapses ablaze as pleasure surged through every fiber of your being. 

And then… you went limp. Placing your wilted hand at your back at your waist, Ignis reached up and brushed back the tiny hairs plastered to your forehead. He ever so gently stroked your quivering cheek as you slowly descended back into your body.

“You look absolutely magnificent, Y/N,” he crooned as he licked your essence from his fingers. 

Having screamed yourself raw in the madness of it all, you could not find it in you to answer him, instead you weakly pressed your cheek into his palm, eyelashes fluttering softly as your heart struggled to resume a steady tempo. He pressed a chaste kiss at your temple and you sighed in appreciation.

“I think…” he said, adjusting himself to a kneeled position at your side. He hung over you, the dithering flame casting dramatic shadows across his chiseled features. “You might be ready for me now.”

He loomed over you and pressed his thumb against the fullness of your bottom lip, prying it open ever so slightly. Hot air filtered through the tiny gap as your loin muscles started to throb in anticipation.  
Just what did you get yourself into?

———

_Thump, thump._

Ignis slipped from the bed, his broad shoulders and back nearly eclipsing the candle light as he rummaged through the end table supporting it. Standing at his full height at the side of the bed, your heart quickened as his thumbs dipped below the waist band at either side of his hips, pulling the offending material down along the slope of his marbeleque legs. He turned to face you, towering over your tiny frame still splayed against the bed sheets.

_Wow…_

Astrals, Ignis Scientia was a fine specimen of a man.

He cocked his head at you, smirking slightly, eyes glittering with intent as he watched you openly lay worship to his figure. He nearly chuckled upon seeing your jaw slacken as you took in his member, erect as full mast. He swore he saw fear flash through your eyes upon witnessing it. And then… hunger.

His balls ached at the thought, even more so as he watched you slowly ascend from your slumped position, long tresses cascading down your form as you rose to your knees and slowly crawled your way over to him. Taking the thick shaft of blood-darkened flesh into your hands, you could only marvel at how either of you hoped to fit it inside of you. Truly frightening, yet you were never one to stray from a challenge. 

Swiping your thumb over the moistened slit, you massaged the head briefly before taking him into your mouth. 

Ignis choked at the sensory overload: the sudden enveloping warmth, the unrelenting tongue, the sporadic graze of your teeth against his tender flesh. Burying his hand in your hair, he ardently swallowed back the urge to buck widely into you, to push back the animalistic need to feel you sputter around him. 

Tilting your head upwards, he grazed the high of your cheek with his opposite thumb while the hand in your hair moved to cradle the back of your head.

He’d make you his yet. 

——-

Giving head was nothing new to you, you thought.

In your previous relationship where meeting physical needs was a one way street, you often found yourself on your knees as your ex made use of your mouth as he pleased. You didn’t mind, at the time. After all, the faster he finished, the better mood he’d be in. It was only a matter of time before you learned to open your throat and dull your senses until it was over.

But Ignis— there was something in the way it stood, so resplendent and firm, slightly curved toward the heavens, that called to you, no, _beckoned_ you. Though your catalog for comparison was sparse, it never occurred to you that a set of a mere set of cock and balls could be so enticing. In addition to the fact he kept his lower regions neatly manicured, his musky scent, the velvety touch of his skin, his goddamn _taste_, it was no wonder you were effectively under his spell. Everything about him was so unsurprisingly superior, it was impossible not to fall further into his charms. 

“Darling, you’d have me finish before we’d even started,” he groaned as he stepped from your sucking embrace. Your lashes fluttered as you looked up at him; there was a barely contained hunger in his eyes as he continued to languidly work his fingers against your scalp. “We‘ll have to continue that another time though.”

He pressed his lips against yours possessively, teeth gnashing, lips working against yours to pry them open and lay assault against your tongue. He tasted a curious mix of himself and you on your tongue. He pulled back and smirked at your dazed expression; he looked forward to seeing what other expressions he could pull from you before the night was through. 

Turning his back towards you, he reached over to the end table table and picked up a metallic blue square from the surface. You cocked your head to the side curiously, watching as he tore the corner. You didn’t realize what it was until it was too late. You panickily lunged over the side of the bed, your hand going for his opposite wrist. 

“Ignis, wait—“

Ignis cocked his brow, looking at the hand clinging to his wrist and the wide-eyed expression on your face. He lurched forward to catch you, the large span of his hand stretched across your upper back. The corners of his lips dipped into a slight frown as a pensive look settled across his features.

“Are you having second thoughts, dear? We can stop at any time, just say—“

“N-no!! It’s just that…” You squirmed under his gaze. Part of the beauty of seeing Ignis without glasses meant that the depth of his emerald irises went unhindered, so bright and brimming with boundless knowledge. It also meant there was a lack of a filter from his intense probing gaze. You shrunk beneath it, finding your sudden burst of audacity fading fast. “I want… to feel you,” you mumbled lowly as you sank back to the mattress. You were quickly stumbling over your words when a thought struck. “I’m on birth control,” you added decidedly. 

There were few things in your life that you had control of and luckily your sexual health was one of them. You could only hope it would work in your favor.

A sudden click went off in Ignis’ mind as words connected to meaning. _She wants me inside of her… without.._

The hand at your back fell limp to his side. Your eyes shot up, searching his face for something, anything that might signal something was wrong. Disappointment? Disapproval? His expression was withdrawn, brows knitted together as he considered the gravity of your words.

_ Shit! I must have offended him,_ you panicked as you reached your hands out. Iggy would never—

“...Is that how you want me then?” He said suddenly. His voice dropped an octave lower, rough and full of gravel, accentuated by the dark and heady look in his eyes. 

_You are dangerous_, his mind snarled as his hand shot to your shoulder, effectively shoving you against the mattress. You fell back with a gasp, only to be cut off by Ignis’ lips as they hungrily worked against your own. The condom wrapper lay forgotten lay on the floor as his other hand quickly as he roughly pumped the length of his cock before pressing it at the entrance of your core.

“Remember the safety word,” he ground out lowly before piercing you in one fell swoop.

“Kup— _Oh!!!_”

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head upon impact, inner muscles deliciously aching as they worked overtime to accommodate his formidable length. He fell on top of you, the brunt of his weight offset by his anchored hand at the side of your head. His crown pressed against the mattress above your shoulder while his hot and ragged breaths spilled into your ear. 

“So…. tight,” he hissed through his gritted teeth. “I’ve nearly ruined it all..”

Your inner thighs screamed in protest as you canted against him, straining against Ignis’ steadfast palm as he pressed you open. He pulled back onto his knees by, the hand at your side coming to rest at the side of your face, caressing you softly. It was strangely tender, considering the fact that he speared you and was dangerously tipping over the edge.

“..Are you alright, darling…?”

His eyes were unfocused, glazed over with feathery wisps of hair shooting off in every direction. He was a mess of a man, but Six did the unraveling of Ignis Scientist turn you on, so much that the dull ache between your thighs melted into a lingering nuisance that begged to be scratched. You answered him with a seductive roll of your hips, accentuating the grind of your pelvis against his slowly at the pinnacle of your ascent.

He growled lowly, dropped his hand from your face to lift the fullness of your bottom as he withdrew himself to the tip and slammed back into you. You moaned appreciatively, back arching off the mattress, hips angled to meet his fevered thrusts as best as you could. The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping skin, accompanied by sloshing of your slick.

Ignis swallowed every grunt in favor of listening to your gasping breaths. He licked his lips, entranced by the rhythmed bounce of your breasts as he rocked into you. You curled your head to the side, exposing the vulnerable column of your neck. It lit a fire in his belly, making him impossibly harder as he contemplated the urge to mark you, to let all the men in your life, Gladio, Prompto, that skinny little lad with the glasses know who you truly belonged to. 

He’d ruin you for all other men, he thought. Just as you had the moment you’d walked in and sent his orderly life into disarray. He’d make it so that his face was the last thing you saw at night before you rubbed yourself into oblivion. He’d haunt your dreams, effectively filling your nights with tortured sleep as your body recalled his ghostly touch. If he couldn’t have your heart, then by the Six, he’d be the unreachable standard to measure any future lover to come after him.

You were positively wailing now, your voice echoing throughout his otherwise apartment. He considered for a moment the possibility of the neighbors below hearing your lewd cries for release; he could only imagine the consequences that would follow thereafter, be it onslaught of complaints from the property office, or merely averted eyes upon passing in the common spaces. To hell with it, if anything the thought of this night being branded in not only your mind, but the minds of others as well filled him a new kind of vigor.

_Well, let’s give them one hell of a show!_

Hooking one thigh over his shoulder, he anchored his fist into the sheets, effectively opening you up for deeper penetration. You screamed at the change of position, eyes rolled to the back of your head, mouth contorted with your elongated moans of pleasure. Your legs quaked in his grasp, the telling sign of your oncoming release. With his own release coiling down tightly in his loins, he quickened the pace, putting the entirety of his weight behind every thrust. His lips surged to your own, capturing them in a fiery kiss while his free hand made quick work of your clitoris. With two powerfully executed strokes of his thumb, he pushed you over the edge just as he withdrew himself and shot ropes of hot white cum onto your stomach and breasts. He collapsed onto the mattress next to you, panting heavily as reality came crashing onto him.

The two of you had sex, _unprotected._

He took you on your word, his lust for you overpowering his common sense in the heat of the moment. He came outside of you, on the off-chance that you _weren’t_ on birth control, or you _didn’t_want him to come inside of you. Astrals knew that he did, but considering how stunning you looked painted in his seed… well, perhaps it wasn’t so bad after all. 

In any case, he thought as he looked over to you, the two of you needed a shower lest you sleep in an unsavory cocktail of sweat and his seed.

He was the first to rise, turning to you with a distant look on his face as he watched his ejaculate slowly drip into the valley of your breasts. Your weary eyes cracked open, dazed as your spirit made its slow but steady descent back into your body. You reached out to him weakly, the majority of your energy having left you during the violent seizing of your orgasm. He smirked, eyes twinkling as he watched the liquid run down your body in thin glistening rivulets.

_Mine_.

You didn’t realize how beat you were until you planted your feet against the floor. They felt foreign beneath you, wobbling like flan as you struggled to stand. Ignis’ arm circled your waist, pulling you close to him. He quirked his brows at you, the corner of his lips upturned in the faintest of smirks. 

Ignis 1, You 0.

You blushed beneath his smug gaze, feeling even more so vulnerable with your hair a mess and all your intimate bits laid bare for the eyes to see. Despite his disheveled state, he was none worse for the wear; Ignis only managed to look hotter with his sweat speckled brow and sex-crazed hair. It re-lit the fire in your belly, melting away the cramping in your loins. 

He led you out the room, his palm low and flared possessively across your hind. Your cheeks burned brightly, the possibility of Ignis joining you in the shower etched into your mind. As you stepped into the bathroom, you were surprised to see him still standing out in the hallway. 

“I’ll fetch some clean you some cle—“

Grabbing him by the wrist, you pulled him close and buried your hand in his nape, dragging him to your level. His breath ghosted across your face, eyes wide and mouth ajar at the sudden movement. 

You 1, Ignis 1.

You dragged him into the bathroom with you, shutting the door behind him close.

This night wasn’t over, not by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you're all healthy and doing well.
> 
> This took.. a bit. I wanted to make it longer since the last chapter felt quite short. I actually wanted to keep going but then I thought it might be too long. I'm not too sure what's a good length so it's awkward. Hopefully this was worth the wait


	26. Chapter 26

“Haa…. haa….”

Your bravado all but left you within seconds of closing the bathroom door. Once the initial shock wore off, Ignis resumed the role of the predator, stalking closer until your back was just a hair away from the wall. The chill of the wall bit at your skin, raising the fine hairs on the back of your neck while your front simmered beneath the heat radiating off of Ignis’ chest. With an increasingly familiar smirk plastered on his smug face, he closed in on you, his Cupid’s bow barely ghosting off the shell of your ear.

“The shower’s over there, darling,” he motioned to the far end of the room. “ Or would you prefer to lead tonight?”

Though you couldn’t see it, you could practically hear the grin on his face dripping with self-satisfaction. Any other time, you would have gladly quipped back with a witty comment or two, but your mind was on overdrive working on animalistic intuition. Every fiber in your body wanted to jump Ignis, to shove him onto a flat surface and ride the dizzying fever out of you, but a primal voice held you back. You had to concede. 

…. Which is how you ended up seated between Ignis’ lap post shower as he continued to massage your mons with a detached shower head while simultaneously rubbing his fingers against your sodden folds. Thorough cleaning, he called it. Every time the pads of his fingertips brushed against your clit, your body tensed, only to have them playfully flutter away.

It was maddening, to have them so close to where you needed them most, an aching bundle of nerves neglected beneath a deluge of shower spray. It provided a constant pressure, but nowhere near the amount you needed to send you careening over the edge.

Meanwhile, Ignis peppered small kisses to the exposed column of your neck laid out for him as you presse d the back of your head against his shoulder. 

“P-please….” You quivered feeling the agonizingly slow, but sure build up of an oncoming orgasm. Several times throughout the ordeal, you attempted to shut your legs so that you could take a ent to reconcile the relentless onslaught of sexual stimulation but his impossibly large hand kept them pried open. 

“What’s that, darling? It’s hard to hear you over the water, you’ll have to speak louder,” he cooed tauntingly as another shiver worked its way through your body.

A gentle squeeze of your nub had you arching into him, gripping onto the thick of each of his thighs, jutting out your hips in feeble desperation so that they bucked into his touch. The rich timber of his laughter vibrated behind your skull as he pulled his hand away, leaving you keening into nothingness.

“P-p… lease…” you whined again, your thighs quaking uncontrollably as your toes painfully curled into themselves.

_So close…..!_

You bit your lower lip in frustration, the sudden prick grounding you. Ignis was playing you like a fiddle, you needed to level out the playing field somehow.

“If it’s too much, you can always use your safety word..”

One of your hands snaked to the back of Ignis’ head, snatching a handful of his still locks. You yanked it back as best as you could, given the awkward angle. He groaned slightly, the hardened length of him fully pressing against your lower back while the aim of the shower spray shifted to sprinkle aimlessly against your legs. The sound of him filled you with a small sense of victory. You tucked away that bit of information for the future. For now, you had bigger fish to fry.

Using his thighs for leverage, you twisted your upper torso, and turned to face him. Once the initial shock wore off, his features settled back into that detached, calculative expression that unnerved you so much. It was heightened by the fact that his hair was entirely slicked back post shower, and that you were nestled precariously in his arms, something akin to a fledgling chocobo lost in the behemoth’s den. Whether it was from his weighted gaze or merely the shower’s tiled walls gradually leaching the warmth from your body, you bit back the urge to shiver, not wanting to show a shred of weakness while you were still teetering on the edge of becoming undone. 

“Please.”

He regarded you carefully, noting each drop of water still resting on your beautiful chest. Some of them began to slide downwards, creating little rivulets down your body, reminding him of how he marked you in bed. A different type of spray entirely, but one he could certainly get used to seeing. Your eyes sparkled with resolve amidst your body fighting a clearly lost battle.  
Admirable, but a pipe’s dream at best. He would show you what it truly means to become Ignis Scientia’ lover.

——-

After your stint with the hair pulling earlier, Ignis reattached the showerhead to the overhead apparatus and set it to a warm, comforting spray. You sighed appreciatively as you readjusted your arms around Ignis’ neck while steadily pumped into you from below. It was a nice change in pace, especially in contrast to the punishing tempo from before. With his face tucked against your collarbone, he held the span of your hips in one hand while the other tucked between your bodies continued to rub against that overworked button of yours as he continued to rock into you.

“Y/N, I’m….”

You knew what he was going to say. His labored breathing against your clavicle and the hand buried into your side were signs enough. But to be honest, you frankly didn’t give a damn. You were so close to the edge, practically staring at your impending orgasm in the face, you couldn’t be arsed to quite literally _hop off Ignis’ dick!_

“It’s… ok, Iggy… inside.. please,” you moaned hotly into his ear as you continued to gyrate against him.

Your orgasm rippled through you shortly after, Ignis’ name a holy prayer on your lips as the inner ridges and bumps of your vagina madly convulsed around his aching shaft. A terse swear tumbled from his trembling lips, one of helplessness, longing, lust and overwhelming desire, followed by the disjointed pink sputtering of his hips. With two final thrusts, he plunged himself to the hilt to press against that sweet, sweet point inside of you and spilled his seed deep into your womb.

The two of you collapsed onto each other, barely upright in a soaked tangle of arms and legs, the room silent save for your arduous breaths and the ever present pitter patter of water against tile. You ran your fingers absent-mindedly through the soaked curtain hair at his nape, unsure if the steady pounding between you was your heart or his getting ready to explode.

The two of you stayed there, clinging to one another, long after the tempo steadied and your breathing slowed.

You weren’t quite sure when you started to drift asleep. Perhaps it was the heater mist of the shower, but your eyes hung low and heavy; you were only just aware of the world moving beneath you, a plush towel in your hair and against your back as you glided out from the bathroom. The bright lights dimmed and melted into the comforting darkness of Ignis’ bedroom, the pale scent of melted candle wax still hanging in the air.

He laid your head to rest against the pillow, lingering as he hovered above you. With numerous orgasms and an extended hot shower to top it off, you were just barely clinging onto your consciousness as Ignis gently draped the covers over you. With the comforting weight on your chest, your eyes fluttered to a slow but definite close. The mattress next to you dipped as Ignis crawled in, taking care not to tug at the sheets as he laid on his side, content to watch you slip further and further into dreamland. 

Before you were overtaken by sleep, a sudden fuzzy thought floated in the back of your mind. 

You didn’t recall hearing a lighter go off. 

——

5:57 AM

Ignis’ bright eyes snapped open, blinking twice slowly as they adjusted to the darkness. You clung to his chest, eyes still shut and tethered to dreamland. Your hair scattered around you in long messy tendrils, draping over your shoulders and all over his sheets. They smelled like him and the expensive hair care that he liked to buy. The comforter hung just below your lower back, revealing the smooth canvas of your skin.

_So much for pajamas,_ he mused with a smirk as he hungrily eyed the naked expanse of skin there. 

He grazed his palm methodically against the length of your arm and up to your upper back, gently brushing back any loose strands so that he gently prod his fingertips against the various muscle groups there. You sighed appreciatively, rubbing your cheek against his chest as molded into his touch. 

He wondered for a moment whether you were awake or if you were merely succumbing to your body’s physical desires. In any case, he needed to put a stop to it. Your low groans and tantalizing gyrations were starting to give rise to _other_ sleeping members— something he’d love to continue in great detail, but regrettably did not have the time to do so.

Pressing a kiss to the top of your head, he eased himself from your grasp. Your face crumpled into a heap of disgruntled lines and ridges as you felt his warmth slip away from you. You instinctively crawled toward where you last felt him, pawing blindly against the mattress.

Ignis could only smile as he watched you clumsily reach for him with that sleep-ridden expression on your face. It was something akin to a newborn anak stumbling as it struggled to find its bearings. It was endearingly cute yet stroked a certain predatory darkness in him as he looked over your vulnerable form. His lower regions twitched at the sight of you, so feeble and prone to toppling over. Had he more time, how he’d love to continue last night’s romp, but alas…duty calls.

“Shh… rest a little while longer,” he cooed, pressing his lips against your temple. “I’ll be back to say goodbye shortly.”

You shrank back with a sleepy ball pout, but decided a little bit of sleep wouldn’t do you any harm. You were fast asleep before your head hit the pillow.

By the time Ignis returned to the bedroom, you were awake and curled beneath the sheets while casually swiping against your phone. Your ears perked upon hearing the door open and you shuffled your way out of the sheets to catch a slightly undone Ignis putting himself together in front of a standing mirror facing the bed. His brows quirked upon seeing your head peek from the comforter, bed hair and all through the glassy surface. You jumped in your skin upon eye contact, having felt caught while peeping on his morning rituals. He only smirked as he continued to fasten buttons and smoothen fabric, glancing at you every so often through the mirror.

It felt… oddly domestic having watched Ignis get ready for work. Your thoughts and desires compelled you to glide across the floor and kiss him goodbye, to pretend like you were a loving couple, but your heart saddled with uncertainty kept you tucked away in the sheets as you nervously fumbled with your fingers.

Having checked his reflection in the mirror twice, he turned to face you and casually stalked in your direction. With his jacket on and his sandy hair slicked back, you were all too aware of the juxtaposition of your physical states— Ignis, who emanated raw power and class with every fiber of his custom tailored suit, and you, a lowly commoner in nothing but the skin you were born in. As reached out to gently thumb the angles of your jaw, all notions of a loving, traditional relationship fizzled from your mind. There was no equality to be found here. Ignis was in control, and you were merely swept away for the ride.

He leaned in, pressing his plush lips against yours in a tender kiss, and then another to the inside of your wrist. Without a word more, he slowly turned from you and walked away. The look in his eyes haunted you long after he left the apartment.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, you finally divested yourself from the sheets and waddled out into the living room, noting just a tinge of soreness from the apex between your thighs. As expected, a plate covered in plastic wrap awaited you on the dining table, which you quickly dove into. Ignis’ cooking was best enjoyed warm after all. 

By the time you finished your meal (and a delicious one at that), you surmised Ignis was already in his office, slaving over a hot stack of documents. You could only imagine the strained look of irritation on his face. Meanwhile, you were lounging in his bed with nothing but thin sheets to cover you.

The room smelled strongly of him. You were pleased to find that if you pressed your nose against his pillow and closed your eyes, it was almost as if he were still lying next to you after a night of… love making? Fucking? It was sex regardless, but you didn’t quite know how to categorize it. Where did that leave you and Ignis? From friends to… friends with benefits? Only the Six knew. For now, you would continue life as you always did, day by day with one foot in front of the other.

——-

... lth Record, Patient #F0508200..

_Thunk, thunk _

Ignis startled slightly in his seat, the thin skin of his lids rippling as his eyes shifted to the corner, meticulously eyeing the heavy door at the adjacent wall. Though his exterior was calm, his hand moved of its own volition, taking the shortest route in dragging the cursor to the upper right corner of the screen and hovering a steady finger over the trigger. Though he was calm in demeanor, a small current of electricity sizzled in his chest and fingertips, along with the tightness in his lower stomach that never quite left him upon waking him. His senses were afire, picking out every discrepancy of sound in his otherwise tunneled state of focus.

His lips parted just before the firm but controlled taps struck against the wooden surface, his voice cutting through bureaucratic silence like a hot knife against butter.

“Enter,” he called out casually.

There was no need for the false air of niceties as far as his _brothers_ were concerned. He knew the man on the other side of the door well, from the measurement of his gigantic wingspan right down to the weight of his footsteps against the Citadel floor. Judging by the slight pause, he imagined the behemoth of the man raising a ent to smirk in amusement before reaching towards the handle.

Just as the gilded handle dipped into the low swooping axis, his fingers quickly tapped against the mouse clicker, closing the window on the monitor in front of him. By the time the tip of Gladio’s leather boots crossed the threshold of his office and his wild mane of hair stepped into view, Ignis sat back comfortably in his seat with his fingers woven loosely. 

“Gladio, how good of you to drop by,” he spoke dryly as his guest lumbered into the room. “What brings you here,” he added with just a twinkle of curiousness in his eyes upon noting the glossy black portfolio sandwiched between his massive fingers.

“Heya Iggy,” he drawled with just a touch of fatigue in his voice. Judging by the damp locks at his nape and the worn look of his face, Ignis assumed he had just finished his morning workout with the prince. “Cor wants ya to look over the expenditures for the tra— whoa what happened to you?

“Hm?”

Ignis looked up to find Gladio bent at the waist with both hands on his hips as his amber eyes squinted at him, searching for… something

“There’s something off about you today… you do something different with your hair or something?”

Ignis inwardly smirked, recalling your comment about wearing his hair down and how it _affected_ you so. He paid the observation little as his attention turned back to the portfolio, scanning the contents with quick efficiency. 

“Why yes, I decided to style it a bit _different_ today. How kind of you to take notice.”

Ignis closed the portfolio shut and placed it on what appeared to be an ever growing pile of to do work with one hand, while he reached for another sip of his morning Ebony with the other. He found himself suddenly thinking of you and your aptitude as a barista.

“No, no,” he said with a shake of his head as he paced in front of Ignis’ desk, ruminating on the unknown. He left Gladio to his own devices and picked up a loose leaf of paper embossed with the Imperial seal and quickly looked over the document, his expression pinching the further he read on.

_Oh, for the love of…_

“I know what it is,” Gladio said suddenly with a smug look on his face. Ignis raised his brows, barely tasting the robustness of the Ebony washing his tongue as he gauged the sudden change in his companion’s posture. 

“I know that look,” he said self-assuredly, crossing one arm over the other on his chest. “Something— something happened between you and Y/N, I figure, but what...” 

Ignis could practically hear the gears turning against one another in that large head of his as he continued to suck his teeth. He often knew what his brothers were thinking or feeling, often before they knew it themselves. He supposed it came with the territory of being the group’s _mother Cockatrice_ as you so fondly put it. Rightly sensing the oncoming fallout, he returned the can to its place on the desk and returned his gaze to the documents in front of him, looking at the words, yet not quite reading them, all the while counting down in his mind.

_3, 2, 1_...

_Ding!_

“Iggy, you didn’t.”

Well, _that_ was much less explosive than he anticipated. Still, Ignis paid his friend no mind as he continued to read the same line on the document for perhaps the nth time within the last five minutes or so. It wouldn’t do for the Advisor to show all his cards so early in the game, now would it?

“I haven’t the slightest idea of what you’re talking about,” he replied blandly as he shuffled to the next page. 

Ignis felt the oppressive force of Gladio’s scrutinizing amber gaze bearing down on him, searching his hands, his shoulders, anything for a tell that he was lying. Fortunately however, Ignis considered himself to be quite the thespian in his own right and was far more than capable enough to hold a steady poker face for minutes at a time. Sensing that Gladio wasn’t going to drop it any time soon, he double downed on the act and looked his friend in the eye without so much as a quiver, betraying nothing. 

“So you and Y/N _aren’t_ fuckin?”

He wasn’t fully convinced by any means, but there was enough doubt in his mind to have him questioning himself, which was good enough for him. As bad as he felt for lying, he had to admit it did feel quite good to out strategize his brother. 

_The pen _is_ mightier than the Sword_, he quipped playfully in his mind.

“A gentleman never tells— My lips are sealed.”

And with that, Gladio scoffed and turned to make his leave. Any minute now, The Immortal would be blowing up his phone wondering why he was late for his training session with Prompto. 

“Whatever Iggy,” he called tiredly over his shoulder as he made his way towards the door, prompting a tiny smirk at the corner of Ignis’ lips. “You keep your secrets. I’ll just have to give Y/N a call.” 

“Send my regards to Cor on your way back, would you?”

“Oh and as for Y/N,” he called out, relishing in the way his hand paused just above the door knob upon hearing your name. “You’ll have to ask her another time. Something tells me she'll be rather busy tonight.”

——

You aimlessly flung your bag into some distant corner upon kicking off your shoes and then trudged into your apartment, shedding layer upon layer of clothing until you were stripped down to just a lacy camisole and pair of unbuttoned jeans. You’d love nothing more than to just melt into a naked pile of limbs onto your bed after a long day of work, but somehow you couldn’t find the strength within you to shimmy out of the proverbial denim constraints, not to mention the fact that your arms were still covered in an uneven layer of miscellaneous syrups and powders. With the greatest offender, a lacy piece with pink bow ties, dealt with, you just settled for pulling down your pants zipper and collapsing against your couch and looked to your bandaged finger in defeat. 

Upon entering the cafe, Aegis’ scrutinizing eye wandered over you, claiming something was _different_ about you. You tucked your chin in, already feeling self conscious since you weren’t able to put on any makeup at Ignis’ place, along with the fact you were still wearing yesterday’s outfit, thankfully washed by Ignis, not that he’d know that of course. Still, his eye for detail was uncanny, and while you were momentarily spared from his line of pointed questions, you were at the complete mercy of a different type of malicious onslaught: food service. 

To your credit though, you managed to dance around his questions, but only just. Truth be told, you were merely flailing with your arms out as you dove from one spot to another, claiming the espresso machine needed to be wiped or that you forgot to get the Gighee ham from the freezer. 

You nearly sliced your finger off while prepping a customer’s sandwich, just barely grazing the edge of it when he casually appeared behind you suddenly, his breath ghosting against the back of your neck. 

“You think that Ignis guy likes it raw or…?”

You jumped in place with a yelp, shoulders up to your ears while the knife slipped from your hand and clattered noisily against the floor. He stepped back with start, not wanting his shins to fall victim to errant blade and you quickly sank to your haunches to retrieve it. You scrambled to pick it up and take it over to the sink for a wash, but Six, you could not get your hands and fingers to work together for the life of you, not when such a dangerous cocktail of caffeine and adrenaline surged through your veins. 

“Relax! I was talking about his _steaks_! Sheesh Y/N, what were _you_ thinking about?”

He gestured to the plate in his hand irritably, which sure enough, held a small salad and a serving of grilled Dualhorn steak, which only made your cheeks burn brighter with embarrassment. 

Fumbling the handle for what felt to be the millionth time, Aegis placed the plate out of your disastrous reach, and snatched your shaking wrist with one hand and claimed the sullied knife with the other. A thin crimson line bubbled from the side of your finger and oozed its down your palm and wrist in a congealed mess. 

The sight of blood was slightly surreal and jarring, given the curious absence of pain and the fact it was _your_ blood smeared onto his knuckles. That, however, was short lived and soon your finger twitched and ached uncontrollably as its pain quickly blossomed in hot waves.

“If I didn’t know any better,” he said with a sigh, “I’d think _you_ needed to get _laid_.”

——

**Chocobutt:** Heyyy, girl! Don’t forget about the……

A text notification from the top of your phone screen caught your eye. You tapped on it, smiling upon seeing your sunshine boy’s nickname.

**Chocobutt:** Heyyy, girl! Don’t forget about the graduation ceremony tomorrow!

**Chocobutt:** I hear there’s gonna be some reeeal good lookin dudes in black stuntin! [sunglasses emoji]

You snorted having read that in Prompto’s ridiculous voice and placed your half slurped Cup Noodle onto the counter so that you could type a witty reply.

**You:** Well that’s good because I hear there’s gonna be a reeeal hot bitch showing up in a spanking new dress [winking emoji]

You reached for your glass of water and took several hearty gulps. As bad as it was for you, you couldn’t resist draining your Cup Noodle of its salty chicken broth. It slid down your throat and pooled deliciously In your belly, thoroughly warming you from the inside. 

As much as you’d love to have even a fraction of the glorious meals Ignis so skillfully prepares, the yen for a new dress had to come from somewhere and you were adamant on paying for it yourself. No presents from Aranea, no handouts from Ignis— _you_ wanted to dress your best so that when Prompto looked down at you from the stage with his fancy official Lucian attire, you could smile back up at him without a trace of shame and embarrassment on your face. 

**Chocobutt:** Forrealz?! Show me!

Not a second later, there were a series of knocks against your front door.

——

He didn’t know why he did that, he thought as the city night lights blurred past him on the freeway. Why did he gleefully chose to rile up Gladio with his pettiness rather than to simply tell him, _Why yes, we did_ fuck _as you so crudely put it, now kindly never speak of Y/N in that manner again._

While he sometimes enjoyed the occasional cutting remark dressed in a deadpan delivery at his brothers’ expense, words could not describe the juvenile sense of joy he especially felt when it came to poking the Shield. Oftentimes with Noctis and even more so with Prompto, he felt that the blade never truly hit its mark. It was often dulled by the sheer lack of the endeavor, or even by a delayed sense of understanding in which the time for laughs regrettably came and went. In any case, he knew he could always count on Gladio for steady banter when opportunity presented itself.

Which brought his thoughts back to you and the topic of your developing _relationship_ of sorts. While there was no doubt that they wanted to see you again, and to admittedly fill your evenings in more ways than one, there raised the small issue of _how_. Given how things quickly escalated the night prior, he’d love nothing more than to pick up where the two of you left off and barrel into your foyer, wrap your legs around his waist and to shove you into the nearest wall where he’d plow into you until his legs gave way. 

But… it was less than you deserved.

The first time didn’t go nearly as planned— he wanted a slow and organic start, one that would potentially lead into a relationship and then… well, only the Astrals in their infinite wisdom knew the morrow may bring. And yet, one simple request muttered into the ether shattered his restraint and the evening quickly spiraled into a blur of utter debauchery and hedonism. Were it not for his duty to the Crown, he'd love nothing more than to lay in bed and take you again and again…

_Ahem_....

Which is precisely how he ended up at your front door with a box of assorted cakes from his favorite bakery in hand. Taking a moment to gather himself, he rapped the back of his knuckles firmly against the door. While he couldn’t quite re-do your first night together, what he _could_ do was re-establish a steady tempo— 

You answered the door dressed in a satin tank top and a pair of open jeans that just barely clung to your hips.

_Oh, dear…_

——

**Chocobutt:** Forrealz?! Show me!

_Prom’s here..?_

You placed your glass against the counter and rushed to open the front door to greet your best friend with an eager smile on your face. As much as you wanted to keep the dress a surprise for the big day tomorrow, you couldn’t help it if the Six decided to drop him on your front door early. Besides, what harm could a little sneak peek do?

“Prom— Ignis..?”

Your jaw slackened upon seeing Ignis standing there in the same outfit you saw him leave in that very same morning. However, that had been nearly 12 hours ago and the sun was already starting to set in the distance. Had it only been a few hours since you last saw each other?

“Good evening,” he cleared his throat, suddenly transfixed by something. “I thought I’d drop by for a chat but ah..”

He turned away suddenly, the faintest trace of a blush evident on his cheeks below the patio light.

“Were you…. ahem… expecting someone..?”

You tilted your head, not quite understanding his reaction or the situation at all really. It was only until he nervously gestured towards your chest that you realized that you were standing in the doorway with your nipples pebbling in the evening breeze. Not to mention your pants, which were fully unzipped with the buttons flapping precariously to the side. If a passerby saw the two of you, one might think you were _soliciting_ him in.

You hopped back with a shriek, turning your back to him as you feebly tried to yank the zipper up while clumsy apologies profusely tumbled from your lips. You quickly disappeared down the hall in search of something to cover up with, completely disregarding the cardigan you tossed onto the floor earlier. Ignis trailed in slowly after you, pausing to bend over to unlace his shoes in the foyer, as well as to pick up the randomly discarded articles of clothing littering the walkway. 

By the time you returned, dressed in a pullover that was much too heavy for the evening weather, he had the pieces of clothing nearly piled in a stack waiting for you at the dining table.

“Ah— forgive me,” he stuttered, pulling his hand back. Your lacy bra sat nearly folded on top of your cardigan, along with your socks. “I just ah... I brought cake,” he hedged, pulling the canary yellow box he brought with him into sight. 

You nodded nervously, inching closer to snatch the pile of clothes of the table. Your bag, which spilled a bit of its contents out onto the floor, was fortunately out of sight. You excused yourself, muttering under your breath, apologizing for the mess as you scurried out to your bedroom.

_Six! Why is Ignis here?!_ you screamed mentally, raising your arm to catapult the clothes into a corner. Just as your arm pulled back, you slowed, coming to a standstill on your bedroom floor. Your eyes quickly zeroed in on several large piles of clutter— discarded clothes, loose papers, scattered products and the like all over your room. It was as if a switch went off in your mind sending you into manic cleaning frenzy, tucking things into drawers, sweeping things out of sight on the off chance that Ignis would walk in there

Meanwhile, Ignis could not help but fidget with his fingers and smoothening the length of his jacket several times over as he nervously waited outside for you. Kinetic energy sparked through his limbs like hot fire, urging him to move, to clean, to do _something_ lest he dither away in the embers of his namesake. After several moments of deliberation, he excused himself to the kitchen.

By the time you returned to your pseudo dining area (which was really just a small circular table with two seats on either side), you were surprised to find Ignis with two plates in hand. He quirked his brow at your arrival, noting the change in attire, changing from denim pants to lounge shorts and regrettably from Ignis’ perspective, the addition of a bra. He said nothing, turning his attention back to the task at hand as he lowered the plates against the table without so much as a thud.

You approached him with your hands clasped behind your back, wary of the way Ignis’ shirt hugged his lithe frame before coming to a cinch at his waist. His jacket, which he wore only moments before, was draped neatly against the backrest of one of the chairs. His arm sleeves were rolled up neatly by the cuff so that his forearms and the veins running along the length of them were perfectly exposed. You eyed them hungrily, so elegant yet laden with power. What would they look like pressed up against your neck...

“Oh..!” You blurted out suddenly as you turned to face the table. Ignis looked down at you at his side, suddenly transfixed by the creamy stretch of skin of your décolletage.

“This is chiffon cake from your birthday,” you noted in a matter of fact tone. Your previous train of thought dissipated as you recalled that night some months ago. How you struggled over and over to get the fluffiness of the meringue _just right_ before incorporating into the batter only to be rewarded by the soft look in Ignis’ eyes upon opening the box. 

Ignis blinked once slowly before the rest of his face melted into an easy smile. 

“Why yes, it is.” His eyes glazed over slightly upon recalling the sight of you in his apartment lobby with a box of cake in hand. It was a fond memory, one that would tug on his heartstrings while he deliberated just where the two of you stood in each other’s lives. “It’s actually the specialty dessert of a Tenebraen delicatessen I’m quite fond of— Gladio’s the one who actually introduced it to me.”

He guided you to your seat without a word, the touch of his fingertips lingering against the naked peaks of your shoulders as they left the backrest. Your cheeks burned thoroughly as you watched him serve you a slice of cake through the cover of your lashes and then himself. With the both of you seated, he motioned for you to try a bite first, which you eagerly obliged. 

The cake and cream melted so deliciously on your tongue that you couldn’t help but let out a small moan.

“Mmm, this is _so_ much better than the one I made for your birthday. Where have you been hiding from me all this time,” you playfully remaining pieces asked as held your face in your hands. 

While Altissans excelled in seafood, nothing could compare to the decadent richness of Tenebraen desserts. One bite quickly became two— it wasn’t long before your fork was scraping against the plate for fallen bits, all the while eyeing the remainder of the cake in the box.

Ignis chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling ever so slightly as he watched you eat, however unladylike you were. As he helped you to a second serving, one which made your eyes widen into saucers, he made a mental note to try his hand at the recipe. As much as he himself loved to indulge in the delicacy, he found himself loving to share it with you more.

Having finished his slice, he gently laid his fork against the plate, making the littlest of sounds. He folded his arms on top of each other with the faintest trace of a satisfied smile on his lips as he watched you eat. There 

An errant dollop of cream on the corner of your lips sparked his interest. His eyes honed in intensively, his hand leaving its place at the table on its own accord. You startled in your seat upon noticing his hand drifting closer.

“Do I… have something on my face?” You asked sheepishly.

He pulled his hand back and motioned the corner of his lips with his fingers. You mimicked the motion with your tongue, getting some yet not quite all of it, much Ignis’ displeasure.

“Come now,” he huffed, leaning from his seat and crouching in front of yours. You fell back against the backrest, heart pounding as Ignis’ serious face filled your vision. With one hand absentmindedly placed to the side of the seat nearest to your thighs, the thumb of his other hand swiped against the corner of your lips, wiping off the remainder of the cream to press into his mouth. “That wasn’t so difficult, was i—“

His words turned to ash in his mouth upon settling his eyes back onto you.

You sat in your seat, chest slowly heaving, back slightly arched into his presence. Your mouth hung slightly ajar, pink tongue barely visible between your plush lips as it wagged to and fro, as if wishing it were you wrapped around his finger. He drew closer, painfully inching forward as one hand came to caress the side of your face, your heart pounding noisily all the while. 

He pressed his lips against yours with a shaky breath, the shape of his lips slowly forming against yours. Your tongue peeked out, slow and unsure as it moved against his own in a languid dance that increased in urgency the more you moved against one another.

The hand gripping the edge of your seat abandoned its position, splaying its fingers against the small of your back as the hunger spread low in your belly. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, you pulled him closer, closer, _closer_, but Astrals be damned, it was nowhere near the intimacy you currently needed.

His mouth moved to the side of your face and down the column of your neck, hungrily suckling against the skin there, leaving gooseflesh in its wake. You moaned noisily, pressing yourself closer to him as one hand possessively took hold of your breast while the other roved and massaged the circumference of your waist. It was all that you could do to cling onto him— taking fistfuls of his shirt in your hand, running your fingers through the sandy hairs of his nape, anything just to hold on as he continued his hungry assault onto your body.

His tongue traced a hot trail from your shoulder to your neck. He groaned and shuddered suddenly, the coarse sound reverberating in your collar and twisting the pulsating muscles in your lower belly. 

“Darling, you taste like Ebony…” he remarked in between tasting your flesh. In the back of your mind, you attributed it to the errant specks of Ebony grind from work earlier, but no words could form against the mindless wanton panting. 

“Exquisite…”

“As much as I’d love to continue to take you here and now…” he muttered lowly, pushing back the leg hole of your shorts to reveal the highest part of your inner thigh, the hook of his knuckle just barely grazed your pubis. You shuddered upon feeling the sudden cool breeze on your newly exposed skin and involuntarily bucked your hips against his touch, prompting a smirk on his handsome face. “Things might be a touch more enjoyable in your bedroom, don’t you think..?”

His voice practically dripped with salacious lust as he ground his thumb slowly into your clothes mound. Your toes pointed outwards, calves straining as your heels curled in on themselves while you tried to rub against him. He’d pull back far back enough that you’d feel the presence of his hand grazing against the ruffled cloth, while the other made lazy circles up and down your stretched legs. 

He played you like a fiddle, with no visible wear except for a few wild strands on his brow and the disheveled state of his shirt. Meanwhile, you were practically coming undone at the seams. You knew fully well from experience that he would continue to push you to the edge, given the opportunity. 

Taking a deep breath, you shoved him back with the blunt of your palms. He staggered slightly, caught off guard for a fraction of a second, but rocked back on his heels. He looked to you, mouth ajar and surprise written plainly in his face, but you placed your foot onto his shoulder, anchoring him. He sunk back slowly onto his haunches with little effort, eyes trained on yours as you rose in your seat.

“Bedroom, _now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! I considered making it longer but it seemed right to stop here. I am excited for upcoming angst.
> 
> I have a bit of shorter/one shot ideas I’ve been wanting to do. Should I finish this current project first or do them in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this because I got my buttons confused. I do most of my editing on a cellphone, so the interface was a little different.


End file.
